Uma Paixão Poderosa
by Thayana Uchiha
Summary: Sakura almejava ser amada e construir uma família. Itachi precisava de um herdeiro, pois se caso algo desse errado em seus planos, esse iria completar sua missão. Porém, uma paixão poderosa entre ambos se torna inevitável à medida que o tempo passa.
1. Dúvidas

**Título:** Uma Paixão Poderosa  
**Autora:** Thayaná  
**Beta:** Daisy  
**Casal:** Itachi & Sakura  
**Classificação:** T (13 anos)  
**Gênero: **Romance/Drama  
**Sinopse:** Sakura almejava ser amada e construir uma família. Itachi precisava de um herdeiro, pois se caso algo desse errado em seus planos, esse iria completar sua missão. Porém, uma paixão poderosa entre ambos se torna inevitável à medida que o tempo passa, e eles se conhecem verdadeiramente.

**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao tio Kishimoto. Porém, Itachi é quase meu, preciso apenas assinar o contrato e trabalhar duro até juntar alguns milhões para conseguir comprá-lo finalmente.

**Nota da Autora: **Eu não estava com a intenção de escrever essa história no momento, mas quando li os últimos capítulos do mangá, essa idéia passou pela minha mente e eu acabei não resistindo. Esta história está seguindo o mangá, até o capítulo 402. Apesar de estar seguindo, mudei muitas coisas. Acredito que quem não acompanha pelo mangá não terá nenhum problema para entender, e quem acompanha, terá boas surpresas. Bem, aqui Itachi não morre, é claro. Ele apenas desmaiou, assim como o Sasuke, após a luta que tiveram. Zetsu o levou para um dos quartos dentro da organização Akatsuki, e ficou esperando pelas ordens de Madara. Que nesse momento, estava contando o seu ponto de vista de toda a história para Sasuke, que decide destruir Konoha. Estarei explicando o que acontece com Kisame nesse meio tempo, ou seja, enquanto esteve com o time Hebi. Porém, nada foi decido, pois ele teve que salvar um certo Uchiha inconsciente, que estava prestes a ter a cabeça decepada. Então, o que acharam? Onde Itachi e Sakura entram nisso? Itachi precisa de uma boa médica, e Kisame sabe disso. Por favor, leiam o capítulo inteiro, apenas depois tirem as suas conclusões. Decidam, então, se vale à pena continuar acompanhando. Espero que a resposta seja sim, e, por favor, não se esqueçam das reviews. Agradeço desde já!

**UMA PAIXÃO PODEROSA**

**Capítulo 1 – Dúvidas.**

Uchiha Itachi estava deitado no chão frio e duro. Ele fora jogado naquele local por Zetsu. Apesar dos últimos acontecimentos, ele não estava morto, e sim tinha perdido a consciência por causa dos ferimentos e perda de sangue, ambos provocados pela luta contra seu irmão Sasuke, que também desmaiou, mas ao contrário dele não corria nenhum perigo de vida. A luta em si não era realmente o problema, e sim os efeitos colaterais que seu Mangekyou Sharingan estava lhe causando desde que o adquiriu há sete anos antes.

Ele continuava a perder sangue, e sua vida estava sucumbindo. Logo estaria morto, se não fosse tratado por um bom médico. Porém, não existia ninguém naquele território que estivesse pensando em sua salvação. Existiam pessoas em outros quartos que achavam que ele já estivesse morto, e outras querendo que ele morresse rápido. Parecia que aquele dia Uchiha Itachi, o exterminador do clã Uchiha, iria finalmente ter o castigo divino por seus pecados cometidos no passado.

Diferentemente do que acontecia com Itachi, seu irmão mais novo Sasuke, fora tratado por Madara e descansava em uma cama confortável. Quando foi acordado por seu anfitrião, para lhe contar o seu lado da história que ele julgava o certo e verdadeiro. Entretanto, Sasuke não estava muito a fim do que ele tinha para lhe contar. Dessa _conversa _podemos perceber que Itachi ao invés de ter tirado os olhos de Sasuke em seus últimos momentos de lucidez, havia implantado seu Amaterasu nele, pois a chama negra saiu do olho esquerdo de Sasuke direto para atacar Madara.

Não obteve muito sucesso, mas o misterioso membro da Akatsuki prosseguiu sua pequena _conversa_ sobre o passado de Itachi, mesmo Sasuke não querendo escutar nada. Até que os nervos foram aflorando, fazendo o Uchiha mais novo se descontrolar e o mais velho golpeá-lo para que perdesse a consciência, e assim prendê-lo com fortes cordas.

"É uma pena, pirralho.", disse um homem alto, de pele azulada. Guardando uma grande espada em suas costas. "Tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer."

Após ter dito isso, Hoshigaki Kisame, o companheiro de Uchiha Itachi dentro da Akatsuki, deu às costas para três jovens, precisamente para um jovem sedento por obter sua valiosa espada, a Samehada.

"Volte aqui!", gritou Houzuki Suigetsu incontrolavelmente, irritado por ter perdido a chance de sua vida, para obter sua ambição.

"Ele já está longe.", disse debochadamente, a garota do grupo com cabelos vermelhos e óculos. "Já era!"

"Cale-se!", esbravejou Suigetsu, caindo ajoelhado no chão, sem saber que atitude poderia tomar naquele momento crítico de sua vida. "Estava tão perto."

"Pertinho, como eu estou de você.", murmurou Juugo, um homem tão grande que poderia ser chamado de gigante.

Dentro da Akatsuki, Zetsu está andando lentamente pelos corredores. Ele pára em frente a uma porta branca, encosta ouvido nela para tentando escutar algo que possa lhe servir em alguma outra ocasião, como em um futuro próximo. Mas como a única coisa que habitava o ambiente era o silêncio, ele bateu na porta três vezes.

"Perdeu algo aqui?", indagou Madara, abrindo uma pequena brecha da porta. "Ele ainda se encontra vivo?"

"É sobre isso, senhor.", disse Zetsu em um tom baixo. "Itachi está sem sentidos, porém ainda respira..."

"Então, trate de acabar com seu sofrimento.", ordenou Madara, para em seguida fechar a porta na cara de Zetsu.

O Akatsuki de duas consciências ficou um tempo parado assentindo com a cabeça em um gesto positivamente, fixando seu olhar na porta recém fechada com um sorriso maligno em seus lábios. Uma conversa entre seu lado negro e o branco se iniciou apenas para decidirem como _acabariam com o sofrimento _de um até então companheiro da organização.

"Adoraria dar fim à existência dele com um machado.", seu lado negro se expressou de forma prática.

"Ele vai morrer de qualquer jeito.", disse o lado branco, começando andar para cumprir sua mais nova missão.

Abrindo com cuidado a porta onde Itachi encontrava-se largado no chão congelado, Zetsu adentrou o aposento de forma silenciosa com um machado afiado em suas mãos. Chegando muito perto do Uchiha, ele se agachou para tirar o anel da organização que Itachi ainda estava usando. Após ter se levantado, ficou apenas fitando-o de forma doentia, então, apontou o machado para várias partes do corpo do usuário do Sharingan, mas parecia que nunca ficava satisfeito, pois quando estava prestes a cortá-lo, desistia e procurava outro lugar.

Depois de um tempo, Zetsu finalmente decidiu que cortaria a cabeça de Itachi. Sua mente chegou à conclusão que era o melhor, já que o maior poder de sua vítima eram os olhos. Arrancar a cabeça seria a melhor maneira de acabar com um problema, ou seja, perda total de seus poderes. Em estado de extrema ansiedade, ele começou a se mover pronto para colocar em prática o que acabara de ém, algo o impediu de progredir com seus planos.

"O que estava achando que iria fazer?", inquiriu o defensor de Itachi, que parou o machado a poucos centímetros da cabeça do Uchiha.

Zetsu ficou pálido de medo. Ele sabia que Kisame não ficara muito feliz com o estado de seu companheiro, e muito menos vendo-o tentando acabar com sua vida. Tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Ao tentar cortar a cabeça de Itachi, ele foi detido por Kisame com sua Samehada, que se alimentou de seu _chakra_. Logo em seguida, o protetor jogou o machado contra seu dono, que desviou de raspão.

"Ki... Kisame.", gaguejou Zetsu, surpreso com a chegada do homem-tubarão, e sem a menor idéia do que aconteceria com ele a seguir, pois sabia que não era páreo para Kisame.

"Melhor voltar a observar como antes.", disse calmamente Kisame, enquanto Zetsu dava vários passos para trás, morrendo de medo. "Você não iria matá-lo sem uma razão. Quem o mandou?" Kisame quis saber a verdade.

Em seguida, Hoshigaki avançou contra o medroso que tremia sem parar. Pegando-o pelo pescoço e o levantando, tornou a perguntar:

"Quem o mandou matar Uchiha Itachi?"

"Eu... Eu não posso revelar isso.", respondeu com muita dificuldade.

"Que pena. Você conseguiu o que queria.", murmurou Kisame, apertando ainda mais o pescoço de Zetsu.

"Co... Como?", perguntou confuso.

"Você vai dizer para Madara que matou Itachi, como ele mandara.", explicava o homem azul, depositando o covarde no chão e ajeitando sua capa. "Ele estará morto para todos, inclusive para você. Entendido?"

Tremendo descontroladamente, Zetsu concordou com as palavras do Akatsuki à sua frente. Enquanto Kisame mostrava seus fortes dentes numa gargalhada amedrontadora, o outro Akatsuki abriu a porta atrás de si, para sair o mais rápido possível de perto do lunático azulado que parecia estar disposto a proteger o Uchiha a qualquer preço.

Depois de alguns minutos, Kisame voltou a fixar seu olhar no companheiro deitado no chão. Itachi tinha uma aparência lamentável, mesmo ele sabendo o que iria acontecer, pois sabia dos planos do amigo e também estava ciente do que o Sharingan estava fazendo com a saúde de seu usuário. Sem perder mais tempo, tirou sua própria capa negra com nuvens vermelhas para cobrir o ferido. Curvou-se, pegando Itachi em seus braços e imediatamente desapareceu do local.

* * *

Haruno Sakura chegara de sua última missão há várias horas. A tristeza e a decepção estavam claras como a água em seus olhos. Tudo que ela queria e esperava era encontrar Sasuke e conseguir definitivamente trazê-lo de volta. Para a vila, para seu melhor amigo, e principalmente, para ela.

Entretanto, agora ela estava em seu quarto sem conseguir dormir, e pensando no que teria acontecido a ele. Ela estava ciente que ele havia conseguido cumprir seu objetivo, matar o próprio irmão. Mas fora levado pela Akatsuki, e ela temia que algo muito ruim acontecesse com ele, ou pior, ele poderia estar morto.

Deitada em sua cama, Sakura virava de um lado para o outro, sem conseguir dormir. Em breve iria amanhecer, e teria um longo dia pela frente, apesar de não saber se iria para o hospital ou se teria um treino com sua mestra. A única coisa que ela tinha certeza naquele momento, era que precisava dormir, mesmo que fossem apenas algumas horas, ou não iria conseguir manter-se em pé. Seu _chakra_ não estaria o suficientemente forte para agüentar a maratona de um novo dia de trabalho.

Com tais pensamentos conturbados, ela afastou o lençol que estava cobrindo-a, se sentou na cama fitando a janela em sua frente. Com um pouco de coragem, Sakura se levantou e caminhou até ela. Olhando pela janela de seu quarto, a garota percebeu que Konoha estava mergulhada num inesperado silêncio. Isso era muito estranho, pois não faltava muito para amanhecer. Totalmente atordoada com a situação que estava vivendo. Encontrava-se com os nervos alterados, sabia que precisava relaxar e se acalmar um pouco.

Pensando assim, foi andando até a cozinha na esperança de encontrar algumas ervas para preparar um chá de camomila. Infelizmente, não encontrou, mas para sua sorte, havia ervas para um chá de erva-doce, que iria lhe acalmar da mesma maneira.

Foi até o armário para pegar o bule, encheu de água e logo em seguida, ligou o fogão para ferver. Passados alguns minutos, seu chá já estava pronto, servido em uma pequena xícara de porcelana. Tomando alguns pequenos goles, pois estava muito quente e queimando sua língua.

Voltou para o quarto, colocando o chá em sua mesinha de cabeceira, pegouum livro qualquer para tentar relaxar, e sentou-se na cama. Porém, ela só conseguia imaginaro que estaria acontecendo com seu Sasuke-kun. Queria tanto se certificar que ele estava vivo. Estava tão preocupada com os possíveis ferimentos que ele ganhara da luta contra seu irmão mais velho, Uchiha Itachi.

"Onde você pode estar Sasuke-kun?" Sakura sussurrava inúmeras vezes, enquanto fechava o livro, sem conseguir ler uma palavra sequer.

Uma risada cruel e sombria ecoou pelo quarto, o rosto de Sakura pareceu perder a cor, deixando-a totalmente pálida. O medo indisfarçável brotou em seus lindos olhos verdes. Sentindo um _chakra_ brandamente poderoso, se virou rapidamente para encontrar o dono de tanto poder que chegava a incomodar-la.

"Você?!" Sakura exclamou sem conseguir acreditar no que seus olhos lhe mostravam. Seria possível que aquele Shinobi, aquele Akatsuki criminoso pudesse estar dentro de seu quarto?

Sentindo suas pernas tremerem, a kunoichi das madeixas rosa ficou paralisada. Não conseguia demonstrar nenhuma emoção, não tinha e nem podia ter nenhuma reação. A confusão seria tudo o que passaria por sua mente naquele fático dia, seu pesadelo estava apenas começando. Pelo menos, foi o que ela pensou.

"Preciso de seus serviços, Haruno.", disse Kisame, dando um salto e ficando na frente da pobre menina atormentada. "Ouvi histórias sobre sua grande habilidade com _jutsus_ médicos.", com um movimento rápido, ele pôs sua grande espada na garganta da jovem que só conseguiu piscar. "Poucos ninjas conseguem o poder da cura."

Sakura nem ao menos conseguia se mexer. Ela sabia que se tentasse algo sua cabeça seria decapitada. Kisame tinha um _chakra_ incrivelmente forte, enquanto ela tinha um bom controle, porém todo seu _chakra_ estava fraco, ou seja, aquele seria o fim de sua vida insignificante, se assim o Akatsuki desejasse.

"O que você quer de mim?", perguntou Sakura, tremendo da cabeça aos pés.

"Já lhe disse, _kunoichi_.", disse Kisame, observando as feições da jovem que se encontrava apavorada. E o mais aterrorizante é que ela podia sentir que ele adorava isso.

"Ao contrário do que você disse, eu não tenho o poder da cura."

"Não se faça de idiota, garota.", declarou Kisame, mostrando seus dentes afiados.

Sakura estava aterrorizada e o medo estava dominando-a. Seu coração estava acelerado, suas pernas estavam fracas e sua cabeça latejava.

"Não foi minha intenção. Queria dizer que apenas conheço alguns _jutsus_ médicos, e posso curar com meu _chakra_ alguns ferimentos não muito graves." Sakura tentou explicar de forma calma, porém, estava aterrorizada e tudo que queria era que aquele homem medonho desaparecesse de sua vista. Ela rezava em pensamento que alguém fosse salvá-la.

"Isso serve por enquanto." Kisame disse, segurando com força o braço direito de Sakura. Os olhos da jovem se arregalaram, o medo crescendo junto com a curiosidade de saber quem poderia estar precisando de sua ajuda.

"Sasuke-kun.", murmurou Sakura.

Ao ouvir o nome do idiota do irmão de seu companheiro, Kisame não pode evitar e deu uma alta gargalhada. Fazendo com que a _kunoichi_ da Folha se encolhesse e a Samehada lhe tirasse alguns filetes de sangue.

"Vamos, Haruno.", disse o shinobi bruscamente. "Alguém precisa de se ajuda..."

"Quem?", perguntou não podendo conter sua curiosidade.

"Saberá quando vê-lo."

"Não."

"Não?", indagou o azulado.

"Não vou ajudar nenhum assassino de _Rank-S_.", respondeu Sakura com os olhos fechados, esperando pelo pior.

Hoshigaki Kisame ficou surpreso. Ela era uma _kunoichi_ que não tinha a mínima chance contra ele. Seu _chakra_ não era grande coisa e estava fraco no momento. Porém mesmo assim, ela o enfrentava. Quantas _kunoichis_ fariam isso? A resposta era clara, nenhuma. Apenas essa _kunoichi_ com cabelos rosa e olhos intensamente verdes.

"Tenho a impressão que você não entendeu.", começou ele em um tom irônico. "Se meu amigo morrer, você não vai morrer a princípio. Vai assistir a morte de toda sua família, que ironicamente, são todos civis.", a raiva invadiu a alma de Sakura. "Como é ser uma _kunoichi_, vindo de uma família, que não existem ninjas?

Sem saída, Sakura assentiu com a cabeça, baixou o olhar para fitar o chão. Em um momento de reflexão, e disse:

"Não tenho escolha.", ela levantou a cabeça, fitando-o com lágrimas nos olhos. Com uma expressão como se estivesse condenada.

Sem respondê-la, o shinobi que ainda segurava firme o braço direito da ninja, pegou-a nos braços com um movimento rápido, dando um salto, pulando de árvore em árvore. Chegando por fim no antigo bairro dos Uchiha. A espinha de Sakura se arrepiou por completo. Se o ferido estava dentro do Clã, ele só poderia ser... Um Uchiha.

Conduzindo-a pelas ruas e passando pelas casas abandonadas e destruídas, Kisame finalmente parou em frente da maior de todas elas. Era uma verdadeira mansão, ou seja, a casa do líder do Clã. Ao menos costumava ser antes do massacre, quando havia pessoas para se autodenominar parte de um Clã.

"Entre!", ordenou Kisame.

"Solte-me, primeiro.", disse Sakura.

"Não. Somente lá dentro.", ele declarou, abrindo a porta e puxando-a para dentro da casa.

Adentrou ao quarto, sendo puxada pelo ninja de pele esquisita. Sakura não queria chorar, o pavor estava claro em seu semblante. Ela lutava contra as lágrimas que queriam cair. Havia alguém deitado na cama. Um homem. Perto dele, um fogo que poderia ser dito como uma lareira. Deveria ter sido feita com um _jutsu_.

"Impeça que ele morra.", ordenou Kisame, soltando o braço de Sakura com um movimento brusco.

Sakura nada disse, apenas foi se aproximando da cama onde estava um Uchiha ferido. Ele aparentava estar com febre, na verdade, ele estava praticamente morto.

"Ita... Uchiha Itachi.", balbuciou Sakura, enquanto seu coração parecia que parava por alguns segundos. Ela não podia acreditar que seria obrigada a salvar a vida da pessoa que destruiu a vida de quem ela amava.

**Continua...**

**Nota da Autora:** Consegui terminar o capítulo! Espero do fundo do meu coração que todos os que chegarem a ler goste e, por favor, eu peço encarecidamente que deixe uma review para mim. Essa é a minha segunda fanfic no universo Naruto e a minha primeira ItaSaku. Falando um pouquinho sobre a história: eu peguei umas partes do mangá, modifiquei um pouquinho e adicionei o que estava em minha mente para fazer a fanfic entrar no caminho certo. Uma esperança para Itachi, e para Sakura? Eles tinham que se encontrar de alguma forma. Só um detalhe pequeno, Sasuke nessa história será um vilão, querendo destruir Konoha, simplesmente porque seu irmão exterminou o clã por amor a Vila da Folha. Qualquer sugestão ou crítica construtiva será muito bem-vinda. Posso mudar alguma coisa que tenha ficado ruim ou sem graça, isso é nos próximos capítulos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Uma Paixão Poderosa  
**Autora: **Thayaná  
**Casal:** Itachi & Sakura  
**Classificação:** T (13 anos)  
**Gênero:** Romance/Drama.  
**Sinopse:** Sakura almejava ser amada e construir uma família. Itachi precisava de um herdeiro, pois se caso algo desse errado em seus planos, esse iria completar sua missão. Porém, uma paixão poderosa entre ambos se torna inevitável à medida que o tempo passa, e eles se conhecem verdadeiramente.  
**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao tio Kishimoto. Porém, Itachi é quase meu, preciso apenas assinar o contrato e trabalhar duro até juntar alguns milhões para conseguir comprá-lo finalmente.

**Notas da Autora:** Em primeiro lugar: Eu não sei como posso agradecer à todos os que me mandaram uma review, eu recebi nada mais e nada menos do que vinte no primeiro capítulo. Realmente eu não esperava, estava com a esperança de conseguir umas dez, para dizer a verdade. Fiquei muito feliz e agradecida, não pela quantidade e sim pelo conteúdo de cada uma delas. Vocês realmente me mandaram ótimas reviews que me deixaram encantada, estarei respondendo a cada uma delas com muito carinho no final desse capítulo. Por favor, eu peço que continuem a me mandar suas maravilhosas reviews. E em segundo lugar: Tenho que pedir desculpas pela enorme demora para postar a continuação, acontece que eu tive problemas pessoais e fiquei sem condições para escrever qualquer coisa que fosse.

**Uma Paixão Poderosa**

**Capitulo 2 - Prestando Socorro.**

A mente de Sakura parecia que estava perambulando, não encontrava-se mais dentro de seu corpo. Ela voltou a si quando um barulho, na verdade um gemido de dor se fez presente, vindo do homem ferido que encontrava-se deitado em uma cama de casal bem próxima onde a jovem atormentada pelo pavor do que teria que fazer a seguir.

- Mexa-se. - vociferou Hoshigaki, impaciente pela lerdice da jovem, que desde de que chegara apenas se manteve olhando para o Uchiha.

Ela no entanto, apenas retirou seu olhar de Itachi e redirecionou seus lindos olhos verdes até aquele maldito ninja de tom esquisito, que não tinha nenhum direito de lhe dar ordens, muito menos de gritar e lhe machucar, como havia brutalmente obrigado-a prestar socorro ao maldito traidor de sua vila, quem ela deveria deixar morrer ou até mesmo terminar de fazer o serviço.

Piscando seus olhos, foi se aproximando lentamente da cama. Olhou atentamente para todo o corpo do Uchiha, prestando atenção por fim em seu lindo rosto bronzeado devido ao longo tempo que possa ter passado em contato com o sol. Enquanto ela apenas o observava, o ferido começou a murmurar coisas que não faziam o menor sentido para a jovem médica.

- Eu mandei você fazer algo para salvá-lo. - Kisame se alterou sem poder se controlar, segurando com força o braço de Sakura. Mesmo que esse não fosse um ninja médico, ele sabia que o amigo não resistiria muito mais, se não fosse socorrido por alguém que entendesse realmente do assunto. - Ele está falando coisas incoerentes.

- Farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance, - disse Haruno em forma de resposta, ao mesmo tempo que puxava seu braço. - quem tem febre delira. - completou.

No momento seguinte, Sakura estava se curvando para poder tocar e examinar o corpo de Itachi. Apesar de seu estado ser muito delicado, ela sabia que poderia fazer algo para impedir que a vida dele sucumbisse. Quando começou a treinar com Tsunade, os primeiros jutsus que lhe fora ensinados foram os medicinais, e isso acabou fazendo com que ela pegasse um gosto especial pela coisa se mantendo cada vez mais curiosa pelo estudo. Assim, aprendendo muitas maneiras de impedir que a vida de um ser humano fosse embora com ela presente, apenas precisaria que ele estivesse ainda respirando.

Sakura começou a tirar a capa da Akatsuki que estava sobre o ferido, para depois segurar seu rosto entre suas duas delicadas mãos, percebendo o quanto ele ardia em febre. Por um momento seu coração se apertou, o que seria aquilo, compaixão?

Não fazia a mínima idéia o porquê de estar tendo pena do estado de Itachi, ela censurou-se por tais pensamentos que não deveriam existir. Porém, ela não pode deixar de pensar que mesmo que Uchiha Itachi fosse seu inimigo, ela era uma médica que deveria fazer tudo o que pudesse para salvar todas as vidas humanas possíveis, e ele estava à beira da morte. Morreria em instantes se...

- Então, você pode salvá-lo? - indagou ansiosamente Kisame.

- Não tenho certeza. - ela murmurou, sem conseguir desviar o olhar do corpo de Itachi. - Vou tentar. - respondeu por fim.

- Faça o seu melhor! - foi tudo que Kisame disse, de uma maneira que pareceu muito estranha para Sakura, era como se tivesse sentimentos naquelas palavras, como se ele estivesse ansiando por isso.

Havia muito sangue no peito de Itachi, coisa que chamou a atenção de Sakura. Ela foi tateando o corpo do Uchiha, percebendo que ele não tinha nenhum ferimento tão sério e que todo aquele sangue saía de sua boca. Seu pescoço estava encharcado.

- Quando foi que ele começou a sangrar? - ela perguntou depois de algum tempo de reflexão.

- Ele sempre sangra... Ele perdeu a consciência ontem à noite. - informou Hoshigaki, sem mentir e muito menos sem entrar em detalhes.

Se ele sempre sangrava aquilo só poderia ser obra do Sharingan, mas ele também se encontrava ferido, ele tinha ferimentos que não deveria ter nenhuma ligação. Ele deveria ter tido uma luta, pensou Sakura, talvez não pudesse fazer nada para salvá-lo.

- Não poderei tratá-lo desse jeito... Preciso despi-lo...

Kisame nem esperou que Sakura terminasse o que estava tentando dizer timidamente, e já estava rasgando a camisa que seu companheiro estava vestindo. Enquanto isso, Sakura que apenas olhava, com as mãos trêmulas se apressou para retirar a calça de seu mais novo paciente.

- Preciso de um balde com água e uma chaleira para fervê-la, também precisarei de panos limpos. - declarou Sakura, sem nem ao menos olhar para Kisame.

Ele se apressou em cumprir o que lhe foi ordenado pela médica, saindo rapidamente do quarto, deixando Sakura sozinha com Itachi. Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior, enquanto pensava se poderia fazer alguma coisa por essa vida que estava indo embora, bem na frente de seus olhos. Estava completamente dominada por uma grande compaixão por Itachi, uma coisa da qual ela não conseguia entender, será mesmo que ela poderia sentir qualquer coisa que não fosse ódio e raiva pelo maldito traidor?

Sakura observou e examinou todo o corpo nu do ninja que se encontrava a sua mercê, ela poderia fazer o que desejasse com ele naquele momento. O certo seria matá-lo, mas tinha o problema do companheiro dele que acabaria com ela e toda sua família se o fizesse. Entretanto, o que lhe afligia era que estivesse tendo compaixão por ele e um forte desejo de salvá-lo.

Havia um grande ferimento em seu peito que sangrava consideravelmente. Pegando a coberta que se encontrava em uma cadeira perto da lareira, ela pressionou-a contra a ferida, tentando estancar o sangramento daquela área.

Aparentemente, aquele era o único ferimento grave que ele tinha, porém o ferimento nem era tão perigoso para levá-lo a morte, o que preocupava a jovem era o que o Sharingan havia provocado em seu corpo nos últimos anos, e o sangue que não parava de sair por sua boca entreaberta.

Estremecendo, Sakura percebeu que Kisame estava de volta com os itens que ela havia lhe pedido.

- Você pode pôr as coisas em cima daquela mesa. - disse Sakura, apontando em direção a mesa que ficava encostada ao lado da lareira.

Em silêncio, o ninja fez exatamente como lhe foi dito, para depois encostar-se a uma parede, cruzando os braços para depois apenas se manter observando o que a médica estava fazendo, e empenhando sua obrigação.

Sakura retirou a coberta ensangüentada do peito de Itachi, para depois se afastar indo em direção à mesa onde se encontrava o balde com água, a chaleira de tamanho médio e alguns panos limpos que Kisame havia acabado de deixar sobre a mesa.

Pegou o balde e despejou toda a água que continha dentro dele na chaleira, para depois colocá-la pendurada em um dos ferrinhos que ficava sobre a lareira, para que assim a água fervesse.

Quando alcançou o resultado esperado, com um dos panos - para não se queimar - retirou a chaleira com muito cuidado e retornou para mesa. Despejou toda a água fervendo no mesmo balde que ela havia estado antes, para depois finalmente molhar um outro pano limpo e branco.

Foi em direção de seu paciente e começou a limpar seu peito definido e forte. Conseguiu retirar o sangue, a sujeira e todo aquele suor que estava ali. Pelo menos aparentemente, pois ele ainda estava sangrando, mas bem menos do que anteriormente. Com o último pano limpo que restara, ela molhou na água fervendo e enxugou a transpiração da testa de Itachi, e por fim percebeu que ele tinha um ferimento em sua cabeça.

Seus cabelos longos e escuros estavam grudados por causa da grande quantidade de sangue, que fora causado por um grande corte no alto da parte de trás de sua cabeça.

- Possa ter sido esse o ferimento vital que o deixou inconsciente, - ela comentou. - Preciso de uma tesoura ou faca. - percebendo que Kisame não se mexia, ela continuou. - Isso é só cabelo, vai crescer de novo algum dia se ele sobreviver. - ironizou.

- Ele irá ficar furioso. - afirmou Kisame, lhe entregando uma de suas facas, que por sinal era bem afiada.

Assim que Sakura colocou as mãos na faca que mais parecia uma espada, ela cortou primeiramente uma parte considerável da farta cabeleira de Itachi, porém, não era suficiente e ela teve que cortar bem curtinho o deixando quase careca. Quando terminou, molhou mais uma vez o pano que usara em seu peito no balde, para depois limpar toda a área cuidadosamente.

- Esse ferimento é profundo demais para cicatrizar por si só. Precisarei dar alguns pontos. - balbuciou.

- Você sabe como fazer isso? - perguntou Kisame, com uma certa desconfiança.

- Eu sei, usarei um jutsu especificado para isso. - respondeu, porém não muito confiante.

Respirando profundamente, sacudiu as mãos e por fim parou-as e fez um esforço para que elas parassem de tremer.

- Terá que segurá-lo enquanto faço isso.

Sem protestar, Kisame se apressou em segurar Itachi pelos ombros. Sakura então começou concentrar o resto de chakra que ainda tinha em suas mãos para poder utilizar um dos seus ninjutsu mais usados para cura, o Shouse Jutsu. Segurou forte a cabeça de Itachi, fazendo com que esse soltasse um gemido de dor. Aos poucos o ferimento foi se fechando como se tivesse sido costurado com linha e agulha.

- Acho que isso é tudo por enquanto. - disse Sakura, exausta e com muito pouco chakra, quase nulo. - Tem cobertores limpos pela casa? - perguntou por fim.

Sem responder a garota, Kisame saiu do aposento e quando voltou trazia consigo um edredom azul e uma colcha branca com tiras pretas.

- Isso vai servir. - murmurou Sakura, estendendo os braços para que ele lhe entregasse as roupas de cama, no que foi atendida imediatamente. - Parece que a febre não quer baixar, - disse enquanto estendia o edredom sobre o corpo de Itachi, que se contorcia virando a cabeça de um lado para o outro. - é muito perigoso dar lhe algum remédio nessas condições. - lhe cobriu com a colcha.

**Continua...**

**Notas da Autora: **Pronto, final do capítulo! Eu sei que muito de vocês devem estar com uma pequena vontade de me esfolar no mínimo. Bem, eu sei que demorei mais de dois meses para postar a continuação e realmente eu sinto muito, mas realmente não estava em condições de escrever. Agora, eu posso garantir que voltei de vez e que tentarei ao máximo postar um capítulo por semana. A única coisa que vou pedir, é que não esqueçam de deixar uma review para mim, assim saberei o que vocês estão pensando, e gostando ou não do que eu estou escrevendo. Ah, sobre o cabelo do Itachi, por favor... por favor, levem na esportiva e não fiquem com raiva, assim como a Sakura disse irá crescer!

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

**8D. Deh. : **_Olá, muito obrigada pela sua review. Nossa, foi a minha primeira dessa fic e eu fiquei muito contente, de verdade. Concordo com você, os dois se completam perfeitamente, eu também os amo. Beijos!_

**Maryh-chan : **_Olá, amiga! Você acaba me deixando lisonjeada demais, fiquei com vergonha. Muito obrigada pela força que você está me dando com essa história e por deixar sua maravilhosa review aqui também, você sabe que eu as amo, não é?! Bom, essa história ainda está bem no começo, como eu já lhe disse a coisa deve começar a_ _esquentar quando o Itachi finalmente acordar – coisa que acontece no próximo capítulo. Não posso falar muito, daqui a pouco acabo entregando toda a trama para você. Prometo que o terceiro capítulo vai sair bem rapidinho e vou matar um pouco mais da sua ansiedade. Beijos!_

**Gabe : **_Olá, desculpe pelo meu enorme atraso e ter te deixando com toda essa ansiedade, prometo que nunca mais vou demorar tanto assim. Eu já entrei em várias discussões por cauda do Itachi, por ItaSaku e também por causa de SasuSaku. Mas eu agora nem ligo, os NaruSaku – nada contra o casal, apenas contra os fãs lunáticos - me irritam muito, não importa o que nós digamos eles continuam com a mesma fita. Espero esperançosamente que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Tati-chan X3 : **_Olá, fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado. Desculpe-me pela demora, a única coisa que posso dizer, é que não irá se repetir e o próximo capítulo sairá bem rapidinho. Obrigada pela review. Beijos!_

**Cellinha Uchiiha : **_Olá, estou realmente contente por você ter gostado do começo da fic, o enredo e espero que goste desse segundo capítulo. Eu não posso nem me lembrar que Kishimoto matou o Itachi no mangá, que já fico com uma raiva descomunal. Obrigada pela sua review, gostei muito dela. Beijos!_

**Yhad : **_Olá, obrigada pela sua review. Você tocou em um assunto ótimo, eu estive pensando nesse fato durante muito tempo. E cheguei a conclusão que a princípio ele tem que estar cego, pois ao contrario não teria graça, já que ele perdeu a visão no mangá antes de "desmaiar", mas isso aqui é só por um período. Foi muito triste a morte de Itachi, a cada capítulo que se passava eu tinha esperança que ele não tivesse morrido de verdade, mas me decepcionei infelizmente. Beijos! _

**Vicky-chan 11 : **_Olá,__desculpa a minha terrível demora e obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Uchiha Pandora-Sama : **_Olá, muito obrigada pela sua review, eu a adorei. Pode deixar que após todas essas maravilhosas reviews positivas eu não irei mudar nada. O ponto que você tocou é o que eu adoro, pois a Sakura só ouviu falar do Itachi e nada mais, ela não o conhece para odiá-lo ou qualquer outro sentimento. Bom, sorte sua que você não acompanha, porque a coisa está triste. Eu sou muito curiosa para não lê-lo. Obrigada pelos elogios. Beijos!_

**Ana Cecilia : **_Olá, muito obrigada pela sua opinião e sua review, fiquei muito feliz de você ter dito que eu escrevo bem. Pode deixar que eu vou continuar, e nunca vou abandonar essa fanfic. Beijos!_

**uchiha sakura- uchiha itach... : **_Olá, que bom que você está amando a história, estou muito feliz. Claro, vou continuar sim. Desculpe a minha demora para postar o capítulo dois. Obrigada pela review. Beijos!_

**Hiina : **_Olá, claro que continuo. Obrigada pela review. Beijos!_

**Brouillard : **_Olá, Dora, a sua review é inspiradora, muitíssimo obrigada por ela. Só tem probleminha na parte de dividir Itachi, talvez um dia cheguemos em um acordo. Ah, eu nem gosto de lembrar que o Itachi morreu, mas mesmo tendo sido muito triste, a parte do mangá que me abalou foi quando o Jiraiya morreu. Poxa, eles se foram tão perto um do outro, Kishimoto é mau... matou os meus personagens preferidos. Oh, estou muito feliz em saber que você gostou da história dessa fic e que ficou tão feliz assim, eu lhe disse que um dia iria escrever uma ItaSaku, não é?! Assino embaixo sobre absolutamente tudo que você falou, não existe em Naruto casal melhor e "quente" que Itachi e Sakura. Eu estou muito triste com o Sasuke, que até tenho em mente uma nova fanfic ItaSaku – era para ser SasuSaku - , é só um projeto mas irei começar a trabalhar nela. Aceite minhas desculpas sinceras pela demora e me diga o que achou do segundo capítulo. Beijos!_

**Karen : **_Olá, obrigada pela sua review. Fico feliz por você ter gostado e achar que ela está no caminho certo. Desculpa pela demora, pode deixar que eu vou continuar bem rapidinho dessa vez. Beijos!_

**Emanuelle : **_Olá, obrigada pela review, e pode deixar que eu continuo. Beijos!_

**Uchiha Sakura 8D : **_Olá, obrigada pela sua review. Já deu para perceber o quanto você ama o Ita-kun – eu também o amo. Isso mesmo ele tem que ficar com a Sakura. Desculpe a demora para sair esse capítulo. Beijos!_

**Bruna Lopes : **_Olá, que bom que você amou – eu amo ItaSaku. Realmente isso que a Dora disse é a mais pura verdade e eu assino embaixo, Itachi é um homem e não um menino rebelde. Bem, eu o meu ItaSaku e depois SasuSaku. Apenas eu não consigo suportar SaiSaku, mas respeito a quem gosta. A continuação está aqui, espero que você tenha gostado. Obrigada pela review. Beijos!_

**Amanda tenten-sama : **_Olá, que bom que você a achou interessante, esse é um dos objetivos. Bem, é verdade a maioria das fics ItaSaku são dessa maneira. Fico feliz que tenha gostado do jeito do Kisame, e por sua atitude. Eu é que agradeço pela sua review e peço desculpas pela demora. Beijos!_

**Susan : **_Olá, tudo bem sim e com você? Eu também amo esse casal, pode deixar que vou sempre continuar. Obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Tsunay Nami : **_Olá, que bom vê-la por aqui e saber que você gostou da história. Bem, eu demorei um pouquinho – só para amenizar. Obrigada pela review. Beijos!_

**nathy-sama : **_Olá, obrigada pela review. Fico feliz em saber que você adorou o primeiro capítulo, espero que goste do segundo também. Beijos!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** Uma Paixão Poderosa  
**Autora:** Thayaná  
**Casal:** Itachi & Sakura  
**Classificação:** T (13 anos)  
**Gênero:** Romance/Drama.  
**Sinopse:** Sakura almejava ser amada e construir uma família. Itachi precisava de um herdeiro, pois se caso algo desse errado em seus planos, esse iria completar sua missão. Porém, uma paixão poderosa entre ambos se torna inevitável à medida que o tempo passa, e eles se conhecem verdadeiramente.

**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao tio Kishimoto. Porém, Itachi é quase meu, preciso apenas assinar o contrato e trabalhar duro até juntar alguns milhões para conseguir comprá-lo finalmente.

**Notas da Autora: **Depois de um certo tempo, estou voltando com o terceiro capítulo! Eu adoraria ter podido trazê-lo mais cedo, mas, infelizmente não foi possível. Queiram aceitar minhas humildes desculpas, e acreditem os últimos dias não foram fáceis. Eu gostaria de agradecer a todos aqueles que me mandaram reviews. Eu realmente fico encantada com elas, e sinto-me muito feliz com todos os elogios que tenho recebido. Sobre esse capítulo, acredito que tenha demorado mais que o previsto por mim porque ele acabou ganhando vida e ficando muito maior que eu pretendia deixá-lo. Então, espero que gostem dele, e viva, Itachi finalmente está consciente!

**Uma Paixão Poderosa**

**Capitulo ****3 - O Despertar.**

Sakura encontrava-se muito cansada, realmente seu chakra estava nas últimas, precisava dormir um pouco ou desmaiaria pelo cansaço imposto por seu corpo. Chegou a um ponto que seus olhos ardiam e mal conseguia mantê-los abertos. Meio cambaleando, se jogou na cadeira ao lado da cama onde se encontrava o Uchiha adormecido.

Antes que Kisame pudesse piscar, Sakura já estava roncando. Ele aproximou-se da cama e ficou a observar o amigo que dormia pesadamente, apenas o suficiente para se dar-lhe conta que o mesmo não morreria – pelo menos não de imediato. Abaixou-se e procurou sua capa pelo chão, pois deveria voltar à Akatsuki para descobrir qualquer informação que pudesse ter alguma serventia para Itachi, quando este acordasse. Sendo assim, tomou seu caminho, quando já estava indo embora, na soleira da porta voltou a fitar o companheiro e logo depois a garota corajosa – como ele próprio havia intitulado-a, mesmo que fosse só em seus pensamentos, é claro. –, que dormia sem nenhum conforto na cadeira dura.

Permaneceu ali, parado por alguns instantes. Mexeu a boca, mordeu o lábio inferior, coçou a cabeça... até que resolveu pegar a garota e colocá-la na cama ao lado de Itachi. E, assim foi feito! Afinal não haveria nenhum problema, a cama era de casal e muito confortável. Só, se talvez ela se mexesse dormindo e golpeasse o Uchiha com sua destemida força, acabando por abrir seus ferimentos... o levando à morte.

– Não, isso é besteira da minha parte. – riu debochadamente. Adorava imaginar momentos de dores, mesmo a vítima podendo ser alguém que ele estimasse.

Sem mais delongas, vestiu de uma vez sua capa, pegou sua tão estimada Samehada e partiu de uma vez, deixando um casal dormindo em uma grande e confortável cama, sem saber ou sequer imaginar que essa seria a primeira de muitas vezes que isso ocorreria.

* * *

– Percebo que finalmente acordou. – comentou Madara, sentado sobre um caixote, próximo onde Sasuke estava deitado. – Eu tomei a liberdade de amarrá-lo. – continuou. – Eu imaginei que você não ficaria e ouviria em outras circunstâncias... me desculpe.

– Ele era... Itachi era meu inimigo. – Sasuke apenas sussurrava, sem nenhuma coerência. – Ele matou minha mãe e meu pai... E todos do clã. – a voz dele estava quase inaudível. – Ele era um ninja traidor e membro da Akatsuki. – ele continuou. – Eu tenho todos os motivos para odiá-lo. Minha ambição sempre foi...

– O que aconteceu... Naquela noite, e suas memórias sobre ele massacrar todos do clã são todas verdadeiras. – confidenciou Madara – Ele fugiu de Konoha imediatamente depois...

– Então por quê?

– Tudo o que ele fez foi seguindo ordens do alto escalão de Konoha...

– Não acredito em nada do que você está dizendo. – Sasuke contestou, confuso demais para absorver tudo o que estava ouvindo.

– É um direito seu, mas essa é a verdade! – Madara garantiu, com um tom leve, quase brincalhão.

Sasuke sentia-se sozinho, como se não tivesse mais um lugar entre os vivos. Os últimos anos ele viveu para sua vingança, agora que ela foi cumprida o que lhe restava?

– Você não sabe nada sobre seu irmão mais velho...

– Não quero saber de nada. – disse Sasuke, interrompendo-o.

– Receio que terá que ouvir-me, mesmo que seja contra a sua vontade. – declarou. Depois de um silêncio por parte de Sasuke, ele prosseguiu. – O que eu estava dizendo? Oh, é claro. Contando sobre Itachi. – ele pôs a mão direita no queixo. – Aqui a verdadeira história de Uchiha Itachi começa!

Madara seguiu narrando sua versão da história para Sasuke, desde o momento em que Konoha foi fundada por ele e Senju Hashirama, até o momento que Itachi virou espião por ordens superiores, e acabou tendo que exterminar seu próprio clã, como: pai, mãe, namorada e todos... apenas não conseguindo matar seu pequeno e querido irmãozinho.

Após relatar tudo o que achava relativamente preciso Sasuke saber, Madara o libertou, desamarrando-o e o deixando livre para fazer a escolha que achasse cabível. Entretanto, era óbvio que ele tinha conhecimento do impacto que todas as suas palavras fizeram sobre o jovem Uchiha.

Sasuke estava desacreditado, abalado, confuso... Toda sua vida ele fora enganado, seu irmão não era o mostro em que acreditava. Tudo que Itachi fez foi por um bem maior, apenas para proteger toda a vila e para lhe proteger também. Entretanto, o fato de ter sido uma missão não muda o assassinato de seus pais e parentes. E agora, existia um novo culpado para se vingar, na verdade muitos culpados. Um país inteiro, não!?

* * *

Destino ou acaso? Existe pessoas que não acreditam que possa existir alguém que possa estar olhando por nós, e que tenha escrito o rumo de nossas vidas, mesmo que possamos o mudar com nossas escolhas. Outras totalmente diferente dessas mesmas pessoas, acreditam cegamente que tudo existe com um propósito divino e aqueles pecadores serão castigados em quanto viverem até o final da jornada. Então, quem está certo? Quem acredita no destino ou na simples coincidência?

Não tem importância se foi por obra do destino ou apenas o acaso, o fato era que de uma maneira torta e conturbada, Haruno Sakura entrou na vida de Uchiha Itachi. E agora, eles estavam deitados em uma cama confortável e macia, seus corpos quase colados, lado a lado, se estivessem conscientes poderiam sentir o calor do corpo um do outro.

Sakura se mexia inquietamente, como se estivesse a procura de algo. Ainda dormindo, colocou sua cabeça no ombro de Itachi, e suas mãos em seu peitoral definido.

– Assim está mais confortável... _– _Sakura sussurrou com os olhos fechados, parecendo estar com um sono muito leve, porém tranqüilo.

De repente, ela abre seus lindos olhos esmeraldas, e se vê aconchegada à Itachi, que ainda se encontrava inconsciente devido ao seu estado de saúde. Seu coração disparou, não foi uma reação devido ao susto, e sim uma emoção que surgiu de dentro dela. Sakura conseguia sentir a respiração dele, as batidas de seu coração... elas estavam se normalizando.

Não sabia como fora parar na mesma cama que aquele deus grego, e muito menos porque o edredom e a colcha não estavam mais cobrindo seu peitoral de tirar o fôlego, tinha certeza que o tinha coberto até o queixo. Seus olhos não conseguiam parar de admirar-lhe, observou-lhe tão detalhadamente o rosto, parecia-lhe tão másculo... Seus pensamentos por um instante estavam ficando... impuros.

Ela manteve-se imóvel, apesar dos grandes olhos abertos parecia que ainda estava meio sonolenta, como se não estivesse ciente da sua presente situação. Depois de alguns minutos que passou apenas fitando-o, Sakura, conseguiu reagir, tirando as mãos do peito de Itachi e sucessivamente levantando-se. Porém, ela permaneceu de pé em frente à cama, ainda observando-o e se perguntou que tipo de homem era aquele, que tinha o poder de afetá-la tão drasticamente apenas com tão pouco?

Haruno franziu as sobrancelhas. Não estava tendo muito tempo para pensar, nada daquilo parecia real. Quando ela poderia imaginar que salvaria a vida de Uchiha Itachi? Sendo que um dia prometera ajudar a destruí-lo para fazer uma pessoa especial feliz, e agora havia dormido – por pouco tempo – na mesma cama que o dito cujo, e o pior de tudo, foi o que sentira com a aproximação de seus corpos.

Engolindo em seco, Sakura se inclinou e segurou o rosto de Itachi entre suas mãos, podendo constatar que a sua febre havia cedido, chegando à conclusão que ele estava se recuperando e aparentemente fora de perigo. Isso por conta de seus ferimentos, porém, ainda havia o problema do sangue que saía de sua boca algum tempo atrás, que com certeza deveria ser devido aos efeitos colaterais do Mangekyou Sharingan. Algo que ela não tinha conhecimento algum.

_Logo irá recobrar a consciência! -_ Sakura pensou - E_ eu não quero estar aqui__quando isso acontecer._ _Será que ele vai dizer: obrigado por salvar minha vida e destruir o meu cabelo? _

– Não, ele irá querer me matar. – murmurou enquanto andava pelo quarto, com as mãos em seus cabelos nervosamente. – Que maravilha! Sou obrigada a salvá-lo para não morrer, e vou morrer por tê-lo salvo.

Coçando os olhos, ela sentou-se na mesma cadeira em que havia adormecido algumas horas atrás. A vida não parecia ser justa com ela, afinal, só por ela ser uma afortunada por ter seus pais vivos, não significava que fosse feliz. No que adiantava estar cercada de pessoas que a amam, se falta uma grande parte que não a deixa em paz?! Sem falar que sempre estava no lugar errado e na hora errada. Por que ela e não outra médica com mais experiência fora raptada?

– Cadê o shinobi estranho, de pele esquisita? – ela percebeu que Kisame não estava mais no quarto.

A cabeça de garota começou a rodar. Pois se o brutamonte não estava, ainda existia uma chance mesmo que remota dela conseguir escapar com vida. O problema que pesava em sua mente era que ele poderia estar em qualquer outro cômodo da mansão, apenas esperando algum passo em falso que ela cometesse para cumprir suas ameaças, e quem sofreria primeiramente seriam seus pais.

– Ai, Kami-sama, só peço que quando ele acordar... não estejamos sozinhos. – ela pediu, tentando aceitar o inevitável. – Quem sabe o outro possa acalmá-lo e racionalmente explicar-lhe a razão do _pequeno_ corte.

* * *

Olhando atentamente para o grande corredor a sua frente, Hoshigaki Kisame, adentrou ao quarto que lhe pertencia dentro da organização. Colocou Samehada apoiada a primeira parede que avistou, com um pulo se jogou na pequena cama que ali habitava. Não estava planejando dormir, mas seu cérebro trabalhava melhor quando estava deitado e nesse momento precisava pensar qual seria sua próxima ação.

Mesmo que essa guerra não tivesse nada haver com ele, nunca abandonaria um companheiro. Talvez fosse por isso que em sua vida não havia cultivado muitas amizades, e no momento em que se encontrava, só havia um único amigo que ainda respirava. E os problemas desse amigo acabaram por tornar-se também dele próprio, pelo menos era sim que Kisame encarava.

Ao ouvir o barulho de sua porta se abrindo, Kisame se colocou de pé, esperando em frente a mesma, até que o covarde denominado Zetsu aparecesse na escuridão de seu quarto.

– O que deseja? – o olhar do homem-tubarão era letal.

O pobre shinobi de duas consciências ficou petrificado. Sem paciência, Kisame se pôs a pegar sua preciosa espada e apontou-a em direção ao outro, avisando que ele deveria dar-lhe uma explicação razoável, de por quê estar invadindo seu quarto sem permissão.

– Estou surpreso com a sua volta. – o lado branco de Zetsu disse em um fiapo de voz. – Pensei que você houvesse se rebelado contra à Akatsuki por ter levado ele daqui...

– Ele? – interrompeu Kisame. – Não levei absolutamente ninguém daqui! E você não tem que pensar em nada, não foi feito pra isso e nem pago. Então trate de lembrar bem das minhas palavras pelo bem da sua saúde.

Zetsu não ousava abrir a boca para dizer nem sequer uma única palavra, percebendo Kisame continuou:

– Uchiha Itachi está morto devido a luta contra seu irmãozinho, na qual ele ficou gravemente ferido e você fez o favor de ajudá-lo a descansar mais depressa. – encostou a espada de leve no rosto do lado negro de Zetsu, que deu dois passos para trás. – Minha memória é terrível, porém, tenho a mera impressão que você decapitou-lhe a cabeça com um machado. – dessa vez encostando Samehada em seu pescoço.

Escutando com os olhos arregalados o que Kisame lhe dizia, Zetsu estremecia a cada palavra que saía da boca do parceiro de organização. A única coisa que lhe passava por sua mente era que precisava achar uma maneira de sair do quarto depressa, antes que sua vida estivesse acabada.

– Como eu já lhe disse, sua saúde depende da sua boca e de suas ações. – Kisame afirmou.

– O que?! – Zetsu indagou.

– Você parece idiota! – murmurou. – Para o seu próprio bem, essa é toda a verdade que Uchiha Madara e todos os outros precisam acreditar.

– Não existe outra realidade. – ele balbuciou, enquanto Kisame desencostava sua espada do pescoço do covarde e a colocava cravada ao seu lado.

Após ter confirmado o que o homem-tubarão queria ouvir, Zetsu, entendendo o que acabara de ocorrer, rapidamente apressou-se a sair daquele maldito quarto, deixando um shinobi satisfeito com o pavor que impôs sobre o idiota assustado. Até chegou a passar por sua mente de como seria gratificante torturá-lo, mas infelizmente não era uma hora boa, pois ele ainda seria muito útil.

* * *

Sakura estava deitada no chão duro e frio, ao lado da cama. Inquieta e confusa demais com que caminho deveria seguir. _Não importa que eu morra hoje_, pensou, _pois consegui exercer meu papel no mundo ninja._

– Qual é o meu problema? Por que estou enganando a mim mesma? Isso é patético! – ela quase gritou, percebendo a sua grande burrice se pôs em pé em um pulo, e instantaneamente se apressou em colocar as mãos na testa de Itachi.

O shinobi entreabriu a boca, umedecendo os lábios que pareciam secos. Não só os lábios estavam secos, sua garganta também se encontrava na mesma situação. E com um terrível gosto de sangue seco, seu próprio sangue.

Itachi não conseguia se mexer, parecia que havia algo ou alguém o impedindo. O que não era verdade. Com muito esforço, entreabriu os olhos com força, para assim se deparar com sua nova realidade: a plena e incontestável escuridão negra.

– Estou morto? – balbuciou.

– Não, você está a salvo. – ele escutou uma voz feminina, muito baixa e que lhe parecia muito distante.

Todo seu corpo encontrava-se dolorido, como se uma montanha tivesse caído sobre ele. Estava sentindo-se tão estranho, não era apenas a visão... havia outra coisa diferente, além das dores e da imensidão negra. Devagar, conseguiu movimentar suas mãos. Instintivamente pôs as duas mãos sobre os olhos, que apesar de abertos banhavam na mais pura escuridão.

Com as duas mãos sobre o coração, Sakura tremia dos pés a cabeça. Nem conseguiu perceber que seu paciente estava cego, só temia que ele colocasse as mãos na cabeça e percebesse o que ela havia feito.

– Seria melhor que você ficasse quieto... imóvel, sem se mexer. – ela gaguejou, ao pegar as mãos dele entre as suas e colocá-las ao lado de seu corpo, uma de cada lado.

– Não, estou estranho, mas... – ele tinha dificuldade para dizer o que estava sentindo, pois nem ele sabia. – Sinto-me bem... de alguma forma muito diferente.

Sem entender ou nem mesmo querer aceitar, ela estava aliviada ao perceber que ele de fato estava bem. Sua vida havia sido salva por ela. Não existe nada mais gratificante para uma médica conseguir salvar a vida de uma pessoa que estava praticamente jurada para morrer. Sim, estava feliz!

– Quem é você?

Ela empalideceu. Depois, sua reação foi de raiva. Afinal, ela era uma ninja de Konoha e eles praticamente já haviam se encontrado em uma luta. Está certo, não era realmente ele, mas suas lembranças deviam estar intactas. Não era justo, ela continuava à não fazer diferença no mundo shinobi!

– Não repito minhas perguntas...

– Haruno Sakura. – ela se apressou em responder, antes que ele dissesse ou fizesse qualquer coisa.

– Hum.

Oh, claro, ele sabia exatamente quem era ela. Não que a conhecesse, nem nada do tipo. Apenas não a reconheceu pela voz, é claro que não a reconheceria pela voz, sendo que às poucas vezes que a viu fora a distância.

_Médica ou não, Kisame fez a coisa certa ao trazê-la, afinal! - p_ensou Itachi, referindo-se aos planos que havia traçado, e aos quais seu companheiro estava totalmente ciente. Planos que ele considerava um todo, mas que o homem-tubarão achava que eram vários, sendo: A, B e C.

– Oh, Kami-sama! Você está cego! – ela exclamou, incrédula com a mão direita na boca e a esquerda em cima da outra.

Itachi não se importou com o comentário, apenas afirmava sua nova realidade. Pra ele, perder a visão era maravilhoso e ao mesmo tempo o inferno. Ficaria livre das dores de cabeça, não teria mais que suportar a maneira irritante que eles ardiam e não veria mais nada embaçado, como se tudo estivesse pela metade. No entanto, ele perdera seu Mangekyou Sharingan, fato que ele lamentava profundamente. Claro, ele ainda era um shinobi sem seu Doujutsu, nunca fora um ninja que confiasse totalmente nele, tinha as suas outras habilidades. Porém, quando seu inimigo é Uchiha Mandara e todos os seus aliados, precisa-se de todos os recursos e poderes que puder contar. E, estando sem seu Sharingan... nada será fácil, na verdade, será uma missão suicida.

Tendo pensado em todos os riscos, Itachi deu vida ao gênio que sempre fora conhecido, formou um plano, não apenas um, mas vários. Não importaria o final da batalha e suas conseqüências, Uchiha Madara seria destruído e Konoha estaria a salvo, e tudo pelo que ele lutou e sacrificou teria valido a pena.

– Eu não deveria ter dito isso, não deveria tê-lo chamado de cego...

Ele não se importava com as palavras dela, não se sentia ofendido, ela poderia dizer o que fosse que ele não levaria a mal. De uma forma estranha, Itachi percebeu que gostava de ouvi-la falar. Entretanto, a voz dela que já estava distante, foi ficando cada vez mais, até que... não conseguia mais ouvi-la.

Tinha dores profundas, mas naquele momento enquanto a voz da garota foi sumindo, seus sentidos foram ficando aguçados. Itachi pôde finalmente diferenciá-los, e por fim perceber que existia uma dor intensa no centro, bem no alto de sua cabeça. Ele instantaneamente levou as mãos, e ficou paralisado!

Afinal, o que havia acontecido com seu cabelo?!

– Tire a mão daí! – gritou Sakura, sem poder conter-se e ao mesmo tempo ficou chocada com a reação dele.

– Que diabos... você fez?

– Olha, eu não tinha a intenção de acabar com o seu precioso e bonito cabelo, mas acontece que você tinha e ainda tem um ferimento grave bem no centro da sua cabeça, quero dizer, esse ferimento está no casco, sabe? Meu chakra estava nas últimas, e acabei achando que a melhor forma de poder tratá-lo era cortando tudo, até tentei cortar só um pouco, mas não adiantou e ficou desse jeito...

Itachi ficou tonto por um momento. _Como alguém pode falar tão rápido?_ - pensou ele - _E se enrolar tanto com as palavras? _

Tudo bem, ele gostava muito do seu cabelo. Havia usado cabelo comprido sua vida inteira. Não conseguia se lembrar de quando ele não tinha os cabelos nos ombros, estava acostumado com ele... Seria difícil aceitar a idéia de estar... Careca.

Não! Não, de jeito nenhum! Ele não estava careca, existiam aqueles fiozinhos que espetaram sua mão quando ele a pôs lá. Não era o fim do mundo, ela só estava tentando ajudar, e salvou sua vida. Isto deveria ser uma razão para ele lhe agradecer, mas infelizmente, não era bom com as palavras e agradecer a alguém não era seu forte.

– Quieta! – ele alterou um pouco sua voz, não chegou a gritar, é claro. – Você precisa aprender a falar um pouco menos.

Sakura por outro lado, paralisou-se de medo, temendo o pior. Não conseguiu se mexer, apenas todo o seu ser tremia descontroladamente. O medo e a tensão não a deixavam ver a expressão serena que havia no rosto do Uchiha.

_Ele vai me matar agora_! – pensou – S_erá que ele irá me estrangular com suas mãos?_

– Meu cabelo irá crescer da mesma forma que o seu irá. – ele afirmou, deixando uma garota nada típica de cabelos róseos, perplexa.

Afinal, ele se lembrava dela! Será que ele gostava mesmo de cabelos compridos? Tudo o que indicava, a resposta era sim.  
Espere um momento! Ele acabara de afirmar que o cabelo dele irá crescer, e o dela também?! Ele estaria traçando um plano para os cabelos de uma completa desconhecida? Que audácia a dele!

– Pelo seu silêncio, esperava outra reação. – ele declarou. – Achou que eu a mataria? – estranhamente havia uma pontada de humor em sua voz.

Não podia vê-la, apesar de querer muito. Expressões nos rostos, ele apreciava. Entretanto, podia ouvir o coração acelerado da garota, eles batiam apressadamente. Com um pouco mais de atenção, pôde perceber que ela soluçava. Poderia estar chorando. – esse pensamento fez seu corpo estremecer.

– Então, se achou que eu a mataria... Por que me salvou?

– Eu morreria das duas maneiras.

– Kisame. – ele adivinhou.

Não houve resposta, ele apenas teve o silêncio. Era impossível para Itachi admitir, mas no fundo gostaria de poder oferecê-la algum tipo de consolo e fazê-la sorrir, mesmo que não pudesse assistir.

– Ele é uma boa pessoa, sério. – ele respirou fundo, e desejou ter o poder de voltar no tempo. Merda! Quanto mais falava, mais se complicava.

– Jura? Ele me pareceu assustador o bastante, mas é claro, que nada comparado a você. Afinal, você teve o sangue tão frio ao ponto de matar sua própria mãe.

Sua cabeça girou, por mais que tentasse nunca iria esquecer daquele dia. Nunca esqueceria dos olhos, esse era o problema... Olhos das pessoas que o amavam e que ele amava em retorno. Sua mãe, seu pai, Amy... Sasuke. Se olhassem dentro de seu coração, não encontrariam a resposta, não teria uma resposta simples para uma pergunta cruel: Qual dessas pessoas fora mais difícil ele decepcionar e ter feito o que fez?

– Apenas fiz o que deveria ser feito.

– Nunca deveria ter aberto a minha boca grande e idiota. – Sakura disse, muito assustada.

– Sim, acho que posso concordar com isso. – disse calmamente, querendo entender o terror dela, e o por que dela se importar tanto com o que ele havia feito no passado.

Itachi sentou-se bem lentamente, a garota arregalou os olhos quando percebeu que ele se levantaria. Afinal, ele estava completamente nu! Ela nunca vira um homem nu de carne e osso. É claro que quando ela o viu nu há algumas horas atrás não contou, estava trabalhando e não olhou para o equipamento dele. Coisa completamente diferente se ele levantasse ali na frente dela, do jeitinho que veio ao mundo.

– Não se mova! – ela sibilou, desesperadamente.

– Oh! – Itachi sorriu, entendendo perfeitamente que estava nu debaixo do grosso edredom.

**Continua...**

**Nota da autora: **Finalmente esse capítulo chegou ao fim! Eu tinha um palpite que o momento, conversa e tensão entre Sakura e Itachi não iria acabar nunca. Eu sei, ficou enorme! Realmente eu gostei de escrever esse capítulo e acabei me empolgando com o Itachi acordado e viajei um pouquinho – talvez muito. Talvez vocês não concordem muito com as reações de Itachi, mas acreditem, existem muitas coisas por de baixo do pano, e não conto nem sobre tortura pelo msn. Sobre seu cabelo, nossa, ele perdeu sua visão e seu Sharingan... Não acho que o cabelo significaria tanto assim para uma pessoa que estivesse nessas circunstâncias, e lembre-se que Itachi é uma pessoa controlada. Ah, quem acompanha o mangá deve ter percebido que a segunda cena tem muito haver com o capítulo 298 do mesmo, pois eu ainda estou usando-o para melhor entendimento da história. Porém, em breve não o usarei mais, já que o mangá anda meio decepcionante pra mim. Poxa, a Karin quase que virou torrada. Não acredito que o Sasuke chorou e parou o Amaterasu. Coisa mais frustrante, ou seja, estou triste com o mangá. E, muito animada com a fic! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, e, por favor, deixem suas reviews. O que estão achando da história? Estou no caminho certo? Mudo alguma coisa? Opinem e digam o que quiserem, reviews... reviews... Por favor!

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

**Brouillard : **_Olá, Dora, tudo bem? Nossa, obrigada pelas boas-vindas de volta! Fico feliz que você tenha gostado do capítulo anterior. Ah, eu fico muito contente que você ache que eu estou escrevendo cada vez melhor, isso é o sonho de qualquer escritor e eu tento fazer o meu melhor quando estou escrevendo. Oh, os sentimentos de Sakura por Itachi não são compaixão, mas foi dessa maneira que ela os descreveu no momento. Bom, Itachi finalmente acordou __–__ agora que a fic realmente começa pra mim __–__ e já tiveram sua primeira conversa. Então, o que você achou? Espero que tenha gostado desse terceiro capítulo, apesar de eu ter adorado escrevê-lo, não foi muito fácil de sair essa última cena. O cabelo do Itachi, acredite, para mim também é difícil de imaginar! Mas digamos que é bom inovar. Quanto ao Sasuke, depois dos últimos capítulos do mangá tenho as minhas dúvidas se ele será vilão por lá. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Bruna Lopes: **_Olá, eu realmente fico sem palavras para os seus elogios. A minha fic uma das melhores? Estou dando pulos de alegria! Sobre o cabelo do Itachi, só posso dizer que era preciso, e sem dúvida é algo importante para a história. Então, novo capítulo está aprovado? Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Tsunay Nami :**_Olá, infelizmente eu não consegui postar antes, mas mesmo assim ainda está valendo, não é? Poxa, é verdade, pobre do cabelo do Itachi-kun, acabou indo embora. Porém, as passagens de tempo servem para isso, não? E a minha mente está viajando muito alto, só posso prometer que até o final da fanfic, o cabelo dele será o mesmo. Espero que esse capítulo tenha matado um pouco a sua curiosidade! Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Tati-chan X3: **_Olá, que bom que está gostando da história e a achando bem diferente. Acho isso legal, é sempre bom inovar, não é? Não consegui postar antes, mas pelo menos não demorei tanto assim. Espero que você goste desse capítulo. Farei o possível para que o próximo saia mais rápido. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Hiina: **_Olá, pode deixar que eu sempre vou continuar e nunca abandonarei essa história. Que bom que está gostando dela. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Vicky-chan 11: **_Olá, estou tão feliz! você amou a minha história, isso é tão legal e inspirador. Oh, o cabelo do Itachi-kun, foi uma pena ter que cortá-lo, mas tem algumas razões para isso. Tente levar as coisas ao modo do Itachi, ele não pirou por causa do cabelo. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Yhad: **_Olá, você não foi a primeira pessoa a me dizer isso. Realmente eu nunca tive a intenção de abandonar, infelizmente foi o que pareceu. Prometo que terminarei essa história! O segundo capítulo estava pequeno mesmo, mas o terceiro ficou enorme. Espero que você goste dele tanto quanto gostou dos anteriores. Parece uma coisa maluca e sem cabimento, mas ainda tenho esperanças que Itachi esteja vivo, ninguém colocou a mão no corpo dele e disse 'Ele está morto'. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Cellinha Uchiiha: **_Olá, obrigada pelos elogios e por estar gostando da história. O cabelo do Itachi foi cortado, mas por uma boa razão. Alguns cabelos crescem terrivelmente rápidos, pelo menos o meu é assim. Claro que só o cortei até um pouco acima do ombro. Adoro falar sobre sentimentos, e acho que esse terceiro capítulo diz muito mais do que qualquer outra coisa que eu possa dizer. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Raquel: **Olá, a continuação está aqui. Será que a Sakura está apaixonada e o Itachi? Acho que esse terceiro capítulo mostra que existem sentimentos. _Muito obrigada pela sua review e pelos elogios! Beijos!_

**Natiii Chéé: **_Olá, tudo bem? Ah, menina, que bom que você apareceu por aqui e aprovou a história. É verdade, a Sakura não tem mais ódio __–__ se é que um dia ela teve __–__ pelo Itachi. Oh, meu Edward! Triângulo amoroso, aqui? Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Danilo: **_Olá, que bom que você gostou. Pode deixar que se eu lhe encontrar no msn, eu o aviso. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Mandy Uchiha: **_Olá, fico feliz que tenha gostado da história, e achado diferente de outras com esse casal. Aqui está a continuação, espero que você goste desse terceiro capítulo. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Karol: **_Olá, tudo bem? Ah, eu sei, você sempre quer mais! risos Não fique triste por causa do cabelo do Itachi, em algum capítulo do futuro estará comprido novamente. Demorei mais que o previsto, mas aqui está a cura para sua curiosidade. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Naty Zanini: **_Olá, amiga, tudo bem? Nossa, eu demorei uma eternidade e peço desculpas profundamente. Que bom que você aprovou o segundo capítulo. Ah, é ótimo saber que você aprovou o novo visual do Itachi. Deve ser porque você gosta de caras com cabelo curto. Você conhece sim, de tanto que eu já lhe falei dele, é quase como se você tivesse lendo! risos O romance ainda não chegou lá, mas esse terceiro capítulo mostrou sentimentos, não? Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Uchiha Lolitah: **_Olá, seja bem-vinda a história. Acho que se pode dizer que a Sakura cuidou muito bem dele, e ainda vai cuidar muito melhor. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**8D. Deby. : **_Olá, claro que eu agradeço. Seria muito bom se todos os leitores pensassem como você, os escritores estariam bem mais motivados a continuarem escrevendo. Eu também gostaria muito de ser a Sakura. Agora que você falou... é verdade, Itachi nunca apareceu sem camisa. Apenas o Sasauke, mas acho que ele não conta, não é? Poxa, o lance do cabelo do Itachi... não sei mais o que falar, mas acredito que ele levou numa boa. Sakura até tentou e pensou vários absurdos por causa do cabelo, mas felizmente ele não ficou furioso. Espero que a reação dele não tenha ficado a desejar. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Amanda tenten-sama: **_Olá, não precisa me agradecer por ter postado mais um capítulo, eu que lhe agradeço por estar acompanhando. A resposta da reação do Itachi está nesse capítulo... então, o que você achou? Sakura não vai entrar para Akatsuki, pois o Itachi não pertence mais a organização. Kisame não fez curso de enfermaria, fico feliz que esteja gostando do jeito dele na história. Muito obrigada pela sua review e pelos elogios! Beijos!_

**Taite-Neko: **_Olá, muito obrigada por todos os elogios, fiquei realmente muito feliz com a sua review! Não, eu não quero te matar de curiosidade. Eu também amo fanfics: ItaSaku. Tenho alguns projetos em mente. Bem, eu estou sem palavras para tudo o que você me falou, só posso agradecer muitíssimo e confessar que o meu sonho é um dia poder publicar o meu próprio livro. Jura? Fã da minha fic? Ah, que felicidade, isso é tão gratificante. Eu prometo que não irei abandonar essa história, mas eu não posso garantir se os capítulos não vão atrasar, pois às vezes não tenho como evitar. Surgem alguns probleminhas e eu acabo não tendo tempo para escrever, mas vou fazer o máximo para não demorar nas postagens. Sempre quando você puder, deixe uma review. Isso faz uma grande diferença. Beijos!_

**Kuchiki Chappy: **_Olá, que bom que está gostando da história. Bem, respondendo a sua pergunta, posso dizer que terá sim. Afinal, só existe essa maneira para poder ser concebido um filho. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Daisy: **_Olá, tudo bem? Fico contente que você esteja gostando da história. Sobre os nomes que você não entende, qualquer coisa pode me perguntar que eu respondo com o maior prazer. Pode deixar que vou sempre lhe avisar quando tiver novos capítulos. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**India: **_Olá, tudo bem? Que bom vê-la por aqui. Não fique perdida na história, qualquer coisa é só me perguntar que eu lhe respondo. Mas se desejar eu posso lhe passar os capítulos do mangá. Muito obrigada pela sua review e pelos elogios! Beijos!_

**BucaneiraSara : **_Olá, muito obrigada pelas suas duas reviews! Fico feliz que você esteja gostando da história, e pode deixar que terá muito romance entre Itachi e Sakura. Posso dizer que tudo começa nesse capítulo três, mas as coisas vão melhorar muito mais. Beijos!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Título:** Uma Paixão Poderosa  
**Autora:** Thayaná  
**Beta:** Daisy  
**Casal:** Itachi & Sakura  
**Classificação:** T (13 anos)  
**Gênero: **Romance/Drama.  
**Sinopse:** Sakura almejava ser amada e construir uma família. Itachi precisava de um herdeiro, pois se caso algo desse errado em seus planos, esse iria completar sua missão. Porém, uma paixão poderosa entre ambos se torna inevitável à medida que o tempo passa, e eles se conhecem verdadeiramente.

**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao tio Kishimoto. Porém, Itachi é quase meu, preciso apenas assinar o contrato e trabalhar duro até juntar alguns milhões para conseguir comprá-lo finalmente.

**Notas da Autora: **Primeiramente eu gostaria de agradecer à Daisy, por ter aceitado ser minha beta. Também gostaria de agradecer a todos que deixaram reviews no capítulo anterior, aos que adicionaram a história aos seus alertas e favoritos. E gostaria de pedir, para que continuem mandando suas reviews com as suas opiniões sobre os acontecimentos da história. Bem, esse capítulo é importante para o enredo de toda a história, talvez vocês não achem que ele é importante, mas eu acredito que sim. Antes que algumas pessoas fiquem decepcionadas com o nome do capítulo e as atitudes de Itachi, leiam a sinopse da fanfic. Itachi precisa de um herdeiro caso ele morra no decorrer de sua missão, ou seja, ele precisa se casar para que seu filho não seja um bastardo e possa ter todos os direitos de ser um Uchiha. Acho que eu já estou falando demais! Não quero tirar a surpresa de ninguém quando estiver lendo.

**Uma Paixão Poderosa**

**Capitulo 4**** – Casará Comigo!**

– Você demorou. – Itachi murmurou. No mesmo instante que Kisame pôs seu primeiro pé dentro do quarto.

Uchiha Itachi estava sentado na cama, com o edredom apenas lhe cobrindo da cintura para baixo. Apesar de ainda estar com seu auto-controle firme, não estava muito contente por estar ainda preso àquela cama. Precisava se movimentar, apesar de seu corpo ainda estar dolorido.

Porém, ele tinha consciência de sua nudez e de que suas roupas estavam estragadas. Impossível vestir uma blusa rasgada, e uma calça toda ensangüentada. Já bastava o estado de sua boca, que pairava a sangue seco.

Kisame se aproximou da cama, olhando primeiramente para Itachi, e depois para o espaço da cama onde Sakura deveria estar. Ele não estava surpreso, mas talvez espantado que a garota estivesse dormindo novamente na cadeira dura, onde ele a havia tirado.

– Que isso?! Não posso ter demorado tanto assim! Quando fui embora era de manhã e aqui estou eu novamente. – Kisame comentou com sarcasmo. – Acabou de anoitecer.

Itachi ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, analisando tudo que seu companheiro havia dito e a maneira que fora proferida as suas palavras. Kisame não era propriamente um homem sarcástico, mas tinha suas tirinhas.

– Fale. – ordenou Itachi. Tendo certeza de que Kisame estaria ciente de tudo que acontecera em sua ausência.

Kisame coçou a cabeça, sorrindo.

– Apesar de terem passado apenas umas boas 24 horas, desde que ocorrera a luta contra seu irmão... Puxa, aconteceu muita coisa.

– Comece do princípio. Diga-me apenas os fatos importantes. – instruiu Itachi, tentando manter-se o mais calmo possível. Pois, tinha conhecimento que Kisame iria lhe deixar ciente até dos mínimos detalhes, que não lhe interessavam nem um pouco.

Após ter ouvido as palavras de Itachi atentamente, Hoshigaki foi na direção que Sakura estava dormindo, pegou a cadeira que estava ao seu lado, com a mão esquerda. Levou-a até perto do Uchiha e sentou-se.

– Eu distraí os pirralhos... – notando o semblante irritado de Itachi, ele resolveu pular essa parte. – Sei, isso não lhe interessa.

– Continue, mas os fatos importantes.

– Certo. Chegou um momento que eu não conseguia mais sentir o seu chakra, e percebi, que havia acontecido o que era esperado por você ou o que você falou que poderia acontecer. – ele fez uma pausa e depois prosseguiu. – Achei que deveria te socorrer e fazer o que fosse necessário para salva-lo, mesmo que fosse contra a sua vontade.

_Isso estou percebendo,_ pensou Itachi. Entretanto, ele não disse em voz alta, seria algo inumano. Kisame parecia realmente preocupado com sua quase-morte. E por isso, tentaria controlar sua impaciência, até onde... Por Deus, ele poderia ir direto ao assunto ao invés de ficar recordando as últimas 24 horas completas.

– Cheguei na organização no momento exato que Zetsu iria decapitá-lo...

– Madara... – Itachi murmurou, com uma expressão de ódio em seu semblante.

_O que ele esteve planejando? Se eu estava na Akatsuki, significa que Madara nos encontrou e nos levou. Ele está com Sasuke sobre seu poder. _- Itachi refletiu.

– Indo direto para o que importa: eu o impedi, e obriguei a dizer a Madara que ele havia feito o trabalho completo. – disse Kisame.

– Ele pensa que eu estou realmente morto? – perguntou Itachi. – Isso é perfeito! – ele sorriu, por fim.

Nunca passou pela cabeça de Itachi, que todos seus inimigos pudessem pensar que ele estaria morto. Para os seus planos, era realmente uma coisa muito boa. Afinal, não se teme quem está morto e enterrado. Se não fosse pelo seu Mangekyou Sharingan...

– Sim, ele pensa. E, acho que caiu como uma luva para qualquer um dos seus planos.

– Não são planos. Já te falei que é um único plano, com quatro lados, um deles completará minha missão com exito.

– Tanto faz. – levantou-se. – Contanto que funcione.

– E Sasuke? – Itachi quis saber sobre seu irmão caçula.

O que Kisame poderia dizer sobre Uchiha Sasuke? Ele nem ao menos sabia muito a respeito. Poderia dizer o que passava por sua cabeça, o que devia estar acontecendo. Entretanto, sabia que Itachi não gostaria muito de ouvir e, ele não gostaria de ser o portador. Pois, o amigo esteve depositando boa parte de suas esperanças no irmão e o mais triste de tudo: Itachi amava Sasuke mais do que tudo.

– A única coisa que eu estou sabendo é que... Madara estava com ele. – Kisame disse, seriamente. – Parece que ele tratou dos ferimentos de Sasuke, e... contou para ele toda a história, sabe?

– Do jeito que lhe convém ser a verdade. – respondeu.

Isso era próprio de Uchiha Madara. Ele nunca mentia, apenas distorcia os fatos. Itachi se lembrou da ocasião que o manipulador lhe confessou tudo. E depois constatou que as coisas não eram como ele disse. E quando exigiu a verdade de Madara, constatou que ele não havia mentido, apenas relatou a parte cabível e que lhe favorecia.

– Vamos, continue.

– Tirei você da Akatsuki e o trouxe para cá. Sei que você não deve estar muito contente com isso...

_Oh, é claro que voltar ao lugar onde precisei matar quase toda minha família é muito agradável,_ ironizou Itachi, em pensamento.

– Depois fui atrás da garota que tínhamos falado naquela ocasião. Lembrei que tinha ouvido falar sobre suas habilidades médicas. – sentou-se novamente – E não é que ela é realmente boa nisso.

– Você a sequestrou? – indagou Itachi.

– Não fiz nada que você não faria. – Kisame afirmou.

Itachi já havia comentado com Kisame sobre a garota, que seria a escolhida para ter o seu herdeiro. Porém, depois que teve o confronto com Madara e ficou relativamente ferido, não poderia mais esperar. Foi atrás de Naruto, e seguiu para ter a luta que seu irmãozinho tanto queria. Não esperava sair vivo dela, apenas esperava que Sasuke pudesse entender o que ele havia feito e que protegesse Konoha em seu lugar. Coisa que ele sabia que não aconteceria. Quem lhe contou os fatos fora Madara!

Percebendo que o companheiro não iria fazer mais nenhum outro comentário a respeito, Kisame resolveu prosseguir. Afinal, estava ficando sem tempo e não deveria ficar muito tempo fora da organização ou...

– Fique sabendo... que eu não concordei que ela fizesse... – apontou para a cabeça dele. – Merda! – ele praguejou, olhando dentro dos olhos de Itachi.

– Você tem que falar.

– Que droga! Você sabe do que se trata... o cabelo. Eu não queria deixar, mas ela falou que era o cabelo ou a sua vida. – Kisame tentou explicar.

– Isso não é importante. – Itachi disse, depois de algum tempo.

A reação do Uchiha era um alívio, mesmo depois de tantos anos convivendo juntos, o homem-tubarão nunca pensou que ele fosse ter tal reação. Contudo, ele perdeu a visão e com isso, sua mais poderosa habilidade...

– Preciso que você mande uma mensagem para Macoto. – ele prosseguiu em voz baixa – Avise a ele para fazer mais do meu remédio, um pouco mais forte se for possível. E lhe diga também, que depois acerto tudo com ele.

– Farei isso imediatamente.

– Também preciso de roupas, não posso ficar assim. – apontou para o próprio corpo. – O mais rápido possível.

Kisame assentiu, esquecendo novamente da cegueira do amigo. Percebendo o seu erro, disse:

– Sem problemas. Mas aí não tem nenhuma roupa pra você? – indagou.

_Será que Kisame tinha um cérebro?_, perguntou-se Itachi. Ele sabia muito bem que havia sete longos anos, que não usava mais nenhuma daquelas roupas. E não era pelo mofo e sim porque nenhuma roupa de quando ele tinha treze anos entraria nele, agora com seus quase vinte um anos .

– Se entrassem em mim, tenha certeza que eu já estaria vestido. – respondeu Itachi com calma.

Ironizou para manter a calma. Pelos céus, seu auto-controle era forte, mas não era impenetrável. Algumas vezes ser um gênio não tinham muitas vantagens, e estava em uma ocasião assim. Quando sua mente trabalha muito rápido, espera que a de outras pessoas faça no mínimo a metade que a sua. Isso era decepcionante!

– Antes de você voltar com as roupas, seria melhor que já estivesse tudo pronto com os papeis necessários. Ah, também traga algumas roupas para ela. Consiga as assinatura de qualquer forma ou faça você mesmo.

– Acredite, vai ser moleza.

– Que seja. Quero apenas os resultados.

– Você os terá. – disse Kisame. – Muito brevemente.

Itachi ficou pensativo por um momento. Sua cabeça estava uma porcaria de tanta dor, e havia tantas coisas que ele deveria se lembrar. Tantas coisas que ele precisava estar ciente.

– Água. Eu preciso de um copo d'água.

Kisame tornou a levantar-se da cadeira, e deixou o quarto. Alguns minutos ele voltava com uma garrafa e um pequeno copo, em suas mãos.

– Tome. – Itachi sentiu algo tocando sua mão direita, e segurou.

Oh, graças a Deus. Finalmente poderia tirar aquele gosto de sangue seco de sua garganta. Ergueu o pequeno copo até a própria boca, sentiu o maravilhoso gosto da água fresca levando consigo o sangue irritante.

Depois conseguiu pensar com mais clareza. E um nome passou pelos seu pensamento: Jiraiya. Era de total importância que soubesse que fim teve a luta do Sannin contra Pein.

Desde que Itachi e Jiraiya se tornaram aliados, alguma coisa mudou. Uchiha sabia que o velho Sannin legendário era um shinobi competente que nunca havia sido derrotado. Claro que o incidente quando ele viu Tsunade do jeitinho que veio ao mundo não poderia ser contado. Porém, pôde conhecer o verdadeiro homem por trás daquele fachada de mulherengo e idiota.

– Você tem notícias de Jiraiya-sama? – perguntou Itachi, finalmente.

Não obteve resposta imediatamente. Outra coisa que Kisame não tinha certeza. Apesar de gostar de contar as coisas com detalhes, não gostava de falar a respeito das que não sabia exatamente.

– Fiquei sabendo que ele morreu.

Então Jiraiya também estava morto! A dor da perda se fez presente no coração de Itachi, pois de alguma forma, o Sannin tornou-se um amigo. Não esperava que algo assim acontecesse justo naquele momento. Que droga!

– Encontraram o corpo dele? Ou foi destruído na luta?

– Não tenho certeza sobre isso. Mas parece que ele perdeu um dos braços e caiu na água morto.

– Na água? – Itachi insistiu no assunto. – Há alguma coisa por trás.

– Parece que não. Os próprios sapos confirmaram sua morte. Não existe hipótese alguma dele ainda estar respirando.

_Inacreditável! Jiraiya deu sua vida e o seu melhor por àquela vila, e agora, o fato de alguns sapos afirmarem que ele havia morrido, era o suficiente para as pessoas que diziam que o amavam?, _indagou Itachi, em pensamento.

– Eu quero que você encontre o corpo do Sannin e traga-o pra mim.

– O quê? Para quê? – perguntou Kisame, incrédulo. Não querendo acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.

– Não vá me dizer que agora tem medo de água. – brincou Itachi.

– Você sabe que não é isso. Só não quero colocar meu pescoço em risco, por um velhote metido a maioral. – resmungou.

– Então traga-me as roupas, que eu mesmo irei...

– Ah, certo. Eu farei isso. Acho que minhas habilidades são melhores que as suas para encontrá-lo. – fitou o amigo. – O que fará se eu o encontrar? Se ele ainda estiver vivo vai mandá-lo de volta para Konoha?

_Ele não está morto,_ pensou Itachi. _É um truque que precisa ser descoberto. Talvez ele esteja realmente ferido demais, para pedir ajuda aos sapos. Ou não queira demonstrar seu chakra para não avisar seus inimigos que continua respirando. _

– Uma coisa de cada vez. Encontre-o e depois veremos o que faremos.

* * *

Tudo estava desabando diante de Uzumaki Naruto. Como a vida pode mudar em tão pouco tempo? Como o seu Ero Sennin tão querido, poderia estar morto? Como sua melhor e insubstituível amiga poderia ter desaparecido do nada?

Nada fazia o mínimo o sentido em sua mente. Não podia e nem queria se lembrar da época em que esteve sozinho, e agora estava só novamente. As duas pessoas que ele mais amava, onde estavam... ?

Não! Não, não... Jiraiya não podia estar morto! E Sakura? Ele a encontraria custasse qualquer coisa. Ele deveria ter ido até a casa dela, depois que soube da morte de seu mestre pelo velho sapo Fukasaku-sama. Se tivesse feito isso, talvez não a teriam seqüestrado.

Agora ele estava ali, olhando para lua com suas lembranças, chorando. Nada mais seria como antes. A dor era imensa!

– Naruto. – Iruka chamou-o, sentando-se do lado dele no banco da praça. – Fiquei sabendo sobre a morte de Jiraiya-sama e o do desaparecimento da Sakura.

Alguns minutos se passaram, e Naruto nada respondeu para o seu primeiro sensei. Não existia palavras para o grau da dor que estava sentido, era brutal demais.

– Eu queria que eles continuassem comigo... Eu queria que eles pudessem me ver, quando eu estiver me tornando Hokage. Não apenas estragando tudo, como sempre. – Naruto disse, ainda chorando.

– Do que você está falando, Naruto? – Iruka começou. – Eles te amavam e confiavam em você. Só porque não estão aqui agora, não muda nada.

Naruto o encara sem nem ao menos piscar. Suas lágrimas haviam sessado e seu rosto se encontrava novamente seco. Percebendo o quão bem estava fazendo, Iruka resolveu prosseguir.

– Jiraiya-sama tinha muito orgulho de você. Quem não o conhecesse, sabe, sua história... acharia que ele estivesse falando de seu próprio neto. Era isso que você significava para ele...

Amor... uma palavra de quatro letras que podia significar tudo. Iruka sempre fora como um verdadeiro pai para Naruto. Talvez um tio ou até mesmo um irmão mais velho. Entretanto, seu ideal de shinobi, aquele com quem você quer ser exatamente igual, não havia dúvida: era Jiraiya.

Ele poderia estar morto, e não tinha nada que ele pudesse fazer para mudar essa triste realidade. Mas poderia fazer ainda muito por Sakura, e nunca desistiria dela. Iria salvá-la do que fosse, não importando o preço que seria obrigado a pagar.

* * *

Sakura despertara algumas horas depois da saída de Kisame. Oh, céus. O que afinal ela estava fazendo ao lado do Uchiha, na mesma cama, novamente? Lembrava-se que depois do pequeno desentendimento, conseguiu que ele não se levantasse daquela cama e mostrasse sua nudez. E também, que por causa do cansaço, fora sentar na cadeira, pegando no sono logo em seguida.

Ainda deitada com a cabeça em cima de um travesseiro, não pôde deixar de fitar aquele homem maravilhoso. Ele era... másculo. Sakura estava imóvel. Itachi estava diante de seus olhos, sem nada para lhe cobrir o peitoral. Seus ombros eram largos, os quadris... perfeitos. Nunca pensou que embaixo de todas àquelas roupas que ele usava antes, pudesse ter um homem tão musculoso.

_Oh, Kami-sama. O que são essas coisas que eu estou pensando? E que sensação é essa que se passa em meu ventre? _Perguntou-se Sakura, tentando entender o que eram todos aqueles... Desejos?

Seu corpo em um instante ficou trêmulo, sua boca com uma sede voraz. Olhar para aquele homem, de alguma maneira desconhecida pela jovem kunoichi, estava trazendo sensações nunca antes experimentadas.

Itachi estava sentado na cama, ao lado da garota com uma expressão séria. Mesmo que seus olhos não tivessem luz, eram mantidos abertos. Ele não despertava medo, porém, não podia negar que era intimidante. Olhando para ele, dava para perceber, quanto ele estava doente.

– Você acordou. – ele afirmou, a voz um tanto quanto áspera.

Ela nem ao menos piscou seus olhos, não poderia mexer nenhum músculo. E, muito menos, conseguiria abrir a boca para lhe dizer alguma coisa. Havia um nó em sua garganta, que não a deixava falar nada. Adoraria consegui dar-lhe uma resposta a altura.

– Você até que dorme bastante, Sakura. – ele disse, ela engoliu em seco.

Ele realmente havia chamado-a de Sakura? Sem nenhuma formalidade, como se a conhecesse muito bem. Não usou nenhum sufixo sequer. Ele era um homem abusado e prepotente.

– Se eu não a conhecesse, diria que é tímida...

– Você não me conhece. – resmungou. – Não sabe absolutamente nada sobre mim.

– O que eu sei... basta.

Não era um homem de muitas palavras. No entanto, parecia que ele de algum jeito, gostaria que ela falasse. Afinal, ele estava cego e seu ouvido deveria tomar o lugar de seus olhos preciosos.

– Basta? Bastar para quê?

– Há água fresca em cima da mesinha. Acredito que possa estar com sede.

– Para quê? O que você quis dizer com isso? – ela voltou a perguntar, com raiva.

Sakura era uma pessoa incrível. Ela poderia estar com muito medo, sentir-se ameaçada e saber a hora de ficar imóvel. Mas, também sabia enfrentar aqueles que estavam conspirando contra sua vida. Talvez um pouco irresponsável de sua parte, tratar um verdadeiro assassino dessa maneira. Deveria ter guardado sua raiva e não ter agido impulsivamente.

– Você é corajosa. Admiro-a por isso. – comentou Itachi, desviando-se do assunto novamente.

– Não foi isso que eu perguntei. – ela gritou, furiosamente. – Droga!

– Mantenha a calma. Essa é a diferença entre um vencedor e um perdedor. – disse Itachi, suavemente. – Basta para quê? Foi a sua pergunta.

– Foi o que eu perguntei e você estava enrolando para responder.

– O que sei de você, Sakura, é o suficiente para fazê-la minha esposa. Você se casará comigo!

**Continua...**

**Nota da autora: **Oh, o que eu posso dizer sobre esse capítulo? Ele também ficou enorme, e não era essa a minha intenção. Acho que foi um capítulo super importante, porque é das decisões dele que vai definir muitas coisas. Eu sei que vocês estavam esperando a continuação da última cena do capítulo anterior, mas ela terminou ali mesmo. Não se preocupem que a Sakura irá vê-lo da forma que todos estão esperando, e posso dizer, que não demorará muito. Ah, uma coisinha importante dele: como Kishimoto pôde matar Itachi e Jiraiya? Não, isso não é permitido e eu não aceito. Por isso, meus dois shinobis preferidos não morreram, pelo menos aqui na história. Podem esperar grande emoções, pois viram muitas. Sobre a última cena, tenho que confessar que ela é enorme e só coloquei nesse capítulo o comecinho dela para vocês terem o gostinho. Acho que esse momento é digno de um capítulo inteiro. Posso adiantar que Itachi explicará tudo para Sakura, o porquê do casamento e mais algumas coisinhas. Não se preocupem que no próximo capítulo, a cena continuará, realmente. Pronto, já disse além do que eu deveria. Por favor, estou mais uma vez aqui, humildemente, pedindo que deixem suas reviews para a felicidade de uma autora que está com a cabeça à mil de idéias.

**Nota da Beta:** O que posso dizer? Só agradecer a Thayaná, por me aceitar ser beta dela, afinal de contas, agora sou a primeira a ler. Hehehe

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

**Pequena Perola : **_Olá, tenho a mesma opinião que você. Um banho faria muito bem para Itachi, e já que está cego... precisaria de uma ajudinha. Uma pena que Sakura seja tão tímida e não tenha a mesma que opinião que nós temos. Fico feliz que você tenha gostado da fanfic. Espero que também goste desse novo capítulo. __Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**B Maciel : **_Olá, que bom que está gostando da história. Pode deixar que vou tentar continuar sempre o mais rápido possível. Espero que goste desse novo capítulo, e continue acompanhando. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Nathy-sama : **_Olá, ficou feliz em vê-la novamente por aqui. Que bom que consegui fazê-la viajar na conversinha deles. Dessa vez só demorei um pouquinho, e prometo fazer o possível para tentar postar o próximo na semana que vem. Espero que tenha gostado desse quarto capítulo. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Ladu Muise : **_Olá, seja muito bem-vinda. Ah, fico tão feliz quando dizem que estão amando a história. Bom... essa história dele careca é complicada. Ele não está careca... careca. Existe alguns fios arrepiados. Acredite, está muito charmoso. Que bom que gostou da conversa deles, e pode deixar que não demorarei a continuar. Está aprovado esse novo capítulo? Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Danilo:** _Olá, que bom que está acompanhando e gostando da história._ _Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Tsunay Nami : **_Olá, eu também deixaria ele levantar, mas você sabe como é a Sakura, não é? O cabelo dele irá crescer assim que passar alguns meses na história, não estará como era antes, mas até o final da história ele chega lá. Aqui tem mais um pouquinho para ajudar na sua curiosidade. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Daisy : **_Olá, nem vou perguntar o que você achou, porque eu já sei. Ah, vou parar com tudo e vou continuar escrevendo. Tenho certeza que ficou com muita curiosidade dessa vez, não? Muito obrigada pela sua review, e por ter betado o capítulo, claro! Beijos!_

**Susan: **_Olá, comigo está tudo bem e com você? Ah, obrigada pelos elogios e que bom que está gostando da história. Vou tentar trazer o próximo capítulo mais rápido. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Hiina : **_Olá, também me faço essa mesma pergunta. Acho que isso é coisa muito de momento, que você só sabe quando está acontecendo com você. Ah, pode deixar que não abandonarei essa fanfic por nada. Talvez eu possa demorar uma vez ou outra, mas continuarei sempre. O que achou desse capítulo? Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Bruna Lopes : **_Olá, que bom que você aprovou e o capítulo quatro? Pois é, o cabelo não significou muito para Itachi. Bem, se cortassem o meu cabelo... não sobraria nada de quem o fez. Porém, Itachi tem um auto-controle muito forte e não consigo imaginar ele tendo uma atitude histérica. Oh, Sakura é uma garota tímida, tadinha. Tem apenas dezesseis aninhos e, é normal sua reação. Ela terá muitas oportunidades de admirar a nudez dele. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Gisa: **_Olá, tudo bem e com você? Seja bem-vinda a fanfic e que bom que está gostando dela. Oh, Kisame tem uma mente fértil e adora sofrimentos. Digamos que o soco da Sakura é bastante conhecido. O meu casal favorito atualmente é ItaSaku, mas também goste de SasuSaku. Tenho até outra história deles sendo postada aqui no site. Não se preocupe, Sakura terá essa bela visão. Apenas demorará mais um pouquinho. Espero que goste do capítulo quatro. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Natii Chéé : **_Olá, que bom vê-la por aqui novamente. Sei que demorei um pouquinho, mas o capítulo ficou pronto e até que matei um pouquinho da sua curiosidade pelo msn, não é? Amor é um sentimento tão bonito, mas, infelizmente, o que a Sakura sente por ele é uma paixão. Porém, o amor ainda chega neles. Sasuke é uma coisa difícil de falar, tomara mesmo que ele saiba perdoar e tome juízo naquela cabeça desmiolada. Itachi está cego, mas existe milagres. Obrigada por todos os elogios, fiquei até sem graça. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Yhad : **_Olá, que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior. Infelizmente não foi dessa vez que o equipamento dele apareceu, mas aparecerá em breve. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Sara Koishimoto : **_Olá, pode deixar que vou continuar do mesmo jeito. Você mudou o nome do seu nick, não é? Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**x Hunter-Nin : **_Olá, que bom que você gostou tanto da história assim. Eu sei que demorei um pouquinho, mas você sabe as razões, não é? Estava um pouquinho enrolada. Pode deixar que não deixarei de acompanhar o mangá, pois a minha curiosidade não permiti. Claro que não teve problemas de me add no msn! Adorei conversar com você, e já lhe considero uma amiga. Espero que aprove esse novo capítulo. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Brouillard : **_Olá, fico contente de saber que você aprovou a conversa entre Itachi e Sakura, e não se incomodou com o tamanho dele. Eles tem alguma coisa que os atraem, quem sabe é uma paixão? Itachi é uma pessoa que tem um ótimo auto-controle, não consigo imaginar ele tendo um ataque por causa de coisas triviais. Pare ele perder esse controle, tem que ser algo realmente muito sério. Bom, não se pode dizer a mesma coisa de seu irmãozinho. Nossa, que bom que não está achando cansativo eu estar colocando coisas do mangá aqui. Dessa vez, não demorei muito, não? Vou tentar postar o próximo capítulo na semana que vem. Porém, não tenho certeza. Já que ainda tenho "Um amor para recordar" para atualizar. Estou muito feliz por saber que você está gostando do rumo da história. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Kumagae-Sama : **_Olá, muito obrigada por ter mandado a sua review, mesmo não gostando muito, e não precisa ficar nervosa com isso. Muito obrigada pelos elogios. Uma pena ele não ter se levantado, mas a culpa é toda da Sakura. Ah, que bom que entende que o Itachi é meu. Oh, claro, fique com o Sasuke-kun! Espero que goste desse capítulo também. Beijos!_

**Merrick Kirie : **_Olá, seja muito bem-vinda. Que bom que gostou da história, fico muito feliz com isso. Verdade, cego sim, careca não. Bem, não totalmente e isso tem jeito. Ah, ele é tão charmoso que nada disso importa. O mangá está uma coisa de louco, desanima só em tocar no assunto. Obrigada pelos elogios e pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Tati-chan X3 : **_Olá, que bom que está achando isso. Espero que continue achando também como o quarto capítulo. Espero que esse capítulo mate um pouco da sua ansiedade. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Karol : **_Olá, não foi uma ameaça, apenas um pedido. Sabia que você iria adorar essas partes que comentou. Não adianta me torturar, minha boca está selada. Só posso prometer postar os capítulos mais rapidamente._ _Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Naty Zanini : **_Olá, amiga, tudo bem? Oh, deve ser porque nunca falamos sobre homens de cabelo comprido. E seus amores tem tudo cabelo pequeno. Estão falando que está engraçado, mas acho que não tenho dom pra isso. Pode deixar que vou continuar. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Sacerdotisa : **_Olá, que bom que gostou dos primeiros capítulos e que gosta da minha forma de escrever. É ótimo saber disso! Sasuke aqui será um vilão, mas não sei se tomará juízo no final. Sakura foi obrigada, ou então, sua família e ela própria, seria morta. Ah, Sakura tem que ser tagarela, ou não seria ela. Só demorei um pouquinho, não é? Espero que goste desse capítulo. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**India: **_Olá, fico feliz que você esteja acompanhando a história. Muito obrigada por todos os elogios, e pode deixar que o clima vai esquentar muito, muito mais. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**FranHyuuga : **_Olá, que bom que gostou da trama. Eu não via a hora para ele poder acordar, pra mim é agora que a verdadeira história começa. Estou tentando ao máximo para mante-los com suas devidas personalidades. Muito obrigada pelos elogios e pela sua review! Beijos!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Título:** Uma Paixão Poderosa  
**Autora: **Thayaná  
**Beta:** Daisy  
**Casal:** Itachi & Sakura  
**Classificação:** T (13 anos)  
**Gênero:** Romance/Drama.  
**Sinopse:** Sakura almejava ser amada e construir uma família. Itachi precisava de um herdeiro, pois se caso algo desse errado em seus planos, esse iria completar sua missão. Porém, uma paixão poderosa entre ambos se torna inevitável à medida que o tempo passa, e eles se conhecem verdadeiramente.

**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao tio Kishimoto. Porém, Itachi é quase meu, preciso apenas assinar o contrato e trabalhar duro até juntar alguns milhões para conseguir comprá-lo finalmente.

**Notas da Autora: **Olá, tudo bem com todos? Espero que sim! Estou voltando com um novo capítulo, que achei que demorei muito para escrever, mas dessa vez a culpa foi do tempo mesmo. Na verdade, um pouco da minha saúde e da gracinha da minha internet. Ah, coisa mais chata de se falar aqui! Vamos ao que interessa, que é sobre esse quinto capítulo. Bem, ele foi um dos capítulos que eu mais gostei de escrever – amo escrever os momentos entre Sakura e Itachi. E além do mais, ninguém esperava que Itachi apenas informasse que Sakura seria sua esposa, e ela simplesmente aceitasse. Não consigo imaginar uma coisa dessas, com a Sakura e nem com nenhuma outra garota, ou pelo menos eu, não aceitaria. Explicações terão que ganhar vida nos lábios de Itachi. Assim como um acordo entre shinobis! Espero que gostem desse capítulo e por favor, deixem reviews!

**Uma Paixão Poderosa**

**Capitulo 5**** – Explicações.**

O que está acontecendo? Não, isso era totalmente surreal! Simplesmente não tinha cabimento, lógica ou qualquer outra desculpa que ela pudesse encontrar. Ela não podia ter ouvido o que ouviu. Talvez seus ouvidos estivessem sujos e ela havia entendido errado o que Itachi acabara de proferir.

– _O que sei de você, Sakura, é o suficiente para __fazê-la __minha esposa.__ Você se casará comigo! _

Uchiha Itachi nunca diria uma coisa dessas. Simplesmente nunca diria! Por que um assassino que matara os próprios pais haveria de querer uma esposa?! Esse é o ponto. Não desejaria uma esposa. Nunca. Pois, quem quer uma esposa, pensa em construir família. E ele destruiu a própria.

Estava claro que Sakura estava em choque. Itachi esperava uma outra atitude. Talvez alguns gritos, uma crise histérica ou talvez... quem sabe o quê?

Sakura arregalou suas esmeraldas. O que ela estava sentindo era impossível descrever. Oh, alguém acabara de dizer que ela seria sua esposa e, não importava que esse alguém fosse uma pessoa a qual ela deveria matar. Afinal, ele era um traidor, merecia a morte pelos inocentes que matou. Mas, por que ela só pensou nisso agora? Salvara lhe a vida, por que não o deixou morrer?

Com um movimento brusco, sentou-se na cama. Olhando para baixo, não querendo fitá-lo de maneira alguma. Quando aquele pesadelo iria acabar? Estava ficando cada vez pior.

Claro que sonhava com o dia a qual seria pedida em casamento, mas ele não a pediu simplesmente a comunicou que seria sua esposa. Era a coisa mais anti-romântica que já ouvira na vida.

– Desculpe, mas não tenho certeza do que ouvi. Você acaba de dizer que serei sua... Que nós... Oh, Kami-sama, não fui eu quem levou uma pancada na cabeça, mas estou zonza. – ela dizia tudo com um fio de voz, mesmo que em seu interior estivesse gritando de raiva.

– Acho que você tem uma audição excelente. Acabei de dizer que será minha esposa. – Itachi repetiu, elevando um pouco seu tom de voz. – O casamento ocorrerá em breve.

– Agora está explicado porque matou sua família. É totalmente louco! – gritou, com todas as forças que haviam em seus pulmões.

Itachi sorriu. Se ela não gritasse ele estranharia. Nem todas as pessoas conseguiam ter o mesmo auto-controle que ele. E sua noivinha estava longe de ter algum controle, e muito mais, um que pudesse camuflar seus sentimentos.

– Pelos céus, tenho apenas dezesseis anos. E jamais me casarei com alguém que não amo. – Sakura levantou-se da cama. Ficou em pé, ao lado da mesma.

Pobre garota, as coisas nunca foram fáceis, nunca acontecia do jeito que ela sonhava. Já havia tentado parar com essa mania odiosa de ficar idealizando as coisas. E principalmente, parar de idealizar um amor que só existia nos romances.

Mesmo assim, não poderia se unir alguém que não amava. Casamento é sagrado. Até as pessoas mais grossas, arrogantes e tradicionais de Konoha, seguiam essa política de vida. Não que eles não se cassassem por interesse, mas o que um assassino poderia lhe oferecer em troca? E porque dele queria esse casamento inusitado?

– Diga o que quiser, está em seu direito. Não sou nenhum maluco, tenho conhecimento de sua idade e, sim, você se casará comigo mais rápido do que pensa. Não existe outra escolha.

Enquanto ele falava com sua voz serena e tranqüila, Sakura tentava encarar toda a situação. As lágrimas começavam a descer até as suas bochechas. Em seus olhos brilhava a luz de uma fúria que ela sabia que precisava conter. Definitivamente, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo com ela.

– Sempre existe escolhas. – ela retrucou, chorosa, odiando o tom de sua voz. – Quer casar? Que se case, mas com qualquer outra idiota...

– Não nesse caso. Já repeti isso vezes demais, falarei pela última: Você e eu nos casaremos o quão rápido eu tenha roupas para vestir.

– Você não pode me obrigar.

– Quem está fazendo isso aqui? – Itachi perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Arrogante, cínico, prepotente, frio, assassino... dono de um corpo magnifico... e que estranhamente não lhe dava medo algum... Apenas...

Limpou as malditas lágrimas que contaminavam seu rosto. Não podia chorar. Não voltaria a chorar por alguém que não merecia suas valiosas lágrimas. Não sabia se tinha mais raiva dele ou dela por estar chorando.

– P-por quê... por quê... justamente eu? – gaguejou.

– Porque eu a considero a garota ideal para ter o meu herdeiro. – ele disse, calmamente.

– F-filho...? – ela engoliu em seco.

Que grande loucura! Primeiro ela é seqüestrada, depois forçada a salvar a vida de um criminoso, para depois ser informada que se casaria com o próprio e não sendo o bastante para traumatizar uma mente, acabara de descobrir que teria que lhe presentear com um filho... um filho seu e dele.

– Olha, sei que parece loucura, mas tenho uma razão coerente para tudo isso...

– Claro que tem, você está louco. – ela o interrompeu.

– Sakura – ele a chamou. – Creio que é uma garota bem temperamental. – mesmo que ele não pudesse ver, tinha certeza que ela estava a ponto de querer matá-lo, de tanta raiva que sentia. – Acalme-se e deixe eu explicar.

– Não... – gritou. – Não me unirei à alguém que eu...

– Odeia? – Itachi completou. – Não, você não me odeia. Porque não pode odiar alguém que não conhece.

_Ele está certo_, pensou Sakura, _a verdade é que as únicas coisas que sei dele, são as que as pessoas falam. Quis matá-lo um dia para ajudar Sasuke-kun e fazê-lo permanecer em Konoha, mas nem ao menos sabia muito a seu respeito. _

– Você está certo. – confessou. – Não posso te odiar... pelo passado.

– Por um casamento forçado sim. Posso imaginar tudo o que está passando em sua cabeça no momento e, por favor, pare com essa ladainha que eu detesto. Apenas, me escute por alguns instantes. – ele pediu, esperando que ela pudesse ficar quieta e tudo aquilo acabasse o mais rápido possível.

– Tudo bem... posso ouvir o que tem a dizer... Mas, jamais me casarei com você por vontade própria.

Como ela era teimosa. Mas não importava, ele era muito mais. Nada no mundo o faria mudar de opinião e de atitude. Esse casamento sairia de qualquer maneira.

– Oh, não tenha tanta certeza. Casará comigo e por vontade própria. – Itachi disse de uma maneira tão confiante, que a própria Sakura chegou a acreditar por um momento. Como se não existisse a mínima dúvida.

– Isso nunca acontecerá, sabe disso. – ela protestou, ainda não sabendo de quem sentia raiva.

– Nós veremos. Agora, quietinha para que eu possa acabar logo com isso, certo?

Uchiha entendeu o silêncio de Sakura, como um consentimento para seguir em frente. Ela estava disposta a ouvir tudo que ele tinha a dizer, sem reclamações aparentemente. Como sempre, ele estava certo. Não havia nenhuma outra garota – pelo menos, até o momento ­– que pudesse ser melhor mãe para um filho seu.

– Bom, precisamos nos casar para poder dar o meu nome ao nosso filho, quando ele nascer...

– Pare de falar como se eu estivesse grávida. – Sakura murmurou, apavorada.

– Não se preocupe, estará em breve. – ele mexeu os ombros. – Agora, me deixe explicar tudo.

Sakura respirou profundamente e umedeceu os lábios. Em seu intimo, ela rezava para encontrar uma saída e conseguir escapar daquele pesadelo. Entretanto, o que acontece quando um sonho se torna um pesadelo? Ele era o cara errado que nem ao menos teve a decência de pedi-la em casamento.

– É uma longa história, seria melhor que se sentasse. – Itachi sentiu o peso sobre o colchão, percebendo que ela havia feito o que ele dissera. – Não sou um homem de muitas palavras, então, resumirei toda a história.

Uchiha começou contando de como entrou na Anbu, conhecendo Madara logo em seguida, ela não entendia o por quê dele estar lhe contando aquela parte de sua vida. Porém, permaneceu calada, apenas escutando com uma curiosidade que apenas crescia, conforme ele continuava a relatar de forma resumida as partes importantes de sua vida.

Quando Itachi lhe contou sobre a maldição que cercava os Uchiha e o que eles planejavam fazer, ela não conseguia acreditar, mais uma vez, no que seus ouvidos estavam escutando. Como um clã poderia ter em mente algo tão baixo, desumano...

Tudo estava fazendo um pouco de sentido. Sua mente viajava por várias hipóteses. Porém, apenas quando ele finalmente começou a contar sobre a missão que recebeu do próprio Sandaime, seu raciocínio começou a caminhar para o caminho certo.

No final, Sakura ficou ciente de tudo que Itachi precisou sacrificar por Konoha. Seu pai, sua mãe... eles não eram inocentes. Mas, existiam crianças, idosos e outras pessoas, outros Uchiha que não mereciam a morte.

– Eu compreendo... e sinto muito. – ela murmurou, ainda muito chocada. – Difícil de acreditar que o Hokage-sama tenha lhe designado essa missão.

– Ele não teve escolha. Ás vezes, as circunstancias nos obrigam a fazer coisas dolorosas, mas que no fundo... é o melhor. – Sakura percebeu o quão a voz dele estava diferente. – Você já sabe de tudo agora, espero que possa encarar uma missão dessas.

Não fora fácil para Itachi conseguir contar tudo para uma pessoa de fora, uma garota que não fazia parte de sua vida e nem de sua história... Uma garota que em breve seria sua esposa. Entretanto, era a coisa mais cabível a ser feita. Pois, ele não queria agir de maneira equivocada com ela. Afinal, ela salvou-lhe a vida e o mínimo que ele podia fazer, era contar-lhe toda a verdade.

Claro que não foi capaz de contar tudo, na verdade, não interessava muito. Mas, contou as coisas mais importantes, as que tinham importância para o futuro. Exatamente o que ela deveria saber.

– Por quê... por quê justamente eu? Por quê não outra garota? – ela perguntou, por fim.

– Quando algumas mães estão vendo seus filhos morrerem elas choram, e muitas delas choram a vida inteira. O ponto é que, elas sofrem mas são incapazes de darem sua vida para salvar aquele filho. Então, será que elas os ama de verdade? – Itachi disse, apesar de calmamente, havia um traço de melancolia no que ele dizia. – Por isso você. Olha, eu a conheço mais do que você imagina, já te vi muitas vezes nos últimos anos... e sei do que você é capaz para salvar alguém que ama. Sabe, essa é a mãe que quero para o meu filho.

– Acho que isso responde a minha pergunta. – Sakura sussurrou, meio sem graça.

Como assim ele a conhecia? Ele esteve vigiando-a para saber disso? Tudo bem, que ela daria a própria vida para salvar alguém que amasse não era nenhum segredo de Estado, mas a forma que as palavras saíram da boca de Uchiha Itachi foram... encantadoras.

Sabendo de toda verdade, ele não era um homem tão mau assim, apesar de ainda ter tido sangue frio o bastante para matar a própria mãe, mesmo ela tendo merecido morrer. Pois, era tão culpada quanto o pai... Chegava aliviar as coisas, de certo modo.

– Não será por muito tempo. Só preciso que você fique grávida, tenha o bebê e depois, se assim você quiser, poderá voltar para Konoha e refazer a sua vida...

– Casada com um Uchiha e mãe de outro? – Sakura gritou. O que ele estava querendo insinuar? Que a usaria e depois ia despachar? – Oh, não! Casamento é sagrado, para a vida toda.

– Eu sei. Não vou usá-la e jogar fora como está pensando. Estou querendo dizer que talvez você fique viúva mais depressa do que imagina. – Itachi só poderia ser o Deus da calma, enquanto ela ficou paralisada com o que ele disse.

– O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou, tentando entender o que estava sentindo, sem muito sucesso.

– Não ganhamos muito falando sobre isso. – Uchiha declarou.

Ela a princípio não queria se casar com Itachi, no entanto, algo dentro dela dizia que se casasse gostaria de se manter assim até que a morte os separasse, e muito estranhamente não queria que ele morresse para cumprir aquela missão tão... Não havia palavras para classificá-la.

Confusão... Sim, era nesse estado que seus pensamentos se encontravam. Confusos e perturbados pelas conseqüências das últimas horas. Ela não sentia nada por ele, talvez aquela coisa estranha que havia sentido minutos antes, quando acordou e se deparou com aquele... Oh, céus, o que ela havia mesmo sentido? O fato não era esse, e sim, se casasse com ele, gostaria de se manter assim e o mais importante: gostaria de estar junto dele. Agora, a louca era ela!

– Talvez seja demais para você, mas saiba que não a deixarei desamparada, mesmo com a minha morte...

Itachi falava tentando amenizar toda a situação, porém, Sakura já não conseguia ouvi-lo. Ela estava idealizando, sonhando acordada e recordando o sonho que teve por tantas noites. Ele parecia tão real, mesmo que fosse tão impossível.

No sonho, seu primeiro e até então único amor, Sasuke, aparecia de repente e se ajoelhava perante ela com uma caixinha em mãos; pedia para que a jovem abrisse e quando o fazia, encontrava um lindo anel de ouro branco com pequenas pedras de esmeraldas. Para depois em seguida pedi-la em casamento, da maneira mais romântica que poderia existir.

– Oh, eu sei que não mereço... eu a amo e sinto muitíssimo por ter sido o culpado pelo seu sofrimento... estou aqui hoje, porque tenho absoluta certeza que fomos feitos um para o outro. – Sasuke dizia trêmulo. – Você se casaria comigo, Haruno Sakura?

Só poderia ser mesmo um sonho, e Sakura sabia perfeitamente disso. Nem em mil anos, Sasuke a pediria em casamento daquela maneira. Mas, até que podia pedir de uma maneira diferente, é claro. E agora, Itachi acaba com tudo aquilo. Não fora pedida em casamento, mesmo com todas as explicações dele...

– Então, você se casará comigo, Haruno Sakura?

Inacreditável! Agora sim, ela recebeu um pedido de casamento, uma pergunta havia sido feita e ela poderia tomar a escolha que preferisse. Era um sonho se tornando realidade, mesmo que o noivo fosse tão... Já não importava tanto.

– Isso agora foi uma pergunta? – ela respondeu com outra pergunta.

– É, acredito que tenha sido uma pergunta. – Itachi tinha uma voz profunda e sincera, Sakura tinha certeza que ele só lhe falara a verdade. – Qual é a sua resposta? – indagou, por fim.

Sakura fechou seus olhos, não tinha certeza de que seria certo o que faria a seguir, só tinha certeza que deveria seguir seu coração em um momento como esse. E de fato, havia sido pedida em casamento. Claro, não foi muito romântico como sempre havia sonhando e nem era o garoto de seus sonhos e sim, o irmão mais velho dele...

– Hum... – Haruno engoliu em seco, trêmula. – Sim, eu aceito me casar com você.

– Itachi... Você pode me chamar de Itachi. – disse, percebendo que sua noiva nunca o havia chamado pelo nome.

– Certo. Não me esquecerei disso. – ele não percebeu se ela estava sendo irônica.

Ele iria dizer alguma coisa, mas de repente começou a tossir violentamente. Colocando as mãos nos lábios para aplacar o barulho. Assustada, Sakura correu para pegar a água que ele havia lhe oferecido momentos antes. Quando voltou esperou que a tosse amenizasse um pouco e tirando as mãos dele da boca, fez com que ele bebesse um bom gole.

Ficou horrorizada, percebendo o quão grosso era o sangue que havia nas mãos de seu futuro marido. Será que Itachi nunca pararia de sangrar? Sakura sabia que precisava que ele lhe contasse que doença tinha e quais eram os sintomas, para dessa maneira, conseguir curá-lo.

**Continua...**

**Nota da Autora: **Capítulo cinco finalizado! Eu acho que não foi do jeitinho que vocês estavam imaginando, mas espero sinceramente que tenham gostado. Vejam só, a minha mente é uma verdadeira selva. Não tentem seguí-la. Vocês nem imaginam o que virá pela frente nessa história. Bem, no próximo capítulo as coisas começam acontecer realmente. Teremos o casamento, primeiro beijo dos nossos pombinhos – que ainda nem são pombinhos –, Konoha entrando na ativa para ficar e, uma nova personagem que eu criei e posso dizer que ela é muito importante para história. Hum... adianto também que ela se envolverá romanticamente com um personagem que muita gente gosta, é claro que tem suas exceções. Estou percebendo que esse é o primeiro capítulo que Kisame não aparece , alguém sentiu falta dele? Admito que sentí um pouquinho, mas quem sente falta dele tendo um capítulo inteirinho com Itachi? Ah, eu realmente espero que gostem desse capítulo e continuem deixando suas reviews, elas são muitíssimo importantes para mim. É como se me desse animo para continuar escrevendo, sabe? Então, por favor, deixe reviews. Agradeço imensamente. E obrigada pelas reviews do capítulo anterior!

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

**Uchiha Sakura 8D : **_Olá, fico feliz que você esteja gostando da história e pode deixar que vou sempre continuar, não conseguiria abandonar essa fic por nada. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**MiLLa-Chn : **_Olá, que bom que gostou. Ultimamente eu tenho adorado um suspense e não consigo evitar de fazer alguns mistérios ou muitos, na verdade. Pode deixar que vou continuar. __Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**FranHyuuga : **_Olá. Puxa, eu não sabia que você gostaria tanto do capítulo, isso me deixou muito feliz. É ótimo saber o que a gente escreve não é uma tremenda besteira e existe pessoas que gostam. Ah, eu não sou malvada, até te ajudei a imaginar o Itachi com o peitoral amostra. Aqui a imaginação rola solta. Não consigo aceitar a morte de Itachi e Jiraiya, então eu tive a idéia dessa história, para mudar esse fim tão trágico. Agora, estou com medo que o Kakashi morra! Tadinha da Sakura, é tão sonhadora, mas no final ela aceita ser a sra.Uchiha. Espero que você goste do capítulo cinco. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Pequena Pérola : **_Olá, não tem problema que não esteja logada, o importante é que você mandou sua review! Ah, Itachi é um homem direto sem __enrolação__ alguma. Se a Sakura abusasse dele, seria um crime. Pensa só: ele estava ferido e cego. __Hormônios__ agitados, eu entendo tanto disso. Eu adoro as suas reviews, são sempre tão pra cima. Acho que não estou demorando muito pra postar, não é? Espero que goste desse capítulo. __Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Sacerdotisa : **_Olá. Sasuke está realmente virando um vilão no mangá, então nada mais justo ele ser um em uma fic: ItaSaku. Talvez depois de alguns capítulos, muitas pessoas vão achar que eu não gosto dele, mas eu gosto sim. Só acho que ele está totalmente errado, sei lá, a cabeça dele não está funcionando muito bem. Que bom que estou conseguindo descrever o Itachi, isso é muito importante. Ah, Jiraiya, esse ainda demora um pouquinho para aparecer. O casamento já acontece no próximo capítulo e, aí as coisas pegam fogo. Brincadeirinha! Muito obrigada pelos elogios e pela sua review, é claro. Beijos!_

**8D. Deh. : **Olá._Ah, que isso, ninguém vai te apedrejar. Tudo bem, não tem problema, você não ter conseguido comentar no capítulo três. Entendo que todas nós temos uma vida pessoal e amorosa, às vezes fica difícil de ficar no computador e ler as fics, mandar reviews, etc. Uau, e eu pensava que meu professor de literatura era doido, mas o seu passou de todos os limites. Espero que você tenha se saído bem! Será que a Sakura vai querer te deixar no lugar dela? Tenho as minhas dúvidas. Infelizmente, não existe Itachi's por aí. Que destino cruel! O remédio é aquele que o Itachi tomava para combater a doença dele, não posso falar muito disso agora. Vou ler a sua song fic. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Daisy : **_Olá. Hum... eu não fiz por mal. Acontece que o capítulo já estava ficando muito grande e é sempre bom deixar um pouquinho suspense no final, né? Que bom que está gostando do rumo da história, e por favor não comece roer as suas unhas. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Brouillard : **_Olá. Nossa, me desculpe. Você tinha perguntado em que capítulo acontecia o primeiro beijo e no dia em que eu respondi as reviews do capítulo três, eu estava com tanto sono e dor de ouvido, que não a respondi. Bem, vai acontecer no capítulo seis. É verdade, a Sakura merece, pois é uma garota especial e já sofreu demais por causa do idiota tapado do Sasuke. Ah, não se preocupe na noite de núpcias, a Sakura vai vê-lo como ele veio ao mundo. Fico feliz que tenha gostado do Jiraiya vivo, não consigo aceitar que Kishimoto o tenha matado, estou até com medo do Kakashi-sensei também morrer nessa luta que estamos presenciando no mangá. Pode ficar tranqüila, Naruto vai aparecer bastante. Ele é muito importante. Estou triste com os problemas com a história: "Um amor para recordar", mas tenho fé que tudo vai se ajeitar. Eu li e te respondi a sua MP, você recebeu a minha? Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Lady Muise : **_Olá, como eu diria, Itachi não é um homem de enrolação, com ele é tudo ou nada. Nossa, eu não sei qual seria a minha reação, se estivesse no lugar da Sakura. Seria traumatizante demais, coitadinha dela. Eu o amo, mas sei lá. Casamento é casamento. Ah, seria um sonho, Itachi e Jiraiya vivos no mangá. A única coisa que eu sei, era que seria muito melhor o mangá. Espero que goste desse novo capítulo. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Bruna Lopes : **_Olá, não fique chocada, e segure seu coração, pois muitas emoções virão. Ela é realmente muito sortuda, vai casar com Itachi e usufruir daquele corpinho que Deus deu pra ele. Que inveja! Bem, a parte da amizade de Itachi e Jiraiya, eles não são bem amigos. Acontece que eles eram aliados e com o passar do tempo acabou por ter um sentimento de amizade no meio. Não me fale do Naruto, eu tenho tanta peninha dela, às vezes até acho que ele merecia ficar com a Sakura. Afinal, ele a ama. Vamos ver o que essa história toda vai dar. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Miike-chan : **_Olá, que bom que gostou da história. Só demorei um pouquinho para atualizar, não? Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Kumagae-Sama : **_Olá. Ah, minha mente está vagando nessa lua-de-mel. Acontecerá muitas coisas, e posso dizer que será um capítulo grande. Fico muito feliz em saber que você está gostando da história. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Merrick Kirie : **_Olá, que bom que você gostou. Eu parei naquela parte, porque eu nem iria colocá-la no capítulo anterior, e sim, apenas no capítulo cinco. Porém, não resisti e é tão bom terminar com um gostinho de suspense no ar. Sakura deve ter ficado chocada e com toda a razão. Ah, jura? Uma das suas favoritas? Você nem imagina o quanto eu fico feliz em saber disso! Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**HannaHs2 : **_Olá, pode deixar que irei sempre continuar. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**luciaalmeida : **_Olá, desculpa, mas eu não entendi muito bem com o que você quis dizer. Você pensou em Itachi vivo ou na Sakura cuidando dele? Bem, não tenho certeza do que Madara fez, mas aqui, terá uma história por de trás disso tudo. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Uzu Hiina : **_Olá, agora você está logada! Obrigada por ter add aos seus favoritos. Não se preocupe que Itachi já a convenceu de se casar e ter o herdeiro dele. Ah, seria ótimo se fosse isso mesmo. Quem sabe você não está certa, né? Sem problemas, você pode falar o quanto que quiser, eu não fico cansada; e digo mais uma vez: Nunca irei abandonar essa história. Sério, a minha mente está dando voltas e mais voltas por ela. Adorei sua review enorme! Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**B. maciel : **_Olá, que bom que você gosta da minha fic e está achando que os capítulos estão melhorando. Vou sempre continuar. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Nathy-sama : **_Olá. Sério que você está apaixonada? É ótimo saber isso! Demorei bem pouquinho dessa vez, não é? Acho que o próximo estará aqui na semana que vem. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Natiii : **_Olá, menina, desculpa a demora. Mas, eu até te contei algumas partes pelo msn, não é? Sinto muito ter te deixado tão ansiosa. É verdade, Itachi não podia ter morrido no mangá. Porém, aqui pode ter certeza que isso não acontecerá e, claro que teremos muitas cenas dele com a Sakura. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**India : **_Olá, que bom que está gostando. Pois é, acho que ela já está se apaixonando. Pode deixar que virão muitas cenas de ação. E não vai demorar muito, prometo! Ah, só demorei um pouquinho. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**reila crazymm : **_Olá, muito obrigada pelos elogios e fico feliz que esteja gostando da história. Concordo plenamente, Kishimoto não poderia matar Itachi e muito menos Jiraiya. Infelizmente, não podemos fazer nada quanto a isso. Isso é, no mangá. Pode deixar que vou sempre continuar. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Shyzuka : **_Olá, fico feliz que você tenha mandado uma review e obrigada por estar acompanhando a história. Kishimoto não tem desculpa, o que ele fez ao matar Itachi e Jiraiya nem nome tem. Até que ficou grande a tal conversa deles, não é? Acho que acabei viajando um pouco. Ah, agradeço muito, as minhas idéias estão meio aleatórias, pois são muitas. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Danilo : **_Olá, que bom que você acha isso. Não demorei quase nada dessa vez, não? Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**x Hunter-Nin : **_Olá, que bom que conseguiu deixar a sua review. Ah, que isso, ela não vai enlouquecer e muito menos morrer. Estou doida para escrever a lua-de-mel muito, muito mesmo. Pois é, Kisame está se saindo melhor que encomenda. Você recebeu meu e-mail? Naquele dia você caiu do msn e não te encontrei mais online. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Fly Sakura : **_Olá, muito obrigada pelos elogios, saiba que eu fiquei muito feliz com eles. Bem, não acho que eu tenha o dom, mas fiquei muito contente. Antes tarde do que nunca, não é? Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**caroline-chaan : **_Olá, que bom que está gostando da história. Ele não está bem careca... existo alguns fios crescendo. É, eles vão se casar. Pode deixar que vou continuar. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Título:** Uma Paixão Poderosa  
**Autora:** Thayaná  
**Beta:** Daisy  
**Casal:** Itachi & Sakura  
**Classificação:** T (13 anos)  
**Gênero:** Romance/Drama.  
**Sinopse:** Sakura almejava ser amada e construir uma família. Itachi precisava de um herdeiro, pois se caso algo desse errado em seus planos, esse iria completar sua missão. Porém, uma paixão poderosa entre ambos se torna inevitável à medida que o tempo passa, e eles se conhecem verdadeiramente.

**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao tio Kishimoto. Porém, Itachi é quase meu, preciso apenas assinar o contrato e trabalhar duro até juntar alguns milhões para conseguir comprá-lo finalmente.

**Notas da Autora: **Uau! Esse capítulo finalmente ficou pronto, e apesar da demora, eu mereço um desconto por seu tamanho, pelos acontecimentos e também pelas coisas que me aconteceram recentemente, que acabavam por não me deixarem continuar escrevendo. Bem, eu tive vestibular, alguns problemas com o meu computador e o mais importante: consegui instalar um programa, que é editor de video e áudio — eu sempre quis ter esse programa. Ah, esse capítulo ficou enorme e espero que todos gostem dele, porque é o meu favorito até o momento. Temos é claro, momentos entre Itachi e Sakura; um flashback de Tsunade e Jiraiya, que devo admitir que adoro esse casal. Não vou falar mais sobre o capítulo, senão vou acabar tirando a graça da história. Porém, apenas pelo título do capítulo, vocês já podem ter uma grande idéia do que acontece. Tenho que agradecer à Daisy por ter puxado a minha orelha e insentido para que eu escrevesse logo. Gostaria de agradecer à todas as reviews que recebi. Espero que apreciem esse capítulo e por favor, deixem reviews para mim dizendo o que acharam.

**Uma Paixão Poderosa**

**Capitulo 6 – Matrimônio.**

Andando devagar, Itachi adentrou o banheiro, que tinha ligação com seu quarto. O mesmo quarto que ele vivera por mais de treze anos. Um dos poucos lugares do clã que não havia sido manchado de sangue... Bem, isso antes dele ser trazido de volta e sujar aquele local com o seu próprio sangue. Um sangue que não fora tirado de seu corpo muitas vezes, poucas às vezes alguém conseguira feri-lo. O maldito sangue que saia por sua boca, era o mais preocupante. Não, o mais preocupante era o que ele faria sem seu Mangekyou Sharingan.

Afinal, Madara não era qualquer adversário, era um homem a ser temido. Com toda aquela obsessão e frustração que carregava dentro de si, era capaz de qualquer coisa para conseguir seus objetivos. E esses objetivos, estão ao alcance de suas mãos, cada vez mais perto. Itachi sabia que Madara passara anos, e anos; apenas planejando cada passo a ser tomado para que Konoha lhe pertencesse definitivamente. E estava consciente de todas as suas artimanhas para conseguí-la.

Agora estando embaixo do chuveiro, aquela água congelada caindo sobre si, lavando todo aquele sangue que havia contraído. Levou a mão direita até a cabeça, apertando seu ferimento com força. Podia sentir os pontos cicatrizando-se. Era incrível a maneira que sua... noiva, conseguira tratar de seus ferimentos. Ele deveria estar morto, ou estaria se não fosse tratado por ela.

Enquanto ficava parado debaixo d'água – já deveria ter saído, pois já estava limpo o suficiente –, lembrava-se da pequena conversa que havia tido com Sakura, logo depois que sua tosse sessou. Nem deveria se importar, mas de alguma forma estava levando as coisas que ela dizia a sério. Na verdade, Itachi importava-se com o que sua noiva pensava. Entretanto, não tinha o direito e nem queria lhe contar todos os seus segredos.

— Acho que agora parou. Então, o que você tem? Que doença é essa? Porque eu sei que você tem alguma coisa. Ninguém tosse sangue sem ter absolutamente nada. Talvez seja tuberculose...

— Quieta! — Itachi exclamou, irritado. Uma coisa era ele ter confidenciado suas razões para querer um herdeiro, outra coisa muito diferente era ter que falar sobre sua doença.

Sakura ficou confusa. Alguns minutos antes ele parecia um poço de calma e de uma hora para outra ficara irritado apenas com algumas simples perguntas. Só se esse assunto fosse seu ponto fraco. Entretanto, ele estava cego aparentemente por causa do Mangekyou, o que poderia ser pior do que isso?

— Fique quieta, está certo? — Uchiha repetiu, ainda irritado. — Não preciso falar sobre isso, como você não precisa saber de absolutamente nada a respeito desse meu problema. Tenho plena certeza que posso gerar herdeiros e, é para isso que você está aqui. Não para tratar da minha tosse carregada de sangue.

Ela não sabia o que pensar, apenas estava ciente que todo o seu corpo tremia de medo. Uchiha Itachi sabia intimidar as pessoas quando queria, ele sabia ser assustador e definitivamente deixá-lo irritado não era uma coisa aconselhável. Se ele não queria falar sobre sua doença; que estava mais claro do que a água que era muito grave, ela simplesmente não falaria. Por hora. Oh, ela era uma médica, e todo profissional quer quebrar suas barreiras. Nada como vencer uma doença rara, que pelo que achava, era derivada de um Kekkei genkai.

— Se você quer assim, que seja. — disse por fim. — Mas não se esqueça que eu sou uma médica.

— Nunca me esqueço de nada.

Sakura gostaria de ter falado: "Que ótimo", mas Itachi já estava irritado e não queria piorar a situação. Apesar de tudo que ele havia lhe contado, ainda era um homem que tirara muitas vidas inocentes e não sabia o que poderia fazer quando possesso de raiva.

— Itachi... — Sakura murmurou, quase inaudível.

O Uchiha ficou surpreendido, e sua irritação se esvaziou de alguma forma. Mesmo tendo pedido que elao chamasse pelo nome, não esperava que o fizesse

tão cedo. E a vergonha em fazer, era transparente pelo tom de sua doce voz.

Contudo, antes que ela pudesse proferir o que estava criando coragem para dizer e até mesmo Itachi dizer algo, ambos sentiram um chakra poderoso e familiar: Hoshigaki Kisame estava entrando no quarto. Fazendo assim, um afastamento mental nos noivos. Nada mais seria discutido naquela manhã.

— Trouxe tudo que me pediu. — Kisame disse, terminado com o silêncio. Ele estava com uma mochila preta bem grande, e uma sacola igualmente da cor preta em sua mão esquerda.

Saindo de seu desvaneio, Itachi fechou o chuveiro. Havia passado quase oito anos, mas ele conhecia perfeitamente aquele lugar, e nem ao menos precisou ir tateando para chegar ao vaso sanitário, lugar onde encontrava-se uma toalha seca, uma calça e uma blusa preta que seu companheiro trouxe da Akatsuki.

* * *

Não havia muito tempo que o sol nascera, e estranhamente Uzumaki Naruto já estava andando pela vila em direção ao gabinete da Godaime. Estava com os olhos pesados, pois mal dormira quando a madrugada chegou. Passara a noite inteira pensando em Sakura, imaginando onde deveria estar, se passava frio, fome ou até mesmo se estava machucada. Também pensara muito no seu querido Ero-sennin, precisamente nos códigos que ele havia deixado.

Do jeito transtornado que Naruto estava, não chegou a perceber que havia uma sombra atrás dele. Na verdade, era uma pessoa que gostaria muito de lhe confortar, mas a vergonha era tanta que não tinha coragem para tal coisa. Só mantinha-se andando atrás dele, seguindo seus passos, rezando para poder ver o velho Naruto de sempre, aquele a quem sempre fora apaixonada.

Entretanto, Naruto parou e Hyuuga Hinata nem ao menos percebera, batendo em suas costas, acidentalmente. Aquilo era mais do que suas forças permitiam, não sabia onde enfiar a cara e o que diria para ele? Não podia de jeito nenhum falar que estava seguindo-o para ter certeza que ele estava bem. Era a maior idiota do mundo!

— Hinata. — seu nome dito pela boca do garoto que ela amava, ecou em sua mente, que nem ao menos percebeu quando ele havia se virado.

— N-Naruto-kun. — ela gaguejou ao dizer-lhe o nome, como de costume.

— O que você está fazendo aqui essa hora? — Naruto perguntou, coçando a cabeça.

— Não... consegui dormi. — resolveu dizer a verdade. — Então pensei em andar... por favor... desculpe-me por... ter... esbarrado em você...

— Eu também não. — ele disse sinceramente, com aqueles olhos azuis tristes, mais ainda penetrantes. Hinata engoliu em seco. — Resolvi fazer algumas coisas...

— Tenho certeza que você conseguirá, Naruto-kun, pois sempre que se dispõe a fazer algo, sempre consegue. Sei que deve ser difícil pra você... tudo que aconteceu, mas as coisas vão se acertar. Só precisa de um pouco de tempo.

— Obrigado, Hinata. — agradeceu sorrindo. — É muito bom saber que eu posso contar com você e que alguém acredita em mim.

Aquelas palavras entraram diretamente no coração da jovem Hyuuga, ele apenas havia agradecido e dito que era bom poder contar com ela. Ah, se Naruto soubesse o quanto ela acreditava nele, de seus sentimentos mais profundos e que por ele, seria capaz de quebrar todas as suas barreiras. Só precisava conseguir deixar a droga da timidez de lado.

* * *

Sakura ao invés de tomar seu banho, estava sentada no chão, totalmente imóvel, pensando em tudo que havia lhe acontecido nas últimas horas. Ela realmente estava prestes a se casar com Itachi? Era mais do que surreal, porém no momento ela sabia que não era nenhuma de suas fantasias, nenhuma miragem criada por sua mente fértil.

Entretanto, não sabia nem o que pensar de toda aquela loucura insana. Afinal, ele a escolhera como sua noiva, mãe de seus herdeiros e será que também para amante? Não, ele estava certo de que não demoraria muito a morrer. O fato era que ela iria se casar, sonhara com isso a vida toda, mas o que acontece com seus sonhos? Ninguém fora pedir sua mão para seu pai. O certo seria que Kisame fosse falar com ele em nome de Itachi... Assim como os costumes budistas... Bem, pelo menos ele lhe dera um presente de casamento.

Um presente que ela não estava esperando ganhar, e que por incrível que pudesse parecer, ela havia adorado. Afinal, todas as noivas ganhavam presentes dos noivos quando marcavam a data do casamento, não era porque seu casamento não seria normalizado perante seus pais e a cerimonia civil não seria feita pela Hokage... Não significava que não seria tão verdadeiro, como se tivesse tido tudo isso. O importante era que ele estava fazendo tudo para que fosse o mais natural possível, sorriu lembrando-se:

— Você foi rápido. — Itachi comentou. — Espero que tenha resolvido tudo.

— Pensei que você estivesse com pressa, mas se preferir posso te deixar aqui por alguns dias e voltar depois com tudo pronto. — disse Kisame, brincando.

— Odeio suas brincadeiras.

Sakura apenas observava a conversa dos dois companheiros, uma dupla formada pela Akatsuki. Ao presenciar aquela pequena conversa deles, passou por sua mente, que eles pudessem ser realmente amigos. Apesar de já ter passado por sua mente que haveria uma grande amizade entre eles, quando Kisame a seqüestrou e a obrigou a tratar dos ferimentos de Itachi, parecendo preocupado se ele iria sobreviver. Mas, ele talvez pudesse ter algo a perder com a morte do Uchiha, e não estivesse apenas preocupado se um amigo morreria...

— Olha, eu fiz tudo o que me pediu... — Kisame começou. — E você tem que concordar comigo que foi em tempo recorde, nem deve ter pensando que eu voltaria tão cedo...

— Claro que não, você deveria estar fazendo hora na Akatsuki, desfilando entre os outros membros para que eles possam vê-lo e não pensarem que há algo errado. — Itachi interrompeu-o.

— Não se preocupe, está absolutamente tudo sobre controle, pois eles pensam que eu estou no meu quarto e além do mais, voltarei logo para lá.

— Então, trouxe tudo que eu pedi?

— Exatamente do jeito que pediu.

_Tantas palavras desnecessárias,_ pensou Sakura, _eles devem se conhecer o suficiente para não precisarem usá-las. Acredito que Itachi sabia perfeitamente que ele voltaria nessa mesma manhã e tinha consciência que ele traria exatamente tudo que havia pedido. _

Quando ela voltou a realidade, Kisame estava tirando uma pequena caixa de dentro da mochila e entregado à Itachi, o que a deixou curiosa. Porém, nada além de um suspiro saiu de sua boca, e claro, permaneceu observando os dois homens a sua frente.

— Isso é para você. — disse Kisame, jogando a sacola preta na direção de Sakura, que pegou-a no ar. — Espero que sirva, mas não tenho idéia sobre isso. — continuou, depois disse para Uchiha: — Ela não é um tanto quanto pequena para ter uma criança? Me parece tão baixinha e miúda.

— O que você queria? Que me casasse com uma gigante, com a pele semelhante a sua? — Itachi indagou, ríspido. Deixando Sakura corada e feliz,estranhamente feliz. Uchiha Itachi acabara de defendê-la!

Sem coragem para fitá-los, Haruno resolveu descobrir o que havia dentro da sacola preta. Ao abri-la, arregalou os olhos de um jeito nunca feito antes, tamanha era a sua surpresa. Havia um _bhaku, _um tipo de quimono, todo bordado. Apesar de normalmente ser usada a cor vermelha e dourada, seu _bhaku_ era branco, com seus bordados delicados da cor prata. Não era bem o que havia sonhando, mas pelo menos não se casaria com a roupa suada e cheirando a sangue seco, e o mais importante: Kisame não esquecera que a cor preta era proibida.

— Venha até aqui, Sakura. — Itachi chamou-a, e por um instante não obteve resposta, então completou: — Ou prefere que eu levante-me e vá até ao seu encontro?

A jovem kunoichi não pensou duas vezes e antes que seu noivo pudesse piscar, ela estava ao lado da cabeceira da cama dele, esperando que ele dissesse o que queria. Por um momento ele não fez nada, deixando Sakura inquieta. De repente ele abriu a caixinha em suas mãos, revelando um pesado anel de rubi.

— Acho que deveria ser um anel de esmeralda, mas o tenho há muito tempo. Espero que não se importe, mas ele pertenceu a minha avó... que morreu de um ataque do coração. — ele completou rápido.

Sakura refletiu por alguns instantes, que Itachi não gostaria de ser considerado um assassino se não fosse realmente culpado e percebeu que talvez essa avó, tenha sido importante para ele. Por um momento ela achou que ele era apenas um homem, que tinha cicatrizes em sua alma atormentada e que ela adoraria poder curá-las.

— Acho que você não gostaria que eu levantasse desse jeito, não é? Então, que tal dar-me a sua mão direita para que possa por o anel?

Uma forte batida na porta do banheiro, interrompeu seu pequeno desvaneio. Oh, céus, pela pancada parecia um tanto quanto impaciente pela sua demora e ela nem ao menos havia entrado embaixo do chuveiro.

— Estamos querendo partir ainda essa manhã, garota! — ela reconheceu a voz do gigante e autoritário, homem azulado. — O monge que arrumei não pode esperar o dia todo.

— Oh, certo, mas acontece que preciso de um bom banho e tenho os meus costumes que devem ser seguidos no dia de meu casamento, ao menos isso acho que Uchiha não me privaria...

— Santo Deus, aonde ele vai se amarrar? Parece que às vezes, ela não para de tagarelar! — murmurou enquanto se afastava, não querendo mais ouvir o que ela tinha para dizer.

Percebendo que havia sido deixada falando sozinha, Sakura resolveu levantar-se e ligar o chuveiro, constatando que seu maior medo era real: a água estava congelando. Mas, também o que ela queria? Aquela casa estava abandona a quase dez anos, impossível achar que sairia água quente do chuveiro e que teria luz elétrica nos cômodos. Tudo que havia era aquela lareira no quarto de Itachi , o restoda mansão, incluindo o banheiro que Sakura se banhava, permanecia na mais plena escuridão. Pois não havia nenhuma janela, que deixasse a luz do sol entrar.

Pulando entrou embaixo da água, e permaneceu assim até se acostumar com tal temperatura. Só quando estava em missões ela tomava banho frio e mesmo assim, ao ar livre, quando estava muito sol e podia se aquecercom ele. Resolveu se concentrar para manter um bom autocontrole. Naverdade, ela queria tentar construir um para si, algo que pudesse camuflar suas emoções e deixá-la protegida de todos os seus loucos sentimentos devastadores, que estavam começando a deixá-la irritada .

Após ter se secado, Sakura pegou o seu _bhaku _e permaneceu por algum tempo apenas admirando-o. Realmente era de muito bom gosto, o branco que para muitos poderia significar a pureza da noiva, com os seus delicados bordados prateados, davam um requinte inesperado ao traje. E percebeu, boquiaberta, que não havia nenhum casaco na sacola, o que deveria ter, afinal, o seu _bhaku_ como de todas as outras noivas, não tinha manga e por ser um tecido leve, logo ela sentiria frio usando-o.

* * *

Tratava-se de mais uma missão, exatamente como todas as outras, que eles vinham fazendo em todos aqueles anos. O fato deles não serem mais um time gennins e sim jounnins, acabara não trazendo uma grande mudança. Eles continuaram suas missões juntos, não importando que cada um devesse seguir o rumo de suas vidas, e nem mesmo que às vezes fosse insuportavelmente difícil de aturar uns aos outros. Juntos eles eram invencíveis!

Estavam na bela forma e força dos dezessete anos, e aprenderam com muito custo a tolerar a presença uns dos outros, isso era quando não estavam em batalha, porque nesses momentos, eles se completavam de um jeito que nunca se vira igual. Não havia nada anormal, era apenas mais uma missão, perigosa do jeito que eles estavam acostumados. Só não sabiam que essa missão iria mudar suas vidas e o jeito que eles encaravam as situações, levando-os a eminente separação.

— Não, nós vamos continuar andando, idiota. Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir, que primeiro nós pensamos em todas as alternativas para depois agirmos?

— Você não pensa muito antes de quebrar a cara de alguém, quando fica nervosa...

— É completamente diferente, pois se eu preciso meter a porrada em alguém, significa que esse alguém merece e seria errado para o meu orgulho feminino levar qualquer desaforo para casa. Seria vergonhoso para a minha família.

Tsunade e Jiraiya caminhavam por uma densa floresta, enquanto Orochimaru havia pegado a outra rota, atrás de algumas informações para pegarem um poderoso mestre em genjutsus, e os dois iam direto para a caverna do lobo. Enquanto não chegavam, tentavam manter uma agradável _conversa, _claro que não conseguiam. Tsunade como sempre, dizia para Jiraiya o que ele deveria fazer, enquanto ele a provocava até a última gota, adorando o jeito que ela ficava.

— Não está um belo dia, Tsunade? — perguntou Jiraiya, com a voz mais mansa que ela já ouvira, Tsunade arregalou os olhos, incrédula.

— Que conversa é essa? Que tom de voz é esse comigo? Desde de quando você se importa como a porcaria do sol está...

— Hein, foi apenas um comentário, se eu soubesse que você levaria por esse lado, teria ficado de boca fechada. — disse ele, com um tom ronco, a interrompendo.

— Sua boca fechada... é o que eu mais aprecio em você.

Jiraiya parou de repente, deixando-a surpresa. Então, começou a fitá-la seriamente. Ela também parou de caminhare fitaram-se, na pequena distância que os separava. Aquele olhar... não podia pertencer ao mesmo garoto idiota, que tanto implicava com ela e recebia o troco na mesma moeda. Tsunade não sabia o que era, mas tinha algo errado, não errado, e sim muito diferente nele. Sem entender, ela franziu o cenho com um olhar acusador, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa, quando não obteve resposta, resolveu ela mesmo dizer:

— Oh, não, o que aconteceu dessa vez... agora? Por quê diabos você simplesmente parou aí, como um burro de carma imprestável? Não temos tempo para perder com as suas idiotices...

— É tudo o que tem para dizer? — Jiraiya perguntou, rudemente, de um jeito que ele jamais havia usado com ninguém, e aproximou-se da companheira.

Tsunade assentiu, chocada demais para ter alguma resposta digna, para acabar com a pose dele. Entretanto, aquilo não ficaria daquele jeito, não importava que fosse Jiraiya, definitivamente ele não a conhecia o suficiente, para saber que ela nunca deixava nada barato. Odiou aquele tom, aquelas palavras e não sabia o que era pior: a voz rouca ou a rude.

— O que foi isso?

— Não foi nada. — Tsunade respondeu friamente, tentando ao máximo tirar a voz irritante de sua mente. — Isso não foi nada, você pode ter me dado um fora dessa vez... mas vai se arrepender de ter nascido muito em breve.

— Não. — tentou disfarçar o grande sorriso que formava em seus lábios. — Não estava falando sobre isso, sabe, nossa pequena conversinha amigável que está parecendo um pouco mudada essa manhã, e sim sobre esses gritos.

— Que gritos...

Sua voz morreu no ar. Ela escutava muitos gritos, de várias pessoas, e desejava se matar... Como ela não escutara antes? Nunca havia distraído-se em uma missão, e o fato de Jiraiya estar bem ligado, era ultrajante e vergonhoso para ela. Afinal, ela ficara distraída justamente por causa dele! Sim, se ela o matasse, seria uma coisa justa, como se estivesse fazendo justiça com suas próprias mãos. Porém, não havia tempo para isso e tudo que eles puderam fazer foi correr para descobrir a raiz do problema e assim tentar resolvê-lo.

— O que aconteceu? — Tsunade indagou-se, enquanto se levantava. — Começamos a correr na direção dos gritos, as árvores pareciam que estavam girando... depois teve uma luz forte, como um flash...

Decidiu que o melhor a fazer, era andar devagar e tentar encontrar Jiraiya que deveria estar por perto. De repente, seus olhos castanhos, encontraram uma alta silhueta. As roupas dele estavam um tanto quanto rasgadas, nada que desse para ver grande coisa de seu corpo musculoso. Percebeu que jamais havia reparado em como as pernas dele eram longas e grossas, boquiaberta. E aquela boca... que sorria para ela, mesmo não sabendo o motivo, pela primeira vez em sua vida, teve a vontade de demonstrar como aquele gesto poderia ser reciproco.

— Você está bem? — perguntou ela, finalmente. — Parece que hoje não é o meu dia. Está tudo dando errado, essa porcaria de missão está me irritando.

— Algumas mudanças são para melhor, como essas de hoje...

Algum tempo depois, ambos estavam deitados embaixo de uma árvore, com as mãos dadas. Jiraiya estava sem camisa, deixando todo seu magnifico peitoral à mostra, com seus músculos perfeitamentemoldados para seu grande corpo. Por alguma razão, Tsunade não consegui parar de olhá-lo, como se fosse a primeira vez que o via. Há única coisa diferente nela, era que seus lindos e longos cabelos loiros, estavam soltos.

— Conta uma lenda que dormia uma princesa encantada, que só despertaria quando estivesse sobre a presença do seu verdadeiro amor...

— Corta essa, Jiraiya, essa história é mais velha que minha bisavó...

— Não, essa não é a história da Bela dormecida, é realmente uma lenda. — Jiraiya afirmou. — Bem, para acordar a princesa, ele teria que enfrentar o mal, lutando do lado do bem, para que se mostrasse digno de ser o verdadeiro amor dela...

— Vamos, continua. — incentivo-o.

— Acontece que quando eles se encontraram, ele descobriu que ela não dormia, estava acordada, e a única coisa que ela fez foi ignorá-lo.

— Então?

— Então, ele descobriu que era o coração de sua amada que ele precisava acordar...

Ele virou-se de frente pra ela, inclinou-se e baixou a cabeça, sem pedir permissão tomou-lhe os lábios carnudos. Tsunade se manteve imóvel, surpresa pela boca possessiva que estava sobre a sua, com um delicioso hálito quente, que lhe trazia maravilhosas sensações. Confusa, não sabia se empurrava-o ou entregava-se aos seus loucos desejos. Estava sendo beijada por... Jiraiya, e não sabia o que fazer. Quando sentiu a língua dele pedindo passagem, tentou fechar a boca, mas não conseguiu, pois o desejo era mais forte, acabou por abri-la para dar-lhe passagem. Com a língua, Jiraiya explorou todos os pequenos centímetros dentro da boca de sua amada, de uma forma sensual e devastadora.

— Oh, será que os dois ainda vão demorar muito? — Orochimaru perguntou, num tão de reprovação.

Tsunade levantou-se em um pulo, atônica, trazendo Jiraiya junto consigo, porém já estavam separados. Não fazia idéia do que acabara de acontecer, sabia que em hipótese alguma de lucidez, seria capaz de beijar aquele idiota. Mas ela deixou que ele a beijasse? Não podia ser verdade, apenas um pesadelo. Tentando manter todo seu autocontrole estável, ficou paralisada ao perceber que não havia floresta nenhuma...

— Parece que Susumo fez um bom trabalho. Vocês caíram em um de seus genjutsus direitinho, coisa que eu nunca esperava de vocês...

— Genjutsu? — perguntou Tsunade, com um fio de voz, ainda ofegante por causa do beijo, interrompendo Orochimaru.

— Sim, mas no momento em que eu o matei, toda a ilusão criada por ele foi quebrada. Acho que ele pensou que pararia vocês se fossem uma casal apaixonado ou pensou que fizessem um casal bonitinho. — disse dando uma gargalhada.

— Qual é a graça, Orochimaru? Também adoraria rir da piada. — ela disse, secamente. — Já que tudo está terminado é melhor voltarmos para Konoha.

Sem esperar sequer um segundo, foi andando, deixando os dois companheiros de time para traz. Genjutsu? Era um verdadeiro alivio, pois não era ela e nem eles, apenas uma ilusão formada por um tremendo bastardo que achava eles bonitinhos juntos? Que grande piada! Porém, isso tornava aquilo uma fantasia e era como se aquele beijo nunca tivesse existido, não de verdade.

— Você é um grande estraga prazeres. — Jiraiya acusou o amigo. — Deveria apenas seguir o seu caminho e nos deixar, sabemos nos cuidar muito bem e não precisamos do seu salvamento. — completou muito irritado.

O caminho de volta foi um martírio, com cada um afundando em seus próprios pensamentos, nada fora dito desde então. Algumas vezes eles se olhavam sem deixar o outro perceber, e só.

— Olha, Jiraiya, você não precisa ficar assim, sabe? Não estávamos sobre poder de nossas atitudes, e não foi uma coisa real, ou seja é como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sendo assim, eu não preciso te bater até a morte. — explicou Tsunade, tentando se convencer muito mais do que explicar para ele.

— Se eu tivesse a chance, teria feito exatamente a mesma coisa, com ou sem genjutsu. — admitiu, enfim.

— Você...

Foi retirada de suas lembranças, graças ao barulho de duas conhecidas vozes: Shizune e Naruto, que estavam tendo uma pequena discussão do lado de fora de sua sala.

— Tsunade-sama não pode vê-lo agora, ela está muito ocupada no momento, Naruto. — Shizune fazia o possível para convencer o garoto.

— Ocupada? Ela deve ter acabado de acordar, meu assunto com a vovó Tsunade é muito importante. Tenho que receber autorização para sair da vila...

— Nós já conversamos sobre isso, Naruto. — Godaime disse, abrindo a porta de seu gabinete. — Há duas unidades Anbu's procurando Sakura.

— Mais...

— Não existe mais. — disse em um tom que demostrava que a conversa estava encerrada.

* * *

Uma garota de altura mediana com lindos e compridos cabelos loiros aproximava-se sozinha da entrada da Vila da Folha. Ela estava com uma bandana com a imagem de Konoha em suas mãos. Era evidente que aquela bandana pertenceu à alguém muito importante para aquela determinada garota, que não fraquejava nem por um momento, continuava o seu caminho sem olhar para traz. Seus olhos cinzentos, ora olhando pra bandana em suas mãos, ora olhando sempre para todo o caminho a percorrer.

Era uma linda garota, com seus quinze anos, lindos cabelos loiros que batiam um pouco abaixo de seus ombros, com pequenos cachos nas pontas. Sua pele era branquinha, e seus olhos... eram raros, de uma cor acinzentada.

Seu nome? Não era algo que importasse muito, tudo que importava para ela, era fazer acontecer tudo para que fora treinada. Cumpriria seu destino, não importando as conseqüências que devesse enfrentar. Ela só precisava pensar no sacrifício de seu pai, e como ele morreu para defender Konoha. A dor que sentia com esse fardo deveria consumi-la, mas não era assim, a dor lhe dava forças para fazer o que era certo.

— O começo do fim está prestes a começar. — disse com uma voz baixa, entrando nos limites de Konoha.

* * *

Oficialmente, ela já era Uchiha Sakura, conforme o casamento civil. Agora, era a vez do matrimônio religioso e ela era obrigada a admitir, em um bonito templo. Tudo estava sendo feito da forma mais correta possível e Itachi... Oh, ele estava se comportando como um verdadeiro cavaleiro. Fazendo exatamente tudo que um noivo poderia fazer por sua futura esposa.

Estavam tão próximos, naquele altar maravilhoso, lado a lado, presenciando a cerimônia religiosa que os tornaria marido e mulher. Itachi era tão alto e tinha um ar tão misterioso, que o deixava tão sexy e charmoso. Ele prestava atenção há tudo que o monge dizia, enquanto Sakura não deixava de fitá-lo, tentando imaginar o que teria que fazer a seguir com seu futuro marido. Praguejando baixinho, ela obrigou-se a olhar para o monge desconhecido, que a casava com o irmão do seu primeiro amor. Porém, olhando aquele homem com uma bela postura, com seu olhar centrado para frente, poderia jurar que ele enxergava perfeitamente bem, se ela não soubesse o que havia lhe acontecido. Então, deu-se conta de como Uchiha Itachi era bonito e de alguma forma distorcida e confusa, ele era ... seu... seu marido!

Era uma linda cerimônia budista, que chamam de _Nangchang. _Estava sendocelebrada em frente a um altar do Deus Buda;decorado com várias flores, velas e incensos. Era seu casamento e, Sakura queria guardar cada detalhe daquele momento mágico. Contudo, não havia nenhuma pessoa que ela amasse presente, nenhum de seus amigos iriam recitar o _Tisarana_, _Pancasila_ e o _Vandana_.

— Sakura. — Itachi chamou-a, segurando em sua mão.

Sua respiração falhou por alguns segundos, apesar de seu toque ser leve, vinha carregado de milhões de sensações junto com ele. Segurando-lhe a mão, permanecia imponente como se nada pudesse afetá-lo. Esse fato deixou Sakura raivosa. Tentou focar na realidade, que para ele tudo tratava-se apenas de uma maldita missão, que vinha junto com planos idiotas. E que ele apenas segurava sua mão, para poder recitar os votos. Porém, não era fácil conseguir aceitar que não casava-se por amor... e suas mãos eram grandes e fortes...

Mesmo tentando evitar, acabou por estremecer com tais pensamentos. Sentiu um grande arrepio que começou na cabeça e teve fim na ponta de seu pé. Não entendia o que era aqueles sentimentos, e para dizer a verdade, nem queria entender, só rezava para que tudo tivesse o seu fim logo e seus hormônios pudesse acalmar-se.

— Uchiha Itachi, você aceita Haruno Sakura, como sua mulher, em nome de Buda? — perguntou o monge.

— Sim. Em frente à minha mulher que acolho, aceito amá-la e respeitá-la, ser amável, ser fiel, delegar as tarefas domésticas e providenciar presentes para a satisfazer.

Ele acabara de aceitá-la como sua legitima esposa, e recitara seus votos. Agora, só faltava a parte dela... ela precisava aceita-lo e recitar seus próprios votos perante Buda. Depois disso, estaria presa a Itachi por toda a eternidade. Era estranho, ela deveria sentir-se a mulher mais infeliz na face da Terra, pois tudo que queria, era ser amada e construir uma família. Entretanto, ela o ouvira aceita-la e ficara contente...

— Haruno Sakura, você aceita Uchiha Itachi, como seu marido, em nome de Buda?

— S-sim... eu aceito. — respirou profundamente. — Em frente ao meu marido que acolho, aceito realizar as tarefas domésticas eficazmente, ser hospitaleira para com os seus parentes e amigos, ser fiel, proteger os nossos ganhos, efetuar as minhas responsabilidades com amor e conscienciosamente.

O monge voltou para cerimônia, e começou a recitar o _mangala sutta_ e o _jayamangala gatha_ dando assim, suas bênçãos aos noivos. Já que não estavampresente os pais do noivo ou os da largou-lhe a mão direita, para conseguir colocar a aliança em sua mão esquerda, dizendo:

— Com esta aliança, eu a desposo... — sua voz era profunda.

Pronto! Tudo estava acabado, agora, não existia mais nenhuma Haruno Sakura e sim, Uchiha Sakura. Ela tinha apenas dezesseis anos e estava casada. Não era uma coisa que se via todo dia. Instantaneamente, quando ele soltou-lhe a mão, ela fitou-o, estranhamente. Afinal, ela não estava desconfortável com seu toque? Mas, não teve muito tempo para pensar no assunto, pois quando deu por si novamente, estava sendo prensada contra o peitoral definido de seu marido.

Sakura engoliu em seco, não imaginava que ele fosse fazer uma coisa dessas, não que não estivesse gostando de tal aproximação. Estava passando-lhe um conforto, uma proteção... nunca antes sentida. Porém, tendo seus seios pressionados contra o peitoral de alguém que ela mal conhecia, na verdade pouco importava se ela conhecia ou não, o que importava era que isso jamais havia acontecido antes.

Trêmula, olhou para o chão, tentando aplacar a vergonha que sentia. Ela sabia perfeitamente o que aconteceria a seguir, apenas não sabia se estava pronta. Apesar de não ter sido beijada na cerimônia civil, não achava que eles pulariam essa parte no matrimônio sagrado. De repente, sem que Sakura pudesse perceber, seu marido colocou as duas mãos em seu rosto, e foi deslizando até tocá-la no pescoço. A essa altura, o coração da jovem estava disparado, ela jamais fora beijada. Com os olhos fechados, sentiu lábios sobre os seus; lábios que eram quentes e macios e continham um leve gosto de sangue seco. Porém, ela sabia exatamente o motivo, o que ela não sabia, era como deveria retribuir a carícia.

As pernas fraquejaram, e ela teria caído se seu marido não a tivesse segurado pela cintura, assim que percebeu seu corpo amolecendo e perdendo as forças. Então, Itachi carregou-a em seus braços, e a levou para fora do templo. Sendo seguido por Kisame, única pessoa que pudera assistir a cerimônia, tanto no civil quanto no religioso.

— Acho que a despedida é aqui. — declarou Kisame. — Tenho que voltar para Akatsuki rápido, e dessa vez, permanecer por lá.

— Certo, o resto é comigo. Qualquer coisa mande um recado e mantenha-me informado sobre qualquer coisa realmente importante. — Itachi disse. — Ah, e sobre o sannin?

_Como assim, sobre o sannin?_, pensou Sakura, _de quem ele pode estar falando? Será que ele está procurando Jiraiya-Sama ou Orochimaru? Ele não chamaria Tsunade-same de sannin e sim de Godaime ou Hokage, certo? _

— Sinto muito, mas não o encontrei. Poxa, pelo que eu soube ele lutou contra seis corpos do Pain. Você sabe o que significa isso? Mas, continuarei a minha busca, mesmo que não passe de uma total perca de...

— Não, não precisa. Você já me ajudou muito, agora deixa isso por minha conta. — sua voz era baixa, mas dura. — Assim que eu puder, irei resolver isso. Primeiro vou para o meu esconderijo, fazer o que tem de ser feito e depois nós veremos...

— Como você quiser, mas qualquer coisa, avise-me. — Itachi assentiu, e ele prosseguiu. — Quase que esqueço... mandei um recado para Macoto, e do jeito que ele é, acredito que seu remédio já deva estar pronto.

— Passarei por lá para pegá-lo. — Itachi disse, colocando Sakura sentada em uma pedra. — Respire fundo.

— Acho que ela esta fraca de fome. — comentou Kisame. — Pelo menos, tem uns dois dias que eu a raptei e ela não comeu nada. Acho que a garota não esta acostumada a ficar sem comer, como nós estamos. — entregou a pesada mochila preta para Itachi.

— Pode ser, mas não podemos permanecer mais tempo por aqui. Ela terá que esperar até chegarmos, pelo menos, até a casa de Macoto.

Nesse momento, Itachi percebeu que já estava sozinho com sua esposa, pois só podia sentir o chakra de seu companheiro e amigo afastando-se. Então, abaixou-se e pegou novamente Sakura em seus braços, deixando a assustada. Ela fez menção em desvencilhar-se dele, porém, estava trêmula e fraca, e não conseguiria correr todo o trajeto.

— Para onde iremos agora? — indagou, desistindo finalmente de deixar seus braços fortes.

— Por hora, iremos embora. — ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. — Logo cumprirei com as minhas obrigações de marido, não se preocupe.

**Continua...**

**Nota da Autora: **Então, pessoal, o que vocês acharam desse capítulo? Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado, afinal, eu escrevi com todo o carinho e estou muito ansiosa para ficar sabendo da opinião de vocês. Por favor, deixem suas maravilhosas reviews, contando-me o que acharam. Ah, eu tenho uma novidade para vocês! Estou com um projeto, uma nova história com um enredo de natal e um tanto quanto... diferente. Entretanto, não se preocupem que é Itachi e Sakura, é claro! O nome dela é: Um sonho de natal, e como será uma longa história e quero terminá-la até dia 24 de dezembro; devo postar o primeiro capítulo muito em breve. Bom, vou parar por aqui... Por favor, deixem reviews! E muitíssimo obrigada pelas mais de 100 reviews no capítulo anterior!

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

**Sacerdotisa : **_Olá, tenho que te confessar que penso duas vezes antes de escrever as cenas do Itachi, tenho até medo. Estou tentando fazer o meu melhor. Ah, concordo com você, Madara contou os fatos reais para Sasuke, mas apenas a parte que lhe convinha, deixando muita coisa de fora. Pelo menos é isso que eu acho, claro, não posso afirmar nada. Na verdade, no meu ponto de vista, a vítima da história foi o Itachi, pois Sasuke acaba sempre pensando do jeito que as pessoas o levam a fazer. Nunca eu iria fazer algo que o assassino de toda a minha_ _família mandou e Sasuke fez exatamente o que Itachi queria. Tudo por uma vingança que nem ao menos existia, em parte. Bem, eu fico muito feliz que esteja gostando do relacionamento da Sakura com Itachi, aqui na história. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Pequena Pérola : **_Olá, minha nossa! Tenho que dizer que amei a sua review, tirou-me altas gargalhadas. Não acredito que Tsunade seria tão cordial assim, e muito menos conseguiria escrever a morte do meu querido Itachi. Pode ficar tranqüila quanto a isso, pois eu não vou matá-lo de jeito nenhum. Ah, o Sasuke vai ter uma enorme surpresa, quando reencontrar a Sakura com o maior barrigão... mesmo sem saber quem é o papai. É ótima a sua tática de guerra, adoraria poder segui-la, mas acontece que eu sou um tanto quanto atrapalhada e acabo só conseguindo postar aos domingos. Nós teremos que fazer fila no Japão e procurar uma raridade dessa para casarmos! Então, esse capítulo foi aprovado? __Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**MiLLa-Chan : **_Olá, que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior e desse, o que você achou? Ah, pode ficar tranqüila que eu não conseguiria matar Itachi-kun. De jeito nenhum! Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**FranHyuuga : **_Olá, Fran, estou muito feliz por você ter gostado tanto. Ah, eu só lhe respondi com o mesmo carinho que você teve comigo e lhe agradeço muito por isso. Eu sempre vejo a Sakura como uma sonhadora, mais no bom sentido e Itachi... oh, estou tendo visões dele desse jeito. Sim, eu falei sobre primeiro beijo e realmente aconteceu, espero que tenha gostado dele... você aprovou? Ou eu deveria ter feito algo melhor? Eu sei que demorei, mas não foi por mal, isso eu posso jurar. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Brouillard : **_Olá! Uau, nem acredito, passamos das 100 reviews! Ah, Itachi é o meu sonho de consumo, uma pena ele não ser uma coisa real. Sasuke? Ele ainda existe? Estou tão decepcionada com ele ultimamente, que tenho feito o máximo para não lembrar do dito cujo. Prometo que não matarei Itachi, de jeito nenhum! Sinto muito desaponta-la, mas só teve o casamento... a noite de núpcias vai ficara para outra ocasião. Mesmo assim, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Obrigada por se preocupar, e sim, meu problema no ouvido está curado. E Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Bmaciel : **_Olá, fico feliz em saber que você continua gostando da história e espero que goste também desse novo capítulo. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Tia Kirie : **_Olá, você mudou de nick, não? Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior, e aqui estamos... Itachi e Sakura casados! Espero que você goste do casamento. Sim, Sasuke logo entrará em cena com as suas péssimas escolhas. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**HannaHs2 : **_Olá, obrigada pelo elogio e por gostar da minha história! Eu sei que demorei e sinto muito, mas pode deixar que irei sempre continuar. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**luciaalmeida : **_Olá, eu acompanho o mangá desde o começo e li sim o 399/400. É que antes não tinha entendido no que você estava se referindo. Acho que sua teoria possa estar certa, mas Kishimoto está sempre pronto para nos surpreender... Então, você está gostando da história? Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Kumagae-Sama : **_Olá, que bom que você gostou do capítulo anterior e por favor... desculpe-me pela demora. Pelo menos ele foi um pouco maior para compensar a demora, não? Espero que tenha gostado. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Uzu Hiina : **_Olá, nossa! Eu fiquei com pena da Sakura agora... acho que ela apenas estava um pouco confusa e acabou fazendo a coisa certa, que foi aceitar o pedido de casamento do Itachi-kun. Sinto muitíssimo pela demora, mas fique sabendo que nem passou pela minha cabeça desistir dela, viu? Nunca farei uma coisa dessas! Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Fly Sakura : **_Olá! Ah, assim eu fico sem graça com tantos elogios. A única coisa que posso dizer é : obrigada, e esperar que você goste desse novo capítulo, que eu escrevi com muito carinho. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Uchiha Sakura 8D : **_Olá, é um prazer receber as suas reviews, me deixa muito feliz. Que bom que gostou tanto do capítulo anterior, e o que achou desse novo? Desculpa essa demora terrível, eu realmente sinto muito. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**x Hunter-Nin : **_Olá, eu tenho plena certeza que você não está, mas se estivesse não teria problema nenhum. Ah, que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior, não sei se vai concordar comigo, mas esse sexto capítulo até agora, é o meu preferido. Espero que você goste dele, Thaís-chan. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Daisy: **_Olá! Nem sei o que dizer, pois eu demorei uma verdadeira eternidade, mas acho que você me compreendeu, não? Pode deixar que o próximo sairá mais rápido. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Nathy-sama : **_Olá, que bom que o capítulo anterior te agradou, espero que esse sexto também lhe agrade. Desculpe-me a demora. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Natiii : **_Olá, amiga... Meus parabéns por aqui também! Sinto muito, não ter conseguido postar no dia do seu aniversário, mas ainda está valendo, não? Espero que você goste desse novo capítulo, e finalmente... eles estão casados! Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Paula XD : **_Olá, seja bem-vinda! Que bom que você gostou da história e sobre o cabelo do Itachi-kun, vai haver uma passagem de tempo e o cabelo dele irá crescer. Por isso, não se preocupe com esse pequeno detalhe. Ah, não vai demorar muito para acontecer o hentai e prometo caprichar nessa parte. Eu já escolhi o nome do bebê, assim como o sexo e posso adiantar que tem um lindo significado. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Bruna Lopes :**_Olá, eu também achei ele com muitas emoções e fiquei contente que você tenha gostado. E sim, a doença dele se derivou do __Mangekyou Sharingan. Sei que pode parecer um pouco estranho, mas vai fazer sentido com o decorrer dos capítulos. __Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Danilo : **_Olá, menino, quanto tempo que não nos falamos no msn! Saudades de você. Muito obrigada pela sua review e pelo elogio, é claro! Beijos!_

**caroline-chaan : **_Olá, que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior. Eu também fiquei muito revoltada, aí decidi escrever essa história por isso e aos poucos acabei me acalmando. Kishimoto realmente não regula muito bem da cabeça. Ah, ele tem que parar de sangrar, mas acho que nem isso é o bastante pra estragar tal rara beleza. Agradeço muitíssimo por você ter add a fanfic aos seus favoritos. E Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Cellinha Uchiiha : **_Olá, quanto tempo... fico feliz que tenha voltado! Pode deixar que só mais alguns capítulos e o cabelo do Itachi-kun, estará grande... Ah, aconteceu o casamento e o primeiro beijo, o que você achou? Espero que tenha gostado. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**India: **_Olá! Ah, desculpe toda essa demora, mas você sabe de tudo que tem acontecido ultimamente... Porém, o importante é que finalmente consegui postar o novo capítulo, não é? É verdade, não é romântico, mas acho que isso não importa muito se você tem um homem desses... Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Thayna-chan : **_Olá, menina, claro que me lembro de você, nunca iria me esquecer! Fico muito feliz em vê-la por aqui, às vezes o fanfiction tem as suas bobagens, mas graças a Deus, nunca tive problemas com ele. Ah, que bom que você gostou do novo visual do Itachi-kun, foi uma das poucas. Oh, você é fã do Kisame? Nem tinha idéia sobre isso... Bem, ele aparece bastante nesse novo capítulo. Calma, que teremos a lua-de-mel com tudo que se pode ter direito. Espero que não tenha mais problemas com o site. Muito obrigada pela sua review e por todos os elogios! Beijos!_

**8D. Deh. : **_Olá! É verdade, a Sakura conseguiu ficar com o nosso Itachi-kun só pra ela... e agora, como ficaremos nessa história? Minha nossa, o seu professor não pode ser uma pessoa muito normal. Porém, eu fico feliz pela sua boa nota no texto. Eu não sou uma autora má, se eu contar certas coisa... acaba a graça da história e isso é tudo. Itachi realmente quer matar Madara e tem boas razões para isso. E como não sou má, vou responder as suas perguntas: Kisame sabe da doença de Itachi, ele não fala por orgulho masculino... você viu? Acabei de responder suas perguntas! Ah, eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas com a Sakura, afinal, ela é a minha personagem preferida e odeio quando leio fics assim. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Shira-chan : **_Olá, que bom que você gostou da história da fic e desculpa a demora pra postar a continuação. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Miko Nina Chan : **_Olá, assim eu fico com vergonha. É muito bom saber que você gostou tanto da minha história, agradeço muito pela sua reviews e desculpe-me pela terrível demora em postar a continuação. Beijos!_

**Tati-chan X3 : **_Olá, que bom que você voltou... e que está gostando da continuação da história, fico muito feliz com isso. Espero também que goste do novo capítulo e por favor, perdoe-me pela demora em posta-lo. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Maryh-chan : **_Olá, minha amiga sumida! Você com os seus "textinhos" sempre consegue captar exatamente o que eu tento descrever. Itachi mesmo que indiretamente acabou fazendo-a sofrer por causa do Sasuke, mais mesmo assim ela teve forças para ajudá-lo. Mesmo que Kisame tenha sido a chave principal para isso, ele é um ser medonho... eu teria muito medo de um gigante azulado. Você está certíssima, ainda teremos muito da amizade dele com Itachi. Eu juro que nem sei mais o que dizer, sobre os cabelos maravilhosos do nosso Uchiha preferido. Que bom que você gostou tanto do segundo capítulo e continuarei esperando sua review para os capítulos seguintes. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Título:** Uma Paixão Poderosa  
**Autora:** Thayaná  
**Beta:** Daisy  
**Casal:** Itachi & Sakura  
**Classificação:** T (13 anos)  
**Gênero: **Romance/Drama.  
**Sinopse:** Sakura almejava ser amada e construir uma família. Itachi precisava de um herdeiro, pois se caso algo desse errado em seus planos, esse iria completar sua missão. Porém, uma paixão poderosa entre ambos se torna inevitável à medida que o tempo passa, e eles se conhecem verdadeiramente.

**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao tio Kishimoto. Porém, Itachi é quase meu, preciso apenas assinar o contrato e trabalhar duro até juntar alguns milhões para conseguir comprá-lo finalmente.

**Nota da Autora: **Olá, pessoal! Tudo bem com vocês? Eu espero que sim. Bom, eu sei que demorei novamente, mas eu tenho as minhas explicações. O que aconteceu dessa vez, foi que eu simplesmente não conseguia descrever em palavras todas as idéias, que estavam em minha mente. Realmente eu odeio quando isso acontece. Felizmente, parece que tudo voltou ao normal, e eu já estou escrevendo o capítulo oito. Isso significa que provavelmente ele estará sendo postado na semana que vem, espero que assim vocês possam me perdoar, por essas terríveis demoras. Ah, falando um pouco desse sétimo capítulo : podemos perceber um pouco dos sentimentos dos nossos pombinhos e também sobre a garota misteriosa que chegou à Konoha no capítulo anterior. Vou parar por aqui, porque mais mistérios podem estar por vim e não quero estragar a surpresa de ninguém.

Eu gostaria de agradecer muito à todas as pessoas que adicionaram a história aos seus favoritos, desde de que o capítulo anterior foi postado, muitas pessoas adicionaram e eu agradeço muitíssimo por isso. Só quero pedir humildemente para que se puderem, deixem uma review para mim. Agora, espero que vocês gostem desse novo capítulo e se divirtam com ele!

**Uma Paixão Poderosa**

**Capitulo ****7 – Meias Verdades.**

Há horas Itachi percorria aquele caminho, carregando sua esposa em seus braços e mesmo assim, estavam longe de chegarem ao seu destino. Ainda mais que teriam que parar não muito distante dali, para tomar algumas decisões e conseguir o remédio que estava precisando. Logo as malditas dores iriam prevalecer sem a porcaria do remédio feito por Macoto, sabia que deveria ter sido mais cuidadoso. Porém, no momento, não adiantava ficar se lamentando, nada faria o tempo voltar. E mesmo se pudesse, tinha dúvidas se gostaria, pois tudo que ele havia feito, estava completamente certo, em seu ponto de vista. Não havia arrependimentos.

― Afinal, para onde nós estamos indo? ― Sakura indagou. ― Já faz horas que saímos do templo. Eu não como nada há mais de dois dias, e nem mesmo bebo água. E para completar o meu estado, meu chakra desde que eu o usei em você, não voltou ao normal. Estou fraca e faminta. ― ela reclamou, irritada.

― Estou carregando você, não deveria se irritar tanto.

― Claro que não. ― ironizou. ― Você vai conversar comigo ou não? Eu preciso de respostas, mesmo que isso não tivesse sido estipulado no nosso acordo...

― Nosso acordo?! ― ele exclamou, incrédulo. ― Não há acordo algum. Eu me casei com você, não existe acordo. Isso tudo pareceu um acordo? Porque eu não disse nada parecido que fizesse você pensar que era um acordo.

― Oh, posso ter entendido errado. ― ela comentou, pensativa. ― Quando alguém diz que precisa se casar com você para ter um herdeiro e que tudo tratava-se de uma missão para salvar um país inteiro, nos leva a crer nisso.

Ele não disse nada, ela não esperava mesmo que dissesse. Afinal, estava claro o quanto ele gostava de falar. Em horas, Itachi não havia sequer aberto a boca, foi Sakura que precisou chamar-lhe a atenção. Aquele silêncio todo lhe fazia tão mal quanto a fome devastadora que estava sentindo. E pensar no beijo? Era o pior de todos os sentimentos que sentia. Na verdade, nunca havia sido beijada antes e jamais tinha imaginado que poderia ser daquele jeito. Não fora um grande beijo, isso ela sabia, pois mal começou já havia terminado. Porém, foi o suficiente para deixá-la trêmula e completamente atordoada com o grande acontecimento em sua vida.

― Nós iremos parar logo a frente. Você poderá se alimentar em menos de uma hora. ― ele disse, depois de algum tempo. ― Conversar? Não existe muita coisa para saber, apenas o que você já sabe.

_Nada que você queira que eu saiba,_ pensou Sakura. Lidar com Uchiha Itachi não iria ser uma coisa muito fácil, e sim, sua missão mais árdua. _Não, como ele já disse, isso não é um acordo para ser uma missão, é a minha vida... meu casamento. _

― Você disse que nós pararemos para comer... mas onde é exatamente a sua casa? ― perguntou, curiosa, depois de um tempo.

― Eu não tenho uma casa. ― Itachi confessou, sem saber a razão. Não tinha a intenção de lhe contar nada que habitasse em seu intimo.

― Como assim? Não há casa alguma? ― ela indagou, não querendo acreditar no que seus ouvidos haviam escutado.

― Eu tenho um lugar em que me distancio do mundo. Talvez sirva para você como uma casa, mas não para mim.

Depois disso, Sakura não teve coragem de dizer nada e mesmo que pudesse, não saberia o que falar. E seu marido, calou-se como sempre fazia, quando ela não o inquiria com mais perguntas. Ele era um homem quieto... solitário. Talvez estivesse com algum problema dentro de si, algo forte que ele não gostaria que existisse mais. As pessoas não costumavam ser assim, normalmente preferiam colocar pra fora, se abrir com pessoas confiáveis. Porém, pelo pouco que ela conhecia de Itachi, ele fazia justamente o contrário. O jeito como ele disse que não tinha casa deixava isso muito claro. Era como se estivesse apenas dando um tempo no mundo, um momento para voltar suas forças e continuar a interminável batalha, que só terminaria com a derrota dos mais fracos.

Sakura sentia-se esquisita, oprimida... Ela precisava dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguia descobrir o que seria. Era terrível a sensação que estalara-se em seu peito. Queria fugir do mundo, de Uchiha Itachi... e aí, talvez pudesse entender suas conturbadas emoções. Entretanto, não faria isso, nem que lutasse muito por isso, pois seu recém marido nunca deixaria. Ele queria um filho, e aquele casamento era só isso, no ponto de vista da jovem dos cabelos róseos. Inacreditavelmente, para Itachi era de fato um casamento de verdade, como qualquer outro que pudesse existir. Nunca fora um homem romântico e nem tinha tempo para pensar em mulheres. Claro que ele havia tido muitas relações durante os últimos anos, afinal ele era um homem normal. Seu problema de saúde nada afetava sua sexualidade. E dava graças a Deus por isso, já que ele tinha plena certeza que poderia gerar herdeiros.

― Estou faminta! Não como há dias e não sei o que será da minha vida daqui para frente. Nem mesmo onde vou me abrigar, já que você não tem uma casa. ― Sakura tagarelou, quebrando o silêncio que reinava entre eles.

― Daqui a pouco, você fará uma bola alimentação. Eu prometo!

― E você costuma cumprir as suas promessas?

― Oh, sim! Essa é a razão de eu muito raramente prometer alguma coisa. Penso que as pessoas deveriam seguir o que dizem e não proferirem um monte de mentiras, se não tem o que dizer ou não sabe, é melhor ficar calado.

Sakura entendeu muito bem o que ele quis dizer, e também a maneira que ele encarava o mundo ao seu redor. Porém, aquilo também poderia ser uma indireta contra ela, que falava demais. Não, ele estava apenas falando sobre promessas que eram feitas e jamais cumprias, e também sobre as mentiras. Instantaneamente, a palavra promessa a fez lembrar-se de Naruto, ele não pôde cumprir com a sua, mas estava fazendo o impossível a muito tempo, para torná-la realidade. Ela confiava com a sua vida, que Naruto não falharia com sua palavra. Apenas a morte o impediria.

― Senhora, está me ouvindo? ― a voz baixa de seu marido interrompeu seus pensamentos.

― Senhora? ― ela repetiu, não entendendo.

― Sim, mulheres casadas são chamadas de senhoras, não?

― Acho que sim. ― foi a resposta curta e confusa que ela deu.

Entretanto, Sakura começou a pensar no rumo e no sentido daquela pequena discussão que estavam tendo, e talvez ele quisesse deixar suas intenções claras para ela falando que era uma mulher casada. Céus sabia muito bem o que mulheres casadas costumavam ter que fazer e ainda mais quando o marido estava tão apressado para gerar um bebê.

― Voltando a sua promessa ― ela começou. ― Você logo cumprirá com os seus deveres de marido, não é?

Ele parou abruptamente, espantado com que ela acabara de dizer. _Cadê a menina inocente e ingênua que Sakura estava se mostrando?, _pensou Itachi. Não que aquilo não lhe agradasse, e sabia que ele havia começado, dizendo o _senhora, _ela estava apenas rebatendo.

― Que deveres seriam esses, que eu tenho com você? ― Itachi indagou, seriamente.

Sakura engoliu em seco, sem saber o que responder. Ele não podia estar querendo que ela dissesse que... Oh, não, aonde fora parar sua coragem, suas respostas cumpridas e evasivas, que ela usara tantas vezes contra Naruto? Certo, ele não era seu melhor amigo e nem poderia bater nele, até que estivesse sem forças e caísse no chão, impossibilitado de fazer qualquer coisa.

― Parece que o gato comeu a sua língua ou você realmente consegue manter a boca fechada? ― murmurou com um tão brincalhão.

Então, sem mais nada a dizer, Itachi aninhou-a melhor entre seus braços e abaixou a cabeça, até que seus lábios roçassem nos dela. O coração de Sakura disparou, ela não esperava por isso, não naquele lugar... naquele momento. Não esperava que fosse desejável! Porém, a masculinidade de seu marido não pensava do mesmo jeito, e estava quase o dominando.

Ele fez com que Sakura entreabrisse a boca, e desse passagem a sua língua, começando um beijo incrivelmente possessivo. Era uma sensação totalmente estimulante, como uma droga, onde você nunca querer parar... querendo e precisando sempre de mais. O gosto de sangue continuava lá, mas não importava; era como se ele chegasse há não ter gosto algum, o tamanho do prazer que aquele beijo completamente diferente, nada tinha haver com o que fora trocado com o marido no templo. Sem pensar, ela passou os braços em torno do pescoço dele, puxando-o para mais perto, não querendo nunca separar-se dele... daquele beijo divino.

Sakura não sabia se seu desejo estava sendo atendido, mas Itachi intensificou o beijo e ela não queria que terminasse jamais. Nem percebia que prendia a respiração. Era tão fascinante, delicioso, excitante... inexplicável. Todos os problemas do mundo tinham sumido, como em um passe de mágica. Só havia ela e seu Itachi... Sim, Itachi era seu, agora e até o tempo que eles ainda tivessem para viver na Terra. Ela suspirou de puro prazer, entregando-se completamente aquele doce desejo. Ou seria algo mais, que ela não tinha conhecimento?

Itachi estava quase sucumbindo àquela terrível paixão, seu desejo só crescia. Ele estava excitado à muito tempo. Ficar nu ao lado dela, seus corpos colados, não fora fácil. Porém, ele conseguira se comportar da melhor maneira possível. Seu autocontrole para camuflar suas emoções era infalível. Mas, não poderia dizer a mesma coisa da sua parte mais intima, ele não costumava pensar muito. E, encontrava-se em celibato há mais de um ano. _Todo esse desejo... essa paixão... só podem ter uma razão__, _pensou Uchiha, querendo dar um sentindo óbvio para tais sentimentos.

Ele escorregou as mãos para o topo macio dos seios da garota, fazendo a gemer. Percebendo o que estava prestes a acontecer, subiu as mãos para os ombros e acariciou-a ali. Itachi sabia que não importava o tamanho do desejo que estava sentindo, ele simplesmente não podia possui-la naquele momento, naquele lugar, como se fosse um... animal. Sim, era o que ele seria se deixasse a paixão dominá-lo e acabasse mostrando a fome desenfreada que sentia por sexo para uma virgem. A noiva estava ofegante, seus lábios tremiam, porém, ela queria continuar com os beijos.

― Quem diria que encontraríamos Uchiha Itachi por aqui, e ainda mais... desse jeito!

Bom, Uchiha ficara surpreso, ele sentira os chakras de Fuji e seus companheiros, mas não imaginara que eles pudessem estar tão próximos assim. Talvez ele tivesse dado muita vazão a sua paixão. Ele decididamente precisava se controlar mais. Esse era o problema dos propósitos irracionais! E não estava disposto a cair por causa deles, pensado assim interrompeu o beijo. Havia percebido que Sakura havia ficado imóvel desde o momento que o shinobi havia proferido aquelas palavras. Itachi encostou sua testa na da esposa, enquanto sua respiração se normalizava. Sim, ele também estava um pouco ofegante. Ela agarrou-se a ele, segurando bem firme em seu pescoço.

― Está tudo bem, apenas fiquei quieta e mantenha-se logo atrás de mim. ― Itachi disse baixinho, e colocou Sakura em pé, no chão.

Ela encontrava-se tonta, sua mente não conseguia pensar com clareza. Ela tentou respirar profundamente. Aqueles beijos a deixaram tonta, mas o jeito que o homem falou foi aterrorizante e a deixou apreensiva. Mesmo sabendo o quão poderoso era Uchiha, ele agora estava cego. Então, ela olhou ao seu redor e se deu conta que eram sete homens, sete grandes homens. Franziu o cenho, preocupada. O que aconteceria a seguir?

* * *

Fora tão fácil entrar em Konoha, de um jeito que Namikaze Minako, jamais havia imaginado. Depois de fazer um belo passeio pela Vila, resolveu seguir para o gabinete da Godaime, lugar onde já deveria ter chegado a muito tempo. Não era nenhuma criminosa, aquele lugar também lhe pertencia tanto quanto aqueles que ali nasceram. Seu pai havia nascido naquele país, crescido e dedicado toda a vida aquele lugar e, por fim, morreu por aquela gente. Sacrificando a própria vida em nome de um bem maior. Sim, era direito dela querer está presente e, nem Tsunade e ninguém poderia impedi-la de cumprir com os planos trassados em sua mente.

_Pronto, Minako, você já está dentro do prédio. Agora é só questão de tempo e ter certeza até onde Tsunade está disposta a deixar que todos saibam o que lhe aconteceu em um passado um pouco distante, _pensou a garota loira dos olhos acinzentados.

― Você não é daqui, não é? ― perguntou Shizune, desconfiada. Entrando na frente de Minako, quando avistou-a indo na direção do gabinete de Tsunade-sama.

― Isso depende do seu ponto de vista. ― respondeu calmamente, guardando a bandana que estava em sua mão no bolso de sua calça, antes que a outra pudesse ver.

― Que tal um nome?

― Eu preciso falar com Tsunade. Para ontem se for possível...

― Você quer dizer Tsunade-sama! Tenha mais respeito com pessoas superiores. ― corrigiu Shizune, não gostando nem um pouco do tom que a estranha estava se dirigindo a sua sensei.

― Que seja. Pode chamá-la do jeito que você desejar, mas eu não preciso perder tempo com isso. Quero e vou falar com ela, nesse momento. ― sua voz era firme e deixava bem claro que não estava brincando.

Cansada daquela conversa ridícula com alguém que ela nem gostaria de saber quem era, continuou indo em direção a porta, mas foi impedida pela mulher inconveniente que se achava no direito de lhe fazer perguntas e não lhe dizer nada.

― Ninguém entra por essa porta sem passar por mim primeiro. ― declarou. ― Então, é melhor você ir embora... ou me dizer o seu nome...

― Você tem obsessões por nomes. ― interrompeu com um sorriso de desdem. ― Se você quer tanto saber, o único nome que possuo é Namizake Minako.

― Mentir é pecado, garota.

― Oh, agora estou sendo chamada de mentirosa. Que coisa mais interessante.

Ela não queria estar ali naquele momento tendo que fazer aquilo. Não que não gostasse de Konoha, apenas não suportava ter o desprazer de ter que bater de frente com Tsunade. A raiva que sentia daquela mulher era imensa, pois ela era a culpada por agora ser uma pessoa completamente sozinha. A culpada pelo drama de sua vida. E agora, era obrigada a ter uma conversa educada com a ... não havia palavras para classificá-la.

― Tsunade-sama está muito ocupada agora, mas acho que você deva esperá-la de qualquer forma. ― Shizune disse, entre os dentes. Depois do que a garota havia dito não podia deixá-la simplesmente ir embora.

― Tenho uma idéia melhor.

E deixando a mulher de curtos cabelos negros para traz, abriu a porta do gabinete da Godaime. Entrando logo em seguida, deparando-se com a própria Tsunade, um jovem loiro de olhos azuis, um homem com cabelos brancos que usava uma máscara que tampava a maior parte de seu rosto e um homem com uma aparência que só poderia ser classificada de ridícula.

― O que... ― a voz de Tsunade morreu no instante que seus olhos depararam com a presença de Minako.

― Quanto tempo, não? ― Namizake disse, e Tsunade sentiu como se seu corpo estivesse prestes a pegar fogo. ― Seria educado me apresentar as pessoas presentes, já que ninguém me conhece. Além de você, é claro.

A Hokage estava espantada. A última pessoa que esperava encontrar naquele momento era Minako e essa estava mais uma vez na sua frente. Apesar do carinho que tinha por ela, a jovem tinha o costume de lhe culpar por tudo de ruim que lhe aconteceu na vida. Tinha certeza que esse novo encontro seria o pior de todos.

― Bom, eu sou Namizake Minako, é um prazer conhecê-los...

― Ela é prima do Yondaime. ― Tsunade apressou-se em dizer, impedindo que a verdade viesse à tona. Ninguém poderia suspeitar quem realmente era Minako ou melhor, quem eram seus pais.

― É, Minato era meu primo. Um tanto estranho ter nascido meses depois da sua lamentável morte, não?

Hatake Kakashi, que estava presente, estranhou o fato. Ele saberia se seu falecido sensei tivesse parentes próximos. Mesmo que naquela época perto de sua morte, eles tivessem se afastado um pouco devido os caminhos que a vida de Shinobi escolhera para ambos. Então, ele lembrou-se que Minato não falava muito sobre sua vida pessoal, mas também não escondia nada.

― Como _prima_ do Yondaime, você não deveria viver em Konoha? Afinal, os Namizake são daqui, não? ― Kakashi indagou, por fim.

― A mãe dela decidiu há muitos anos deixar Konoha... por motivos muito pessoais. ― Godaime apressou-se em responder por Minako.

Esse nervosismo não passou despercebido pelo copiador. Mas, tudo que ele fez foi ficar quieto e esperar até que pudesse descobrir quem realmente era essa garota. Por que prima de Minato? Não, havia algo muito esquisito nessa história.

― Uau! Você é parente do quarto Hokage, deve ser ótimo, não é? ― Naruto perguntou animadamente, sem notar o clima pesado que dominava o ambiente.

― Deveria ser... talvez se eu tivesse chegado a conhecê-lo. ― sorrindo gentilmente, Minako respondeu e depois indagou: ― Qual é o seu nome?

― Uzumaki Naruto! O futuro Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato...

* * *

― Talvez agora, nós pudéssemos fazer algo proveitoso para passar essas próximas horas. Sei o quanto é drástico para você saber dos últimos acontecimentos, mas...

― Acho que você está surda! Qual a parte da frase: cale-se e vá embora, você não compreendeu? ― Sasuke esbravejou friamente, interrompendo os devaneios de Karin. Oh, por que ele ainda a tolerava? Ah, sim, por causa de suas habilidades preciosas.

― Eu só imaginei que você precisava parar de pensar...

― Você não tem que pensar em nada! Não é para isso que está aqui!

― Que você se dane com a porcaria dos seus ancestrais...

Enfim ela o deixara em paz. Não importava o que dissesse. Afinal, ele jamais ligara para o que ela dizia e, sinceramente, para o que qualquer outra garota pudesse dizer. Só existia uma exceção para essa regra...

Sim, ele sentia a falta da garota dos lindos olhos verdes. Que estavam tão chorosos da última vez que eles conversaram. E por sua culpa. Eles tiveram aquele encontro, mas fora tão rápido e superficial. E ainda tinham aqueles malditos estranhos que não tinham nada para fazer lá... Metidos a Anbu's. Que porcaria. Estava tão concentrado em sua vingança e cheio de ódio por Itachi que... E ainda por cima encontrara o novo time Kakashi e aliás, sem o shinobi. Sentiu algo estranho ao ser trocado... ciúmes, quem sabe?

Ele suspirou, olhando o sol se pôr. Era tão fácil desabar em pensamentos quando estava com raiva e surpreso com todos os fatos sobre suas origens. Mas, enquanto os dias passavam, era complicado pensar da mesma maneira. Não sabia mais o que fazer. Passara os últimos anos com um único propósito de vida: matar seu irmão e assim cumprir a sua valiosa vingança. Vingando todos os seus parentes queridos. Porém, agora que Itachi estava de fato morto, descobrira que ele não era tão culpado assim. Ah, se ele tivesse descoberto isso antes do confronto com a única pessoa que sobrou de sua família, tudo seria diferente!

Era hora de dar um novo rumo em sua vida. Escolher o caminho que deveria seguir. E seria um que não teria mais volta. Ainda era um Uchiha e, como tal, ainda precisava vingar o seu amado clã. Itachi fora uma vítima e gira erradamente. Mas conseguia entender o irmão e, do fundo do coração, o tinha perdoado. No entanto, não seguiria seus passos. Podia estar na Akatsuki, mas não para espionagem. Não iria proteger Konoha como ele fizera e sim destruí-la. Acabaria com todo o mau pela raiz. De uma vez por todas. Ninguém sobreviveria para contar aquela triste história!

* * *

― Puxa, eu finalmente estou aqui! ― Minako murmurou, perante ao túmulo de Minato. ― Eu sei que demorei, mas acho que as intenções são o que realmente importa. Passei a minha vida inteira ouvindo sobre você, como você foi grandioso. Um verdadeiro herói.

Ela passara horas a fio no gabinete de Tsunade, discutindo sobre diversos assuntos. Teria que passar a morar na casa da Godaime, o que não era muito importante. Era difícil descobrir que fizeram uma lapide para seu querido Jiraiya. Não havia um corpo para enterrar, então por que a maldita lapide e seu nome junto com os maiores heróis de Konoha? Não, não poderia aceitar. Isso só seria possível se visse o corpo do homem. O homem que lhe ensinou tudo aquilo que sabia. A criou como deveria ser, para seguir os passos de Minato. O Fato dela ter nascido uma menina, não foi um obstaculo para ela aprender todos os jutsus de seu...

Porém, a única diferença é que não tinha o contrato com os sapos. Não era a pessoa que estavam esperando, e sim, Uzumaki Naruto.

― Sabe Minato, falam de você como um Deus. ― ela contornou cada letra de seu nome. ― Essa é a porcaria de ser uma lenda, nunca se sabe se a pessoa era tão boa o quanto dizem. Tipo, você era praticamente invencível, mas morreu... morreu para salvar o maior números de vidas possíveis. Sei que você só queria deixá-los a salvo, o mais rápido que pudesse.

Uma lágrima solitária desceu pelo olho direito da garota, caindo em seus lábios. Ela não se importou em limpá-la. Nunca chorava, mas estava sozinha ali, ninguém iria vê-la. Talvez quando tudo acabasse, pudesse ter a infância que fora tirada de si. Não estava reclamando. Jiraiya fora o melhor em sua vida, ensinara-lhe tudo e era muito grata por isso. Entretanto, não se considerava nem a metade do ninja que Minato fora, mas tinha consciência do quão boa era . Tentava ser parecida com ele, não decepcionar e acabava por abandonar quem de verdade era Namizake Minako.

― Chorar é uma droga. ― rapidamente limpou o vestígio da lágrima, quando percebeu uma presença atrás de si.

Lentamente ela levantou-se, pois estava ajoelhada perante a lapide. Virou-se e se deparou com Hatake Kakashi. Oh, não estava surpresa! Era cedo para ela identificar o chakra dele. Afinal, não tivera muito contato com o mesmo. Mas, sabia o quanto aquele ninja poderia ser perigoso para os seus mais secretos segredos.

― Hatake.

― Então, que tal começar a falar a verdade? ― inquiriu Kakashi, calmamente.

― Você fala como se desconfiasse do mundo inteiro, mas eu diria que isso é uma boa atitude para um shinobi. E digo mais, falando assim também acaba chamando sua Hokage de mentirosa. ― Minako fitou-o, penetradamente.

― Não coloque palavras na minha boca, criança.

― Eu não disse nada. ― hesitou. ― Apenas para alguém que usa uma máscara como a sua e tem os segredos que você tem, não deveria ser tão curioso para descobrir a verdade que outras pessoas não queiram revelar. Sou uma shinobi e como tal, a vida pessoal não é importante. Os que falam pelos quatro cantos, acabam ficando sem a família. Deveria saber disso, Hatake.

― Você fala como...

― Minato! É, eu sei!

**Continua...**

**Nota da Autora: **Finalmente, mais um capítulo devidamente postado! Estou ansiosa para saber o que vocês acharam dele, espero que tenham gostado. Porque como eu já havia dito, foi complicado para escrever, as palavras sumiam da minha boca. Quem tem o meu msn, deve ter lido a minha tristeza nos sub-nicks. Ah, quem quiser me adicionar, no meu perfil tem o endereço. Vocês lembram da fic de natal, que eu havia falado? Ela foi postada, quem quiser e puder ler, é só ir até o meu perfil e procurar por "Um Sonho de Natal". Bem, esse capítulo aconteceu coisas que eu acho que vocês não imaginavam, mas aconteceram e no próximo as coisas ficam ainda melhores. Respondendo as dúvidas de muitas pessoas: eu escreverei hentai sim, e será um capítulo inteirinho, apenas não chegou o momento certo ainda; não tenho nenhum problema com isso, afinal, é uma coisa tão natural da vida. E, na verdade, estou ansiosa para isso. Será a primeira noite de amor deles, não a última, o que significa que no decorrer da história, terá muitos momentos deles se amando, ou seja, muitos capítulos hentais. Porém, nada que vá fazer a história virar apenas isso. Na minha opinião, as histórias tem que ter um pouco de cada gênero, e as coisas acontecerem no seu devido tempo. Puxa, como eu estou escrevendo nessas notas hoje. Por favor, deixem as suas reviews, dizendo-me o que acharam sobre esse capítulo e o que estão achando da história. Qualquer dúvida ou fato que não estão gostando, também é bem-vindo. Obrigada de coração, o carinho que vocês tem demostrado nas reviews, comigo e com a história. Eu fico muitíssimo feliz!

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

**FranHyuuga : **_Olá! Ah, que bom que você gostou do capítulo anterior, eu fiquei com um pouco de medo. Afinal, foi um capítulo muito importante para a história. Adorei escrever o casamento, apenas achei aqueles votos muito machistas, mas quem sou eu para discordar com os budistas, não é? Sempre achei que a história do Itachi estava muito mal explicada. Tipo, ninguém mataria tanta gente, apenas para testar suas habilidades, incluindo a própria mãe. E, fico feliz dele não ser o assassino que mostrava ser. Sinceramente, eu não sou muito fã de NaruHina. Nem sei se realmente terá esse casal, apenas coloquei as cenas como um talvez. É um casal que ainda estou pensando a respeito. Eu prefiro NaruSaku à eles. Que bom, que você gostou dos beijos! Tsunade é tão complicada, sorte dela que eu sou contra a morte do Ero... Ah, o beijo entre Itachi e Sakura, foi o primeiro de muitos. Tomara que você goste do que eles trocaram nesse capítulo. Muito obrigada por tudo, e sim, eu consegui passar no vestibular. Espero que você goste desse capítulo. __Muito obrigada pela sua review, eu amei! Beijos!_

**luciaalmeida : **_Olá! Que bom que gostou do casamento. Eu também ando muito ansiosa para os novos capítulos do mangá, e sobre Kakashi, não ficou claro se ele morreu ou não. Muito estranho aquela cena. Eu ainda tenho as minhas esperanças. Só sei que aqui ele não morre. Ah, eu vi sim, Tsunade podia despedir os dois. Pode ficar tranqüila, não tenho problema algum em escrever hentai. Só não chegou a hora certa ainda. Porém, prometo que não vai demorar muito. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Brouillard : **_Olá! É muito bom saber que você gostou do capítulo anterior. E não ficou decepcionada comigo, por não ter colocado a primeira noite de amor deles, mas prometo que vai chegar e não irá demorar muito. Eu fico feliz que você também goste de Tsunade e Jiraiya, afinal, essa é uma história ItaSaku, e colocar outro casal, possa ser que não gostem. Bem, a Tsunade estava lembrando de um momento quando eles tinha 17 anos, e nessa missão o Orochimaru também estava presente. A moça loira é a Minako, nesse capítulo eu mostro um pouco dela. É uma criação minha. Sasuke está de volta, mas confesso que ele só terá destaque a partir do capítulo 11, quando terá uma passagem de tempo na história. Eu sinto muito ter demorado tanto, espero que você possa me perdoar. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Daniele : **_Olá! Amiga, que bom vê-la aqui. Que bom que você gostou da história. Pode deixar que não abandono as minhas fanfics por nada, posso demorar a atualizar, mas jamais desisto. Também te adoro! Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Shyzuka : **_Olá! Nossa, você falando assim, eu fico sem graça mais do que eu já estou pela minha demora em postar. Mas realmente eu agradeço muito, por gostar tanto da minha história. É muito importante para mim saber disso. Ah, eu passei no vestibular, obrigada pela força. Eu tinha feito um cursinho, pré-vestibular. Então, na hora da prova, não foi tão difícil assim. Espero que você também consiga passar, de coração. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Ai no Yume no Tenshi : **_Olá! Sinto muito, mas eu precisei parar, pois o capítulo já estava ficando enorme. E a noite de nupcias, ainda tem que esperar um pouquinho mais. Ah, muito obrigada pelos elogios, fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado da história. Agradeço muitíssimo. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Uzu Hiina : **_Olá! Oh, claro que não. Eu não poderia matar o Itachi. Não acredite em tudo o que esse homem maravilhoso diz, porque talvez, ele esteja completamente enganado. Porém, ele ainda tem aquela doença e devido a isso, pode sofrer muito. Desculpe a demora, e, nunca vou abandoná-la. Sinto muito deixá-la na expectativa. Tomara que você goste desse novo capítulo. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Rie-chan e Yukie-chan : **_Olá! Hum... posso dizer que Sasuke será castigado pelos seus pecados, pode ficar tranqüila quanto a isso. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Natsumi Takashi : **_Olá! Fico feliz que você tenha gostado da história. Desculpe a demora para postar um novo capítulo, mas foi impossível conseguir trazer antes. Espero que você goste. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Kumagae-Sama : **_Olá! Que bom que você gostou tanto assim do capítulo anterior, eu fico muito feliz em saber disso. Já a lua-de-mel... ainda vai demorar um pouquinho, mas não muito. Eu prometo! E posso dizer, que será um grande capítulo, quando chegar a hora. Espero que também goste desse capítulo. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Natiii : **_Olá! Ah, eu não queria matar ninguém do coração, mas fico realmente feliz de você ter gostado. A Sakura vai penetrar no coração dele, e... eu tenho tantos planos para ambos. Infelizmente, eu não posso dizer muita coisa no momento. Desculpe pela demora, não tinha a intenção de demorar tanto tempo. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Sacerdotisa : **_Olá! É verdade, o Sasuke pode está jogando com o Madara. Ele não pode ser tão idiota e ingênuo assim. Eu torço muito por isso. Acho que dá para entender ele, por tudo que ele passou, não deve ser fácil. Tantas revelações sobre as suas origens. Que bom que você gostou do capítulo anterior e do casamento, é claro. Adorei escrever essa parte. Sim, ele tem suas obrigações de marido, ainda mais quando a coisa esquentar. Desculpa mesmo pela demora, mas o próximo farei o possível para postar na semana que vem e sem mais delongas. __Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Daisy: **_Olá! Eu juro que não quero matar ninguém. Você gosta da maneira que eu paro os capítulos, pode confessar. Mas deixando as brincadeiras de lado, as coisas vão começar a esquentar de verdade. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**miike-chan : **_Olá! Que bom que você gostou. Sobre a história de natal, o primeiro capítulo já se encontra postado e você pode encontrá-la no meu profile com o nome: "Um Sonho de Natal". Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Pequena Pérola : **_Olá! Ah, sim, eu não poderia vê-lo morrer, e ainda mais saber que a culpa é toda minha. Não tenho coração para isso. É verdade, a Sakura é uma garota de muita sorte. Um dia ainda irei conseguir um marido desses só para mim. Realmente é muito machista, eu quase que fiz um catolico mesmo. Que eu acho tão lindo: "Até que a morte nos separe". Que bom que você gostou do capítulo anterior, e tenho que pedir desculpas pela minha demora. O Sasuke vai ficar espantado, coitado. Não o culpo, mas mostrara as garrinhas definitivamente. Uma pena você ter que dar um tempo nas suas histórias, mas é para um bem maior. Sobre a tradução, sem pressa, faça quando você puder. Ficarei muitíssimo agradecida. __Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Bmaciel :**_Olá! Ah, que bom que você tem essa opinião. Desculpa a minha demora, mas pode deixar, que irei sempre continuar. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Tia Kirie : **_Olá! Que bom que você gostou do casamento deles. Foi meio complicado de escrever, por causa dos costumes budistas. Ah, o Sasuke aparece nesse capítulo, mas só terá destaque a partir do capítulo onze. E realmente, não fará nada de bom. Eu também já postei a história de natal. Desculpe a demora e espero que você goste desse novo capítulo. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Dry: **_Olá, amiga. Que bom vê-la por aqui. Fico muito feliz de saber que você gostou da história, e não precisa se desculpar por nada. Você veio e, é isso que importa. __Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Uchiha Lara : **_Olá! Ah, que bom que você gostou da história. Eu também sinto muita pena pelo Itachi estar cego. Bem, sobre essa cura... ela pode acontecer, mas também possa ser que não. Essa frase dele, realmente da para se entender duas coisas diferentes. Desculpe a demora, para postar esse capítulo novo. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**HannaHs2 : **_Olá! Que bom que gostou. Eu demorei, mas sempre continuarei. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Lady Muise : **_Olá! Nossa, eu me sinto péssima. Mas, não fiz de propósito, pois a review do capítulo quatro que você deixou, eu respondi no cinco e no capítulo cinco, você não havia deixado. Bom, pode ter sido uma gracinha do fanfiction. Eu até senti a sua falta. Bem, fico feliz de saber que você continua gostando da história. A garota é a Minako, espero que você goste dela. Os pombinhos estão casados, as coisas vão começar a esquentarem. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**India : **_Olá!__O romance está começando a se movimentar na história, e terá muito. Ah, eu sabia que você iria se apaixonar pelo Itachi, afinal, ele é maravilhoso, não? Que bom que você está gostando da história, fico muito feliz. A primeira noite de amor, ainda não chegou, mas espero que goste desse capítulo mesmo assim. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**UcHiHa-DaRk-AnGeL : **_Olá! Ah, que bom que você gostou tanto assim, estou muito feliz com isso. Bom, é que ela estava lembrando do momento que o Itachi lhe deu o anel. Desculpa se essa parte ficou um pouco confusa. É que eu não tenho o costume de escrever flashbacks. Desculpa a demora, mas estou aqui continuando. Espero que você goste desse novo capítulo. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Danilo : **_Olá!__Que bom que você continua gostando da história. Pode deixar que eu estarei sempre lhe avisando das atualizações. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**x Hunter-Nin : **_Olá! Não importa se você demerou, o importante é que você pôde deixar a sua review e eu lhe agradeço imensamente. Ah, é verdade, o Sasuke vai sofrer na pele quando souber que a Sakura está casada. Acho que vai chegar a dar pena, coitado. O hentai ainda vai acontecer, e não vai demorar muito. Só mais um pouquinho. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**May-girl12 : **_Olá! Que bom que gostou da minha história. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Thayna-chan : **_Olá! Que bom vê-la por aqui novamente. Ah, eu acho que sei de quem você está falando. Senão me engano, essa garota do orkut escreve NaruSaku, não? Realmente escreve muitíssimo bem. Eu estou honrada por você me colocar no mesmo nível do dela, de verdade. Estou muito feliz de você estar gostando da história. Desculpe a demora, mas não consegui postar antes. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Tati-chan X3 : **_Olá! Eu estou feliz em saber que você está gostando. Eu sei que demorou, mas está aqui o sétimo capítulo. Espero que você goste. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Título:** Uma Paixão Poderosa  
**Autora:** Thayaná  
**Beta:** Daisy  
**Casal:** Itachi & Sakura  
**Classificação:** T (13 anos)  
**Gênero: **Romance/Drama.  
**Sinopse:** Sakura almejava ser amada e construir uma família. Itachi precisava de um herdeiro, pois se caso algo desse errado em seus planos, esse iria completar sua missão. Porém, uma paixão poderosa entre ambos se torna inevitável à medida que o tempo passa, e eles se conhecem verdadeiramente.

**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao tio Kishimoto. Porém, Itachi é quase meu, preciso apenas assinar o contrato e trabalhar duro até juntar alguns milhões para conseguir comprá-lo finalmente.

**Nota da Autora: **Nossa, eu juro, que nunca imaginei que demoraria tanto assim. Sim, estou digamos de férias e não preciso me preocupar com os estudos. Porém, existe outras coisas que me fizeram demorar tanto para terminar esse capítulo. Uma delas foi: simplesmente, eu não conseguia, achar a melhor forma de descrever, às cenas que habitavam a minha cabeça. Quero agradecer especialmente a Daisy – minha beta – que foi maravilhosa e revisou o capítulo em algumas horas. E também, todos os que me mandaram reviews, sem vocês eu não teria animo para continuar escrevendo. Tenho algumas explicações sobre esse capítulo, mas acho melhor dá-las depois do fim do mesmo. Só posso desejar que vocês apreciem ele, e que por favor, continuem deixando suas reviews.

**Uma Paixão Poderosa**

**Capítulo ****8 – Confiança.**

― Qual a razão do pequeno acompanhamento amigável dos seus lacaios? ― Itachi perguntou, friamente.

Ele estava diante de Macoto ― que era um sujeito muito baixinho, com meio metro de altura, completamente careca, pele muito pálida e olhos negros. Estava encarando o homem ― mesmo que não pudesse enxergar, aquilo o deixaria apreensivo e com muito medo. E medo, era uma coisa a favor de qualquer ninja. ―, que ao mandar os seus subordinados atrás dele, acabou por enfurecê-lo. Afinal, qual era a dele? Itachi não confiava nele, pois em sua opinião, não passava de um verme. Era uma pessoa que nunca fazia nada por si mesmo, sempre tinha alguém para fazer o seu trabalho sujo. Os sete shinobis não passavam de mercenários, poderosos, mas ainda sim, sem honra alguma.

― Itachi-sama! ― exclamou o pequeno homem, perguntando-se se não havia cometido uma grande tolice. ― Queira me desculpar, se eu o irritei, estava apenas curioso para saber do senhor. Fiquei sabendo de alguns rumores...

― Tenho certeza que sim. Afinal, Kisame lhe enviou um recado. ― Itachi sussurrou, tão baixo que Macoto serrou os olhos, tremendo de tanto medo. ― Ou talvez tenha ficado sabendo das boas novas... por outra fonte...

― Q-que isso! N-não seja assim, você fala como... se eu fosse um espião. ― disse ele, interrompendo Uchiha, balbuciando as palavras, muito nervoso.

― Coisa que você não é, ou estou enganado, Macoto?

Aquilo era mais do que suficiente para confirmar as suspeitas de Uchiha Itachi. Havia sido Macoto que o traíra, com o pouco que sabia sobre os seus planos. Ele deveria ter deixado Madara informado sobre seus passos. Por causa dele, havia enfrentado aquele maldito Uchiha, que pela idade avançada já deveria estar embaixo da terra há muitos anos. Então ele lembrou-se da forma dissimulada, de cada palavra que o falso Tobi havida usado e o mais importante... ele sabia exatamente tudo que Itachi planejava fazer contra o mesmo.

E o pior? Madara era mais poderoso! Não, talvez estivesse mais forte. Não importava o quão poderoso Itachi poderia ser, a única coisa que importava, era que ele estava fraco e não tinha mais... não podia mais usar o poder de antes. Estava muito doente, e nem mesmo o remédio de Macoto estava ajudando-o. Parecia que cada vez que o tomava... piorava!

Que droga! Como Uchiha Itachi não havia pensado nisso antes? Parecia tão patético que um verdadeiro gênio como ele, pudesse ter feito papel de idiota por tanto tempo. Como não percebeu algo tão simples e que poderia estar tão à vista? Havia algo com o remédio, que estava deixando-o fraco. Nunca soube que o Mangekyou Sharingan pudesse deixar alguém doente, apenas cego... Por Deus, agora tudo fazia sentido! Seu lado negro pedia pelo sangue do anão miserável, mas seu auto-controle que não o deixava agir por impulso decidiu se retirar da frente do coitado.

― Claro que não! ― Macoto declarou com veemência, tirando Itachi de seu devaneio.

― Ótimo! Agora, eu acho que preciso usar um de seus quartos. Minha esposa está cansada, e nós dois com muita fome.

― E-esposa?

― Sim, esposa. Você tem algum problema com isso? ― Uchiha indagou, rispidamente.

Sakura que encontrava-se ao lado do marido, desde que entraram na sala mal-cheirosa, apenas prestava atenção na pouco amistosa conversa de ambos, sem conseguir entender muita coisa. Pelo pouco que conseguia compreender de Itachi, sabia que ele estava um tanto quanto estranho. Ela não esperava nada assim, afinal, pensava que esse tal de Macoto, fosse uma espécie de amigo que o havia ajudado muitas vezes. Porém, estava sendo tratado mais como um inimigo, alguém que não pudesse ser digno de confiança. Talvez fosse esse o mundo que Uchiha Itachi vivesse. Sem poder confiar em ninguém! Exceto, Kisame, é claro.

Ela percebeu que a boca de Macoto abria-se e fechava, o pobre coitado deveria estar com muito medo. Parecia que ele tentava falar, mas tinha medo da reação do Uchiha. Era completamente patético, não havia outra palavra para descrever tal cena. Então, olhou ao redor e percebeu que os sete homens de antes, haviam feito um círculo em torno de Itachi e dela própria. Eles eram poderosos, mas estranhamente, Sakura não sentia medo. Era como se estivesse perfeitamente segura por uma barreira inquebrável.

― Eu lhe aconselho a ficar surpreso depois, no momento é melhor que faça o que eu pedi. ― disse Itachi, por fim, quebrando o pavoroso silêncio.

― C-claro. ― a voz do homem saiu, finamente.

Uma situação constrangedora! A própria Sakura estava engolindo em seco, um pouco paralisada. Seu marido era realmente uma figura ameaçadora, e mesmo que não estivesse fazendo esforço para isso; nem mesmo era com ela que Itachi conversava. Quanto mais baixa e calma a voz dele era, mas temor ele infringia. Entretanto, não era difícil imaginar o que o pobre e pequeno homem estava sentindo. Nesse momento, teve a certeza que Macoto gostaria que Itachi não estivesse mais nesse mundo, e aí... era difícil de acreditar, que Uchiha Itachi pudesse ingerir um medicamento, que fora feito por uma pessoa que não era de sua total confiança. Parecia que aquela reação era movida pelo medo e ódio.

* * *

O Luar já banhava Konoha, quando Namikaze Minako avistou o Ichiraku Ramen. Enfim, ela poderia se alimentar novamente. Não conseguia lembrar-se da última refeição descente que havia feito. Bem, isso não importava mais! O que interessava era que ela poderia se deliciar da sua comida favorita, um delicioso e saboroso Lámen.

Ela entrou sem nenhuma cerimônia no agradável estabelecimento, e logo percebeu que um _conhecido _encontrava-se devorando o que ela tanto uma ótima oportunidade para se aproximar de Uzumaki Naruto, e ela não poderia deixá-la escapar. Pensando assim, ela continuou caminhando com a sua idéia fixa, parando próxima a cadeira que Naruto estava sentado.

― Será que eu posso me sentar com você? ― Minako perguntou, chamando a atenção de Naruto para si. Que rapidamente engoliu o seu lámen, sujando-se um pouco.

― Ei, você é a garota do gabinete da vovó Tsunade, não é?

― Eu mesma. Mas ser chamada de garota não é muito legal. Então, que tal me chamar de Minako ou como você preferir, Naru-kun?

Se o nosso ninja hiperativo não tivesse parado de comer, quando a recém habitante de Konoha lhe chamou, com certeza seu precioso lámen estaria completamente destruído a uma hora dessas : em seu corpo ou no chão. Porém, tudo que ocorreu, foi ele ficar completamente corado. Jamais... ninguém... nunca... havia o chamado dessa forma. Soava de uma forma tão doce... Naru-kun! O paraíso parecia bem próximo dele, só uma coisa poderia ser melhor: se fosse a voz de sua Sakura-chan.

― Oh, desculpe se eu fui meio intrometida e prepotente o chamando dessa forma, mas acontece que tenho a impressão que seremos ótimos amigos...

― Que isso, dattebayo! Para mim está ótimo. Se for desse jeito, eu poderia chamá-la de Mina-chan, não é?

― Fantástico! ― ela exclamou. ― É difícil ficar em um lugar onde não se conhece ninguém, sabe? ― ela sentou-se ao lado dele. ― Estava me sentindo terrivelmente só, e de repente encontrei você sentado aqui.

― Eu entendo perfeitamente. ― Naruto olhou para o seu prato pela metade, e perguntou: ― Que tal um lámen?

Minako apenas sentiu vontade de agradecer aos céus, pois havia encontrado alguém para acompanhá-la na sua refeição; era simplesmente deprimente comer sozinha. E também, sabia que de um jeito esquisito, Naruto era realmente especial e do jeitinho que Jiraiya havia lhe contado. Além de tudo, agora ele era o único parente de sangue que ela possuía.

― Com certeza, mas eu quero o meu com carne de porco. ― respondeu, sorrindo.

De repente, ela ouviu alguém chamando-a, era uma voz profunda e muito, muito familiar. Contudo, Minako nunca havia a escutado antes. Não tinha a mínima idéia da onde vinha. Poderia parecer assustador, mas ela não era uma garota que podia se dar ao luxo de sentir tal sentimento. Respirou fundo, pensando que talvez a voz pudesse ser coisa da sua mente. A solidão em que ela se jogou era amarga e traiçoeira, com certeza sua mente estava apenas tentando ajudar. Então ela ouviu novamente:

― Bem-vinda a Konoha! Estive esperando um longo tempo por você...

Não, simplesmente não podia estar acontecendo com ela. A voz parecia que vinha de dentro, não de um lugar distante, não era um sussurrou. Era tão profunda e familiar. Entretanto, fazia com que senti-se calafrios. Como uma voz vinha do nada?! Quem poderia estar esperando por ela e por tanto tempo? Nunca fora uma pessoa muito simpática, nem mesmo carismática, era mais do estilo: _fique-longe-não-estou-para-brincadeiras. _

― Algum problema, Mina-chan? ― Uzumaki perguntou, tirando a garota de seu devaneio. ― Seu lámen está esfriando, parece que você não está com muita fome hoje.

― Ah, deve ser o cansaço. ― disse, colocando as mãos em cima da mesa. ― Eu percorri um grande caminho. Uma noite de sono e estarei novinha em folha.

― Você tem algum lugar para ficar? ― indagou, preocupado.

― Obrigada, Naru-kun. ― sorriu. ― Mas, infelizmente, eu terei que ficar sobre o mesmo teto do que a Tsunade...

― Qual o problema entre você e a vovó Tsunade? ― Naruto perguntou, muito curioso, afinal, ele sabia que a Godaime não era uma pessoa fácil, mas não alguém que fosse detestável.

― É uma longa história, desculpe, mas eu não tenho voz para isso... no momento.

* * *

Senju Tsunade estava sentada à mesa do seu gabinete, pensando nos últimos acontecimentos. Ela tinha a impressão que tudo estava desabando; Konoha corria um grande perigo e ela já não era a mesma garotinha de antes, Jiraiya estava morto ― nem teve tempo para chorar a morte dele, apenas aquelas malditas lembranças juntamente com arrependimento a atormentada ―, sua pupila simplesmente estava desaparecida... Era apenas o começo, pois sabia que tudo iria cair e só sobraria o vencedor. Já havia estado em uma guerra antes.

Respirou pesadamente, ao presenciar a entrada de Hatake Kakashi. Se pudesse ler mentes não iria lhe valer de nada, pois conhecia aquele jovem tão bem, que poderia apostar todo dinheiro que estava guardado embaixo do seu travesseiro, as perguntas que ele lhe faria. E no momento, não estava muito disposta para isso. Problemas e problemas, tudo culpa do idiota do Jiraiya... era ele que deveria estar sentado ali e vivo... não ela!

― Tsunade-sama ― Hatake a cumprimentou. ― Estou aqui...

― Eu sei exatamente para que. ― ela o interrompeu. ― E vou lhe dizendo, que tenho coisas de mais na cabeça para tirar as suas dúvidas sobre Namikaze Minako. Porém, a suavinda foi muito oportuna, estava querendo falar com você.

― Compreendo. ― Sabia que não tinha como discordar daquela mulher.

― Quero que você fique de olhos bem abertos em Minako, ela ficará no lugar da Sakura no seu time, até que eu decida alguma outra coisa.

_No lugar da Sakura?_, pensou Kakashi, não conseguindo muito digerir tal informação. Era simples assim?! Apenas colocava uma substituta no lugar de uma kunoichi de Konhoha, que estava desaparecida. Sakura sumiu sem deixar rastros, o que era muito estranho. Entretanto, mesmo que a Godaime pudesse estarpensando que ela fugira, ele sabia que isso estava fora de questão. Haruno nunca faria algo assim, e qualquer um poderia tira-lhe um braço, se sua aluna tivesse ido embora por vontade própria.

― Desculpe, mas como andam às buscas para encontrar a Sakura?

― Eles não encontraram nada. Não faço idéia como ela pôde desaparecer dessa forma, sem deixar nem um rastro, nem um sinal de vida. ― respondeu, pensativa. ― Temos duas unidades da Anbu procurando-a, você sabe, que não adianta se desesperar.

― Eu poderia procura-la, acredito que eu teria mais sorte. ― argumentou, torcendo para daquela vez convencê-la. ― Tenho experiência nessa aérea e se minha suspeita estiver certa, foi alguém da Akatsuki.

― Não iremos falar sobre isso novamente, Hatake. Você não irá, não enquanto for um ninja de Konoha. Não envolva os seus sentimentos. ― pausou. ― Compreendo o que está sentindo, sei que gosta muito dela, mas essas são as ordens.

Não, ela não compreendia. De fato, Tsunade era uma boa pessoa; Kakashi tinha um grande afeto por ela. Porém, apenas alguém que viveu todas àquelas perdas poderia compreender. Hum... ela também havia perdido muitas pessoas amadas, mas a forma que se encara a morte... pode fazer toda a diferença. E Hatake Kakashi, não estava disposto ficar sentado e seguir as regras como já havia feito antes, afinal, a morte de Obito de alguma forma, fora devido a isso.

― Minako é uma garota difícil... ― dizia Tsunade, e o ninja copiador não mesmo prestava atenção. ― Bem, eu a trouxe ao mundo...

― Como? A senhora é a...

― Não, Hatake, eu sou uma médica. Apenas fui a médica que a trouxe ao mundo. ― ela lhe lançou um olhar mortal, mas a culpa não foi dele, qualquer um pensaria uma coisa assim... se a ouvisse falando daquele jeito.

Estranho, muito estranho. O mistério que rondava àquela jovem, cada vez ficava mais complexo e complicado de se desvendar; e nesse mundo ninja, não é uma coisa agradável. Primeiro, aparece do nada, se auto-intitulando prima de Yondaime. Depois, assim como o primo, aprendiz de Jiraiya-sama e agora, alguém tão chegada a Godaime. Com certeza, havia muitas coisas por de baixo do pano e Kakashi precisava descobrir.

A Godaime encostou-se na cadeira, descansando a cabeça. Constatando que não deveria ter dito aquilo. Ela não precisava dar nenhuma explicação para Kakashi, mas sentiu-se na obrigação disso. Minako significava problemas e muita dor de cabeça. Uma garota que a odiava por suas próprias razões equivocadas, mas que ela própria sentia uma grande afeição pela órfã; e também tinha o pai... sim, Tsunade faria o melhor que conseguisse, em memória dele.

― Você terá uma missão amanhã, nada muito perigosa, mas importante. ― disse Tsunade, quebrando o silêncio.

― Sim, senhora. Agora posso me retirar com a sua licença?

― Claro, seria melhor dormi um pouco, apenas para variar, não é? ― tentou descontrair um pouco. ― Espero você e o seu time aqui amanhã, assim que o sol nascer e sem atrasos, Kakashi.

* * *

Uma jovem de longas madeixas negras, que deveria ter aproximadamente a mesma idade de Sakura, acompanhou os recém-casados até um quarto no segundo andar da casa de Macoto. O quarto era pequeno, mas incrivelmente limpo, para o espanto da rosada; levando em consideração a imundice que a sala se encontrava. Não havia muitos móveis ― na verdade, apenas uma cama de casal.

Eles ficariam sozinhos entre quatro paredes, pela primeira vez desde de que se casaram. Era algo meio aterrorizante para uma virgem, que até alguns dias atrás nem sabia o gosto de um beijo. Porém, algo lhe dizia que seu marido não estava pensando muito a respeito. Sakura caminhou lentamente até a cama, sentando-se. Não era muito confortável, mas era melhor que o chão.

― Deseja alguma coisa no momento, senhor? ― a menina perguntou, com um pequeno sorriso.

― Acredito que você já foi avisada que queremos jantar o quão rápido for possível.

― Ah, mais é claro. Trarei o mais rápido possível. Não irá demorar. ― apressou-se em responder, medrosamente.

Depois disso, a jovem de cabelos negros deixou o quarto rapidamente. Ela tinha bom senso, e por nada gostaria de despertar a fúria de um Uchiha, mesmo este estando cego. O que não tirava a ameaça que emanava dele, apesar de muitos achar que todo seu poder era devido aos olhos ultramante poderosos.

― Então, qual é o problema? ― Sakura perguntou, seriamente. ― Porque esse tal de Macoto não era o homem que fazia o seu remédio? E depois, foi a mando dele que aqueles shinobis, se é que podemos chamá-los dessa forma, apareceram e nos trouxeram para cá...

Será que ele estava sendo assim tão transparente, para que Sakura notasse que havia algo errado? Não! Essa garota era muito perceptiva.

― Depois toda aquela conversa lá embaixo. ― continuava ela. ― Ei, você está ouvindo o que estou dizendo?

― Não tenho nada a declarar.

― Oh, claro, você nunca tem. ― suspirou, impaciente, tentando conter a raiva.

― Exatamente. E me corrija se eu estiver engano, você sabia o quanto eu gosto de falar, ao contrário...

― Isso é uma bela de uma indireta.

― Não faça com que as coisas pareçam complicadas, por causa desse pequeno detalhe. ― ele abriu os olhos, e por um pequeno instante, Sakura poderia jurar que seu marido estava tentando focar alguma coisa. ― Se quiser pode falar o quanto desejar, apenas não espere o mesmo de mim.

O coração de Sakura batia em um ritmo alucinante, ele não estava disposto a se abrir e tudo bem se fosse daquele jeito. Porém, tudo o que rondava aquela mente era terrivelmente interessante, e parecia mais forte que ela. Deveria apenas ser a esposa que ficava quietinha tendo o seu valioso herdeiro e cuidando para que torna-se o ninja justiceiro que precisava ser. Mas essa, com certeza não era ela. E, Haruno... Não. Agora era Uchiva Sakura. Ela jamais mudaria sua personalidade, por causa de um casamento.

― Está certo. Você não quer me contar o que está acontecendo e isso é um direito seu, mas de qualquer forma, eu estou envolvida nisso agora. ― retrucou, não deixaria passar nenhuma oportunidade que viesse a cabeça. ― Quando nós chegaremos na sua casa, hein?

― Não se trata da minha casa, é apenas um lugar...

― Você disse que que poderia tratar-se do lugar que viveríamos por algum tempo, enquanto estou longe de Konoha, é claro.

― Garota esperta! Adora jogar os deslizes das pessoas contra elas mesmas, e sabe de uma coisa? Eu aprecio isso. É bom poder conversar com alguém que tem um cérebro inteiro, mas fique sabendo que não costumo cair sobre minhas próprias palavras.

― Obrigada pelo valioso elogio. ― ela sorriu, desejando que ele pudesse ver. ― Contudo, você explicou isso de uma forma, como se tivesse habilidade para falar muito, mas sinceramente, acho que você não é pareo para uma discussão comigo, cansaria-se muito rápido.

* * *

Ele nem ao menos sabia quem era, muito menos se era um ser vivo. Tudo que sabia com certeza era o que sentia: uma dor alucinante que controlava todos os seus sentidos. Porém, sua consciência lhe dizia que precisava reagir, pois existia muitas pessoas que precisavam dele vivo. Era o único que podia fazer alguma diferença em uma grande guerra. Tinha informações valiosas.

Estava molhado, não sentia um dos braços... um alivio. Um lugar a menos para sentir àquela agonia detestável. Suas têmporas latejavam tão profundamente, que era quase inumano. Ali não deveria ser o paraíso, talvez o inferno, quem sabe? Não, não adiantava procurar respostas para às quais ele sabia a verdadeira resposta. Um milagre o deixou com vida, mas a troco de quê?

― Você finalmente está consciente.

Uma voz distante. Sua mente estava tão perturbada, que nem ao menos conseguiu perceber, se era feminina ou masculina. Na verdade, não importava muito. Apenas, as imagens da sua última luta vinha a mente e o que sentiu, quando percebeu que sua hora havia chegado. Contudo, ele estava respirando, apesar de todas as dores que sentia. Havia sobrevivido, como o batalhador que sempre fora. Com muito esforço, tentou abrir os olhos, mas não teve sucesso, eles não obedeceram ao seu comando.

― Tente abrir os olhos.

Novamente a tal voz que não significava nada para ele. Porém, era como uma corrente a segura-lo no mundo dos vivos, e ele sabia que não podia abandonar àqueles que ainda precisavam muito dele. Era uma questão de honra, que esteve o guiando por toda a jornada.

* * *

Sakura se entristeceu ao pensar em Konoha, o que estava deixando para trás? Toda sua vida. Tudo que ela conhecia e amava. Ela não tinha traído de fato sua vila, mas de certa forma, fez sua escolha e aceitou aquele casamento tão inusitado. Estava entrando em uma nova vida, com um verdadeiro estranho, e indo para um lugar que não tinha idéia como seria. Nem ao mesmo conseguia ter uma conversa descente com seu marido... Marido, soava tão esquisito. Pelos céus, ela tinha apenas dezesseis anos e estava casada. E mais... logo iria se tornar mamãe. Isso é, se ela conseguisse engravidar. Estéril?! Seria possível que ela fosse? Era algo preocupante, pois não era impossível, jamais havia feito um exame desse tipo e seu casamento só tinha a finalidade de gerar um poderoso herdeiro Uchiha.

Contudo, não podia ser indiferente a Itachi, mesmo que não pudesse dizer que o amava, sabia que tinha algum sentimento a mais pelo exterminador dos Uchiha. Era excitante, todas às vezes que ambos conversavam, podia sentir as faiscas, sentia algo a mais na espinha e àqueles beijos? Oh, Deus, ela poderia viver a vida toda apenas para recebê-los. Esse era um problema, afinal, talvez fosse apenas sensações que beijos despertavam, fosse por qualquer outra pessoa que o fizessem.

Será que sentiria a mesma coisa se fosse outro homem a beijá-la? O que sentiria se fosse o Sasuke-kun? Seria melhor, mais emocionante e delicioso? Porque ela o amava, tinha certeza disso até alguns dias atrás. No momento já não tinha certeza de nada. Afinal, sentia-se devastada pelos beijos de um homem que não era o seu amado, e isso, simplesmente não deveria acontecer. Sempre pensou nos beijos como provas de amor.

Enquanto a garota perguntava-se a si mesma o que seria todos aqueles novos sentimentos, Itachi deitou-se do outro lado da cama, deixando a parte que a esposa estava sentada para ela. Estava sentindo um pouco de dor na cabeça, sempre começava pela cabeça. Ele chegara a pensar que a bendita dor, era devido a sua vista, via tudo embasado a muito tempo. Apenas nos momentos que estava com _Mangekyou _ativado, conseguia enxergar com clareza absoluta. No momento, não fazia mais diferença, ele estava cego e isso era toda a verdade.

Tocou a cicatriz da cabeça, estava bem dolorida, mas não era aquela dor que o incomodava. Ele quase a via se esquecido, que seus cabelos haviam cortado. Bom, iria crescer e tampar a cicatriz. Talvez fosse isso que tivesse fazendo a dor, estavam crescendo.

Sakura permaneceu imóvel, observando-o, enquanto ele deitava-se e era perceptível que ele estava com dor. Pensou em dizer alguma coisa ou tentar ajudar de alguma forma, porém não adiantaria muito tentar, ainda estava com o chakra muito fraco.

― O que você está sentindo? ― resolveu por fim perguntar.

Não houve resposta alguma. Sim, ele era mal-educado, então que morresse bem lentamente com a maldita dor que pudesse estar sentindo. Ela não ligava a miníma. Cada um planta a sua própria semente e acaba morrendo por ela.

Ser ignorada não era nada legal, a deixava com muita raiva. Ela gostaria de chutar a cabeça dele. Talvez um bom soco resolvesse o problema. Só que ela não faria isso, sua sanidade estava intacta o bastante para dar valor a sua vida. Ainda olhando-o, notou que um calor estendia-se pelo seu corpo, algo que começava lá embaixo e espalhava-se por toda a parte. O que poderia ser aquilo? Era bem parecido com o calor que sentira quando estava nos braços de Itachi...

― Nada que seja importante. ― respondeu, deixando-a surpresa.

― Quem decide isso sou eu. Eu sou a única médica aqui.

Quando ela piscou, Itachi estava ao lado dela, tocando-lhe o rosto. Nenhum barulho foi imitido, nada... ele apenas encontrava-se lá, era como se ele tivesse se tele-transportado. Fora assustadoramente rápido, Itachi era assombroso. Decididamente, ninguém sabia até onde aquele homem cheio de mistérios poderia chegar. Sakura estava feliz de ser a esposa e não a inimiga.

― Bem... ― balbuciou.

Antes que ela pudesse perceber, ele a tomou em seus braços fortes, tocando seus lábios aos dela, suavemente. Mantendo-a bem junto de si. A estranha sensação que se apoderara da garota a alguns instantes atrás só crescia, ainda mais tendo ele tão próximo assim. Tudo que pensou no momento e conseguiu fazer, foi corresponder ao beijo, que ficava cada vez mais insistente. E pela primeira vez, ela levou as mãos até o peito forte dele, precisava tocá-lo, ansiava por isso.

Entretanto, Itachi afastou-se, interrompendo o beijo, antes que pudesse ser aprofundado. Precisava manter o dever acima de qualquer outra coisa, e deixar a paixão que emanava de suas entranhas para uma hora mais apropriada. Seu orgulho estava na linha, precisava de algumas informações que Macoto deveria ter sobre o seu poder ― se tivesse o mínimo de esperteza e amor a vida, acabaria entregando o ouro ―, e depois... uma palavra poderia classificar o que ele faria: sangue, muito sangue.

**Continua...**

**Nota da Autora: **Bom, chegamos ao final de mais um capítulo! Então, o que vocês acharam dele? Eu tenho explicações para dar. Este capítulo está muito diferente do que eu estava planejando, mas acontece que eu pensei enquanto escrevia, em umas coisas para deixar as coisas mais interessantes. E também, queria que a missão de Konoha e essa pequena luta do Itachi, acabassem ao fim do capítulo 9. Existe uma razão para isso, mas receio que vocês terão que esperar ele ser postado para descobrirem. Sem muito o que eu possa dizer, vou parar por aqui... Queria desejar para todos os meus leitores, um ótimo Natal; que vocês possam passar com todas àquelas pessoas que amam e o mais importante, que sejam muito feliz, nesse dia tão especial. É claro, espero ansiosamente pelas suas maravilhosas reviews!

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

**Kumagae-Sama : **_Olá! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo anterior, e digamos que não é bem emocional e sim cheio de desejo... se é que você me entende, não é? A Sakura é uma garota comum, como eu e você, então, não tem como resistir... tem que se entregar por inteiro. Espero que você goste deste capítulo, tanto quanto tem gostado dos anteriores. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Pequena Pérola : **_Olá! Eu fico feliz que você tenha gostado do capítulo anterior, como sempre, afinal, não quero decepcionar você. Bom, a parte da luta ficou para o capítulo 9, mas Macoto não escapa. Minako é uma personagem que eu considero muito interessante e que gosto muito, e sim, ela está diretamente ligada com eles. Sasuke sempre é um ponto delicado, está sempre no meio, não sabe o que deve ser feito. Essa é a diferença entre ele ser a vítima e o vilão. Não posso dizer muito, qual vai ser a reação dele, mas posso dizer que não vai demorar muito esse encontro. Que bom que a tradução está progredindo, muito obrigada pela sua ajuda. E, é claro, pela sua review também. Beijos!_

**Natsumi Takashi : **_Olá! Nossa, não ter tempo para fazer aquilo que gosta, é uma coisa terrível. Mas agora, acho que __conseguirei__ postar semanalmente, e sem mais desculpas. Que bom que você gostou do capítulo anterior. Também adoro o Itachi tarado, com a mente cheia de coisinhas. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Luciaalmeida : **_Olá! Ah, que pena, você não gostou do capítulo anterior... assim, eu fico triste. Pode ser pelo hentai, e vou ficar com essa idéia. Tenha só um pouquinho mais de paciência que logo teremos a primeira noite deles. Sobre o Kakashi, foi meio confuso mesmo, mas acredito que ele esteja em um tipo de coma. O tio Kishi não pode ser tão louco, a ponto de matar o Kakashi-sensei. Não posso dizer o que Minako é do Minato. Itachi volta a enxergar, sim. Infelizmente, não poderei usar o nome, pois eles terão um menino. Mas, muito obrigada, pela intenção. Obrigada também por ter adicionada aos alertas, e claro, obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**C. Cullen Potter : **_Olá! É verdade, Itachi-kun, está mostrando seu lado mais pervertido, e acredite... é apenas o começo. Minako é muito mais que prima do Minato, mas infelizmente, não posso revelar agora. Godaime fez uma coisa muito feia. Claro que não, eu amo demais o Kakashi-sensei, e ainda tenho esperanças que ele não tenha morrido no mangá. Eu estou com umas idéias, que chego a ter pena do Sasuke, mas imagina a cena... ele encontrando a Sakura com sete meses de gravidez... e cadê o pai? Vai ter hentai sim e prometo não demorar muito. Muito obrigada pela sua review, eu amei! Beijos!_

**Darema : **_Olá! Ah, os beijos são interrompidos por boas razões. Afinal, a primeira vez não pode ser uma rapidinha, não é? Para compensar ainda virão muitos beijos pela frente, e outras coisinhas a mais. Mas, o pior é quando interrompidos por choro de bebê. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Nathy-sama : **_Olá! Eu fico muito feliz em saber que você está gostando. Sei que demorei, mas não foi de intencional. Espero que também goste desse capítulo. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Natiii :**_Olá! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo anterior, e que gosta do estilo dos ambientes e personagens. Desculpe a demora, mas você conhece as razões, não é, amiga? Vou tentar postar o próximo bem rapidinho. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Brouillard : **_Olá! Ah, que bom que você gostou tanto assim do capítulo anterior. Espero que também tenha gostado deste novo. Fico feliz que você tenha concordado comigo. Realmente eles estão chegando lá, e não vão demorar muito... até que essas faíscas possam voar até o céu. Uma pena que não possamos entrar na história, sequestrar a Sakura e ficar no lugar dela. Minako é uma boa garota, apenas algumas pessoas, suportam o sofrimento da perda de formas diferentes. O Sasuke começa a ter destaque na segunda fase da história, que começa no capítulo 11. Sobre o quanto ele vai ficar mau, não posso prometer nada, mas posso dizer que ele sempre estará no meio do mau e do bem. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**UcHiHa-DaRk-AnGeL : **_Olá! Muitíssimo obrigada pelos elogios, e estou muito feliz por você ter gostado do capítulo anterior, espero que também goste deste. Desculpa a demora, mas aconteceu coisas que eu não esperava. Eu acho que hentai, é uma coisa natural da vida, que eu particularmente relaciono com o amor, mas sei que nem todas as pessoas, fazem com as pessoas que amam. Eu sou muito romântica, e adoro ser assim. Uau! Transformada em mangá?! Uma pena que o Kishimoto, nem ao menos, tenha pensado em Sakura e Itachi como um possível casal. Agradeço muito os elogios, você não sabe como eu fiquei contente. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Bruna Lopes : **_Olá! Hum... que tipo de emoção? Você quis dizer sobre ação, lutas... ? Bem, elas estão chegando, no capítulo 9. Pode ser estranho, mas quando chegar a hora você irá entender porque Minako, só apareceu nesse momento. Sobre Sasuke, quando ele diz que vai matar todos em Konoha, está usando uma expressão, não significa que não irá poupar ninguém, entende? Para quem provou um beijo do Ita-kun, querer mais, acho que é muito normal, não? Eu também estaria com todas essas emoções. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Tia Kirie : **_Olá! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo anterior. Desculpe, por te deixar curiosa por tanto tempo. Bem, nesse capítulo você descobre pelo menos, quem eram os tais ninjas. Também estou doidinha para escrever a primeira noite deles, estou com milhares de idéias. Nossa, Minako é filha do Minato?! Eu realmente não posso dizer nada. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**x Hunter-Nin : **_Olá! Você vai ter o seu hentai, prometo e não demora muito. Itachi é tão quente, e que bom que você gostou. Hum... Minako é alguma coisa sanguínea do Minato, mas não posso revelar o que no momento. Sasuke sofrerá e também fará as pessoas sofrerem. Que bom que você gostou do capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Fly Sakura :**_Olá! É verdade, você não deixou no sexto capítulo, mas o importante é que deixou no sétimo. Eu fico muito feliz em saber que você gostou tanto do capítulo anterior, e muito obrigada pelo apoio, e claro, pela sua reviews! Beijos!_

**Índia : **_Olá! Que bom que você gostou. A noite deles está quase chegando, prometo que não irá demorar muito. Ah, quase toda a história dos personagens do capítulo anterior, saiu da minha cabeça. Mas, é mistério mesmo. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Thayna-chan :** _Olá! Nossa, eu estou sem graça, muito corada, sem palavras para agradecer pelos seus elogios. Bem, ela é a Minako... e é, parente do Minato, de fato. É verdade, coitadinho do Ita-kun, mais de um ano inteiro sem... que bom que você gostou do beijo deles. Kakashi-sensei, irá aparecer bastante aqui, pode ficar tranqüila. Eu não tenho seu orkut e nem sei msn, para poder mandar os links das fics... qualquer coisa você me adiciona, que eu te passo. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Uzu Hiina : **_Olá! Que bom que você gostou tanto assim do capítulo anterior. Nossa, Minako está importante, quase todo mundo falou que ela é filha do Minato. Bom, eu não posso revelar isso no momento, mas posso dizer que ela tem um papel importante na história. Todo herói tem sempre que sofrer, isso é algo que sempre acaba acontecendo. Eu não conseguia acreditar que ele tivesse matado tantos... a troco de nada. Tudo bem, o importante é que você mandou a sua review. Pode deixar, que eu nunca irei abandonar essa história. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Dry : **_Olá! Ah, foi quase lá, não é, amiga? Pode deixar que explico a história do mangá, todinha para você. Depois só não pode reclamar que eu falo demais, certo? Qualquer coisa, fala comigo, que eu tento te ajudar. Muito obrigada pelos elogios, e claro, pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Darkgirl : **_Olá! Muito obrigada por achar a minha fic, tão boa assim. Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado, e que também goste muito desse maravilhoso casal. Eu fui mesmo ameaçada?! Certo, certo... eu demorei muito e peço desculpas. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Sacerdotisa :** _Olá! Você pode até ter demorado, mas o importante é que apareceu. Que bom que você gostou do capítulo anterior, fico muito feliz. Ah, as obrigações... talvez não seja o que você entendeu. A pergunta tem dois sentidos diferentes. Que bom que gostou do beijo, eu adorei escrevê-lo. Itachi vai derramar sangue, mas no próximo capítulo. Minako é parente do Minato. Sasuke... ah, espero que ele tenha __juízo__ e não se arrependa de suas atitudes. Naruto descobrirá, sim, e não estará sozinho. Desculpe a demora. Espero que também goste desse novo capítulo. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**FranHyuuga : **_Olá! O importante é que você apareceu. Apesar de que eu sentiria muita a sua falta, se você não tivesse deixado a sua review. Fico muito feliz em saber que você gosta tanto assim desta fanfic. Só uma louca não perceberia o quanto Itachi pode ser especial, não é? Nossa, essa frase, acredito que possa ser entendida de duas formas diferentes, não? Eu mesmo tenho ataque, quando escrevo, e imagino os beijos do Ita-kun. Alguém precisa me socorrer. Naruto, até o momento não sabe de irmã nenhuma, e não posso dizer muito sobre Minako. Kakashi é um estilo curioso, e acredito que ele logo saberá dos fatos. Nesse capítulo foi mostrado que era o Macoto, e com um pouquinho de imaginação, descobre o que ele quer, afinal. Bom, o próximo capítulo terá sangue derramado. Muito obrigada pela sua review e pelo carinho! Beijos!_

**HannaHs2 : **_Olá! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo anterior. É verdade, Kakashi-sensei, é curioso por demais... isso pode acabar fazendo a vida dele correr perigo. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Sabaku no AnaH : **_Olá! Seja bem-vinda a fanfic. Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da história. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Título:** Uma Paixão Poderosa  
**Autora:** Thayaná  
**Beta:** Daisy  
**Casal:** Itachi & Sakura  
**Classificação:** T (13 anos)  
**Gênero: **Romance/Drama.  
**Sinopse:** Sakura almejava ser amada e construir uma família. Itachi precisava de um herdeiro, pois se caso algo desse errado em seus planos, esse iria completar sua missão. Porém, uma paixão poderosa entre ambos se torna inevitável à medida que o tempo passa, e eles se conhecem verdadeiramente.

**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao tio Kishimoto. Porém, Itachi é quase meu, preciso apenas assinar o contrato e trabalhar duro até juntar alguns milhões para conseguir comprá-lo finalmente.

**Nota da Autora: **Olá, pessoal, tudo bem? Hum... eu sei que muitos devem estar pensando que eu devo ter morrido e esquecido de mandar alguém avisa-los, mas acreditem, muitas coisas aconteceram. Em primeiro lugar: nem mesmo passei o Natal e o Ano Novo em casa, em janeiro fui viajar para o litoral do Rio de Janeiro. Quando eu voltei, fiquei doente, e para completar as férias acabam e tudo muda na minha rotina. Agora temos faculdade e curso de inglês no pedaço. Bom, depois de tudo isso, peço que entendam o meu lado. Eu espero conseguir voltar à postar os capítulos no período de quinze dias. Gostaria de agradecer muitíssimo por todas as reviews recebidas no capítulo anterior, foram ao todo trinta e cinco... muito mais que eu poderia imaginar conseguir em um único capítulo. Muito obrigado! E por favor, continuem me enviando a opinião de vocês!

**Uma Paixão Poderosa**

**Capítulo ****9 – Atos : Parte 1.**

_Itachi estava impregnado pelos dois lados: seu clã, lugar onde sempre havia respeitado suas tradições e deveres. Fora criado, afinal, para torna-se o líder do clã Uchiha, e isto, com certeza, era um orgulho. Qual era o filho que não gostaria de ser venerado pelo próprio pai?! Entretanto, quando finalmente fora aceito pela Anbu, também acabara sendo requisitado por Fugaku para ser um espião Uchiha. Seu tão clamado clã, queria que ele fizesse algo vergonhoso, jamais pensara que membros tão honrados lhe dariam tal missão. Iria contra os seus princípios, orgulho e honra. Então, veio a mente todas àquelas reuniões... apenas para os grandes membros do clã... E pelo outro lado, estava Konoha! Não era apenas um bairro, e sim, um país inteiro. Ao contrário de muitos ninjas, para ele não fazia diferença a qual distrito determinada pessoa fazia parte e nem se era shinobi ou civil... O que realmente importava é que ele havia nascido ali, e mesmo sem entender a razão, tinha a necessidade de proteger todos os que habitavam aquele ambiente tão especial para si. _

_Ficara meses como uma barata tonta, sem uma opinião formada, sem ter noção que caminho deveria seguir. Transformara-se em um espião nos dois lados de uma guerra não-declarada. Seria absurdo para qualquer um, mas para ele, chegava ao cumulo das forças humanas. Já não importava qual era o lado sombrio e o da luz, em sua alma eles se cruzavam. Havia sido instruído para ser um líder, esforçara-se para ser o melhor, chegando a não saber o que a palavra "infância" significava. _

_Sangue... era uma boa palavra, continha vários significados. Aprendera cedo, que não havia importância o quanto uma pessoa do seu sangue estivesse errada, deveria sempre apóia-la e ficar de prontidão para lutar e morrer pelos problemas que seu semelhante pudesse chegar a ter. Contudo, não estava mais disposto a isso. Não queria ser crucificado pelos erros de seus parentes, não seria o culpado, não faria parte de um massacre de um país inteiro, por causa de um clã que descendia a um homem que julgava merecer o poder. Sangue... permanecia sendo uma boa palavra, mas em algumas situações, era algo necessário. Talvez, apenas talvez, fosse preciso exterminar o mal pela raiz. _

_Sabia o que deveria ser feito, porém, não conseguia ter a coragem da qual precisava. Estava habituado a matar, mas eram homens que mereciam... Oh, esses também mereciam, pois também estavam dispostos a assassinar e a escravizar muitos inocentes. Infelizmente, fora encontrado em sua mente a existência de um obstaculo: nunca matara alguém que amava, e por mais duro que fosse, era exatamente o que precisava ser feito._

As recordações daquele dia passavam em flashes por sua mente, nada seria capaz de fazê-lo esquecer, nem mesmo um único e pequeno detalhe passava despercebido. Seus pensamentos eram sombrios, assim como sua alma. Nada do que fizesse poderia arrancar a certeza do quão manchado de sangue inocente estava, mas compreender que fizera a coisa certa, esteve o ajudando a continuar respirando. Sacrifícios de alguns inocentes foram necessários, pois o poder do ódio tinha a capacidade de transformar tudo. Até mesmo uma alma pura, tornando um inocente em um demônio reencarnado.

_Por quê? _

Uma simples pergunta que não havia mais resposta, pois quem a fez não poderia mais escutar. Fora a última coisa que ela lhe perguntara antes de falecer. A pergunta que ele nunca revelara, apenas a matou. Tão rápido quanto fora possível, para que assim não precisasse haver tanto sofrimento, porém, seu olhar vermelho-sangue transformando-se em negros, assim como a escuridão que o rondava; enquanto lentamente caia no chão, continuaram a fitá-lo , indagando a razão de seu ato.

Ele a conhecia. Era a garota que se transformaria em sua mulher. E de certa forma, ali naquele momento mórbido, confessara que a amava... Porém, o que um garoto de treze anos sabe sobre o amor? Como poderia diferenciar compaixão, arrependimento, culpa e amor?

Oito anos era muito tempo, mas não tanto tempo quanto o para sempre. Nunca mais. Jamais ele voltaria a vê-la, e a culpa era toda sua. Fora ele quem a matara. A morte era o preço que os Uchiha deveriam pagar. Isto tornava-se mais verdadeiro... a cada minuto que se passava.

Seu coração estava destroçado, como se tivesse sido quebrado em vários fragmentos e sozinho não conseguiria, não seria capaz de junta-los, muito menos colar os pedaços de uma alma atormentada, uma vida completamente destruída.

Um passado que gostaria de manter afastado ― talvez quem sabe, camuflar um esconderijo seguro - da própria mente, não queria mais ouvir os gritos das poucas crianças que tiveram fôlego para tanto, antes de sucumbir à morte. Os gritos o tiveram aterrorizando por anos, mas com certeza, àqueles olhares foram bem piores. Era como se estivessem lendo a sua alma. Não deveria existir um presente, porém, ele tivera uma nova oportunidade. E com essa nova traição que acabara de descobrir, não poderia deixar passar. Não seria possível deixar que outros acabassem de cumprir sua missão, pois se Uchiha Madara estivesse mesmo por trás de sua doença, a situação tornara-se questão de honra. Teria que matá-lo antes de falecer, mesmo que nunca tivesse um futuro.

Enquanto Itachi recordava o que gostaria de conseguir esquecer e pensando em qual seria a melhor estratégia para conseguir suas informações, Sakura ainda não entendia porque seu recente marido havia largado-a tão abruptamente, como daquela forma. O gosto daquele beijo estava incendiando-a por dentro, poder tocá-lo e sentir todas àquelas emoções, era apaixonante... Mas ele a dispensara como a um cachorro, e agora sentia-se desolada, perdida, abandonada. Gostaria tanto saber o que se passava pela mente dele, ele a beijava de uma forma tão profunda, e no momento seguinte, simplesmente se afastava como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Nesse momento, a mesma jovem que estivera no quarto minutos antes, retornava trazendo uma bandeja nas mãos. Certamente o jantar dos novos hóspedes de Macoto. Temendo o Uchiha, a garota mantinha a cabeça baixa e tentava apressar-se o mais rápido possível no quarto, mas resolveu não correr para não derramar tudo no chão e ter que ser obrigada a retornar.

― Obrigada. ― Sakura agradeceu, quando a jovem criada colocou a bandeja sobre a cama.

Lentamente Kaede foi erguendo a cabeça e fitando-a, perplexa. Não esperava receber um agradecimento, pois nunca recebia nada além de grosserias de Macoto e de todos os seus hóspedes e mercenários. Até tinha que aceitar os abusos sexuais que sofria de vez em quando, já que precisava comer e ter um teto embaixo de sua cabeça. O preço estava sendo alto demais para pagar!

― Não há de quê, senhora. ― respondeu, desviando o olhar.

Ela gostaria de gritar, pedindo ajuda. Para Kaede, a garota sentada na cama não parecia uma má pessoa, mas já tinha se enganado antes. Seu marido lhe dava calafrios, mas não a jovem de cabelos róseos. Tinha uma certa noção de que algumas mulheres comandavam seus senhores. Era melhor começar a fantasiar menos!, pensou, enquanto saia correndo do aposento.

― Você vai comer? ― perguntou Sakura, sem saber o que mais poderia dizer.

― Não. Eu não estou com fome.

Está certo ele não estava com fome. Contudo, tinha que ter algo provocando isso, pois pelo que Sakura sabia, Itachi não fazia uma refeição há três dias. O mesmo tempo que fora forçada a curar suas feridas, nem mesmo estava ciente se antes disse ele havia comido. Algumas hipóteses poderia ser a real: A doença que o fazia sangrar tirava-lhe o apetite, estava preocupado demais para deixar o estomago falar mais alto... ou não estava querendo se alimentar da comida de seu anfitrião.

― Alimente-se você e não durma. ― ele disse, e o silêncio encheu o quarto. Até que o Uchiha voltou a dizer: ― Eu irei sair agora e você deve permanecer em alerta, enquanto eu estiver fora.

― Espere um momento! ― exclamou Sakura, não gostando nem um pouco de ser tratada dessa maneira, como se não tivesse opções e fosse obrigada a obedecer todas as ordens do marido. ― Como assim?! Você não pode simplesmente me dizer o que eu tenho que fazer, sem nenhuma explicação. Seria legal da sua parte se você me dissesse o porque é perigoso.

Itachi não deveria ficar satisfeito com a impertinencia da esposa, mas seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso, deixando-a boquiaberta.

― Sabe, você não deveria ser tão curiosa. Tive a pequena esperança que você simplesmente ficaria feliz em se alimentar. ― ele demostrava um pequeno tom de brincadeira em sua voz, ela nunca imaginara que viveria para ouvi-lo falar assim!

― Sério?! Você comentou que tinha me vigiado por uns tempos, então deveria saber que não poderia apenas me ditar ordens e esperar que não fossem... ― ela estava sem saber o que dizer.

― Ah, você sabia que a curiosidade normalmente mata os melhores shinobis?

― Oh, que coisa, não é?

― É verdade. ― ele ficou sério de repente. ― Uma kunoichi bem treinada apenas obedece as ordens que lhe são dadas.

― É claro, mas isso quando são dos meus superiores. ― ela replicou. ― E você não é bem isso, afinal nem mais é um shinobi da folha.

Não, ele não pertencia mais a folha e a escolha fora inteiramente sua. E muito menos estava pensando em voltar algum dia, essa hipótese nem mesmo passou por sua mente. O certo seria ele morrer, afinal, também era um Uchiha apesar de tudo e a morte não era difícil. O difícil era continuar vivendo!

― Com o passar dos anos entenderá que não existe superiores, apenas sobrevivência. Nessa vida o mais forte vence e nem sempre quem está sentado lá em cima é o maioral. ― Itachi disse, muito sério.

Logo depois ele estava deixando o quarto, batendo forte a porta, assustando Sakura. Não era uma coisa que uma pessoa cega faria, às vezes ela tinha suas dúvidas se ele perdera mesmo a visão. Apenas a nitidez dos olhos comprovavam, mas seus movimentos eram tão precisos que era difícil de acreditar.

Talvez ela houvesse falado demais, seria bom no futuro saber até onde era conveniente falar e quando deveria fechar a boca!

* * *

Com o passar das horas, as dores que inundavam cada parte, cada pequeno centímetro do corpo de Jiraiya-sama, não diminuíam. Pobre homem, ele tinha a esperança que o tempo voltasse ao seu favor. Esperança por experiência, pois com o passar das horas, seu corpo costumava melhorar consideravelmente, mas não dessa vez. Talvez estivesse ficando velho, ele refletiu, não, já estava velho e seu corpo não era mais o mesmo!

A dor na cabeça era inconveniente, mas o latejar na parte do seu ombro direito era assombroso. Como se seu braço tivesse sido jogado fora e só restado o resultado do ato... puro sofrimento.

Os olhos ardiam tanto que sentia-se incapaz de abri-los, apesar de estar consciente, seu corpo não era capaz de ser movimentado por sua própria força. Não tinha idéia da onde deveria estar e quem poderia tê-lo ajudado a sair do rio. A morte estava tão clara, ele conseguira vê-la nitidamente. Seus esforços para seguir foram em vão, voltara para o mundo real, onde a dor de sua existência era predominante.

Durante uma vida inteira fora rejeitado, jamais conseguiu o que lhe era mais precioso. Cinquenta e três anos... parecia algo errado queixar-se, não fora de todo mal, tivera bons momentos; mas nunca a coisa certa. Pelo menos sua vida ninja fora a melhor possível, nunca conseguiria imaginar uma melhor!

Porém, se de fato tivesse morrido, talvez pudesse encontrar com ele e finalmente ganhar o seu perdão... Um perdão, que nem mesmo considerava-se merecedor. Afinal, a verdade estava diante dos seus olhos, esfregada na sua cara e sendo o grande idiota que era, simplesmente não vira.

Vozes! Sim, agora ele podia diferenciar, e eram duas. Uma feminina e outra masculina. E estavam discutindo, mas não elevavam o tom:

― Por que ele ainda não voltou? ― Jiraiya escutou a voz masculina perguntar, reconhecendo como a de Hoshigaki Kisame. ― Nem mesmo para fazer bruxaria... o que deveria fazer de melhor você serve!

― Espere um minuto! Você acabou mesmo de me chamar de bruxa, ou eu acabei de entender as suas palavras erradas? ― foi a vez da voz feminina se pronunciar, e Jiraiya tinha absoluta certeza que nunca a ouvira antes. Não havia como ele esquecer alguma coisa de uma mulher e muito menos aquele tom firme.

― Qual é a surpresa?! Você sabe muito bem que é uma bruxa! ― ele tornou a afirmar, bebendo um gole de cerveja preta direto da garrafa.

― Curandeira! ― ela exclamou, muito irritada. ― Não tem nada haver com bruxaria isso aqui. Se eu fosse uma bruxa poderia salvá-lo lhe dando uma pele normal e consertando um pouquinho a feiura do seu rosto.

― Você está pedindo para morrer! ― Kisame rosnou.

― Viu só?! Parece um animal rosnando. ― a jovem recuou alguns passos, enquanto ele a fuzilava com o olhar. ― Você sabe muito bem que não pode me matar!

― Akira, não ouse se aproveitar disso. ― murmurou e bebeu mais alguns goles de sua cerveja. ― Acidentes acontecem.

Sim, ela sabia o quão fácil seria para Kisame matá-la e como gloriosamente ele sentiria-se ao fazê-lo. Afinal, Akira era tão teimosa e arrogante! Coisa que ela odiava ser, mas não tinha mais jeito, nascera assim e iria morrer dessa maneira detestável.

Entretanto, Akira estava seguramente viva por ser do jeito que era. Sua teimosia fez com que Uchiha Itachi ajudasse-a, depois de matar seus agressores; mesmo que ele não tenha os matado por causa dela, fora apenas uma feliz coincidência e sua vida fora mantida intacta. E depois que o Uchiha tirou-a da fogueira, ela seria deixada a própria sorte se sua gloriosa teimosia não tivesse conseguido convencê-lo do contrario.

Recordando tal proeza, talvez fosse uma bruxa mesmo, apesar de nunca ter sido capaz de voar em uma vassoura! Aos vinte e quatro anos sua vida resumia-se a viver um dia atrás do outro, sem esperar grandes surpresas. Apesar de ter uma boa aparência ― seus cabelos eram vermelhos, um vermelho vivo, raro. Olhos violetas. Pele clarinha. E ela era quase tão alta como a maioria dos homens!

― Quando ele vai acordar? ― Kisame voltou a indagar.

― Ele estar respirando já é um milagre!

― O melhor seria deixá-lo em Konoha... ― ele murmurou.

― Não foi isso que Itachi te disse. ― ela o lembrou. ― Quem sabe se ele voltar lá, acabe estragando tudo.

― Pare! Pare! Não fale como se entendesse alguma coisa disso, você não entende nada! ― resmungou. ― Mas bem que uma médica seria bom.

― Você já sequestrou uma médica antes.

― Engraçadinha você!

Oh, claro, seria muito fácil capturar a esposa de Uchiha Itachi e devolvê-la com segurança, antes até que esse percebesse o contra-tempo. Fácil de morrer com rapidez!

― Digo isso para você parar de me perturbar. Fique ciente que tudo que eu podia fazer, foi feito assim que você o trouxe para cá. Apenas posso cuidar dos ferimentos com as ervas que preparo. É incrível que ele esteja respirando, mas que isso, terá que procurar uma médica-ninja!

* * *

― _Itachi, você não sabe com quem está lidando! __―__ a voz gutural de Madara apareceu nas costas do outro Uchiha. _

_Era uma voz maldita. Carregada de maldade, que no momento não estava __camuflada__, como de costume. Ele não precisava fingir com Itachi. Não, não havia o por quê de tal ato, pois este estava por dentro de tudo. Envolvido? Essa não era a palavra mestra, pois ele não tinha nada haver com os crimes de Madara, afinal, os piores e maiores que esse ser odioso tanto se gloriava, foram feitos quando o exterminador do clã Uchiha nem mesmo havia nascido. _

_Entretanto, existia uma chave... Na verdade, uma pessoa, alguém que com certeza Madara não esperava receber notícias novamente. Porém, ela ainda vivia e era a única que o conhecia verdadeiramente, inclusive seus pontos fracos. E quem tornaria-se seu pequeno pesadelo no futuro._

_Incrivelmente ou __precativamente, ela soube que Uchiha Itachi era a pessoa que estava esperando, alguém com poder para liquidar seu queridinho amiguinho, algo que ela não tinha forças, mas sim a sabedoria para saber como fazer. Nada mais importava, só a queda, na hora precisamente exata. Um momento que enfim ela revelaria as fraquezas de seu ex, antes disso Itachi só saberia de seus podres. _

_Conhecer Uchiha Suzuki, acabou transformando alguns detalhes na mente de Itachi. Uma mulher que vivera tanto quanto Madara, quem dividira tudo com ele, até mesmo o ódio. E Itachi estava ciente que não poderia confiar em nenhum dos dois, pois eram feitos do mesmo material. Um era __possuído pelo anseio de poder e o outro pela vingança. _

_Itachi virou-se rapidamente, seu Mangekyou Sharingan ativado, encarando o seu rival. Nada o faria revelar qualquer coisa que estivesse em sua mente para o Uchiha velhote, e nem mesmo que conhecera alguém de seu passado. _

― _Acredito que temos alguns assuntos pendentes. __―__ Madara disse, observando o outro, tentando descobrir até onde as forças dele seria capaz de chegar. _

_Sabia da doença de Itachi, e aproveitara-se disso, ordenando que Macoto fizesse com que o remédio especial que ele precisava tomar, apressasse a hora fatal. _

― _Não há nada para ser dito entre nós, que já não tenha sido. _

― _Você está enganado, Itachi-kun. __―__ murmurou, debochadamente. __―__ O legal dessa nossa 'relação' é que eu sei tudo sobre você... e você não sabe nada do que eu fiz e de quem eu sou. _

― _Não teria tanta certeza se fosse você! _

― _Você está blefando. _

― _Pode ser que sim, talvez não. Mas você terá que esperar para comprovar. _

_Naquele instante, Madara deu-se conta do quão perigoso Itachi era. Por trás de sua máscara, ele tornava-se vermelho, a raiva cobrindo tudo. Não podia ter deixado nenhum rastro. Todas as pessoas que podiam saber suas fraquezas estavam mortas. Ele mesmo matara seu irmão mais novo, aquele babaca sentimental. Tentara impedir-lo de realizar o ato que salvara-lhe a vida, após a luta contra Senju Hashirama. _

― _Você não retornará a__falar assim comigo. __―__ seus olhos estavam arregalados pela ira que brotou de seu ser, e que não conseguia conter. __―__ Assassino desgraçado! Seu idiota! Se você não existisse, eu teria realizado meus planos. _

_Os olhos de Itachi o mirava, pronto para agir na hora certa. Mesmo que não estivesse em condições de enfrentar um adversário daquela altura, pois estava fraco demais. Sabia que não demoraria a acontecer o __inevitável. Mas mesmo estando naquela situação, seus lábios se formaram em um sorriso. _

― _Bem, eu matei gente do seu sangue, não é? E você me condena por não ter descoberto os seus interesses a tempo. Se tivesse, um de nós dois não estaria aqui. Agora! __―__ Itachi começou a dizer, cansado de toda aquela ladainha. Não aguentava mais guardar tudo dentro de si mesmo. _

― _Nós podemos resolver isso... Agora! _

― _Como alguém que matou a própria filha pode me acusar de 'assassino desgraçado'?_

― _Aonde você está querendo chegar com isso, Itachi? __―__ perguntou Madara, olhando-o com desconfiança. _

_Itachi sabia que não deveria ter deixado a situação chegar aquele estado, compreendendo que Madara não deixaria barato e que provavelmente iria morrer ali. Seu conhecimento dizia que era morrer ou viver, e há muito tempo já não vivia... _

* * *

O Sol havia acordado há algum tempo em Konoha, mas, para Namikaze Minako, seria o dia que ela jamais esqueceria. Ela finalmente estava fazendo parte daquilo, como seu pai... seu falecido... Papai!

― Fico contente de constatar que você não se atrasou dessa vez, Kakashi. _―_Tsunade afirmou, mas tudo que Minako queria era sair daquela sala. Se não tivesse inteligência nem se prestaria a ouvir o que aquele ser que ela odiava tinha a dizer.

_Passara a noite sobre o teto dela, _Minako pensava, _como poderia ter decaído tanto? _Bem, ela sabia que precisava estar ali, precisava mostrar alguma obediência, mesmo que não fosse por Tsunade, e sim pela governante de Konoha. Talvez pudesse esquecer por alguns instantes... Não, jamais conseguiria!

Enojada com seus próprios pensamentos covardes, ela deu dois passos para trás, ainda horrorizada como algo nojento poderia ter passado por sua mente. Então, ouviu novamente a voz suave que parecia sair de dentro dela:

― Não pode ter sido assim tão ruim, pelo menos você dormiu em uma cama e não no chã de barro ao relento...

― Eu poderia estar no chão, mas o ar era puro. ― ela respondeu baixinho, achando-se louca por achar que estava falando com si mesma.

― Claro que sim! Afinal, Tsunade é um ser intratável, nunca conheci ninguém assim. ― a voz estava debochando dela, era isso?!

― Oh, céus, não posso estar ficando louca!

― Espere um momento, eu a conheço melhor do que você...

― Não!

Ela gritou, transtornada, nenhuma voz idiota iria lhe dizer como deveria pensar. Certo, não deveria ter gritado, se continuasse assim... logo estaria presa em um hospício da pior especie. Não importava que todos estivessem a olhando daquele jeito... Eram só: Tsu... Não, era só a Hokage, Hatake, Naruto, e mais um carinha esquisito que estava vestido com uma roupinha apertada e de barriga de fora.

_Oh, céus, eu não usaria aquilo nem se pudesse trazer meu pai de volta a vida!_, ela refletiu, enojada com a roupa de... seria mesmo... gay?!

― É, bem, não, não... Ah, não seria muito esperto, sabem? Por isso, o meu 'não'. ― Minako disse atrapalhadamente, com um sorriso sem graça.

― Acho que como você nunca pertenceu a um time, nunca entenderia...

― O que você está insinuando com isso? Posso afirmar que sei muito bem como é isso! Meu mestre me ensinou tudo!

― Imagino, mas agora que está dentro de um time, por enquanto, receberá ordens do líder e obedecerá se quiser continuar presente em Konoha. ― Godaime ordenou, cansadamente.

Fora apenas uma noite, mas Minako já conseguira parcialmente, acabar com a sua paz. Ela tinha o dom de falar a coisa errada na hora certa. E estava por dentro de sua vida mais do que gostaria de acreditar.

Mil maneiras de matar aquela mulher passaram pela cabeça de Minako, enquanto ela continuava passiva, apenas a fitando. Silêncio! Tudo que vinha dela, nem mesmo a voz parecia querer lhe dizer alguma coisa. E nenhum ser vivo ousaria, pela profundidade de seu olhar, era como fogo, estavam amarelos...

― Minako, acalme-se! Você não deveria levar as coisas dessa maneira. ― A voz doce lhe sussurrava ao ouvido. Ela podia confiar nessa voz, ela queria sempre segui-la.

Baixou o olhar, o chão parecia mais agradável. Seria capaz de permanecer com as mãos sem sangue...

― Como queira, Senju. Saiba que não há caminho difícil para mim, e posso muito bem fingir-me de idiota, enquanto tenho que obedecer a paspalhos. ― direcionou seus olhos acinzentados para Kakashi, com um sorriso travesso nos lábios e uma covinha apareceu no lado direito de sua boca.

― Talvez você precise aprende...

― Nada que você possa ensinar seria suficientemente bom para mim, Hatake!

― Mina-chan! ― Naruto a chamou, gritando. ― Qual é o seu problema com Kakashi-sensei e com a vovó Tsunade?

― Você percebeu? ― Takashi perguntou a Naruto.

― Chega! ― Tsunami resmungou, não acreditando no que sua sala havia se transformado por causa da petulância de uma jovem de 15 anos. ― Vocês perceberam aonde estão? ― levantou-se de sua cadeira e ordenou: ― Fora todos daqui! Tudo que precisavam saber sobre a missão já foi dito!

Tudo certo, ela estava a caminho de uma missão com um grupinho, não era lindo? Nem mesmo sabia do que se tratava, não prestara a atenção na conversa deles, nem mesmo sabia o por quê da resposta fria de Tsunade, e o melhor de tudo: Não dava a minima!

Entretanto, estava sentindo-se uma idiota. Não tinha aquele sentimento prazeroso de todas as outras vezes que enfrentara-a, algo parecia diferente dentro de si. Maldita seja a voz melodiosa! De repente, invés de caminhar para fora do prédio, como todos os seus outros três 'companheiros' de missão estava fazendo, ela parou em frente a um grande retrato:

― Minato... ― ela sussurrou, por um momento, esperou uma resposta.

* * *

Macoto estava cochilando em sua cadeira, quando Itachi apareceu na sala pronto para resolver aquela situação de uma vez por todas. Não adiantava ficar voltando sua mente para o passado, tentando descobrir até onde Madara sabia sobre os seus planos.

― É bom saber que você consegue dormir tranquilamente. ― Itachi disse num sussurro sardônico, fazendo com que Macoto arregalasse os olhos de espanto.

Não era uma coisa necessária. Não, de maneira alguma, precisa impor medo e respeito perante esse pequeno verme. Porém, se suas suspeitas estivessem certas, ele o envenenara... E nada do que pudesse justificar aquilo, faria mudar o destino que tinha preparado para ele.

― O... q-quê... ― sua boca parecia estar seca, perante aquela figura ameaçadora. Alguém que já deveria estar morto e que principalmente não ficasse perante a ele novamente. Madara havia lhe prometido!

― Acho que chegou o momento de termos uma conversa. ― era uma afirmação que não deixava alternativa em ser negada.

― Não acredito que temos algo para conversar ― O homem baixinho conseguiu dizer, empalidecendo, parecia uma cera de tão pálido. ―, afinal, como você mesmo sabe... aqui é um lugar tão sem graça, nada acontece aqui e quase ninguém aparece aqui para me visitar...

― Seria uma pena eu descordar de você, suponho? ― disse Itachi, mostrando indiferença. Uma indiferença que nada tinha com a tensão que guardava dentro do peito.

_Já com a respiração ofegante, Uchiha Shisui encarava seu primo, Itachi. Permanecer olhando diretamente para àqueles olhos __diabólicos, amaldiçoados lhe dava repugnância. Sabia que para conseguir tal poder era preciso matar o melhor amigo, mas lá estava ele vivo e Itachi com um Mangekyou Sharingan__, como poderia ser possível? _

_A questão não era os olhos, e sim a conversa que ele ouvira... Palavras, palavras que foram ouvidas... que estavam o atormentando. _

― _Como você vai viver com o seu próprio sangue manchado... _

― _O sangue não será meu! _

― _O meu sangue é o seu sangue, assim como de qualquer outro Uchiha... Nós somos um! _

_Era a frase que havia martelado na mente de Itachi por tanto tempo. Um ritmo tão forte, que no momento não conseguia mais enfraquecê-lo, já havia tomado a sua decisão e nada nem ninguém o faria recuar. _

_Há poucos dias atrás, a intervenção de Shisui talvez pudesse fazer alguma diferença. Era seu primo e a pessoa mais próxima dele, pelo menos a quem Itachi passara mais tempo sendo ele mesmo. Era um relacionamento aberto, mesmo que o silêncio entre ambos sempre reinara no ambiente. _

― _Você não pode matá-los. _

― _Não posso? _

― _Como você vai conseguir viver com a lembrança do sangue, da dor do rosto deles dentro da sua mente? Eles nunca vão deixá-lo em paz... Jamais..._

― _A decisão já foi tomada e acredito que terei que começar por você, não? _

_Shisui já havia ultrapassado a linha da razão, porém, morrer pelas mãos de Itachi, quase seu irmão. Seu primo, seu melhor amigo... parecia errado e sem sentido algum. Bem, se tinha que morrer seria melhor que fosse..._

_Itachi virou-se, dando as costas para seu primo, mas ao ouvir a movimentação atrás dele, retornou apressadamente. Apenas para conseguir enxergar um borrão caindo __precipício__ abaixo. Ouviu um resmungo de 'guarde minhas palavras' e um gemido de dor juntamente com a queda que sabia ser fatal. _

**Continua... **

**Nota da Autora: **E aqui temos a primeira parte de "Atos"! Bom, antes que o capítulo virasse um livro, resolvi dividi-lo em três partes. Acho que doze páginas de word estava bom para um único capítulo, se eu não fizesse isso, demoraria bem mais para ser postado. Então, não estranhem a falta de romance e Sakura no capítulo, pois isso aqui deveria ser apenas o começo dele. Posso adiantar que na terceira parte, no final, terá um verdadeiro momento ItaSaku. Um que na minha opinião será o melhor de todos até agora e para os mais sentimentais, será difícil ultrapassa-lo. Por favor, continuem deixando suas reviews, e me deixando ciente do que vocês estão achando da história. Beijos para todos!

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

**Darema : **_Olá! Ah, mas não fui eu quem interrompeu o beijo, e sim o Itachi. Brincadeirinha, mas foi preciso, o momento deles ainda vai chegar. Muito obrigada por toda a sua ajuda com a revisão, e por sempre deixar sua review também, é claro. Beijos!_

**Kumagae-Sama : **_Olá! Temos a mesma opinião, também quero que chegue logo a primeira noite de amor deles, mas ele precisa acabar com Macoto e seus mercenários primeiro. Mesmo que Itachi esteja cego terá ação, fique tranquila quanto a isso. As coisas estão começando a acontecer. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Kalinka James: **_Olá! É muito bom saber que você está gostando da história. Ah, que isso, você pode falar o que vier a sua mente, o que está pensando dos acontecimentos. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Natiii Chéé: **_Olá! Assim você me deixa muito sem graça, mas agradeço imensamente. Que bom que está viciada neles, terá muitos momentos deles ainda... desculpe nesse novo capítulo não ter tido muitas, apenas uma. Eu também gostei muito de conhecer você. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Kaemily: **_Olá! Fico feliz que você tenha aparecido, e que tenha gostado do capítulo anterior. Eu também não queria ele cego, mas não é assim tão fácil, a Sakura curar ele. Entretanto, acredito que acontecerá algo que trará sua visão de volta. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Hyuuga Skazi: **_Olá! Desculpe tê-la deixado tão __ansiosa__, realmente eu não pude postar antes. Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado da Minako, ela é uma personagem muito especial para mim. Eu entendo de você não ter deixado a review no capítulo sete, o importante é que agora você deixou. Verdade, Itachi é muito perfeito. Eu tento sempre sonhar com ele. Que bom que está gostando da história. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Brouillard: **_Olá! Nossa, que bom que você gostou do capítulo anterior. Bem, é fácil deixar um personagem mau e cruel se você só pega o exterior dele, mas aqui eu quero tudo que esta no interior... e isso faz com que o verdadeiro apareça e nos mostre como ele é na real. É ótimo saber que você gostou. A paixão já existe, está lá, eles só precisam de tempo para extravasar tudo. __O amor também vai começar a chegar. Sobre Minako, bem, as razões do ódio pela Tsunade é uma coisa da mente dela, como uma rebeldia. Mas tem fortes razões, e eu não posso revelar o passado dela, senão acaba a graça do suspense... desculpe. __Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**HannaHs2: **_Olá! É verdade, ele não sabe... e também não sabe o perigo que está correndo. Ah, nesse capítulo a sua pergunta é esclarecida, sim, Jiraiya está vivo! Desculpe te deixar tanto tempo curiosa. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Cerejeira:** _Olá! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo, fico muito feliz. Agradeço de coração os elogios. Sobre o hentai, ele acontece logo depois de "Atos", não se preocupe que será apenas o primeiro de muitos. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Natsumi Takashi: **_Olá! Ah, fico tão feliz em saber que você fica tão ansiosa assim para eu postar novos capítulos! Eu também amo o Itachi-kun, ele é tão perfeito. Mas tenho que me contentar com os meros mortais mesmo. Fiquei muito feliz com todos os seus elogios e realmente você está __certíssima. Claro que terá hentai e posso dizer que muitos. O primeiro acontece logo após "Atos", tenha só um pouquinho de paciência. __Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Luciaalmeida:**_ Olá! Ah, que pena, você desistir da Minako. Bem, eles são parentes. O remédio que Itachi tomava ao invés de prolongar o tempo dele, estava diminuindo... ele não sabia, coitado. Volta enxergar sim, só que demora um pouco. Eu não sou uma fã de NaruSaku, mas se você está recomendando, eu irei ler assim que eu tiver um tempo. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Uzu Hiina: **_Olá! Que bom que está gostando dos momentos entre Itachi e Sakura. Realmente eles viciam. Não, ele não mentiu, mas tem mais coisas envolvidas. Nossa, desculpe ter demorado tanto com o capítulo, não foi a minha intenção. Nunca pensei em abandonar essa história, pois eu a amo. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Carol Masen Cullen: **_Olá! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo anterior. Sim, tudo culpa do descarado do Macoto, mas ele vai receber o que merece. Os cabelos de Itachi quando tiver a passagem de tempo estarão crescidos, fique tranquila quanto a isso. Sim, era o Jiraiya sim, mas ainda tem o problema da recuperação. Vai ser algo meio complicado. Infelizmente, não posso dizer quem é o pai de Minako. Eu adoro Itachi safado, ele ainda vai fazer muitas besteiras... Vai ter um reencontro do trio sim, mas primeiro a Sakura encontra o Sasuke sozinha. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Bruna Lopes: **_Olá! Bem, Itachi esta __atraído__ fisicamente pela sua esposa, Sakura. Mas ele sabe que não era a hora certa de consumar o casamento. Eu entendo, final de ano não se para um minuto. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Giih-chan: **_Olá! Que bom que você gostou da história da fanfic. Espero que continue acompanhando. Desculpe a demora para continuar. Tive alguns probleminhas. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Fly Sakura: **_Olá! Que bom que você gostou. Assim eu fico sem graça. Muitíssimo obrigada pelos elogios. Eu amo tanto escrever, quanto fazer os __vídeos. Desculpe ter demorado tanto. __Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Yakumo-san ou Yuki-san: **_Olá! Nossa, coitadinha da Sakura, eu acho que ela dá conta do recado perfeitamente. Bem, vamos ver... Fico muito feliz em saber que você está gostando da história. Feliz festas para você super atrasado ou adiantado. Espero que goste do novo capítulo. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Tainá: **_Olá! Que bom que está gostando tanto assim, e espero que continue gostando! Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**x Hunter-nin: **_Olá! Que bom que você aprovou o capítulo, Thaís-chan. Seu hentai não irá demorar para chegar, já até sei como ele será em detalhes. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Miuky: **_Olá! Fico muito feliz que você tenha essa opinião. Obrigada pelo elogio. Para mim significa muito. Desculpe a demora, não pude continuar antes. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**India: **_Olá! Que bom que você gostou. Agora não irá demorar para a primeira noite deles, prometo! Eu te entendo perfeitamente, também estou ansiosa e olha que está tudo na minha cabeça. Desculpe a demora para postar um novo capítulo. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Taina – chat: **_Olá! Que bom que você está gostando. Eu agradeço muito os seus elogios,e a sua reviews, é claro! Beijos!_

**Pequena Perola: **_Olá! Que bom que você voltou! É verdade, daqui a pouco está pegando fogo. Minako só quer tentar fazer aquilo que o pai acreditou a vida inteira, mas é claro que tem outras coisas por trás. Você pode me perguntar qualquer coisa no msn, que tentarei te responder na medida do possível. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Tia Kirie: **_Olá! Estou muito feliz em saber que você gosta tanto assim da minha fanfic. Desculpe toda essa minha demora, prometo que tentarei nunca mais demorar tanto. Sobre a relação entre Minako e Minato, ainda vai demorar para ser desenrolada. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Shyzuka: **_Olá! Que bom que você gosta dela assim! Desculpe a demora para postar um capítulo novo. Espero que você goste deste. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Maryh-chan: **_Olá! Ah, Maryh, pode deixar que eu não fico chateada com você. Fico feliz que você tenha voltado, espero que seja para ficar. O capítulo três também é um dos meus preferidos, afinal, foi quando teve a primeira conversa ItaSaku, o primeiro momento real entre eles. Ah, Kisame foi um bom amigo. Eu acho que eu também me sentiria confortável deitada no peitoral de __Itachi__-__Kun. Ela ficou mesmo engraçada. Sobre Amy, em "Atos" é falado um pouco sobre a relação dela com Itachi, acho que você vai gostar. __Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Ado-chan: **_Olá! Que bom que está gostando, Ado-chan. Encontrarem ela... hum, pode acontecer. Isso depende da minha cabeça maluca, mas ela irá voltar para Konoha de um jeito ou de outro. Obrigada pelos elogios. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Yaeko: **_Olá! Desculpe a demora para postar um novo capítulo, mas ele finalmente chegou. Espero que você e a sua irmã gostem dele. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**UcHiHa-DaRk-AnGeL: **_Olá! Claro que pode me chamar de Thay-chan, quase todo mundo mundo me chama de Thay. Não precisa se desculpar pelo atraso, o importante é que você apareceu! Ah, que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior e da Minako, eu adoro ela. Macoto é um descarado mau-__caráter__, coitado do Itachi-kun, mas tudo irá se resolver e ele terá o que merece. Pode deixar que nunca irei abandonar essa história. Realmente há muita coisa para contar e eu irei contar tudinho. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Uchiha Madazitah: **_Olá! Que bom que você gostou da história. Nossa, os oito capítulos em um dia só é bastante coisa, não? Concordo plenamente com você, Itachi completamente __irresistível.__ Espero que goste desse novo capítulo. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**--darkgilr--: **Olá! Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Pode deixar que sempre irei continuar. _Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Dora Delacour: **_Olá! Desculpe a demora para postar um novo capítulo, nunca imaginei que demoraria tanto. Muitíssimo obrigada pelos seus elogios. Fiquei realmente feliz com eles. Agradeço muito a sua review. Beijos!_

**Darknee-chan: **_Olá! É verdade, Itachi algumas vezes inspira o medo. Mas isso é quando se metem com ele. Não faz isso com inocentes. Bem, se eu responder com é a relação ente Minako e Naruto vou ter que revelar de quem ela é filha, e no momento não posso fazer isso... desculpe. Obrigado pelos elogios, agradeço de coração. Obrigada também pela review. Beijos!_

**Akuma: **_Olá! Realmente é um voto muito machista. Mas é o verdadeiro, não inventei nada. Eu lhe aconselho a não casar com nenhum budista, então. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Título:** Uma Paixão Poderosa  
**Autora: **Thayaná  
**Beta: **Daisy**  
Casal:** Itachi & Sakura**  
Classificação:** T (13 anos)  
**Gênero:** Romance/Drama.

**Sinopse:** Sakura almejava ser amada e construir uma família. Itachi precisava de um herdeiro, pois se caso algo desse errado em seus planos, esse iria completar sua missão. Porém, uma paixão poderosa entre ambos se torna inevitável à medida que o tempo passa, e eles se conhecem verdadeiramente.

**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao tio Kishimoto. Porém, Itachi é quase meu, preciso apenas assinar o contrato e trabalhar duro até juntar alguns milhões para conseguir comprá-lo finalmente.

**UMA PAIXÃO PODEROSA**

**Capítulo**** 10 – Atos : Parte 2.**

"_Alimente-se e não durma. Eu vou sair agora e você deve permanecer em alerta, enquanto eu estiver fora."_

De todas as coisas que Itachi já havia dito para Sakura, essas palavras foram as quais ela mais gostara. Parecia estranho que uma recém-casada ficasse... encantada. Encantada?! Não, essa palavra não podia estar ligada a mesma frase que seu errante marido. Não tinha lógica! Entretanto, a razão era simplesmente... o que havia por trás das palavras. Ele pedira para que ela comesse. Tá certo, não adiantava se enganar, não fora um pedido, e sim uma ordem. Que belo começo de casamento!

Porém, apesar desses pequenos detalhes que estavam praticamente sendo sumariamente ignorados por Sakura, ele demostrava que se importava com seu bem estar, claro que do jeito torto dele, mas se importava. Isso deveria ser o principal. Ou pelo menos, muito importante. Afinal, estavam casados e era assim que deveria ser. Teriam um filho... seriam uma família, até que tivesse de voltar para Konoha sozinha e grávida, ou talvez com um bebê nos braços que no mínimo seria renegado por todos. Ninguém iria querer o filho do grande traidor perto de suas crianças _inocentes_, quase puras.

Mas ela não estava disposta a voltar, não depois de ter sido sequestrada e quase forçada a um casamento que não estava interessada. Não fora ela que fora atrás daquilo, porém, agora ele teria que aguenta-la... enquanto estivesse respirando. Casamento para ela era sagrado. _Até que a morte nos separe_, como os católicos dizem.

Estava cada vez mais disposta a permanecer junto dele. Não por ter sentimentos por ele, longe disso; mas por ter uma boa noção que seria tachada de traidora se voltasse pra casa... sendo uma Uchiha e com um bebê. Quem acreditaria como realmente acontecera os fatos que transformara sua vida irrevogavelmente? Ninguém! E tentando pensar melhor no assunto, sabia como as pessoas podiam ser cruéis com uma criança, tinha consciência da forma que Naruto fora tratado, como um cachorro sem dono que precisava ser rejeitado e humilhado. Para eles, parecia que a um toque do menino, seriam queimados no fogo ardente do inferno!

Não, ela não permitiria que nada disso acontecesse com seu filho. Faria tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance para que seu bebê fosse feliz, e ela também, é claro. E a maneira que ela podia visualizar esse futuro, era ao lado de Itachi. Que coisa mais irônica! Nunca parara para pensar muito nele, apenas como parte da fuga de seu companheiro de time, como o culpado de não tê-lo mais por perto... E agora, ele estava muito a frente do irmão em seus pensamentos. Mesmo que amasse Sasuke, afinal, um mero casamento não podia trazer sentimentos ao coração. No entanto, não era mais o companheiro de time a quem ela esperava e ansiava beijar, não, não mais.

Parecia no mínimo algo contraditório!

Também, não era mais com Sasuke que ela imaginava seus lindos e gordinhos bebês. Oh... Apesar de os dois serem muito parecidos, fisicamente. Podia contar mais um fato contraditório nisso, mas que não estava interessada em reparar. Estranho, sim, mas de alguma forma, conseguia ver Itachi como pai... Talvez até segurando-o e amando aquele pequeno ser, que muitas vezes estivera presente em seus sonhos. Algo a que ela esteve almejando há algum tempo, desde o momento que passara visitá-la em seus sonhos.

Em todo esse seu devaneio, Sakura, deu-se conta que pela primeira vez, não estava vendo aquele casamento apenas como uma missão, pelo bem de Konoha e de todas as pessoas que lá vivem. E sim, pelos olhos da garota sonhadora e tola que sempre fora.

Agora era com Itachi que estava sonhando. Pela primeira vez, não estava tão longe da realidade, pois eles estavam de fato casados. Seria burrice e errado imaginar-se apaixonada por ele, só serviria para sofrer. Até pouco tempo, o enxergava apenas como um assassino sanguinário que merecia a morte, depois de uma longa estadia na prisão e tendo sido severamente torturado. Mas... O simples fato de existir algo ali... Entre eles... Sim, já poderia ser visto como um glorioso começo.

As últimas palavras que ele lhe dissera, não saiam de sua mente: _Eu vou sair agora e você deve permanecer em alerta. _Afinal, por quê? Ela não estava segura? Estavam embaixo do teto de algum inimigo, onde não se deve ter nenhuma confiança?

Já entendera que Macoto era o homem que fizera o remédio de Itachi. Por isso que eles estavam ali, além da interrupção daqueles homens. Mas pela maneira que seu marido estava agindo, com tanta confiança, eles não deveriam ser páreo para ele. Sendo assim, então, qual a razão daquilo tudo...

Embora nada fizesse sentido, pensando um pouco mais na questão, podia tirar as suas próprias teorias. Sua mente estava completamente fora de controle. Como ele seria capaz de ingerir um medicamente feito por um homem que não confiava? Oh, talvez ele não fosse o grande gênio que as pessoas pensavam. Na verdade, ela não mais o via como o descreviam, parte de uma imagem assustadora.

Sakura praguejou não muito baixo, enquanto percebia que lá fora, estava caindo uma chuva forte. Nem se dera conta até o momento. Uma chuva. Seria algum pressagio?

Por um instante, sentiu um aperto no coração, como se algo de muito ruim fosse acontecer com alguém a quem ela amava. Exigiu de si mesma a acreditar que isso não passava de uma bobagem.

"Sinceramente! Nada de tão ruim pode acontecer. Nada. Já fui seqüestrada, obrigada a cuidar de um ninja foragido, pedida em casamento pelo tal de uma forma nada sutil e por fim estou casada com ele" Sakura resmungava, levantando-se da cama.

Bem, a porta estava a sua frente, as palavras dele não eram lei... Sim, existia um pequeno medo de não obedecê-lo, mas ele era minúsculo. Ela era a esposa, não a escrava dele.

É, podia fazer isso. Além do mais, ele estava cego e podia estar em perigo. Essa era uma daquelas poucas chances que um mero mortal pode ter na vida. A oportunidade de enfrentar um inimigo, tendo por perto um ninja mais elevado que si própria, um verdadeiro gênio.

_Isso não é uma boa idéia!_

Ouvia dentro de sua mente, enquanto abria a porta do quarto, Itachi lhe dizendo que aquilo não iria acabar bem. Ele estava proibindo-a, com uma voz baixa, ameaçadora e tão grave. Ainda com a mão na fechadura, hesitou por algum tempo, e depois riu. Iria agir como sempre, mesmo que fosse por impulso, era quem estava dentro dela. Impulso, a fez pedir a Tsunade que a treinasse. A decisão mais acertada de toda a sua vida.

Com a coragem renovada, decidiu ir em frente. Mesmo não sabendo exatamente para onde ir. Queria encontrar o marido, e achou que a melhor maneira seria ir atrás dos barulhos. Já que seu chakra estava tão fraco, não poderia detectá-lo.

Sakura ouviu um barulho estranho, vindo de um cômodo no final do corredor. Poderia ser um quarto, ou outra coisa qualquer. Caminhou com cautela até a porta que se encontrava encostada, o som estava mais alto. Estava lhe parecendo, que alguém sentia dor.

Oh, isso era um gemido? Por que gemer quando se pode gritar, pedindo ajuda? Não fazia sentido! Mas, existe idiota para tudo no mundo. Resolveu abrir um pouco mais a porta, para poder saber quem estava sofrendo.

Ficou petrificada. O significado da palavra imóvel nunca fez tanto sentido antes. Não, ninguém sofria. Os dois gemiam... Sim, duas pessoas; um homem e uma mulher. Que estavam nus! Nus... Nus... Nus...

Engasgou com a forte torrente de pensamentos. Aquilo era sexo? Eles estavam transando? Realmente? Por que justo ela, tinha que presenciar tal ato? Ela sendo ainda uma jovem virgem! A mulher estava deitada no chão, com os seios fartos sendo apertos fortemente pelo homem, que se encontrava em cima dela. Um homem grande, com um traseiro branco; e ele estava pressionando algo contra a mulher. Bem, ela tinha noção do que era, mas parecia algo tão... Bruto! Que situação.

Ele gemia mais alto do que ela, não deveria ser o contrario? Sempre imaginara que fosse. Gemer... Dor... Também pensara que só existia dor na primeira vez. Não podia estar acontecendo isso. Não com alguém, que seria mesmo que não quisesse obrigada a fazer tal ato.

Parecia tão repugnante! A forma que se movimentavam. O traseiro do homem não parava quieto. Chocava-se com... Oh, não interessava mais. O que importava era sair dali depressa. Não era seu marido que estava ali, então, não tinha nada haver com ela.

_Adultério! _

Sakura engoliu em seco, a tal pensamento que passou pela sua mente. Respirando profundamente, sem deixar o ar sair, voltou para o corredor. Caminhou lentamente pelo corredor, com a cabeça baixa, até parar na frente do quarto que ocupava. O coração batia aceleradamente. Porém, continuou em frente, com o intuito de seguir o caminho que fizera antes com Itachi.

"A sala era um bom lugar para encontrá-lo. Quem sabe, esperá-lo? Até mesmo ter alguma noção de seu paradeiro!"

_

* * *

_

_Senão fosse àquela maldita chuva, o sol estaria forte no céu_, pensou Karin, aborrecida. Parecia que todos eram feitos de açúcar. Bem, nem todos. Quem deveria morrer afogado e ter o corpo devorado pelos animais asquerosos, estava bem na sua frente. Vida ingrata!

"Um dia dos mais agradáveis." Comentou Suigetsu, com desdém. "A chuva batendo no teto, esse barulhinho é tão irritante. Que chega a ser acolhedor."

Karin grunhiu algo inteligível em resposta.

"Sasuke é tão folgado! Diga-me! Por que ele é o único que está dormindo?" Prosseguiu o novo membro da Akatsuki. "Parece que a maioria _deles_ nem se encontram aqui dentro."

"Vou lhe dar um bom conselho: não force o seu cérebro. Algumas pessoas, como você, não foram feitas para pensar muito. Muitas catástrofes acontecem por causa disso. E o mundo vai se deteriorando."

"Caçoe o quanto quiser Karin." Ele caminhou pela sala e parou diante da companheira. "Esbraveje o quanto quiser, mas, não pode negar que está desse jeito por que ele não está aqui para poder jogar o seu veneno."

Antes que ela pudesse responder, um ar quente esquentou o cômodo, que até pouco tempo estava congelante. Pareciam chamas em brasa, vindas de outro aposento.

"Na biblioteca" Sussurraram ambos, em uníssono.

A porta estava trancada, aparentemente. Nenhum dos dois tinha coragem de conferir. Não eram muito corajosos e ainda mais se tratando de algum membro da Akatsuki. No mais provável, as chamas eram um jutsu de algum lunático, alguém que não se importava com as conseqüências. A garota ruiva praguejou baixinho, enquanto ajeitava seus óculos na altura do nariz.

"É... Já que você estava reclamando tanto que o Sasuke era o único que estava dormindo, que tal seguir o exemplo dele?" Indagou Karin, aflita.

"Mesmo que seja algo vindo de você, não me parece uma idéia tão ruim assim"

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas finas, e retirou seus óculos.

"Tanto faz. Fique e enfrente as chamas diabólicas de algum louco, que acha que está dentro do inferno. Ouvi dizer que tem um cara que acredita que salvar o mundo é trazer o sofrimento... Em forma de muita dor."

"Cara esquisito, não?"

"Qual é Suigetsu! Consegue lembrar-se de onde viemos? Nada pode ser mais estranho e ridículo que Orochimaru!"

"Não, eu não sei" Balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Orochimaru também passou por aqui. Isso deve significar alguma coisa."

"Pensando por esse lado" Concordou Karin. "Mas o histórico desses homens, desses ninjas, que sem dúvida nenhuma são muito poderosos e perigosos; também são meio que... Insanos"

Os membros daquela organização secreta eram realmente estranhos. Eles tinham um passado obscuro, que os destacavam. Cada um deles com o seu próprio ideal. Seu próprio mundo. Ninguém de fora perceberia o que os unia, talvez nem eles mesmo. Aliás, o dinheiro que recebiam falava por si mesmo, mas acima de pequenas coisas, eles estavam ali por causa do rastro de morte que deixaram ao longo da vida.

"Deviam se chamar: Os psicóticos, e não Akatsuki!" Retrucou Suigetsu.

Ela concordou apenas com um pequeno gesto de cabeça, e sem se despedir, adentrou em outro corredor à esquerda, onde sabia que seu querido companheiro estava dormindo. Ter Sasuke imóvel e cativo, mesmo que dormindo, podia ser algo interessante.

Aquilo parecia mais um calabouço escuro, do que um corredor. Eles deveriam querer poupar a eletricidade! Ou quem sabe, Os psicóticos, como Sui os apelidara, podiam gostar da escuridão.

Chegara! Ele estava a centímetros de distância. Precisava apenas destrancar a porta e adentrar o quarto, e teria o seu maravilhoso prêmio. E que Deus a ajudasse, se ele por desventura a encontrasse secando-o.

Bem, ele podia enxotá-la do quarto e mais nada. Sabia o quanto o Uchiha precisava dela, do seu poder. Com ela ao lado, não precisava ter medo de se ferir gravemente em uma luta, e podia encontrar quem estivesse procurando, quem precisasse caçar. _Essa questão de necessidade_, Karin pensou, _podia ir para o lado do prazer mutuo._ Afinal, só faria bem usar o instrumento que descansava entre as pernas dele.

_E que delícia de necessidade! Puro delírio do prazer... _

Com um sorriso nos lábios maliciosos, não pensou mais e girou a maçaneta da porta, lentamente, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível.

"Sasuke?" Murmurou, com cautela. Foi se aproximando da cama, um passo de cada vez. Torcendo para que ele não estivesse acordado, nem cochilando.

Mordeu fortemente os lábios inferiores, não resistiu ao impulso de tocá-lo, finalmente poder senti-lo. Não importava que fosse daquela maneira. Passou as mãos, levemente, pelos seus cabelos revoltos, em seguida pela maça do rosto e parou nos lábios tentadores. Lábios que ficariam melhores se estivessem fazendo algo mais produtivo...

Uchiha Sasuke era como um anjo, um que caíra do paraíso, e fora obrigado a virar um demônio, pois precisava ser um vingador. As trevas de alguma forma o rondavam. Puxando-o para o buraco negro. Porém, ele ainda, lá dentro, conservava o arcanjo, que estava adormecido.

_

* * *

_

Itachi caminhava por entre as pessoas, como se elas não passassem de meros obstáculos entre seu caminho. Obstáculos que podiam obrigá-lo a parar. Ninguém iria fazer tal coisa, eles apenas o deixavam prosseguir. Na maioria, tinham consciência de o quanto ele era ocupado, e também existia o fato dele ser um Uchiha.

_Não que fosse um clã excluído do resto da vila, não se tratava disso, apenas eram formados por pessoas mais fechadas que as demais. E Itachi, sem dúvida, não era uma exceção. Não, ele era àquele em que ninguém podia se comparar. Sua habilidade excepcional não o tornava convencido e cheio de pessoas em volta, pelo contrário, ela os afastava. Nem mesmo membros de seu próprio clã permaneciam ao lado dele. _

_Sua expressão era sempre alerta. Como se sua vida corresse perigo mortal a todo minuto. A dúvida entre o que era certo a fazer e os sentimentos que habitavam em seu coração, estavam dilacerando seu peito. Mas ele sabia, não tinha mais volta. Um Uchiha já havia padecido por essa causa. Um que ele sentiria muita falta. _

_Seu olhar firme foi redirecionado para a montanha dos kages. Eles foram homens que fizeram a diferença no mundo, que deram a própria vida em prol de uma boa causa. Transformaram o ambiente em que seus antepassados viveram. Entretanto, seriam capazes de cumprir tal missão? Conseguiriam tomar tal postura? Colocar de lado os sentimentos e matar, simplesmente matar, com o sangue frio, todos àqueles que tinham algum significado em seu coração? _

_O dia estava muito ensolarado. Algo que ele não estava dando muito valor nos últimos meses. Sua mente já não tinha mais espaço para meras trivialidades. Por dentro, era como se estivesse caindo uma tempestade. Chegara o momento em que deveria acabar com tudo, deixaria sua alma em paz ou a perderia de uma vez por todas! _

_Uma jovem, que tinha longos cabelos negros, – eles chegavam até a sua cintura – e com profundos olhos negros, aproximava-se do Uchiha com passos lépidos. Apesar da pouca idade, tinha tornozelos bem torneados, que estavam a mostra devido à calça larga que estava pescando. _

"_Itachi!" Ela exclamou, quando enfim o alcançou. _

_Tinha uma voz baixa e muito agradável, quase doce. Uma voz que Itachi conhecia perfeitamente. Afinal, ela estava sempre por perto, tentando agradá-lo e se mostrando muito prestativa, para qualquer coisa que ele estivesse precisando. _

"_Estive procurando você por aí." Disse ela, colocando a mão direita sobre o braço dele. "Passei na sua casa, não te encontrei e depois pela área que você normalmente treina... nada. Também sabia que você não tinha missão nenhuma hoje"_

_Gostaria de não ter nenhuma missão para hoje! _

"_Você não procurou no lugar certo. Eu me encontrava o tempo todo bem aqui, Amy." _

"_Ah, sim." Concordou com sua voz melodiosa. "Falando em desencontros, você soube alguma coisa sobre Shisui?" _

"_Nada! A última vez que eu o vi, foi ontem." _

_Não estava mentindo. Realmente a última vez que vira o primo, moribundo, fora ontem. Enquanto carregara seu corpo sem vida, para dentro do rio Nakano. _

"_Isso é tão estranho."_

"_Por quê? Ele deve estar em algum lugar." Esclareceu Itachi. _

"_Eu não sei. Só acho que ele não é alguém que sumiria sem o clã estar ciente. Shisui se movimenta perante a vontade dos Uchiha. Não faz nada relevante a isso." _

"_Você não pode afirmar. Algumas pessoas podem te surpreender se continuar confiando tanto assim nos outros."_

_Amy mirou os olhos de seu namorado, ele estava enigmático novamente, odiava quando isso acontecia. Algo que se tornara rotina. Ela estava prendendo a respiração. Aonde ele poderia estar querendo chegar com essa história? Sabia que era idiotice imaginar que, mesmo que por acaso, Itachi poderia estar envolvido. Afinal, Shisui não era só seu primo, mas sim, seu melhor amigo. Único amigo, na verdade. _

_Cansada de todo aquele bendito assunto, que começava a criar uma semente de dúvida em sua mente, ficou na ponta dos pés e o beijou na boca. Adorava sentir os lábios dele, pressionado aos seus, era um gosto quente e arrebatador. Eram chamas líquidas. Chamas que vagavam por todo o seu corpo. _

_

* * *

_

Mais tarde, Itachi encontrava-se em casa, conversando com seu irmão mais novo, Sasuke. Era como se ele quisesse plantar a essência do ódio na mente do pequeno menino. Porque sabia, já decidirá que o deixaria vivo. E só o sabor amargo do ódio puro, faria com que ele continuasse sobrevivendo.

"_Nós somos irmãos excepcionais." Dizia Itachi, com os olhos fechados e de cabeça baixa. "Para atravessar os obstáculos que irão aparecer, nós temos que continuar juntos." Abriu os olhos e encarou o irmãozinho. "Mesmo que tenhamos que nos odiar. É esse o significado de ser um irmão mais velho."_

_Nesse momento, três membros do conselho Uchiha, atravessaram o portão da imponente mansão. Itachi franziu o cenho. Tinha plena certeza sobre o que os levara cheio dessa ladainha. Já não se importava mais, só queria que tudo acabasse de uma vê por todas. _

"_O Itachi está aqui!?" Indagou um deles. Este tinha longos cabelos negros. _

"_Apareça logo! Precisamos conversar!" Informou outro, com cabelos curtos e brancos. _

_Eles estavam furiosos. Não faziam o mínimo esforço para esconder isso. Itachi transformara-se na maldição dos Uchiha. Muito poderoso, e nada manipulável. _

"_Qual é o problema, pessoal?" Perguntou Itachi, aparecendo na soleira da porta. _

"_Dois homens não compareceram à reunião de ontem à noite." Respondeu o homem de longos cabelos negros. "Por que você não foi?" _

_Itachi nada respondeu, apenas permaneceu fitando o trio. Eles não ficariam satisfeitos com nada que ele pudesse dizer. _

"_Posso até entender que... Você anda muito ocupado com as suas missões desde que entrou no Anbu." Continuou o mesmo homem. "E o seu pai também disse que se responsabiliza por você. Entretanto..."_

"_Nós não pretendemos te dar tratamento especial." Interrompeu o de cabelos brancos. _

"_Já entendi... Serei mais cuidadoso de hoje em diante." Itachi disse, calmamente, voltando a fechar seus olhos. "Retirem-se daqui, por favor."_

"_Sim... Mas, antes de irmos, temos mais uma pergunta para fazer."_

_Claro que tinham. Não iriam ir até ali, apenas para reclamar, que ele não fora na maldita reunião. Só podiam querer tratar sobre..._

"_É sobre o suicídio por afogamento no rio Nakano, na noite passada... De Uchiha Shisui." _

_Descobriram rápido! Entretanto, sua expressão continuava passiva como antes. Nada podia lhe incriminar. _

_Suicídio...? Pensou o pequeno Sasuke, aterrorizado, que estava escondido, ouvindo a conversa. _

"_A outra pessoa que não compareceu a reunião da noite passada foi Uchiha Shisui." O Uchiha de longas madeixas, voltou a dizer. "Então eu achei que... Como você vê o Shisui como um irmão..."_

"_É... Eu não tenho o visto de uns tempos para cá." Itachi murmurou baixinho. "É triste ouvir uma coisa dessas." _

_Realmente sentia muito. Mas, no momento, ainda sentia-se aliviado por ele ter se suicidado, pois não precisaria mais matá-lo. Claro que não podia deixar transparecer isso. Já não seria seguro concretizar sua missão hoje. Eles com certeza estariam em alerta máximo. _

"_... E nós da força policial... Decidimos investigar a fundo esse incidente." _

"_Investigar?" Indagou Itachi._

_O mais velho deles, o senhor de cabelos brancos, retirou um papel dobrado de sua bolsa, e estendeu o papel para Itachi pegar. _

"_Essa é a carta de suicídio do Shisui... A análise de caligrafia já foi concluída. Não há dúvidas de que foi ele quem a escreveu." _

"_Já que foi suicídio... O que mais falta investigar?" Perguntou Itachi, seriamente, entendendo que eles estavam desconfiando dele. Mesmo que não tivessem nenhuma prova concreta. _

"_Para aqueles capazes de usar o Sharingan... É muito fácil imitar a caligrafia de alguém." Retrucou o cabeludo. _

_Sasuke permanecia, aterrorizado, acompanhando a conversa dos mais velhos, sem entender nada. Enquanto isso, Itachi pegava o bilhete que ele mesmo escrevera da mão do outro Uchiha. _

"_Está tudo escrito aqui, nesse pedaço de papel. E isso aqui, é o bilhete de suicídio dele." Prosseguiu o senhor, enquanto Itachi desdobrava o papel. _

_Estou cansado de tantas obrigações..._

_Não existe futuro para os Uchiha..._

_E quanto a mim..._

_Não posso mais trilhar esse caminho..._

_O bilhete era a respeito de como ele, Itachi, estava se sentindo, e não como Shisui, porém, ninguém suspeitaria disso. Até por que, não iria se matar, não adiantaria muito. E ele precisava consertar as coisas, que seus ancestrais começaram. Ninguém, nunca, poderia compreendê-lo, mesmo que um dia pudesse falar abertamente sobre o assunto. _

"_Ele era temido sob o título de 'Shisui da miragem'. Era um dos Uchiha mais talentosos. Ele seria capaz de cumprir qualquer missão pelo bem do clã." _

"_Duvido que um homem como ele, simplesmente deixaria um bilhete para trás e se mataria." _

"_Não é sábio julgar as pessoas... Baseados em opiniões pré-estabelecidas e aparências." Opinou Itachi, cansado daquela ladainha. Queria que eles fossem embora de uma vez. _

"_Vou te fazer um pedido... Leve esse bilhete até o Anbu, e peça a eles que colaborem na investigação."_

"_Tudo bem." Respondeu sem pestanejar. _

"_Eu espero que existam outras evidências."_

"_Nós, da força policial, também temos ligações com o Anbu. Se você tentar esconder alguma coisa, nós saberemos na mesma hora." Disse o terceiro Uchiha, que até o momento permanecera em silêncio absoluto. _

_Não passavam de velhas alpinas, que comiam nas beiradas, sem coragem e poder para forçar um ataque. Eram exatamente os que mereciam morrer. E por que não, torná-los os primeiros?_

"_Por que vocês não são mais diretos?"_

_O rosto de Itachi estava contorcido, como se acabasse de se camuflar com uma máscara que irradiava fúria. Automaticamente seu Sharingan fora ativado. _

"_Então vocês estão suspeitando de mim?" Perguntou em um grito rouco. _

"_Sim, seu moleque." Respondeu o de cabelos compridos, também ativando seu Sharingan. _

"_Ouça bem, Itachi. Caso você traia o clã... Não pense que vai ficar impune." _

_Depois dessas palavras, nada mais era preciso... Não, o controle que Itachi tanto se esforçara para controlar, fora despedaçado e sua fúria saiu tão poderosa, quanto à de um lobo ferido._

_Nenhum dos três patetas conseguira perceber o que acontecera, pois quando deram por si, estavam caídos no chão. E, Itachi, bem próximo a eles. Sua agilidade fora espantosa. Seus olhos permaneciam os mesmos, nada até o momento, havia mudado, mas os velhos Uchiha, não eram páreo para ele. Tolos! _

_O Corpo de Itachi estava curvado, sua cabeça estava baixa e ele tinha o olhar perdido no espaço. Sem direção alguma. Não os fitava. _

"_Como eu acabei de dizer... Não julgue as pessoas... Baseado em opiniões pré-estabelecidas e aparências." Tornou-se ereto. "Vocês pensaram... que eu seria paciente." _

_Sua mente girava e nada mais importava, e ali naquele momento, vendo àquele trio ridículo, caído no chão; por causa de apenas um pequeno golpe, ele teve a certeza que o mundo não precisava de pessoas como eles. Não se importava mais se estivesse prestes a sujar sua alma pela eternidade. Cometer parricídio e tantos outros homicídios, não interessava mais. Porque agora ele sabia que estava certo. Certo, tanto como se houvesse alguém lá em cima guiando-o. _

"'_O clã... o clã... ' Todos vocês calcularam de forma errada a própria capacidade... e a minha capacidade também. Como resultado disso, vocês estão caídos aí."_

_Agora, com os olhos arregalados, Sasuke pensava: 'Eu... Nunca... Vi... Meu irmão agir assim. ' Não aquele não podia ser o seu irmão. Tinha algo de muito errado em toda essa história. Primeiro, seu primo se suicida, e agora, acusam seu irmão de ter matá-lo?_

"_O Shisui recebeu ordens para observar você... seis meses após a sua entrada no Anbu, suas ações e jeito de falar ficaram mais estranhos do que nunca... O que está se passando pela sua cabeça?" Perguntou o senhor de cabelos brancos, que já se encontrava agachado no chão. _

_Itachi olhou a sua volta, sua fúria não fora contida. Sangue... Acabaria vendo. Não. Moveu a cabeça em negativa. Resolveu responder, o que lhe fora perguntado. De qualquer forma, não faria diferença:_

"_Vocês se prendem a coisas como 'organização', seu 'clã', seu 'nome'... Esse tipo de coisa limita a nós e à nossa capacidade... Devemos nos afastar disso." Seu olhar era de puro ódio. "É tolice temer... o desconhecido."_

"_Pare com isso, Itachi!" Gritou Fugaku, autoritário. _

_Seu pai chegara, seu pai e chefe do clã Uchiha. Tanto faz. Ele já não faria diferença nenhuma. Afinal, era tão escoria quanto o trio detestável e apesar de ser o homem responsável que dera a sua mãe a semente, formando sua vida... Merecia morrer, tanto, ou até mais que os outros... _

"_Pare com isso." Fugaku repetiu. "Qual é o problema?" Não obteve resposta. "Itachi, você vem agindo de forma estranha de uns tempos para cá."_

"_Não tem nada de estranho." Itachi murmurou. "Só estou fazendo o meu trabalho."_

"_Então... Por que você não foi à reunião de ontem?"_

"_Para alcançar o ápice..."_

"_Alcançar o quê?"_

_Sacando uma de suas Kunais, Itachi de lado, sem olhar, acertou com precisão o alvo desejado: o emblema do clã Uchiha, desenhado na parede. Seu pai entendera muito bem o que ele quis dizer com aquilo. A preocupação ficou estampada em seu semblante carrancudo. _

"_O ápice do meu potencial. Perdi todas as minhas esperanças nesse clã patético."_

_Não. Não, isso não estava acontecendo, pensava, Sasuke. Seu irmão teria passado por cima do emblema dos Uchiha. Isso significava? Mas ele lhe dissera que: 'Nosso clã protege a ordem nessa vila há muito tempo. O símbolo da nossa casa, também é o símbolo da nossa honra.' Destruir esse símbolo, era como perder a honra, perder sua honra de shinobi!_

"_Vocês esquecem as coisas mais importantes... Porque se prendem a coisas pequenas como um clã." Itachi prosseguiu, dizendo o que estava engasgado em sua garganta, por muito tempo. "Uma mudança de verdade, não pode acontecer se ela for controlada por leis e limitações, previsões e imaginação."_

"_Quanta arrogância!" Fugaku rosnou._

_Por... Por que o meu irmão... _

"_Já chega!" Ordenou ao filho, enquanto ajudava aos companheiros de clã se erguer. "Se você continuar com essa conversa sem pé nem cabeça, seremos obrigados a te prender. E agora? O que você vai fazer?"_

_Ele os mataria ali mesmo. Os quatro. Rápido e sem problemas. _

"_Ele não pode mais fazer frente a você. Capitão... dê voz de prisão a ele, por favor." Instigou o de cabelos longos, cheio de raiva. _

"_Pára com isso, Mano!" Sasuke gritou, interrompendo-os, sem poder mais ficar quieto. Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Seu irmão, seu herói? Não, ele tinha que voltar ao normal. _

_No exato momento que ouviu o apelo de seu irmãzinho, Itachi caiu de joelhos no chão, perante os quatro Uchiha. Não seria capaz de matá-los na frente de Sasuke. Seria melhor voltar atrás em sua palavra. Teria que arranjar em outra ocasião._

"_Não fui eu quem matou Shisui. Mas, pelas palavras que acabo de dizer... gostaria de pedir desculpas." _

_Ainda no chão, Itachi mirou Sasuke e pela primeira vez, deixou seu Mangekyou Sharingan à vista de seu irmão. O pequeno podia notar a diferença, mas não entenderia. O ambiente, agora, estava em total silêncio, os homens já se despediam de Fugaku e deixavam a mansão. Começou a levantar-se, lentamente, entrando em casa e passando por onde o irmão estava. Nada dissera. Nada seria igual à antes. Não era o mesmo e àquele clã maldito estava com os dias contados. _

**CONTINUA...**

**Nota da Autora: **Olá, pessoal! Finalmente, eu consegui terminar esse capítulo. Não foi uma coisa fácil, mas acho que o resultado foi algo satisfatório, pelo menos para mim. Uma diferença nesse capítulo: estou trocando o travessão pelas aspas. Nada que possa fazer muita diferença. Irei reformar os capítulos anteriores, mas não tenho certeza de quando será. Então, quem tem a história nos alertas, e receber e-mail e não tiver capítulo novo... Já sabe. Uma coisinha muito importante, a última cena desse capítulo, é originalmente do capítulo 222 do mangá. A razão de ele estar aqui? Bem, é um momento importante do passado de Itachi. Acho que foi nessa ocasião, que ele realmente tomou a sua decisão. E além do mais, no mangá, meio que vemos as coisas como se fosse o ponto de vista do Sasuke, aqui é de Itachi, é claro. Gostaria muito de agradecer todos os que mandaram review no capítulo anterior. Mesmo que eu tenha ficado muito feliz com as que eu recebi, fiquei um pouco triste, afinal, caíram pela metade. Por favor, eu gostaria que todos que lessem e gostasse desse novo capítulo, não saíssem sem deixar a sua review. Não importa que seja um texto, ou apenas uma palavra, o que interessa é a opinião de vocês. Ajudem-me, deixando suas reviews! Vamos chegar às 300! Muito obrigada por tudo! Beijos!

**Resposta das Reviews: **

**Natsumi Takashi: **_Olá, tudo bem? Desculpe, eu demorei demais, mas não estava conseguindo escrever nada descente. Que bom que você gosta de hentai, eu também adoro, faz parte da vida, não? Se prepare, que quando eu começar... Vai ser difícil me segurar. Espero que você goste desse novo capítulo. Muito obrigada pela sua review, por continua acompanhando a história. Beijos!_

**ReshaAngel: **_Olá, seja muito bem vinda! Eu fico muito contente que você tenha gostado da história. A quanto ao Shisui, não tenho certeza o que aconteceu com ele, então, eu mesma dei uma morte para ele. Talvez não tenha sido o Itachi mesmo. Concordo plenamente, Macoto vai pagar caro pelo que fez. Não perca a morte dele no próximo capítulo. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Pequena Perola**_**: **__Olá, nee-chan! Minha nossa, menina, quantas perguntas! O que posso dizer? Fico contente que você esteja gostado do rumo da história, e dos personagens criados por mim. Também posso dizer que Akira não tem nada haver com o Madara, pelo menos, até agora não. Ela esta ligada ao Itachi. A mãe da filha do Madara irá aparecer, mas talvez ainda demore um pouquinho. Foi ela que abriu os olhos de Itachi. Tantas coisas por vim... Espero que goste desse novo capítulo. Estou com saudades das nossas conversas no MSN. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Himawari Ice flower: **_Olá! Ah, muito obrigada pelos elogios. Eu também acho que o Macoto merece sofrer na carne, e acredite, sofrerá. Itachi não é homem de deixar passar. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Cerejeira: **_Olá! Você fez conta nova, mas já tinha comentado sem estar logado, não? De qualquer forma, fico contente que goste da minha história. Muito obrigada pela review. Beijos!_

**Lightining: **_Olá! Que bom que você gostou da história. Esse é o melhor elogio que uma autora pode receber que cada capítulo esta melhorando cada vez mais. Ah, é realmente muito bom. Muito obrigada pelos elogios, e pela sua review, claro. Beijos!_

**Uchiha-no-hanna: **_Olá! É verdade, até que em fim... Demorei de novo, não? Só posso pedir desculpas, não foi a minha intenção. Bem, o capítulo 10 está aqui, espero que goste dele. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Brouillard: **_Olá, Dora, tudo bem? Desculpe, eu sei que demorei além do que eu imaginei. Você recebeu a minha mensagem? Eu respondi a sua. Que bom que você gostou do capítulo anterior. Bem, Itachi conhece o verdadeiro Madara, então este não tem porque ficar fazendo joguinhos com ele. Seria inútil. Kisame esta as ordens de Itachi, ou seja, vai sim ajudar Jiraiya-sama. Sobre Sakura e Itachi, eles estão chegando lá, falta bem pouco... No próximo capítulo eles ficaram bem próximos. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Kumagae-Sama:**_Olá! Tadinha da Sakura, você falando assim dela! Brincadeirinha. Bem, Itachi não a maltratou, só falou o que tinha para dizer. Ele teve uma namorada, mas que a matou junto com todos os Uchiha, e isso aconteceu no mangá. Só resolvi usar aqui também. Que bom que está gostando. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Darema: **_Olá! Eu fico feliz que você tenha gostado dele. E que tenha esclarecido algumas coisas, também. Muito obrigada por ter revisado e pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Shyzuka: **_Olá! Que bom que está. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Natiii: **_Olá! Ah, Nati, agora falta muito pouco para as núpcias desses dois. Eu estou gostando de fazer um suspense, acho que vou escrever algo desse gênero. Fico muito feliz de saber que você está gostando. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Kanae-san: **_Olá! Obrigada por todo o apoio que você tem me dado. Significa muito pra mim. Que bom que aprovou o capítulo, e não precisa ficar com medo do Itachi não. Ele tem a cabeça no lugar. Sim, um dia escreverei o meu livro e conseguirei publicar. Oh, sonho! Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**BelaRaven: **_Olá! Desculpe pela demora, mas foi difícil escrever esse capítulo. Ah, não precisa ter medo do Itachi. Ele apenas fará o que precisa ser feito. Sempre é assim, não? Que bom que está gostando da história. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Paty Selenita: **_Olá, Paty!__Fico feliz em vê-la por aqui. Agradeço de coração todos os elogios, e principalmente, fico contente que você goste do enredo. As suas perguntas eu posso responder, mas acho que já o fiz no MSN. Bem, ainda demora a eles perceberem que se amam, mas vai acabar tudo certo... Eu acho. Sasuke será um problema, quando encontrar Sakura grávida, imagina quando descobrir quem é pai? Muito obrigada pela sua review. Espero que tenha goste desse novo capítulo. Beijos!_

**Tainá Chat: **_Olá! Não problema, essas coisas vivem acontecendo. Que bom que está gostando da história, e desculpe pela demora. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Luciaalmeida: **_Olá! Entendo perfeitamente, eu também só estou escrevendo nos finais de semana. Alguns livros irão me matar. Ah, eu não poderia deixar o Jiraiya-sama morrer e ainda tenho esperança que Kakashi-sensei ainda está vivo. Que bom que está gostando. Desculpe a terrível demora. Twilight realmente tem umas cenas hilariantes. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Guih!: **_Olá! Claro que pode me chamar só de Thay. Todo mundo me chama assim, fora do mundo de anime, sabe? Nossa, a sua review levantou completamente o meu astral. Eu realmente a amei. Senão foi a melhor, que eu recebi esta entre as melhores. O significado dela para mim foi muito grande. Você dizer que gosta de ItaSaku por causa da minha história... Nossa, sem palavras! Concordo com você em muitos aspectos. E acredito que todas as coisas que, você está esperando que aconteça, deverá acontecer. Só não posso revelar nada sobre a Minako ainda. Mas no próximo capítulo terá algumas revelações. Eu também gostaria de tê-los de volta. Prometo que nunca irei abandonar essa história! Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**HannaHs2: **_Olá! Sim, ele está vivo. Não poderia deixá-lo morrer! Itachi fará o Macoto pagar muito caro pelo que fez, e Madara... Bem, é algo mais complicado, mas o que é dele está guardado. Itachi se move pelos objetivos que traça em sua mente. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Kfrentzen: **_Olá, Cris, tudo bem? Ah, fico muito feliz de receber um comentário positivo seu. Alguém que eu admiro muito, escrever histórias maravilhosas. Espero que aprecie a história no decorrer dos capítulos. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Michele: **_Olá! Nossa... muito obrigada pelas suas reviews. Fico muito contente que tenha gostado dos capítulos, e espero que volte para ler o resto deles. Também gostaria que eles não tivessem morrido por isso a idéia dessa história. Beijos!_

**Yasashiino Yume: **_Olá, Kao-chan! É uma honra para mim tê-la aqui. Bem, mesmo que você não aprove o casal, e acredite, por razões que eu antigamente tinha. Mas acabei abrindo meus olhos para coisas grandes. Eu os acho maravilhosos juntos. Hum... Kisame é um cara reservado, que normalmente faz tudo aquilo que Itachi manda, mas como este estava inconsciente, ele teve que dá o jeito dele e escolheu procurar uma médica para salvá-lo. Não o considero mau. E Zetsu, ele é um sujeito estranho, que fica apenas observando os outros trabalharem. Acho que no mangá, ainda não foi mostrado do que ele é capaz. Mas não acho que seja coisa boa. Tratamento do Itachi para com a Sakura... Ele estava meio zonzo, sem saber o que lhe acontecera. No mangá, fala que o Itachi era um doce de irmão antes de mudar, acho que no anime não deixa isso claro. Esse era o verdadeiro Uchiha Itachi. Bem, adorei a cena, seria realmente algo legal. Nem estava pensando nisso. Muito obrigada pelas suas reviews. Beijos!_

**Ado-chan: **_Olá!__Claro que eu entendo.__A minha também não está muito organizada. O importante é que você veio e deixou a sua review.__Ah, qualquer coisa, eu te explico com o maior prazer. Mas que bom que está gostando da história. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Título:** Uma Paixão Poderosa  
**Autora: **Thayaná  
**Beta: **Daisy  
**Casal:** Itachi & Sakura  
**Classificação:** T (13 anos)**  
Gênero:** Romance/Drama.  
**Sinopse:** Sakura almejava ser amada e construir uma família. Itachi precisava de um herdeiro, pois se caso algo desse errado em seus planos, esse iria completar sua missão. Porém, uma paixão poderosa entre ambos se torna inevitável à medida que o tempo passa, e eles se conhecem verdadeiramente.

**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao tio Kishimoto. Porém, Itachi é quase meu, preciso apenas assinar o contrato e trabalhar duro até juntar alguns milhões para conseguir comprá-lo finalmente.

**Nota da Autora: **Olá, pessoal! Nossa, eu sei que eu demorei, mas estou aqui agora. Esse capítulo foi muito complicado de ser escrito. São muitos detalhes e muitas outras coisas. Bem, "Atos" chega ao fim. Espero que gostem dele e aproveitem. Gostaria de agradecer a todos que adicionaram a histórias aos favoritos e quem deixou reviews. Agradeço de coração. Não vou ficar falando muito aqui, pois daqui a pouco, acabo dando spoilers. Apenas gostaria de informar que agora teremos Trilha Sonora, e para começar: "I Don't Care" da banda 'Apocalyptica'.

**UMA PAIXÃO PODEROSA**

**Capítulo 11 – Atos: Parte 3.**

_Ele estava sentado no chão, encostando-se ao troco de uma árvore. Seus olhos negros já não demonstravam sentimento algum, apesar de as lágrimas que haviam escorrido por sua face permanecer no lugar. Seu corpo reclamava do frio. A chuva estava forte, porém, por dentro seu corpo queimava como labaredas. _

_Cadáveres. Para onde ele olhasse, podia enxergá-los, secando-o e acusando-o. Mesmo que já tivesse deixado Konoha há algum tempo e agora estivesse sentado com o sofrimento da culpa e da dor por companhia. Sem ter para onde ir. Mas a dor de sua consciência não era suficiente, o braço ensangüentado refletia certo alivio, apesar de não aplacar nada. Ensangüentado... Apenas por que ferira a própria coxa, ferira para sentir a dor da morte. _

_Era um dia de morte... um dia que ele matara todos. Porém, não se mataria, ainda havia muito a se fazer. E mesmo que não houvesse, tirar a própria vida era o pior dos pecados. Entretanto, matar a própria mãe não o levaria direto para a pior parte do inferno? E matar o pai, seria tão ruim assim?_

_Levantou o rosto para fitar o céu, deixando que a chuva se misturasse com as suas lágrimas. Nunca chorara antes na vida. Não importava. Apesar de não se orgulhar por isso. Na verdade, não sentia orgulho de nada que fizera naquele dia. Nem de querer sentir a dor, e para isso ter se ferido. Era mesmo um idiota, a dor na coxa tornava-se cruciante. _

"_Para medir suas habilidades? Só por isso? Essa... foi à única razão pela qual você matou todo mundo?" _

_As perguntas de Sasuke, caído no chão perto dos cadáveres dos pais de ambos, ainda martelavam na mente de Itachi. Parecia ridículo, mas naquele momento, perante o irmão mais novo... foi a pior parte. Pela primeira vez, ter que dizer uma mentira. Uma mentira que teria que transformar em verdade. _

_Também não interessava, pois Uchiha Itachi já não era o mesmo. Talvez não tivesse sobrado nada do verdadeiro. Porque as mortes de todos e especialmente de alguns, haviam levado sua alma embora. Ela não estava negra, não, simplesmente havia partido e deixado apenas o corpo. Não deveria haver sofrimento sem alma, mas ele ainda precisou se ferir para sentir a dor na coxa e deixar de pensar em todo aquele sangue. _

_Era dor para aplacar o sofrimento._

_Sofrimento dos olhares horrorizados, que mexeram com ele, principalmente dos olhares das crianças. Sem ação, apenas caindo no chão, falecidas. A morte chegando rápida demais, não dando tempo para emitirem nenhum som, muito menos uma palavra. _

_Fechar os olhos era pior. Quando o fazia, não entrava no mundo da escuridão e sim no das poças de sangue... do sangue escuro. Sangue que fora derramado por causa dele... Por suas próprias mãos._

_Envolto na própria dor, levantou-se, fazendo com que sua coxa latejasse. Seus movimentos eram desengonçados perante seu ferimento, algo que poderia infeccionar e causar sua morte. Seu rosto estava abatido e seu sofrimento bem visível. _

* * *

A chuva caia forte cegando-lhe. Estava realmente forte agora. Era apenas mais uma coisa, entre tantas as outras, para atrapalhar a complicação que se tornara a sua vida. Não ajudaria ficar se lamuriando pelo leite derramado. O fato era que pela primeira vez, estava dentro de um time ninja e teria que cumprir ordens... E o pior da história: não fazia idéia de qual era a missão!

Se não tivesse dado atenção àquela voz, não estaria nessa enrascada. Mas de alguma forma, algo a instigava a ter aquele diálogo e não se arrependia. Poderia estar ficando louca, e não se importava. Só queria saber se era realmente algo real.

Minako esta de pé, bem perto da onde a chuva batia; quase saindo da proteção do telhado de uma casa, e alguns pingos respingavam em seu rosto. Sua mente continuava a viajar como sempre acontecia, e no momento mordia o lábio inferior.

"Esperar a chuva passar, muito interessante", ela disse, aproximando-se de Kakashi.

_Bem, se eu não ouvi ou captei o que Tsunade disse, vou ter que descobrir com ele mesmo_, pensou Minako. _A única coisa que eu não posso é deixá-lo perceber isso._ _Não, de jeito nenhum!_

"Tem uma idéia melhor? Correr na chuva em uma missão secreta nunca foi uma boa idéia", rebateu Kakashi, sem nem ao menos tirar seu único olho visível, de seu querido livro pervertido.

"Decididamente não estou em condições de ter idéias", ela resmungou entre os dentes.

"Então continue observando a chuva cair."

"Idiota!"

"O que você disse?" Kakashi perguntou, desviando seu olhar de seu livro no exato momento que Jiro iria penetrar no corpo de sua amada Sango.

"Nada!"

"Pensei ter ouvido alguma coisa.", ele insistiu. Seus ouvidos tinham escutado bem o que ela proferira.

"Jura? Que coisa, hein? Por que, eu estou certa de não ter dito nada, sabe? Eu já penso que isso seja um certo problema da sua bela e confortável máscara. Talvez esteja tampando seus ouvidos, não sei. Faz você ouvir muito e outra horas... nada."

Minako mexeu nos cabelos que estavam úmidos, por causa da chuva. Odiava quando falava demais, mas tinha tendência para isso. Coisa que não devia ter... Minato não tinha, ele era tímido e sempre estava na sua. Pelo menos fora essas as informações que recebera.

"Quem sabe seja coisa da idade. Algumas pessoas envelhecem muito cedo. Cabelos brancos, a visão começa a ficar embaçada... nem queira saber a forma que começam a ouvir", justificou-se Minako, fazendo com que Naruto e Sai se aproximassem do casal. Afinal, não era todo dia que uma garota dizia aquelas coisas para o ninja copiador.

"Você não estaria me chamando de velho, estaria?", indagou Kakashi, guardando seu livro no bolso da calça. Ela conseguira que ele perdesse a vontade de ler. Inacreditável!

"Se a carapuça serviu.", respondeu com simplicidade.

"Eu não sou nenhum velho! Tenho apenas trinta anos."

"O dobro da minha, que coisa! Não se preocupe. Você pode se aposentar que eu estou aqui para ficar no seu lugar. Fui maravilhosamente treinada para qualquer situação. Você tem sorte, na verdade, muita sorte!"

Sai continuou esperando que Minako prosseguisse com o seu falatório, como ela havia parado de falar, deu de ombros e voltou a se sentar no chão. Naruto aproximou-se da garota, enquanto Kakashi ainda estava sem ação, um tanto quanto indignado. _Em que planeta trinta anos é velho?_, refletia.

Por que será que os homens eram tão complicados? Ela havia insultado-o da forma mais delicada possível, e ele só protestara que não era velho. Teria sido pedir demais ele gritar algo como: "Sou completamente capacitado... para o que seja lá que missão ela estava metida e não sabia de nada..."

Ela respirou fundo franzindo o cenho. Logo em seguida iria descobrir. Era só uma questão de tempo. Talvez devesse mudar o método, ou talvez não. Pela forma que Hatake a fitava, ele não demoraria muito a esbravejar qualquer coisa, se ela fizesse mais uma forcinha. Sim, iria continuar pelo mesmo caminho, e fazer com que Kakashi lhe contasse o que deveria saber, afinal seus ouvidos escutaram, apenas não captaram. Tinha o direito de saber.

"Ficarmos parados no mesmo lugar não está sendo muito bom. Algumas brincadeiras leves acabam aparecendo. Mas senhorita Namikaze, fique sabendo que meus cabelos são assim desde o dia que eu nasci e eu enxergo muito bem, tanto com o direito, quanto com o esquerdo..."

"Senhorita? Que doce!", Minako o interrompeu de propósito, apenas para aborrecê-lo um pouco mais.

"Bem, não importa.", preferiu ignorar. "O importante aqui é que vamos nos separar em dois grupos e um deles cumprirá a missão e o outro irá atrás da Sakura."

Diferentemente do que Kakashi havia imaginado, as três "crianças" de seu novo time ficaram lado a lado, em pé em sua frente, encarando-o. Era estranho, pensara em um Naruto eufórico, um Sai pálido – tentando decifrar que tipo de sentimento deveria sentir e Minako... Essa não importava.

"Não acredito que tenha sido essa a missão. Encontrar uma garota desaparecida, que nem mesmo os amigos mais íntimos sabem o que lhe acontecera.", ela parou e lembrou que essa não era a missão, pois iria ter grupos. "E tem a missão... Voltando a estaca zero.

Ela proferira o que estava pensando!

Kakashi arqueou as sobrancelhas, entendendo perfeitamente qual era o problema. Ela não prestara atenção há nada que a Godaime havia dito. Quem sabe ela não ligava para nada que as pessoas diziam... Bem, de alguma forma ele podia enxergar um futuro bonito e sereno, na qual ele seria um bom homem "mais velho" que ajudaria uma parenta do seu mestre a ser uma pessoa melhor. Alguém que sempre ouvia e compreendia o que os adultos diziam e, sobretudo não caçoavam delas. Não, trataria com todo o respeito...

* * *

_Macoto estava cochilando em sua cadeira, quando Itachi apareceu na sala pronto para resolver aquela situação de uma vez por todas. Não adiantava ficar voltando sua mente para o passado, tentando descobrir até onde Madara sabia sobre os seus planos._

"_É bom saber que você consegue dormir tranquilamente." Itachi disse num sussurro sardônico, fazendo com que Macoto arregalasse os olhos de espanto._

_Não era uma coisa necessária. Não, de maneira alguma, precisava impor medo e respeito perante esse pequeno verme. Porém, se suas suspeitas estivessem certas, ele o envenenara... E nada do que pudesse justificar aquilo, faria mudar o destino que tinha preparado para ele._

"_O... q-quê...", sua boca parecia estar seca, perante aquela figura ameaçadora. Alguém que já deveria estar morto e que principalmente não ficasse perante a ele novamente. Madara havia lhe prometido!_

"_Acho que chegou o momento de termos uma conversa.", era uma afirmação que não deixava alternativa em ser negada._

"_Não acredito que temos algo para conversar." O homem baixinho conseguiu dizer, empalidecendo, parecia uma cera de tão pálido. "Afinal, como você mesmo sabe... aqui é um lugar tão sem graça, nada acontece aqui e quase ninguém aparece aqui para me visitar..."_

"_Seria uma pena eu discordar de você, suponho?", disse Itachi, mostrando indiferença. Uma indiferença que nada tinha com a tensão que guardava dentro do peito._

Que inferno! Sim, ele acabara de descobrir tudo, pensava Macoto, nervosamente. Não sabia o que poderia fazer. Seu estômago estava dando voltas, conseguia sentir na língua o gosto amargo de seu próprio sangue, mesmo que ele ainda não tivesse sido derramado. Contudo, sabia que isso logo aconteceria. Sua dúvida era de que maneira seria, afinal Itachi estava cego e não havia mais o Mangekyou Sharingan; o que era uma benção. Sendo assim também estava livre do Tsukuyomi. A coisa que mais temia, entre todos os anos que estivera lidando com Itachi e Madara, era acabar morrendo, enlouquecido.

Sua mente tentava procurar uma maneira de escapar de Itachi, quem sabe se ele soubesse como estava funcionando a mente do Uchiha... ou o resto de seu corpo. Sim, podia estar vivo, mas não significava que estivesse forte. Talvez estivesse fraco. Pelo que ouvira falar, acontecera uma luta entre os irmãos Uchiha e surpreendentemente Itachi perdera e fora no momento que sua visão o deixara. Não podia perder as esperanças.

Se ele realmente tomara seu precioso _'remédio'_ por tantos anos, seus movimentos não deveriam estar tão ágeis e a morte estaria mais próxima. Seus mercenários poderiam acabar com ele, em uma luta corpo a corpo. Sete contra um, seria fantástico e rápido. Nada para se preocupar!

"Estou perdendo um espetáculo e tanto.", prosseguiu Itachi, quando percebeu que Macoto não seria suficientemente homem para enfrentá-lo, então deveria instigá-lo a abrir logo a boca. Queria acabar logo com isso, ter suas respostas e ir descansar.

"C-como?", a voz do covarde tremia. "Não há espetáculo nenhum aqui."

"Tenho certeza de que há assim", Itachi disse, sua voz assustadoramente baixa, fazendo com que Macoto estremecesse de medo. "Olha, isso é totalmente desnecessário. Não adianta eu ficar aqui perdendo meu tempo, apenas imaginando as caretas que você deve estar fazendo, olhando para a minha cara. Apenas não urine nas calças, certo? É algo vergonhoso demais... mas pensando bem, tanto faz, afinal, isso seria para um homem que tivesse honra e esse não é o seu caso."

Nunca fora de falar muito, mas existem certas partes da vida que as palavras formam-se na boca e acabam saindo, sem nem mesmo a pessoa perceber. Era difícil de encarar a possibilidade de ter sido traído, aliás, não era uma possibilidade e sim, uma realidade. Ter sido feito de idiota. Um golpe e tanto para seu orgulho. Isso o deixava cheio de raiva, detestava o que os sentimentos podiam fazer, porém estava obrigando-se a ficar calmo e controlado. Tinha que ter suas informações primeiramente, e depois... Bem, depois seria outro passo que poderia dar.

Já percebera que estava certo. Macoto não precisava dizer nada, ele podia decifrar pelo cheiro. Mas ainda sim, queria escutar dos lábios dele a confissão. Precisava aguardar um pouco mais, e decidir se iria matar todos os homens; ou apenas o traidor que o envenenara.

Ele estava cego, mas mesmo enxergando outrora, havia sido mais cego ainda. Não percebera o que estavam armando para cima dele, e talvez a cegueira o estivesse pego por causa do maldito remédio. Quem sabe se não tivesse tomado nada, ainda tivesse mais uns anos na claridade. Teria oportunidade de enfrentar seu inimigo em igualdade. Agora nem mesmo ele sabia como faria, apesar de ainda ter uns truques na manga. Truques que não seriam suficiente, estava certo disso.

Orgulho e honra... eram dois itens, duas coisas que restaram do verdadeiro Itachi. O Itachi que tinha uma alma, que era gentil e bondoso. Que apesar de não se misturar muito com os outros, ainda assim, era apenas um garoto. Um garoto que morrera de alguma forma com o passar dos anos. Talvez tivesse sido no massacre, talvez em uma das missões impostas pela Akatsuki. Missões que ele havia tido que cumprir, fazendo coisas terríveis e que lhe gerara um bom dinheiro. Coisa que não importava.

Ele voltou sua atenção à única coisa que importava no momento: matar, antes que morresse fazendo o que tinha de ser feito.

"Você fala como se ainda fosse o mesmo. Mas não é, e nem tem o direito de falar assim comigo. Eu o ajudei, fiz seu remédio..."

"Você me envenenou!", exclamou em um tom irônico. Não esperaria mais nada. Acabaria logo com tudo, depois tomaria suas próprias conclusões e seguiria com a vida.

"Não tenho porque negar agora, já se tornou óbvio, então não há mais porque negar." Macoto começou a dizer, decidindo que se teria que morrer diria tudo que estava engasgado e se fosse assistir a morte de Itachi, seria melhor ainda. Dizer com todas as letras o quanto fizera pela saúde dele.

"Isso torna as coisas mais fáceis. Não precisarei forçá-lo a falar, já que não quer negar nada. Então, responda-me, quem encomendou o remédio? Você não teria coragem para tanto, por si só."

Macoto não respondeu e apenas permaneceu fitando o homem que ansiava que desfalecesse morto aos seus pés. Tudo era inútil, não adiantava mesmo mentir e negar. Tinha noção que ele o mataria, ou morreria da mesma forma. Se iria acontecer um dos dois, não havia razão para não contar...

* * *

Tudo o que ele ouvira de Madara parecia martelar em sua mente, como um filme. O problema era que já havia assistido a mesma história, mas de um foco totalmente diferente. Era difícil, muito difícil acreditar que estivera errado... Sendo enganado.

Entretanto, seus olhos estavam abertos agora e não deixaria que eles voltassem a se fechar. Pelo menos, faria de tudo para que isso não acontecesse. Mas o grande problema era que não conseguia acreditar. Sabia muito bem o que tinha visto e realmente Itachi matara a todos. A diferença era que fora uma missão. Porém, isso faria diferença? Não, não deveria. Não traria ninguém de volta. De alguma maneira, trazia paz ao seu coração, e ao mesmo tempo, desespero. Pois ele havia matado seu irmão. Quem sabe, o teria perdoado se tivesse sobrevivido...

Ele ter morrido amenizava seus pecados, perante Sasuke, mesmo que não completamente. E no momento, já não importava, pois estava de fato morto. Só lhe restara os mandantes... Era com eles que poderia, enfim, realizar a sua vingança. Sua honra e sua sede estariam liquidadas, mas e depois, o que lhe restaria?

Como seres humanos poderiam ser tão... Desumanos?! Apenas desejar que algo fosse feito, sem pensar, sem imaginar, sem querer saber que vidas inocentes seriam perdidas. Nada disso parecia importar para aqueles conselheiros. E Sandaime? Que tipo de líder ele era? A seus olhos, ele parecia que era alguém que arriscaria tudo para defender seu povo, mas não era verdade. Permaneceu em seu 'trono' enquanto sabia que um clã inteirinho estava sendo destruído e nada fez.

Pensar nisso lhe dava vontade de destruir Konoha inteirinha, afinal, ninguém se importou de destruir um clã dentro do país de fogo, não é? Por que se importar com os outros clã e civis que ali habitavam? Seria apenas o fim de algo que a muito havia começado. Destruíram seu lar, as pessoas que lhe eram queridas e o deixaram sozinho, apenas com o ódio por companhia. Ninguém tivera piedade, porque ele havia de ter?

Nenhum shinobi tentara impedir! Essa era a verdade dura e crua. Contudo, da mesma forma que ele respirava, sabia que milhares iriam proteger Konoha até a morte, se assim fosse preciso. Era algo inaceitável. Chegava até dar um pouco de nojo e repulsa.

Dormir. Não conseguia desde que seus pais haviam sido mortos, pelo seu próprio irmão. Ele só fechava os olhos com força, tentando adormecer e aliviar o peso de suas pálpebras, o peso de seu corpo e rezar para que o pesadelo que era uma lembrança não o atormentasse uma vez mais.

Parecia que suas lembranças e o que Madara havia lhe dito não se encaixavam muito bem. Devia haver outras coisas, alguns segredos que não foram revelados. Não deveria ter sido apenas aquilo. Com a cabeça leve, sobre o travesseiro, podia perceber isso. O choque sobre a verdade havia passado e agora, podia pensar.

Tinha que descobrir a verdade, porém, não existia uma pessoa viva que pudesse confiar e que estivesse a par. Segredos foram feitos para serem guardados. E isso, muitas vezes, deixa pistas. Precisava descobrir!

Mesmo que para isso...

De repente, percebeu que não estava mais sozinho no quarto que lhe fora destinado, mas permaneceu com os olhos fechados. Queria saber o que ela iria fazer, e se tentasse outra gracinha, parecida com a qual lhe pregara em outra ocasião...

"Sasuke?", ouviu-a murmurar. Percebendo que se aproxima da cama, um passo de cada vez.

Continuou imóvel, sentiu ela tocá-lo. Mas tudo que sentira foi um intenso e violento sentimento que nascia em seu peito, algo que instigava seu desprezo. Desprezo de ela pensar que ele sucumbiria a seus desejos, depois do que já lhe aprontara. Karin passou as mãos, levemente, pelos seus cabelos revoltos, em seguida pela maça de seu rosto e parou nos lábios. Isso foi suficiente para Sasuke tomar uma atitude e acabar com a aquela palhaçada.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?", perguntou, afastando a mão da garota de seus lábios.

Não adiantava ficar bravo com ela. Parecia que tudo que lhe falava fazia o feito oposto. Talvez tivesse um pouco de culpa nisso, deveria ter sido mais firme quando tudo começou. Mas na época, não vira razão para isso. Era uma porcaria, e não estava... não valia a pena pensar nisso no momento.

"É sério, Karin, você tem que parar com isso. E vai parar, entendeu? Nem que seja por mal, se não quiser me ouvir."

Oh, droga! O que ele poderia dizer para ela, afinal? Que a mataria ou a expulsaria da Akatsuki se ela permanecesse dando em cima dele? Não podia fazer nada disso, mesmo que sua presença não fosse muito agradável. Ela era a melhor Kunoichi que ele conheceu. E ainda precisava de seus serviços.

Não sabia como argumentar com ela!

"Sasuke, eu..."

"Não. Você não vai começar com aquela história de novo!"

"Mas..."

"Não existe 'mas'. Vai embora desse quarto e não volte mais, nunca mais chegue perto da minha cama."

Karin nada fez nem falou, mas seu olhar estava preso nos lábios dele. Como se aqueles lábios não estivessem dizendo o que seus ouvidos escutavam. Ela teve um sobressalto, então, deixou que suas emoções lhe guiassem, mesmo que tivessem conseqüências que fossem irreparáveis dessa vez.

"Acho que eu não tenho muitas opções aqui." Ela disse, fazendo um biquinho, algo que poderia parecer sensual para outro homem, outro que não conhecesse a pequena víbora que ela era.

"Eu já pedi e não o farei de novo..."

"Então, ótimo!", exclamou, atrevidamente.

E sem pensar duas vezes, começou a abrir o zíper de sua blusa branca, retirando-a logo em seguida. Não usava sutiã. Seus seios ficaram a mostra.

"Você vai ter que me tirar daqui... se ainda quiser."

Sasuke engoliu em seco. Não era tão fácil, olhar, ter um par de seios a sua disposição e se mostrar indiferente. Ele era homem, no final das contas. E assim, tinha suas necessidades, mas mesmo com ela se oferecendo daquela maneira tão vulgar, não era ela que queria, nem mesmo lhe aliviaria.

Antes mesmo que ele pudesse pegá-la pelo braço e tira-la porta a fora do quarto, Karin agarrou o cós de sua calça, fazendo com que ela descesse, pegando o de surpresa.

"Não deixarei que você apenas me use, sem tirar nenhum proveito, Sasuke."

"Parece que é o contrário. Mas esteja certa de que você não é insubstituível. Você me ajudou, mas não preciso tanto assim de você, não, não mais.", ele começou a dizer baixo e lentamente, sem se importar de seu membro estar à mostra. "E ninguém, ninguém faz chantagem comigo. Entendeu ou terei que ser mais especifico?"

Não esperou uma resposta – ela deveria estar irritada demais para isso –, pegou-a nos braços e como a porta estava aberta, para a sua sorte, a jogou no chão, no corredor macabro e escuro. No mesmo instante, Karin gritou, com a face destorcida pela raiva. Ele não se importou e voltou para o quarto, trancando a porta dessa vez.

* * *

Era Madara. Tinha que ser ele, mesmo que não fosse ainda teria que matá-lo ou morrer tentando. Dar um fim aquela luta, mas acima de tudo, dar um fim aos gananciosos planos do maldito. Tivera que matar, condenar sua própria alma por causa dele. Estava condenado ao inferno. No entanto, já não importava mais nem fazia sentido. Queria acreditar que não tinha um outro lado, mas a todo instante era convencido do contrário.

E o que acontecera no lado mais sombrio da Vila Oculta da Névoa...

Não, não dava mais para ficar pensando nisso. O que tinha acontecido lá acabara com suas barreiras, deixando tudo congelado. Já não existia bondade em seu coração. Não era possível que coração algum resistisse ao...

Chega! Apenas concentre-se no assunto presente e faça.

"Você vai falar ou não?" Itachi perguntou, já sem paciência, com o sangue correndo forte por suas veias.

Macoto nada respondeu preso em seus próprios devaneios. E isso foi o bastante para que seu autocontrole fosse libertado, deixando a ira se apoderar de seu corpo. Não interessava que estava cego nem que não tinha nenhuma arma na mão. Uma kunai seria muito bem vinda no momento, ele atiraria na garganta do verme. Que se dane! Podia estrangulá-lo com suas mãos e aplacar a raiva que o estava dominando.

Itachi pressionou os olhos com força, mas tudo que enxergava era a intensa escuridão. Não tinha jeito, não enxergava nada. Tinha que se orientar pelo chakra insignificante de Macoto e por onde estava vindo o som de sua voz maçante.

Furioso com seu orgulho em frangalhos, por se lembrar do maldito remédio, Itachi movimentou-se rapidamente, chegando diante de sua presa que mesmo assustado sacou uma kunai da calça. O verme era veloz. E como Itachi não podia ver, pela primeira vez em uma luta, não pode se defender estando tão perto de seu inimigo. O homem movimentou a arma de um lado para o outro, protegendo-se ao mesmo tempo em que furava o peito do Uchiha, cortando a roupa do casamento do moreno.

Então, sacou outra kunai e arremessou na direção do rosto de sua vitima, ferindo-o. Mas Itachi não se importava à mínima. Aquilo fazia com que sua culpa por matar arrefecesse, não iria matar um inocente. Alguém que nem mesmo chegara a feri-lo. Ele podia ter a sua chance, afinal, e furá-lo um pouco, se Itachi conseguisse controlar seu ódio um pouco mais.

Não conseguiria mais se controlar.

**I try to make it through my life **

**In my way there's you **

**I try to make it through these lies **

**That's all that I do**

_Eu tentei fazer isso durante a minha vida _

_No meu caminho existe você _

_Eu tentei fazer isso através dessas mentiras _

_Isso é tudo que faço_

Itachi fechou com força o punho de sua mão direita, colocando todo seu chakra nele. Era algo um tanto quanto precipitado, uma coisa que ele nunca fizera em uma luta, mas dessa vez precisava bancar o impulsivo. Não via nada. Não sabia ao certo como se defender, caso os mercenários de Macoto aparecessem, complicaria as coisas. Sem pensar em mais nada, ele direcionou o punho para baixo – por causa da altura de seu inimigo –, golpeou o rosto do verme odioso.

Ouviu um barulho de algo quebrando, como um estalo. Quem sabe alguns dentes se soltando da gengiva? Não tinha certeza. Resolveu, então, bater de novo. E dessa vez, sim, deviam ser os dentes chegando ao chão. Enquanto ele tentava entender o que acontecia, Macoto caiu no chão, porém estava consciente e com sua kunai em mãos. Ficou esperando que Itachi aproxima-se um pouco, e quando teve sua oportunidade, cravou-a na mão direita do Uchiha.

A kunai perfurou-se em sua carne. Itachi sentiu o peso de seu corpo. Estava exausto. A verdade era que ainda não havia se recuperado totalmente da luta que tivera com Sasuke, e não agira com muita prudência nas últimas horas. Nunca deveria ter forçado tanto seu pobre corpo. Sua respiração estava irregular, seu corpo estava debilitado. Já não era o mesmo, nem seu corpo.

**Just don't deny it **

**Just don't deny it **

**And deal with it **

**Yeah deal with it**

_Simplesmente não negue isso _

_Simplesmente não negue isso _

_E apenas cuide _

_sim, lide com isso_

Itachi resolveu ignorar a dor que fazia a palma de sua mão latejar, e principalmente, o cansaço de seu corpo. Com a mão esquerda, ele arrancou a kunai que estava cravada na direita e a fechou com força, causando uma dor aguda. Então, com a mão machucada e debilitada, desferiu sucessivos golpes em seu agressor; o primeiro era para ser no estômago, mas acabou pegando na perna, o segundo foi de fato onde desejava.

Macoto vomitou sangue, violentamente. Itachi segurou o verme pela cabeça, fazendo-o ficar em pé, e decidiu que já era a hora de dizer 'adeus'. Não se importando que seu chakra fizesse seu ferimento latejar, tentou direcionar seu golpe na direção do nariz, mas atingiu a mandíbula. O pequeno homem não agüentou o impacto e acabou voando, parando apenas quando bateu na parede. Apropriadamente como um ser venenoso que era, começou a rastejar pelo chão.

"Socorro!", gritou. Sua voz estava fraca e aterrorizada.

"Você é um bom homem, Macoto. Ajudando-me a saber, onde você foi parar. É muita gentileza da sua parte."

**You try to break me **

**You wanna break me **

**Bit by bit **

**That's just part of it**

_Você tentou me quebrar _

_Você quis me quebrar _

_Pedaço por pedaço _

_Estas são partes de você_

Ele não escaparia, não viveria mais. Ninguém faria o que ele fez e sairia impune. A raiva de ter sido enganado transbordava, mas a ira só estava tão grande porque Itachi se culpava. Estava com raiva de si mesmo. Raiva por não ter percebido antes.

Estava cego, sem seu Mangekyou Sharingan, mas ainda sim era um shinobi e como tal, não mataria sua presa a pancadas. Usaria um Ninjutsu. E, Goukakyuu Chakra no Jutsu (Técnica da Bola de Fogo com Chakra), seria perfeito para mostrar para o verme, que quem se mete com um Uchiha acaba se queimando. Sem dizer que morrer queimado, era uma morte e tanto.

Então, ele começou a fazer os selos: Cobra, Bode, Macaco, Javali, Cavalo, Tigre.

Uma enorme bola de fogo se criou, e juntamente com o chakra do Uchiha, sua potência foi aumentada consideravelmente. Era destrutiva e veloz. Rápida demais para alguém desviar e letal demais para resistir. Enquanto o corpo de Macoto queimava, o sangue de Itachi pulsava em suas veias e os gritos do maldito eram azucrinantes, perturbando seus ouvidos.

Permaneceu parado, esperando que o fogo se tornasse cinzas. Teria sua confirmação daquilo que não podia ver. Escutou vozes, mas não prestou atenção a elas. Lentamente foi andando em direção ao fogo, a quentura que já estava pequena e chutou o corpo, ou o melhor, o que sobrara do que um dia fora Macoto.

"Morto." Itachi murmurou baixinho.

Havia matado novamente. Qualquer um em seu lugar ficaria feliz, pois o desgraçado merecia, mas ele... Ele era um tolo. Um idiota que não queria matar, porém era obrigado. Precisava continuar matando, quando só queria a paz. Teria a paz se tivesse morrido. Se tivessem deixado ele morrer. Mas e o inferno? Estava certo de que iria para lá.

**If you are dead or still alive **

**I don't care **

**I don't care **

**And all the things you left behind **

**I don't care **

**I don't care**

_Se você estivesse morto ou ainda vivo_

_Eu não me importo_

_Eu não me importo_

_E todas as coisas que você deixou para trás_

_Eu não me importo_

_Eu não me importo_

Respirando profundamente, ele se voltou para onde sabia onde os mercenários estavam. Decididamente já não importava. Matara um e podia matar mais sete. No entanto, não faria como planejara, não seguiria seu 'plano'. Não, ele não estava morto e não deixaria que seus inimigos pensassem o contrario.

Ele a sentiu, então, perto da escada. Sua esposa desobediente e impertinente. Sakura o fitava, não estava espantada pela forma sádica que ele matara Macoto, mas horrorizada. Não sabia de todos os detalhes, e nem gostaria de ficar sabendo. Mesmo assim... morrer daquele jeito. Era desumano demais. Um tremor passava por seu corpo. Ela estava casada com ele. O que sabia dele não era muito, afinal.

"Não estou muito bem. Então, a coisa aqui é muito simples: vocês vão embora agora ou vou ter que matá-los do mesmo jeito que acabei de fazer.", Itachi tentou controlar sua voz por causa da esposa. Sabia que ela estava abalada, conseguia sentir. "Vocês decidem!"

Silêncio. Seus ouvidos só captavam as respirações.

"Fuji?", perguntou para o líder deles.

"É...", o homem gaguejou, sem saber o que dizer. Não queria ter que enfrentar Itachi. Preferia ir embora e saber qual seria seu próximo trabalho.

"Sabe, eu não me importo que vocês fiquem calados nem em matá-los. Pode parecer idiotice, já que eu sei que vocês também trabalham para Madara e vão lhe dar a fixa completa do que aconteceu aqui." Fez uma pausa, pois sua garganta estava ardendo. "Ele vai saber que eu estou vivo. Então, diga para ele que Itachi disse 'Que em breve, resolveremos o que ficou pendente'."

Nem mesmo um grunhindo.

"Bem, se querem assim, posso matá-los."

Ao fim da frase, só existia ele e Sakura no recinto.

**I try to make you see my side **

**Always trying to stay in line **

**But your eyes see right through **

**That's all they do**

_Eu tento fazer você ver meu lado _

_S__empre tentando permanecer "em linha" _

_Mas os teus olhos vêem mesmo entre _

_Isso é tudo que o eles fazem_

Era uma situação complicada. Itachi tinha consciência de que Sakura era apenas uma garota que apesar de ser uma shinobi, não enfrentara grandes obstáculos e confrontos sombrios na vida. Ela não sabia o que era ter que matar a sangue frio. Qualquer tipo de morte deveria deixá-la abalada, pensou, e principalmente a que vira no momento.

"Eu pedi que você me esperasse no quarto...", ele disse, caminhando até onde ela estava.

"É... desculpe. Não foi minha intenção, quero dizer, foi, mas eu não queria..."

"Deixar-me zangado?", ele completou certo de que ela enrolaria um pouco mais e acabaria justo nessa palavra.

Ele não estava zangado e nem sabia bem o por que. No entanto, a constatação de ficar um pouco triste pelo que ele próprio acabara de decidir, enquanto mandava o recado para Madara, deixou-o chocado. Sabia que seria o melhor, mas...

"Sakura eu tomei uma decisão e acho que será melhor para nós dois. Quero dizer, será melhor para você."

"Sim.", ela murmurou, incentivando-o a prosseguir.

"Eu sei que pode parecer estranho, depois de termos casado, mas eu mudei de planos e acho que o melhor seria você voltar para Konoha."

"Não! Você deve estar brincando comigo, não é?" Sakura indagou chocada.

"Eu nunca brinco.", disse simplesmente.

Itachi não queria ter que explicar tudo para ela. Não queria expor sua humilhação. _Olha, você sabe de boa parte dos meus planos, não? Bem, agora eu não me importo mais em gerar um herdeiro e de todas essas coisas. Apenas vou matar Madara para que eu possa morrer, sem pensar em mais nada._

"Vou te levar até Konoha e ninguém será capaz de desconfiar de qualquer coisa. Eu te seqüestrei, eu sou o monstro sem coração..."

"Você não é um monstro!", exclamou, interrompendo-o. Não queria escutá-lo, apenas permanecer junto a ele. Sentia-se como estivessem tirando seu lindo bebê de seus braços.

"Você apenas escutou o que eu fiz, não presenciou."

"Não interessa." Agora estava gritando. "Isso é como se nada tivesse feito nenhum sentido. Estamos casados, eu sou sua esposa..."

"O casamento não foi consumado, então, não terá problemas com isso.", disse suavemente.

Simplesmente devolvê-la. Ele muda de planos e se desfaz dela? Não. De jeito nenhum. Como ele podia tão rapidamente acabar com seus sonhos? Onde estaria seu lindo bebê? Ela precisava dele, não o abandonaria e nem deixaria que ficasse sozinho.

"Não é fácil ficar sozinho, não é?", perguntou com uma voz tão baixa que ele mal conseguiu ouvi-la. "Mas você não está sozinho. Eu estou aqui com você agora. Eu não vou para casa. Não vou ficar em Konoha."

Itachi engoliu em seco.

"Você precisa ir, porque eu preciso... Oh, Deus!", ele não queria, mas seria sincero com ela. Falaria o que estava sentindo, era o mínimo que poderia fazer. "Hoje eu me lembrei de tudo com nitidez, apesar de os gritos nunca me deixarem. Sinto que não vale à pena continuar, mas preciso permanecer mais um pouco, ainda tenho uma última 'tarefa'.

"Como assim? Você vai simplesmente morrer, depois que matar Madara?", ela perguntou, perplexa.

Sakura percebeu que enquanto falava, uma lágrima solitária escorria pela face de Itachi. Ele sentia-se culpado, destroçado por dentro. E isso, fez com que o coração dela se apertasse, doesse realmente.

Ela, então, aproximou-se dele, fitando-o intensamente, enquanto, as lágrimas fluíam por aquele rosto tão viril que ela começava a gostar tanto. Sem pensar, tentou limpa-las, mas ele se afastou.

"Não vou embora. Acho que você não está pensando com muita clareza. Tem que deixar o gênio e não o ser humano trabalhar.", dizendo isso, alcançou-o e o abraçou por trás. Ficou na ponta dos pés, e encostou o queixo em seu ombro.

**I never cared about… **

**I never cared about… **

**You won't be there for me… **

**You won't be there for me…**

_Eu nunca me preocupei com isso... _

_Eu nunca me preocupei com isso... _

_Você não estará lá por mim... _

_V__ocê não estará lá por mim..._

**Continua...**

**Nota da Autora: **Pronto! O que vocês acharam? Minha nossa, eu estou aflita para saber as opiniões de vocês, o que acharam desse capítulo? Aconteceu tanta coisa. É o capítulo maior da história, e acho que um dos mais emocionantes também. Desculpe pela falta da Sakura, mas foi preciso. "Atos" era para só aparecer o Itachi, por isso que foi dividido em três partes. Quero pedir desculpas pela demora, e também dizer, que farei o impossível para postar o próximo dia 12 de junho. Que é meu aniversário e dia dos namorados. Adoro presentes, então deixem reviews. Muitas mesmo. Se passar por aqui e ler, deixe review, que terá um próximo capítulo muito empolgante. Muito obrigado por todo o carinho e pelos incentivos.

**Nota da Beta:** Ai meu deus, ela mata a gente um dia. Fiquei com os olhos cheios d'água.

**Resposta das Reviews:**

**Brouillard: **Olá, fico muito feliz que você goste tanto da minha história, e agradeço imensamente por todo o carinhoe por você estar sempre acompanhando as minhas fic's. Eu sei que eu tenho demorado demais, e isso, tem me feito mal. Eu queria voltar a postar os capítulos quinzenalmente e farei o possível para tornar esse desejo uma realidade. Escrever "Atos", foi interessante para mim porque tratou do passado de Itachi, mesmo eu tendo uma base, acho que deu para fazer algo legal. Sobre a Sakura, eu acho que ela não pode simplesmente pensar: eu estou apaixonada por Itachi. Afinal, ela até outro dia amava o Sasuke. Mas isso não quer dizer que os sentimentos já não estejam em seu coração, não é? Karin? Nossa, é sério, eu a odeio. Mas tenho alguns planos para ela. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!

**Yuuki no Hana: **Olá.Desculpe por demorar novamente, mas minha vida anda um pouco complicada. Acredito que nas férias conseguirei deixar a escrita em dia. Eu fiquei muito feliz em saber que você gosta da minha fic, e concordo com você, Itachi é tudo isso e um pouco mais. Cenas dos dois são o que não vai faltar, e o próximo, é o capítulo deles. Muito obrigada pela sua review e por ter adicionado aos seus favoritos. Beijos!

**AliceFadinhaCullen: **Olá. Desculpe por ter demorado tanto, mas prometo que o próximo sairá nos dia dos namorados, está pertinho. Que bom que você está gostando da história, fico feliz em saber disso. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!

**Bru Loup: **Olá, Bru. Que bom que aprovou o capítulo anterior. É verdade, Sakura já foi fisgada de vez na isca do nosso moreno hiper gostoso. Eu adoro trabalhar a mente dela, é algo sempre divertido. Olha, eu odeio a Karin, sou completamente anti-SasuKarin. Bem, ela acabou se dando mal, não? Apesar de odiá-la, preciso trabalhar com ela também. Tenho planos para vários personagens, bons e maus. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!

**ReshaAngel: **Olá.Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior. Ah, Sakura não poderia ser diferente, e isso é o legal nesse casamento. Itachi quer se obedecido e a Sakura respeitada e tratada como igual. Era sim aquela empregada, mas não era nenhum dos mercenários. De jeito nenhum, eu nunca deixaria o Sasuke sequer dar um beijo na Karin. Eu a odeio. Acho-a o pior dos seres. Nunca vou me esquecer quando Sasuke estava ferido da luta contra o Deidara e ela tendo aqueles pensamentos pervertidos. Isso foi o fim da picada. Bem, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!

**Darema:** Olá, bom que está aprovando a histó quero lhe agradecer muito, por tudo. Sem você essa história não seria o que é, então, muito obrigada de coração. Beijos!

**Kanae-san: **Olá, , eu nem sei o que dizer da sua review. Só posso dizer que eu gostei muito e fico contente por você estar gostando tanto assim da história. Espero que esse capítulo tenha o mesmo efeito do anterior. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!

**Natsumi Takashi: **Olá! Você tem toda a razão, dependendo do hentai; é a melhor coisa no mundo. Agora falta bem pouquinho para ele chegar. Espero que goste desse capítulo. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!

**Pequena Perola: **Olá, nee-chan. Que bom que aprovou o capítulo anterior. Coitadinha da Sakura, ela é tão inexperiente ainda. Claro, a mente dela sobre o sexo vai mudar e muito. Oh, eu queria ter o marido que ela tem. Não me importaria de ter uma penca de filhos, a concepção seria o máximo. Ah, a morte de Macoto está aqui... E, o que achou? Karin não poderia se dar bem, não é? Escrever "Atos" me partiu o coração, Itachi sofre tanto. Eu queria consolá-lo! Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!

**Natiii: **Olá, Nati. Menina, eu estou com saudades das nossas conversas. Que bom que você gosta tanto assim dos capítulos. Eu me esforço para ficar da melhor maneira possível. É realmente uma grande mudança: Itachi era o herói que virou vilão, pelo menos no ponto de vista do Sasuke. Pois é, ela desobedeceu ao marido, mas ele não ficou bravo, para a sorte dela. Espero que goste desse capítulo também. Muito obrigada pela sua review.

**Shyzuka: **Olá. Eu fico feliz que você tenha gostado. Também sou outra viciada, acho fascinante o passado dele. Tem muita coisa para ser explorado. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!

**Índia: **Olá. Ah, querida, muito obrigada por ter dedicado um pouquinho do seu tempo para ler. Eu fico muito contente que você tenha gostado e não precisa se desculpar pela demora, não. Bem, aqui esta a continuação, espero que continue gostando. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!

**Grescia: **Olá. Você gostou mesmo? Que bom, fico feliz. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!

**Tainá chat: **Olá.Sim, ela é muito corajosa e bom que os flashbacks estão sendo esclarecedores para você. Desculpe por ter demorado tanto. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!

**Niina: **Olá, Thayná-chan. Nossa! Você leu duas vezes, fico muito contente que esteja gostando tanto assim. Você achou o Itachi mau? E nesse, então? Bem, eu não o achei com cara de mau, mas cada um tem sua própria opinião, não é? Não fique triste que logo, logo o seu tubarão azulão irá aparecer, e será bastante. Fico honrada de a minha fic está entre as suas favoritas. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!

**Fernanda: **Olá, Nanda. Nossa, vindo de você que não queria nem ouvir falar de ItaSaku, eu fico muitíssimo feliz. Ah, eu converti você? Que emoção! Que bom que você gostou do enredo da história. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!

**Yakumo-san ou Yuki-san: **Olá, Carol. Claro, eu fiquei muito feliz, viu? Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior. Bem, as suas perguntas foram respondidas nesse capítulo. O que você achou? Itachi não ficou com raiva, afinal. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!

**Lightining: **Olá. Que bom que você aprovou o capítulo anterior. Ah, coitadinha da Sakura-chan. Ela não espiou por mal. Bem, o foco de "Atos", é mesmo o passado de Itachi. Espero que continue gostando. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!

**Jackeline Uchiha: **Olá. Obrigada pelos elogios, me deixou muito feliz. É ótimo saber que estão gostando do que eu escrevo. O que achou desse capítulo? Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!

**Guih: **Olá. Ah, eu falei de coração, realmente adorei sua review. A vida anda difícil, mas prometo tentar postar pelo menos um capítulo por mês – a idéia é torná-la quinzenal. Onde você posta as suas fics? É que você não está logada, então, não tem como eu saber... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!

**Uchiha Téh-chan: **Olá. Fico muito feliz que tenha apreciado a minha história. Eu sou ItaSaku de coração, acho que eles seriam um grande casal se Kishimoto tivesse querido aproveitá-los. Mas, claro, temos que nos abrir as outras possibilidades. Espero que tenha gostado desse novo capítulo, e não precisa se desculpas, quanto maior a review é, melhor. Muito obrigada. Beijos!


	12. Chapter 12

**Título:** Uma Paixão Poderosa  
**Autora: **Thayaná**  
Beta:** Daisy  
**Casal:** Itachi & Sakura  
**Classificação:** T (13 anos)  
**Gênero:** Romance/Drama.  
**Sinopse:** Sakura almejava ser amada e construir uma família. Itachi precisava de um herdeiro, pois se caso algo desse errado em seus planos, esse iria completar sua missão. Porém, uma paixão poderosa entre ambos se torna inevitável à medida que o tempo passa, e eles se conhecem verdadeiramente.

**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao tio Kishimoto. Porém, Itachi é quase meu, preciso apenas assinar o contrato e trabalhar duro até juntar alguns milhões para conseguir comprá-lo finalmente.

**Nota da autora: **Como para mim promessa é divida, estou aqui com o capítulo doze, e acreditem,o mais delicioso e que realmente tem a ver com o título da história. Bem, olha aí o grande _spoiler_. Mas tirando isso, tudo bem. Não estranhe o título do capítulo e leia ele por completo, e tire suas próprias conclusões.

**Dedicação: **Ele é dedicado _ao meu aniversário_, sim, hoje no _dia dos namorados_. Estou completando meus dezenove aninhos de vida. Lindo, não é? Também dedico ele para nosso querido e amado _Uchiha Itachi_, que fez aniversário dia nove de junho. E, por último, mas não menos importante, para essa história que sou completamente apaixonada. Sim, _Uma Paixão Poderosa_, dia quinze irá completar um ano de vida!

**Agradecimentos: **Realmente existem muitas pessoas que eu gostaria de agradecer. Gostaria de agradecer há todos que passaram por aqui, leram e me deixaram suas reviews fantásticas. São comentários que eu amo, sempre os guardo com muito carinho. Independente se é enorme ou pequeno. O que importa de verdade é a sinceridade que existe por trás deles. Agradeço imensamente quem adicionou a história aos seus favoritos e alertas. Porém, existem três queridas amigas que preciso destacar: **Naty **– _Sem você eu não teria começado a escrever e essa história não existiria. Você me deu força, e dicas para começar e continuar, quando eu estava desanimada. Muito obrigada pela sua amizade!_ **Daisy** – _Sem dúvida nenhuma, essa história não seria a mesma sem você! Porque tem me ajudado tanto, revisando-a, me dando dicas em como melhorar, e sem falar, naquelas partes que eu fico empacada e você está sempre presente para me salvar. Muito obrigada por tudo! _**Pérola – **_Oh, Deus!__Quem está tornando meu sonho em realidade. Sim, meus queridos, esta história está sendo traduzida para o inglês pela Pérola. Muito em breve, teremos o primeiro capítulo online. Não sei como posso te agradecer, minha amiga. Muitíssimo obrigada por essa alegria. _

**UMA PAIXÃO PODEROSA**

**Capítulo 12 – Eu devia saber...**

**What day is it and in what month?**

**This clock never seemed so alive**

_Que dia é hoje e de que mês?_

_Esse relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo_

Konoha estava bem ali, onde sempre esteve. Mas, no momento, avistá-la daquela distância tão curta... novamente... Era estranho. Voltar para casa sempre lhe pareceu tão certo, tão aconchegante. Porém, olhar para Itachi ao seu lado, fazia com que compreendesse a razão de não sentir mais tais sentimentos. Não estava voltando para casa, estava destruindo seus sonhos. Aquele na qual finalmente teria a sua família, seu lindo bebê de olhos negros. Claro que não estava imaginando amor naquele enlace, nem seria maluca a esse ponto, mas...

Encontrava-se tão perplexa, da mesma maneira que ficara quando seu marido lhe dera a _notícia_. Parecia mentira. Ainda não conseguira acordar, estava casada há poucas horas e já iria se divorciar e sem o seu prêmio no acordo. Que injustiça! Não podia simplesmente abaixar a cabeça e deixá-lo livra-se dela, como alguém que se desfaz de um tapete que achara conveniente em uma hora, mas na seguinte, achava que seria melhor recuperar o dinheiro perdido.

_Melhor para mim? Claro, voltar para casa e continuar de onde parei, será maravilhoso! Apenas estarei com o meu coração sofredor em frangalhos, porque alguém me fez acreditar que tornaria meus sonhos realidade. Mesmo que não fosse de maneira completa, ainda sim, era algo melhor do que ser apenas mais uma garota. Tão comum e patético, _Sakura tentava assimilar sua nova realidade, sua mente não se conformava. Ser tratada como... uma coisa que alguém pega e depois devolve, era revoltante.

"_Eu não pensei muito bem antes, tinha muita coisa na minha mente. Até mesmo os gênios, como você disse, erram." Itachi disse não se importando de romper o contado, era confortante tê-la abraçando-o e com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro._

"_Sim, suponho que sim, também são humanos.", ela tentou argumentar. "De qualquer forma, acabar com o casamento... Poxa, você está querendo se livrar de mim... Parece que sou apenas uma coisa velha e inconveniente..."_

"_Não está entendendo muito bem. Eu não achei que você veria as coisas por esse ângulo. Até pensei que seria muito mais cômodo... Sinto muito."_

"_Você sente?", indagou em um fio de voz, enquanto afastava-se dele. "Ser jogada fora, realmente, foi uma das melhores coisas que aconteceram na minha vida." As palavras pareciam não se formarem em sua mente, afinal, nada do que pudesse dizer, faria alguma diferença. "E o meu bebê?"_

"_Não existe nenhum bebê."_

"_Mas existiria, se você deixasse..."_

_Ele parou e tentou entender. Ela reclamava daquela anulação como uma mulher que tivera promessas de amor eterno, que fora enganada por um homem e por causa de tal, perdera anos de sua vida. Não, não parecia uma garota de dezesseis anos, que havia sido praticamente forçada a se casar com um estranho. Se ela fosse normal, deveria estar aliviada. Mas quem entende as mentes das mulheres?_

"_Agora, chega!", ordenou, caminhando até onde ela estava. "Enganei-me com algumas coisas, mas tenho certeza que vai ser melhor você seguir a sua vida do que permanecer comigo..."_

"_Não fale isso. Está pensando no que é melhor para você e não para mim. Por que não posso escolher? Sei o que seria melhor para mim.", ela perguntou baixinho._

_Tudo tinha acabado tão rápido, quase da mesma velocidade que tudo começou. Ter um bebê em mente era um bom álibi, mas e quanto aos beijos? E o que viria depois deles? Qual era a razão de não poder ser descartada? Não sabia, apenas que tudo que ouvira dele passara a fazer parte de um sonho, seu sonho. Acreditara em tudo._

_Que garota estúpida! Não importa o que aconteça, sempre será a mesma estúpida de antes. A mesma que ficou esperando, enquanto o tempo passava. Ficou esperando por um milagre._

"_Você pode não acreditar, mas não queria que terminasse assim. Porém, será melhor para nós dois." _

_Queria jogar milhares de palavras na cara dele, esfregar que o beijo após o casamento podia ser dado como consumação do matrimônio. Oh, Deus, era realmente estúpida. Contudo, ele fora o primeiro que a beijara, usara e abusara de seus lábios, de sua língua e tudo mais. _

_Sakura não soube como, ou o momento exato, porém, Itachi a abraçou. Saudades... Tinha certeza que iria sentir dele, iria imaginar o que poderia ter sido. Sua mente frustrada e eloqüente tinha agora outros rumos para viajar. Tão intangíveis como os anteriores, talvez um pouco mais. Pois se o deixasse, permanecesse em Konoha, sabia que nunca mais voltaria a vê-lo. _

_Eu devia saber... _

_Não poderia ser real. Era tão surreal que chegava a gritar, casada? Uma piada que qualquer pessoa daria gargalhada. Não era a ingênua de uma princesa, ou seja, príncipes encantados não existem. Nem seu belo conto de fadas. Sonhos vêm e vão, mas nunca se tornam realidade. _

_Eu devia saber... _

**I can't keep up and I can't back down**

**I've been losing so much time**

_Eu não consigo prosseguir e não consigo voltar_

_Tenho perdido tempo demais_

Já havia escurecido, e a chuva cessara. Dizem que chove quando algo impossível torna-se realidade, bem, não precisava mais chover, estava voltando para o seu mundo. Entretanto, como fazer sua mente voltar ao ponto de partida? Como voltar novamente para aquela fática noite em que se encontrava tomando o seu chá reconfortante? Não, não tinha como.

Apressou o passo, deixando as loucuras de sua mente ensandecida quase falarem por si mesmas. Começou a tremer, fechou os punhos com força, tentando fazer com que a tremedeira parasse. Não era essa sua vontade. Queria ter a coragem que em muitos momentos fora a sua maior arma, talvez ela só se desse bem com as coisas impulsivas. Sabia apenas que estava com raiva e medo, sim, medo de voltar para a vida que estava levando.

Só lhe restaria o choro. O maldito choro que sempre a vencia, não importava o quanto ela tentasse lutar contra ele. As lágrimas sempre acabavam se arrastando pelas suas faces, com elas, seu coração ficava a deriva, pois era ele que chorava. Era algo tão fraco. Deveria aprender a criar barreiras para protegê-lo, mas como proteger algo de si mesma? Por que a culpa era dos malditos sonhos.

"O que eu devo fazer, agora?", indagou baixinho, para si mesma; mas Itachi conseguira escutá-la.

Queria tentar viver com ele, precisava partir com ele. Todos aqueles sentimentos que nunca haviam habitado dentro de si a obrigavam a tomar uma atitude. Quem sabe... Hum, não tinha idéia do que poderia fazer. Usar a força nunca seria uma boa idéia, mesmo que fosse entre os melhores casos, e usar a força com Uchiha Itachi... era impossível!

Poderia tentar fazê-lo entender suas razões e porque precisava tanto permanecer junto a ele. Itachi poderia não se importar, mas era melhor tentar do que passar o resto da vida com aquele talvez...

"Sakura!" Itachi disse, tirando-a de seu torpor. "Estamos muito perto agora, acho melhor você continuar sozinha."

"Oh, pensei que você iria me deixar em casa", ela tentou gracejar.

"Não sou estúpido, nem Deus para correr o risco de enfrentar um sem-fim de ninjas nas condições que me encontro."

Brincadeira fora de hora! Nunca fora boa em piadas, no final das contas. Porém, brincar e dizer algo que sabia que não aconteceria, era uma forma de tentar acalmar sua alma que estava em conflito com seu coração. Eles diziam exatamente a mesma coisa, então, por que a confusão? Lutar...

"Sakura!"

Não pensou, seria melhor não pensar. Segurou-o pelo braço e encostou o marido no tronco de uma árvore próxima. Ele se surpreendeu, não esperava por isso, mas gostava de atitude. E, não saber o que ela iria fazer a seguir era prodigioso. Uma pena Sakura não ter o dom de ler-lhe a mente, pois estava com os músculos tensos, apreensiva.

"Itachi, eu..."

"Nós podemos conversar, se esse é o seu desejo."

Gênios eram insuportáveis, mas mesmo assim, ter uma conversa amigavelmente era a chance de ter uma pontinha de esperança. E ela, nunca imaginou que ele pudesse ser tão legal. Que estivesse pronto a amenizar os sentimentos das outras pessoas, e não aquilo que sentia; como normalmente todos o fazem. Pensando assim, seu coração acelerou e sua respiração tornou-se arfante.

"Olha, eu não sei o que posso lhe dizer, na realidade...", gaguejou, incapaz de formular meia dúzia de palavras concretas. Não encontrava uma teoria valida, pois não existia uma que explicasse o que sentia.

"Mas eu sei. Quer apenas fazer algo impulsivo, com o passar do tempo irá se arrepender. Acredite em mim."

Ela tentou respirar profundamente, não demoraria muito e seus pulmões iriam falhar.

**Cause it's you and me and all of the people**

**With Nothing to do, nothing to lose**

_Porque somos você, eu e todas as pessoas_

_Com nada para fazer, nada para perder_

"Você deve voltar para casa. Pode usar o meu nome, não haverá problema nisso..."

"Já disse uma vez: eu não vou ficar em casa, Itachi."

Eles permaneceram em silêncio por um tempo. Ela criando coragem para desnudar o coração, e ele esperando que ela prosseguisse. Nenhum dos dois sabia muito bem o que esperar. Não tinham certeza. Apesar de Itachi querer que ela fosse e o deixasse logo, uma parte não queria, pois ele ansiava por aquele herdeiro. Não apenas para cumprir com suas próprias obrigações, mas por ter alguém por quem lutar em prol de um mundo melhor. Um mundo que crianças não presenciariam a brutalidade da morte, como ele próprio presenciara, muito cedo em sua vida.

A mente de Sakura estava fervilhando, no entanto, seus lábios se abriam e fechavam. As palavras pareciam evaporar no instante que chegavam à boca, sua garganta estava ficando sufocada. Entretanto, como manter-se em silêncio em um momento como esse? Se enrolasse tudo e tagarelasse, podia ser melhor ou pior?

"Há algo entre mim e o resto, algo que afunda. Eu não sou quem as pessoas gostariam que eu fosse. Não vim de um clã, ou uma família de ninjas. Sou a primeira de todos os meus ancestrais. Você sabe o que isso significa? Não, não poderia!"

"Posso compreender, ao menos, mais do que você imagina.", ele disse.

E estava sendo verdadeiro. Sempre pensara em como teria sido a sua vida, sem o clã Uchiha, sem as responsabilidades e principalmente, sem as mortes. Teria arranjado algum tipo de trabalho, quem sabe, algo que utilizasse sua mente.

"Talvez, mas não quer fazer nada para me ajudar.", ela aproximou-se mais dele, seus rostos ficaram a centímetros de distância. "Para meus pais, queriam apenas que eu fosse uma linda garotinha e que fizesse um belo casamento. Para o resto, quem sabe o que eles querem? Mas não importa o quanto eu cresça como kunoichi, as outras ainda ganham vantagem por ter seus maravilhosos antepassados."

"Não é fácil ser uma pessoa diferente. Todo mundo procura os melhores, e os melhores tem que ser o espelho dos que se foram como um clone..."

"E o resto sobra.", continuou por ele.

O silêncio caiu sobre eles mais uma vez. A noite prosseguiu assim por um longo momento.

"Tenho muitos sonhos. Acredito que toda garota os tenha, mas diferente do que pensam a respeito de mim... O mais importante não é provar o meu valor para o mundo, como uma grande shinobi. Não, não é. Eu queria ter alguém que me amasse, e por um momento... um maravilhoso momento. Acreditei que podia ter isso através de você. Não, sei o que você pode estar pensando, mas eu não esperei seu amor. Um filho, um bebê seria alguém que precisaria de mim por um tempo, um longo tempo, por anos. E, eu poderia amar sem reservas e saberia que também seria amada. Um amor que não teria segundas intenções. Apenas o prazer de amar e a ânsia que ele estivesse seguro e feliz."

**And it's you and me and all of the people and**

**I don't know why **

**I can't keep my eyes off of you**

_E somos você, eu e todas as pessoas e_

_Eu não sei por quê_

_Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

"Sinto muito. Todos têm o seu próprio carma predestinado. Trocaria o meu com você. Gostaria?"

"Mesmo dizendo tudo isso, você não pode entender. Se pudesse me levaria com você. Transformaria a minha existência em vida.", murmurou, quando gostaria de ter gritado.

"Devia pensar nos riscos. Posso morrer a qualquer momento, você é inteligente o bastante para ter percebido isso. As pessoas não vomitam sangue à toa. Estou doente e vou morrer..." Já estava irritado, por mil demônios, aonde aquela maldita conversa podia levá-los. Estava ciente que seria o melhor para ambos. Terminar o que não havia tido tempo para começar.

"Você é um grande gênio, mas deixe-me ajudá-lo em uma coisinha. Não é necessário estar vomitando sangue para morrer, apenas precisa estar respirando. De qualquer maneira, mesmo levando em conta tudo que lhe disse, ainda posso ser considerada uma kunoichi e já estive bem perto da morte algumas vezes. Passei por muitas missões, algumas por causa da sorte, permaneço viva."

O que dizer quanto a isso?

"Sou realmente uma estúpida!", exclamou desolada. "Por que eu acharia que pudesse fazer alguma diferença?"

"Porque você é especial, Saki!"

Ela realmente estava ouvindo bem, ou apenas o que desejava? Ela não tinha nada de especial, apesar de não ser tão comum assim. Especial de que maneira? Essa era a questão. Oh, respira fundo! Saki? Saki... Seria algum tipo de apelido para Sakura? Era tão surreal, quase tão surreal, como estar casada com ele. Surreal e perigoso. Porque você nunca tem certeza de quanto tempo durará, e se é uma coisa positiva ou negativa.

"Eu sou especial?", conseguiu perguntar em um fio de voz.

"Sim, você é. Conseguirá fazer a diferença, apenas deve se controlar mais e prestar a atenção nas coisas a sua volta, nas coisas pequenas. São as mais importantes."

Sentiu-se culpado. Deveria ser terrível acreditar que seu sonho seria realizado, e na hora seguinte, um imbecil odioso jogar um balde de água fria nele. Mas como ajudá-la? Poderia fazer o que ela estava pedindo, sabendo que não duraria muito e pudesse ter conseqüências irreparáveis? Conseqüências que pudesse transformar a vida dela em um inferno.

Ele morre, Madara descobre a criança e como a história termina?

Estremeceu por tais pensamentos. Seu antigo mestre, fora capaz de matar a própria filha com apenas sete anos, puramente por causa de poder. E o pior, divertira-se muito com seus gritos e tentativas de afastá-lo de seus olhos. Não significara nada para ele. Imagine um bebê que não fora feito de sua semente. Só de imaginar, gerava calafrios em sua nuca. Espere um momento, ele estava considerando a hipótese?

"Itachi... Por favor, me leve com você."

"Não posso."

"Claro que pode!", ela o acusou. "Hei, eu salvei a sua vida. Estaria morto a essas alturas sem mim. Não teria conseguido se vingar do anão demoníaco e sem graça. Nem estaria pensando no que fazer."

**All of the things that I want to say**

**Just aren't coming out right**

**I'm tripping on words **

**You got my head spinning**

**I don't know where to go from here**

_Todas as coisas que quero dizer_

_Não estão saindo direito_

_Estou tropeçando nas palavras_

_Você deixou minha mente girando_

_Eu não sei pra onde ir daqui_

Itachi não teve tempo de retrucar, nem ao menos de pensar no que dizer, pois no instante seguinte, Sakura encostou-se a ele, naquele peitoral forte que lhe dava tanto conforto. Instantaneamente, ela junto seus lábios aos dele. E, esperou, esperou até que ele tivesse uma reação.

Por outro lado, Itachi estava atônico. Sua esposa despejara todas as suas frustrações em cima dele, quase o culpando e o pior, ele sentia-se culpado. Arrependimento era o pior sentimento que poderia existir, ele sabia. Tentara fazer o melhor possível, dando-lhe toda a sua sinceridade, sem mentiras. Mas, ela realmente havia o chantageado? Salvara lhe a vida e agora jogava na cara dele. Muito interessante.

Entretanto, o mais interessante da situação era ela tê-lo beijado, ou tentado, afinal, só juntara os lábios aos dele e permaneceu estática. Bem, ele sabia como corrigir isso. Lentamente retribuiu a caricia, entreabrindo os lábios e com a sua língua fez com que Sakura fizesse o mesmo, e deixou-se perder naquele calor afetuoso e ardente.

Por todos os deuses, queria fazer o que achava certo, mas estava sendo consumido pela paixão. Porém, como resistir, com ela lhe dando e insistindo? Querendo que ele o fizesse. Que consumasse o casamento. Era apenas um mero humano, com direito à suas necessidades e prazeres, que estava há mais de um ano em celibato.

Não possuir, não se entregar a paixão, não usufruir o que já era seu por direito. Na teoria ser um bom moço era tão bonito, mas na prática... Que fossem para o inferno! Com esse pensamento, deitou-a na relva. Era loucura, sabia, no entanto, seu desejo estava consumindo tudo. Quando aquela paixão nascera, e tornara-se tão poderosa?

Itachi havia deitado-a na relva, naquele chão. E em seguida, ficado sobre ela. Tê-lo sobre o seu corpo, sentir a força daqueles músculos, era uma sensação indescritível. Algo que nunca sentira antes, totalmente diferente do que imaginara. Não estava com medo dele, nem do que poderia acontecer a seguir. Sabia que a primeira vez podia ser bastante dolorosa e desconfortante. Oh, e seria no meio de todas àquelas árvores e plantas; numa espécie de floresta. Estavam tão perto de Konoha. Era perigoso e estimulante.

"Eu não tenho medo de morrer. Tenho medo do que possa acontecer com a minha vida, se continuar na mesma, sem esperança, sem viver realmente..." Sakura murmurou certa de que precisava se expressar um pouco mais.

"Entendo. Você prefere o perigo e o terá se ficar comigo.", ele disse tão docemente que ela pôde sentir-lhe a alma. Uma alma que ele julgava não existir mais.

"Não é exatamente isso, mas também serve. Aventuras perigosas são instigantes."

Estava tão nervosa, pois tinha uns temores da hora que realmente aconteceria. Não era medo dele, não era medo de ser possuída. Era uma forma de nervosismo diferente de todos os outros que já experimentara. Além de tudo, estava tão escuro, não conseguia enxergar nada com nitidez. Isso os deixava em pé de igualdade, já que ele estava cego e não veria mesmo, nem que estivesse a luz do sol ou em um quarto clareado por mil velas aromatizadas.

"Você... você mudou de idéia?"

"Parece que sim. Guarde uma qualidade sua: é ótima com as palavras."

Um certo alivio espalhou-se pelo corpo de Sakura. Apesar de ele ter mencionado que ela estava brincando com as palavras, e não sendo verdadeira, coisa que ela fora. Talvez estivesse levando a frase muito ao pé da letra. Deveria pensar que fora um elogio. Um ótimo elogio. Feliz. Sim, tinha convencido e desarmado aquele homem frio e controlado. Agora, seu sonho, de tornar-se mamãe poderia ser real, novamente.

Entre suas indagações e sonhos, não percebera que ele a despira, só sentira o vento frio contra a sua pele nua. Uma brisa agradável e sensual. Estando colada com aquele homem, que também estava despido. Seu rosto parecia que iria queimar. _Fora melhor não ter percebido mesmo_, decidiu um pouco tensa.

Ele a tocou delicadamente na testa, descendo até um dos olhos e indo para o outro, em seguida chegando ao nariz e enfim parando na boca. Naqueles lábios delicados e macios. Estava sentindo, explorando, tudo o que não podia enxergar. Seu tato estava aguçado e vibrante. Imaginando os pequenos detalhes daquele pequeno rosto.

Itachi a beijou, deliciando-se com o gosto, tão doce. Ele poderia se perder naqueles lábios para sempre. Fora o último pensamento lógico que ele conseguira ter, pois não era mais a sua mente que ditava as ordens, e sim, o seu corpo; pulsante de desejo e paixão. Queimava como labaredas intumescidas. Um beijo diferente dos outros; aquele não era um encontro frenético de línguas, era lento, gentil e beirava ao erotismo. E foi assim por um tempo, até que Itachi aumentou a velocidade e a intensidade do beijo. As línguas, dos dois amantes, exploravam tudo sem deixar passar nada, em um ato de alucinação descontrolada.

Sakura estava alucinada. Eram muitas sensações estranhas, mas deliciosas. Esse beijo não tinha comparação com os anteriores, e não sabia se a razão devia-se a estarem nus e tão próximos. Devia estar encabulada por demonstrar tanto desejo e volúpia. Onde fora parar sua timidez?

Não importava. Nada importava naquele momento. Resolveu, então, abraçá-lo pelo pescoço, puxando-o mais para si. Paixão... deveria ser aquele fogo, aquela ânsia que só aumentava com o passar do tempo. Era incrivelmente poderosa entre ambos. Eles tinham paixão, senão amor, a paixão bastaria naquele enlace, não?

Itachi começou a descer suas mãos pelo corpo da esposa, acariciando, tocando, sentindo. Era uma mão tão forte, desejosa que parou em um de seus seios, fazendo com que a jovem gemesse. Um som de intenso prazer. O primeiro de sua recente experiência sexual.

**Something about you now**

**I can't quite figure out**

**Everything she does is beautiful**

**Everything she does is right**

_Existe algo sobre você agora_

_Que não consigo compreender completamente_

_Tudo o que ela faz é bonito_

_Tudo o que ela faz é certo_

Como Itachi podia sentir, os seios de Sakura eram pequenos, no entanto cheios e arrebitados; os mamilos rosados e muito suaves ao toque. Ele deliciou-se com a forma que eles se encaixavam perfeitamente na palma de sua mão. Enquanto ele esfregava os mamilos com os dedos, Sakura gemia alto. Estava perdendo a cabeça de excitação. Os beijos não foram nada, comparado com o que estava sentindo.

Voltou a beijá-la, para abafar seus gemidos. Não seria nada agradável que outra pessoa escutasse. Não estavam cometendo pecado algum, mas ele ainda era um criminoso que já não estava sendo procurado, apenas por acharem que ele estava morto.

"Quietinha..."

Após dizer isso, ele curvou-se e deliciou-se com um mamilo intumescido. Ela arqueou as costas, estremecendo, e puxando-o pelo pescoço para mais perto. Querendo que ele prosseguisse com aquela doce tortura, não queria que terminasse jamais. E queria mais, algo mais que não tinha conhecimento do que poderia ser. Entendendo a resposta positiva, ele sugou com vontade, enquanto suas mãos seguravam com firmeza as nádegas da esposa.

Ainda beijando-lhe os seios, ele começou a fazer caricias na coxa da garota, assustando-a. Estava no auge de sua excitação. Qual das delicias seria melhor? Porém, aqueles dedos estavam indo muito além do que em suas coxas. Estavam em sua parte mais sensível, um local em que nenhum homem tocara antes, a não ser ela própria, claro, a fim de lava-se.

"Hum... Itachi?", murmurou, trêmula.

"Não tenha medo. Abra-se um pouco mais para mim. As pernas, Saki."

"Oh!", ela gemeu.

Um dos dedos penetrou-a, sua vontade era gritar alto e profundamente, porém, sabia que não devia. Fez o possível para abafar seus gemidos de prazer, até onde era possível. E foi ao delírio, quando ele inseriu um segundo dedo dentro de sua feminilidade. Mas não se encontrava mais na terra, estava em outro mundo, muito além do prazer carnal. Mexia-se no ritmo dos dedos, lentos e eróticos.

Quando ele percebeu que ela estava perto de seu orgasmo, retirou os dedos. Desejava fazer tantas coisas, queria deliciar-se com sua doce entrada, mas seu membro estava pulsando tanto. Seu corpo estava vibrando de expectativa, sua respiração acelerada. Tinha que ser naquele momento. Então, direcionou a cabeça de seu pênis para a entrada úmida, e sentiu que era o local certo; onde seus dedos haviam estado antes.

Sem mais delongas, ele a penetrou e ela não conseguiu se controlar, e gritou. As sensações assombrosas e deliciosas tomaram conta dela, sendo diminuídas pela dor da destruição de sua barreira. Itachi havia entrado em um único impulso, de forma profunda, achando que assim a dor da invasão seria menor.

Era quente demais. Ela precisou cravar as unhas nas costas dele, enquanto mordia os lábios tão profundamente quanto imaginava que ele estava dentro dela. Sem noção de sua situação, apenas querendo que a dor parasse, tentou tira-lo de cima dela. Porém, Itachi não permitiu, segurando-a firmemente.

Engolindo em seco, imaginou que talvez o preço que tinha que pagar para ter um filho era um tanto alto demais. Teria sido menos doloroso ter voltado para o seu quarto e chorado durante a madrugada, mas...

Quando ele começou a mover-se lentamente dentro dela, e a dor diminuía gradualmente, ela percebeu outras coisas. Acalmou-se com o prazer intenso que enfraquecia seu desconforto. As estocadas eram intensas, harmoniosas e deliciosas.

"Eu estou machucando você, demais?", ele perguntou, sua voz era rouca pelo desejo e muito sensual.

"Acho que o natural..."

Itachi parou de se mover, ao ouvir tais palavras. Sabia que devia ter sido mais delicado, podia ter passado pela barreira da virgindade mais cuidadosamente. Porém, seu desejo era forte demais para esperar e achou que daquela forma seria menos dolorosa. Por Deus, nunca havia deflorado uma virgem antes.

"... felizmente a parte prazerosa está ultrapassando a dolorosa."

"Tem certeza?"

"Absoluta!"

Ele retornou os movimentos com força e precisão. Eram tão cadenciados os movimentos, como se não fosse à primeira vez que estivesse dentro dela. Parecia conhecer aquelas entranhas com perfeição. Eles eram perfeitos para o amor, para fazerem amor. Mesmo em sua total inexperiência, ela tentou acompanhar lhe os movimentos, e estava saindo-se muito bem.

Com investidas intensas, Itachi finalmente chegou ao prazer supremo, levando-a consigo, e gemendo alto; inundou-a com sua semente. Uma semente abençoada, que mesmo que eles não tivessem idéia de que seria possível. Ela os salvara. Pois, por meio daquele pequeno ser, que se formaria no útero de Sakura, suas vidas se entrelaçaram.

Após o ato, ambos permaneceram abraçados. Ela sem coragem de dizer nada. Ele por exaustão, afinal, não havia nem vinte e quatro horas que acordara de sua quase morte. Casara-se, matara e agora, acabara de possuir sua recente esposa delicada e pequenina.

Ele tinha noção que o mais sensato, era levantar-se, vestir-se e irem embora, mas estava tão gostoso do modo que se encontravam. Seu corpo estava saciado e acabado. Algumas horas podiam trazer problemas, talvez não, por que não arriscar ao menos uma vez?

Eu devia saber...

_Que no instante que a senti junto a mim, ela passara a me pertencer_. E, seria assim, até que a morte os separasse.

**What day is it and in what month?**

**This clock never seemed so alive**

_Que dia é hoje e de que mês?_

_Esse relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo_

**Continua...**

**Nota da Autora: **Oh, Meu Deus! Realmente eu consegui escrever o meu primeiro Nc-17 - No Children Under 17 Admitted (Proibido para menores de 17 anos), ou Hentai. Como preferirem chamar! Bem, eu estou realmente nervosa e apreensiva. Quero muito saber a opinião de vocês, pois eu nunca escrevi algo assim e não sei o que esperar. Posso dizer que dei o meu melhor, e claro, acho que com o tempo posso melhorar, e muito. Porém, possa ser que eu não leve jeito para a coisa pervertida. Sou um tanto quanto tímida. Por isso, preciso muito das suas opiniões. Por favor, deixem suas reviews. Até mesmo como um presente de aniversário. Acho que eu mereço! Essa história já conseguiu em um único capítulo ter 35 reviews, então, acho que talvez, apenas talvez, possamos chegar até as 50, não é? Como presente, digam que sim! Ah, falta tão pouquinho para as 300... Por favor, conto com vocês!

**Importante: **Bem, eu estou decida a fazer com que as atualizações tornem-se quinzenais. No entanto, para isso, preciso de reviews, pois preciso de opiniões. Realmente, essa história está no começo e precisa andar mais rápido. Senão, termino a faculdade e ela ainda estará na metade. Gostaria de pedir: reviews, por favor!

**Música: **O tema do capítulo é: 'You and Me', da banda 'Lifehouse'.

**Resposta das Reviews:**

**Darema: **Olá! Adoro quando o capítulo fica emocionante! Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior. Acho que esse está melhor ainda, não é? Ah, mente pervertidas. Também fiquei com pena do Itachi, mas ele vai se recuperar. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!

**Shyzuka: **Olá!Eu estarei abordando o passado de alguns personagens, acho que você gostará.Claro que sobreviveu, não é? Felizmente, a demora nem foi tão grande. Espero que goste desse novo capítulo. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!

**Anny SUH: **Olá! Fico contente que você esteja gostando tanto da história. Sim, a Sakura já nutre um forte sentimento por seu marido, mas talvez ainda não seja amor. Pelo menos, ela não acha que seja. Espero que tenha gostado desse novo capítulo, e que esteja a altura de suas expectativas. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!

**Pequena Pérola: **Olá! Minha nossa! A sua review foi à coisa mais linda do mundo! Você descreveu todas as cenas, captando os detalhes, amei! Com toda a certeza, Itachi sofreu muito e como ele é o protagonista, talvez ainda sofra muito mais. Não, sou malvada, viu? Hum... sobre Minako e Kakashi... É uma dupla um tanto complicada de se falar. Mas, no próximo capítulo, teremos um avanço e tanto nesse relacionamento. Pois é, o Naruto não gritou, nem nada. O pobre ficou em choque, mas, também no próximo capítulo, teremos um flashback sobre isso. Fico radiante em saber que você gosta da Minako. Eu me orgulho dela, sabe? Criação minha! Já o Sasuke é algo que gosto de falar, ele está na fase de que não pertence a nenhum lado. Está entre o mau e o bem. Suas ações irão mostrar isso. Até que ele encontrará um certo casal... Falando em Itachi. Ele fez o que tinha que fazer com Macoto, em minha opinião. Porém, por ele querer tanto a paz e já ter derramado tanto sangue, não consegue evitar sentir-se culpado. É um martírio para ele. Bom, tudo acabou bem. E, nossa querida Sakura, lutou mesmo por seu bebê, não é? O que você achou? Espero que tenha gostado, não quero decepcioná-la de forma alguma. Muito obrigada pela suas reviews. Beijos!

**Brouillard: **Olá! Você não sabe o quanto a sua review fez o meu dia. Realmente maravilhosa. Eu tenho tentado descrever e captar a essência de Itachi; seu lado humano, sua alma, seu coração. Ele não é um Deus, é apenas um humano que se destaca na multidão. Itachi é meu personagem preferido, junto com a Sakura. Eu acho que são dois personagens maravilhosos, que apesar de diferentes, tornam-se grandiosos por suas escolhas e obstáculos. Suas vidas não foram fáceis. Porém, tiveram coragem para ultrapassar suas próprias barreiras. É algo admirável! Fico contente que tenha gostado da parte do Sasuke, e prepare-se que ele vai começar a se mexer. E, sim, ele pensa na cunhada. Kakashi e Minako são os personagens secundários. Acho que isso diz alguma coisa, não? Parece que meu _fã clube _está me abandonando, mas muito obrigada. Agradeço muito pela sua review. Beijos!

**Kanae-san: **Olá! Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior! Bem, Sakura agarrou mesmo, não é? Primeiro beijo que ela tem a iniciativa! Espero que esse novo capítulo esteja à altura de sua expectativa. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!

**FranHyuuga: **Olá! Ah, que bom vê-la novamente por aqui. Fico muito feliz com isso. Que bom que aprovou a cena da luta, da morte do Macoto. Foi bastante complicada de escrever, muito pelo fato de Itachi estar cego e eu achar que o verme merecia uma morte dolorosa. Bem, você tem razão, ele não está mais sozinho e a Sakura está fazendo o possível para mostrar isso para ele. Espero que você goste desse novo capítulo. Até porque, é meu primeiro hentai. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!

**Nati: **Olá! É verdade, demorei em postar o capítulo anterior mesmo. Mas, espero que isso não se repita mais. Que bom que aprovou a morte, foi à parte mais complicada para escrever. Sobre Karin, ela é intragável. Nem vale a pena comentar. Finalmente, aqui temos a noite de núpcias e o bebê foi gerado. O que você achou? Espero que goste. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!

**Haruno Janny: **Olá! Fico feliz que tenha gostado da história. Eu tenho feito o melhor, e acho que tenho melhorado na narração. Eu também amo ItaSaku, concordo plenamente com você. Sasuke precisa se desfocar, está muito obcecado. Espero que goste desse novo capítulo. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!

**Índia: **Olá! Ah, finalmente está aqui. Agora poderá tirar as suas dúvidas. Eu não poderia ser tão malvada e mandá-la embora, não é? Sinceramente, adorei escrever o nc-17. Oh, só não posso ficar viciada, porque depois, já viu, não é? Espero que aprove esse capítulo. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!

**Tainá chat: **Olá! Que bom que você gostou. E, deste, o que achou? Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!

**Yakumo-san ou Yuki-san: **Olá! Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Bem, sobre Minako, eu acredito que ela ainda possa surpreendê-la. Espero que goste desse capitulo, também. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!

**Guih: **Olá! Que bom que está gostando. Eu acho que já ouvi falar desse site, mas não conheço. Mas, assim que possível vou tentar procurar. Obrigada pela sua reviews e por todos os elogios, fico muito agradecida. Beijos!

**Jackeline Uchiha: **Olá! Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior, espero que também goste deste. Itachi e Sakura são o que há de melhor, não é? Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!

**Thata – chan: **Olá! Obrigada! Que bom que gostou da história. Fico feliz de você achar que eu escrevo bem. Pronto, novo capítulo aqui. Espero que você goste. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!

**Ioturaq: **Olá! Muito obrigada. Eu tenho realmente demorado em atualizar os capítulos, mas espero que isso não ocorra novamente. Que bom que está gostando da trilha sonora. Eu também adoro a banda. Espero que goste deste capítulo. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!


	13. Chapter 13

**Título:** Uma Paixão Poderosa  
**Autora:** Thayaná  
**Beta:** Daisy  
**Casal:** Itachi & Sakura  
**Classificação:** T (13 anos)  
**Gênero: **Romance/Drama.  
**Sinopse:** Sakura almejava ser amada e construir uma família. Itachi precisava de um herdeiro, pois se caso algo desse errado em seus planos, esse iria completar sua missão. Porém, uma paixão poderosa entre ambos se torna inevitável à medida que o tempo passa, e eles se conhecem verdadeiramente.

**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao tio Kishimoto. Porém, Itachi é quase meu, preciso apenas assinar o contrato e trabalhar duro até juntar alguns milhões para conseguir comprá-lo finalmente.

**Nota da Autora: **Minha nossa! Eu tenho que respirar, e muito, para conseguir agradecer a todos que me deixaram uma review. Estou completamente sem palavras, pois o último capítulo conseguiu o marca incrivelmente dos 40 reviews. Meu Deus! Também agradeço muitíssimo os que adicionaram essa história em seus favoritos e alertas. Obrigada! Espero que gostem desse capítulo, e, por favor, continuem deixando suas reviews. Elas fizeram toda a diferença.

**UMA PAIXÃO PODEROSA**

**Capítulo 13 – Lar.**

Já havia se passado quase vinte e quatro horas, desde que consumaram o casamento. E, agora Itachie Sakura estavam quase no lugar que ele chamaria de abrigo ou qualquer nome que não tivesse importância, mas ela chamaria de seu novo lar. Um lugar onde viveria por algum tempo ou atéque acontecesse outra reviravolta e tudo mudasse novamente.

No momento, ela estava seguindo-o, caminhando logo atrás. Estava cansada, mas não diria nada. Podia continuar andando, nem fora ferida da maneira que Itachi fora. Um pouquinho de sangue entre as pernas não era nada. Contudo, o que mais lhe chamava a atenção, era ele estar cego, mas saber exatamente que caminho seguir.

Cego. Não era uma mentira. Itachi não ganharia nada com isso. Aliás, vira que a luz de seus olhos o abandonara no primeiro instante que conseguira afastar o medo e fitá-lo, após ele ter recuperado a consciência.

"Que lugar bonito! Cheio de montanhas...", ela disse bem alto para se fazer ouvir. Já que estavam bem perto de um riacho e o barulho da água batendo nas rochas era ensurdecedor.

Itachi não respondeu, apenas virou-se e pegou-lhe a mão, para depois prosseguir o caminho. Estava mesmo indo na direção das montanhas, mas não podiam estar no lugar que ela pensava, não é? Por que ele teria uma casa naquele lugar? Não faria muito sentindo, mas, afinal, o que fazia sentido se tratando dele?

Existiam muitas coisas que ela gostaria de saber a respeito dele. Seu marido era como um mundo inteiro de mistério. Já que tinha certeza que ele não era nada parecido com os rumores que diziama respeito de sua pessoa. Porém, não estava certa, não tinha como ter uma opinião formada. Não ainda. E isso estavadeixando-a excitada.

Talvez todas as suas loucas fantasias, pudessem transformar-se em realidade. Não da mesma maneira que as imaginara, é claro, mas algo bem parecido. Algo que talvez fizesse parte da mesma dimensão.

Tudo bem! Agora ela estava voltando aos desvarios inúteis, àqueles que deviam ficar sufocados e a salvos de qualquer possibilidade de realismo.

Itachi parou de repente e só nesse momento ela voltou a si, percebendo que estavam em uma altura bem alta. O que era aquilo? Uma colina, um penhasco ou uma montanha? Tanto faz. O que fazia a diferença era o vento frio e forte que batia em seu rosto, como se estivesse soprando segredos em sua face. Bem que podiam ser os do marido...

Definitivamente, ela faria qualquer coisa para descobrir. Curiosidade é realmente algo perigoso. Matou o gato e acreditem, tem o poder de matar qualquer um sem juízo.

Oh, não podia ser o _abrigo_ dele. Não, de forma alguma. Abrigos são aqueles lugares que você apenas precisa para dormi. Onde é feio, sem segurança e conforto algum. Nunca poderia ser uma casa tradicional japonesa, com tudo que uma tem direito. Apenas por observá-la do lado de fora, Sakura, estava boquiaberta com sua... como descrever? Era um verdadeiro encanto.

Grandiosidade poderia ser a palavra certa, mesmo que não fosse um castelo, era de um tamanho considerável.

Pensava que não existissem mais casas como aquela, feitas completamente de madeira. E, parecia que era de madeira boa, de ótima qualidade. Até onde podia ver. Claro, ela não era nenhuma especialista nisso, mas isso estava na cara, qualquer um podia saber enxergando tal preciosidade.

"Apenas madeira..."

"Tentei me inspirar no Horyuji." Itachi confessou.

Extraordinário! Só faltava acreditar que fora ele que havia construído...

"Desculpe, mas nunca estudei muito história."

"É uma estrutura de madeira do século VII, que ainda resiste bela como sempre fora.", ele disse. "Então eu pensei que poderia fazer algo parecido. Além do mais, tem resistência aos terremotos. Aqui têm muitos."

"E você fez o lugar perfeito para se viver, não sei, o lugar dos seus sonhos, apenas para se abrigar?", Sakura perguntou sem decidir de que maneira podia lidar com a presente situação.

"Eu não tenho sonhos. E, sim. É apenas um abrigo.", respondeu baixinho, sem emoção alguma na voz.

Está certo. Uma resposta bem previsível, sendo ele quem era. Itachi não falaria de sonhos e sentimentos de uma hora para outra e ainda mais após tão pouco tempo juntos. Quem sabe daqui uns vinte anos? Mas tinha a doença, ele estavacerto que não viveria muito. Uma história que Sakura, a única médica presente, não concordava.

Claro que não teve a chance de fazer um prognóstico definitivo, e muito menos um diagnóstico. Não saberia até ter condição de concluir se existia a possibilidade de uma cura, uma chance de uma vida longa.

Vomitar sangue... Algumas doenças poderiam ser a causa. Uma endoscopia (EDA) e um hemograma completo poderiam desvendar algumas dúvidas. Exames que não teria como fazer sem os aparelhos do hospital. Entretanto, poderia fazer um estudo sobre todos os casos e tentar comparar os sintomas.

Esta era sua prioridade.

"Nós não estamos dentro do país do Trovão, estamos?", Sakura indagou, achando melhor tomar conhecimento de tudo que fosse possível.

"Espero que goste da Vila Oculta da Nuvem."

"Eu não acredito!", exclamou quase estarrecida.

"Pois pode acreditar."

"Calma aí. Por que alguém como você teria uma casa aqui? Meu Deus, mesmo se fosse um traidor de Konoha, que ninguém tivesse te dado ordens, ainda assim não seria simpatizante do Trovão..."

"Acha isso uma traição.", ele foi direto ao ponto.

"Não era exatamente isso que eu iria dizer. É. Não, basicamente, não era."

"Okay, pare de enrolar e fale direto o que pensa, eu não irei morder você.", ele sussurrou, mas não havia mais tensão alguma em seu tom.

"Como você quiser." Sakura murmurou. "Sua casa fica em Kumogakure no Sato. Isso é estranho e surpreendente..."

"Exatamente.", Uchiha interrompeu-a. "Esta é a razão. Uma delas, na verdade. Aqui é muito calmo, transmite serenidade e fica bem perto de Konoha."

Ficar perto de Konoha. Nunca ela ou qualquer outra pessoa poderia pensar em algo assim vindo dele. Parecia que Itachi ainda estava tão ligado aquele lugar, onde matara centenas por causa de uma única missão e onde milhares dariam muito, incluindo a própria vida, para matá-lo. Porém, da perspectiva de Sakura, não ficava assim tão próximo à Konoha. Estavam a quantas horas tentando chegar ali?

"Não fica assim tão próximo.", resolveu verbalizar seus pensamentos. "Foram quantas horas até aqui?"

"Nunca demorei tanto." Itachi respondeu. "O que é vergonhoso, pois demorei o triplo do tempo do que costumo fazer."

"Você está brincando. Ninguém consegue sair de Konohagakure no Sato e chegar até aqui em... cinco horas?"

"Seria mais ou menos isso se meu corpo estivesse em boas condições, com uma quantia relativamente boa de chakra."

Que ele estava esgotado fisicamente, ela já havia percebido. Também não era para menos, fazia pouco tempo que voltara da morte. Com certeza, não era um ser humano comum. Outros nem estariam de pé no lugar dele, muito menos iriam lutar, matar, fazer... Oh, apenas o pensamento deixava a noiva vermelha.

"Não vamos entrar?" Sakura perguntou, muito curiosa para saber como era lá dentro. Afinal, não devia passar da casa de um homem. Não devia ser nada surpreendente, apenas alguns móveis, algo bagunçado ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

"Não há nada de sensacional para se ver lá dentro.", Uchiha Itachi disse, e enquanto ele falava, faziam-se presente latidos altos de cães de caça. "Só se você gostar de cachorros."

Ele tinha mesmo cachorros? Oh, certo, nada é o que parece se tratando de seu recém marido. E, consentia em ser uma tarefa difícil decidir se esse fato é bom ou ruim. Talvez seja um pouco dos dois, decidiu Sakura.

Ainda segurando a mão dela com força, Itachi foi se aproximando da habitação. Passando pelo pequeno jardim mal cuidado que ali residia. Flores cresciam sem cuidado algum, selvagemente. Estranhamente, não havia um portão, apenas uma porta na entrada da casa. Os cachorros os alcançaram em alta velocidade, antes que os humanos pudessem chegar até eles.

O primeiro deles era da raça _Kishu_, originária de antigos cães japonêses de porte médio. Tinha no mínimo uns 52,5 cm, e quem sabe 23 kg, e seu pêlo, curto, mais longo nas bochechas e na cauda e sub-pêlo macio e denso. Totalmente branco. Sem dúvida, um ótimo caçador. Contudo, não faltava muito para completar vinte e cinco anos, e estava velho e exausto, sua visão e habilidades não eram mais as mesmas.

As outras duas que vinham atrás não eram da mesma raça, e sim _Akita Inu_. Originalmente guardiões e excelentes cães de combate, sem falar em suas funções como caçadores. Com aproximadamente 64 cm e 40 kg, seu pêlo vermelho curto a médio, duro, mais longo na cernelha, garupa e na cauda, tinha sub-pêlo denso.

"Olá, Anto." Itachi disse, enquanto o cachorro ancião cheirava a palma de sua mão. "Como você está? Cego? Oh, não se preocupe, estou aqui para te fazer companhia."

"Oh, meu Deus!" Sakura exclamou sem conseguir acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Seu marido não era sádico, apenas louco.

"Ele sempre esteve comigo. É mais velho do que eu, e não consigo me lembrar de alguém ter me ajudado mais nessa vida. Akina e Asuka aprenderam a cuidar dele. O alimentam e ajudam no que podem.", explicou a Sakura.

"Como pode existir uma coisa dessas?"

"São apenas especiais.", ele disse, puxando seu braço para que prosseguisse. "Hora de entrar na _sua_ nova casa."

_Apenas especiais. _Oh, o que aconteceu com ela ser uma pessoa especial? Agora, os pobres cachorros também são _especiais_. Cachorros, ela... Itachi devia gostar mais deles do que dela e, ser comparada com eles poderia ser um elogio ou quase lá. Mas, não era nenhum, não se sentia assim, oras. Quem sabe, essa fosse à melhor palavra no pequeno e raro dicionário dele?

Quando chegaram à soleira da porta, com as duas fêmeas os esperando e Anto logo atrás deles, Itachi abriu a porta. De repente, ele largou a mão da garota e ergueu-lhe nos braços, lembrando-se que de que certa forma, ainda devia ser a noite de núpcias de ambos.

"Nossa!", ela exclamou surpresa.

O lado de fora da casa parecia que saíra de um conto de fadas, mas, infelizmente, não podia ser dito o mesmo de seu interior. O que deveria ser a sala de estar ou sei lá quantas partes e suas divisões, estava completamente nula. Não havia móveis, nem nada que as casas normais costumam ter. Apenas a linda madeira, brilhando com seu esplendor em sua total glória.

"Eu avisei que era um abrigo.", ele lembrou-a, enquanto subia por uma escada estreita. "Para mim o quarto e a cozinha sempre foram mais do que suficientes."

Quando chegaram ao aposento, ele a pôs no chão.

O ambiente estava muito escuro, mas forçando um pouco à vista, Sakura conseguiu perceber algumas coisas. Havia uma lareira pequena no interior, onde algumas brasas de turfa estavam no seu fim, dando um aspecto de velas fracas. Se ao menos soubesse como reavivar um fogo. Nunca passou pela sua cabeça aprender algo assim, nem mesmo como fazer uma fogueira. Sempre existiam outras pessoas em suas missões para esse pequeno trabalho. E agora poderia ser útil, afinal Itachi está cego e não deve se importar. Talvez nem consiga desempenhar a tarefa.

Sakura cambaleou até se apoiar na grande cama de casal. Seu marido só deveria gostar de espaço, muito espaço enquanto dorme ou... nem mesmo queria pensar em outra hipótese. Ser ciumenta e possessiva era algo inevitável. Algo que nem sempre estava ligado ao amor, porque pensar em amor com um verdadeiro quase estranho, não fazia muito sentido. Entretanto, não existiam os amores à primeira vista?

Todos os pensamentos incoerentes foram esquecidos, quando seu _marido_, e seja lá o que ele significasse dentro de seu coração, roçou os lábios aos seus. Assim. De repente. Semela nem ao menos perceber o quão perto Uchiha estava dela. Sem palavra alguma.

Tudo o que pôde fazer foi suspirar e se render a doce sensação. Aquela de ter seu corpo colado ao dele, aquele fogo ardendo por dentro, instigando sempre mais. Nunca menos. Delicadamente Sakura aprofundou o beijo, pedindo passagem com a sua língua, para deliciar-se com o gosto que a boca dele possuía.

Ela está mesmo aprendendo a beijar, Itachi pensou.

Ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço, trazendo-o para mais perto, fazendo com que seus seios se prensassem ao peito do marido. O desejo começava a dominá-lo novamente. Então, começou a despi-la, sem pressa, acariciando todos os lugares que suas grandes mãos passavam, sentindo cada delicada curva e sua maciez. Quando terminou, tratou de se livrar das suas próprias peças de roupa, o mais rápido que pode.

"Itachi...", ela murmurou o nome dele docemente. Como se estivesse lhe dizendo que também o queria. Que precisava dele dentro dela.

"Sim?", respondeu, deitando-a na cama e ficando em cima da jovem.

Estava pronta. E o mais importante, sabia o que desejava e precisava. Com essa idéia em mente, entreabriu as coxas em um convite silencioso. Um convite que ele captou no ar e adorou.

Suspirou deliciosamente, quando Itachi passou a língua por um de seus seios, aquele desejo tornando-se inquietante. Sentir e desfrutar daqueles momentos fascinantes de sua nova jornada, uma nova experiência de vida, era tudo que pensava. Inexplicavelmente diferente da primeira vez. Não existia mais o pavor da dor, do desconhecido. Agora sabia exatamente o que esperar, e era, sem dúvida, muito excitante.

Itachi tomou um dos mamilos entre os dentes, mordiscando de leve, para em seguida sugá-lo suavemente. Sakura continuava a suspirar, e dizia coisas incoerentes, que não faziam muito sentido. Ela segurou firme na cabeça de seu marido, rezando para que ele permanecesse ali, com seu trabalho milagroso.

Encontrava-se em chamas. Ardendo em uma magnitude além da compreensão, além do fogo conhecido e temido. Uma pequena dor fazia-se presente, mas ao invés de desencorajá-la, estava excitando ainda mais.

Era aquilo... Aquilo que ele carrega no meio das pernas. Aquilo que chegou a machucar, mas que dera tanto prazer, de uma forma tão estranha e avassaladora. Grande e... outras coisas a mais.

Soltou um gritinho, quando ele passou a sugar o outro mamilo, enquanto acariciava o que havia deixado de lado, todo molhado e muito intumescido. Incrível como ficava tão facilmente, ereto e duro. Bem, o Junior também ficava. A natureza e as suas formas extraordinárias e complexas.

Passou as mãos pelos próprios cabelos, estava ficando descontrolada, sem ter o conhecimento de como deveria agir. Sabia o que queria, mas como fazer algo para ter? Poderia cruzar as pernas ao redor da cintura dele? Ordenar que entrasse logo ou algo assim? Esperaria um momento, ordenar não seria uma boa idéia com nenhum homem, muito menos com o que tinha. Sim. Tinha. Pois os laços do matrimônio, algumas vezes, são mais eficazes do que do amor.

"Oh...", gemeu baixinho, quando ele enfim passou a mão entre as suas coxas, e muito delicadamente, colocou um dedo dentro de sua feminilidade.

"Sim... oh...", ele murmurou em tom de gracejo.

Então, colocou um segundo dedo, sentindo toda a umidade e quentura que tanto ansiava sentir com o seu membro. Mas, no momento, estava deliciando-se em poder acariciá-la, afetuosamente.

Não demorou muito, e, a garota chegou ao seu primeiro ápice da noite e gozou. Parecia que estava em outra realidade, nada real. Uma sensação de liberdade, misturada com as ondas do mar batendo-lhe no corpo. Algo inexplicável, um pouco temeroso. Uma sensação diferente da noite anterior.

Seria difícil não comparar as experiências, mas tinha consciência que não poderia continuar fazendo, pois sabia que chegaria ao momento que não poderia contar nos dedos...

Sakura quase perdeu o fôlego, e precisou respirar profundamente, quando ele a penetrou com seu pênis poderoso que estava tão rijo e duro, com uma única investida, entrando profundamente dentro de seu ser. Itachi abraçou-a e beijou-lhe os lábios apaixonadamente, sentindo seu delicioso sabor.

Contudo, ele retirou-se de dentro dela, e resolveu penetrá-la lentamente, saboreando o momento e a sensação de ser recebido em um ninho tão aconchegante e quentinho.

Ele aproveitava e Sakura arfava, se segurando para não tomar uma atitude drástica. Tipo como apertar lhe as nádegas e tragá-lo inteiro em sua vagina necessitada. Oh, céus, o que estava acontecendo com ela? Como tais idéias pervertidas entraram em sua mente inocente?

Não sabia. Não importava mais. Não, não quando ele finalmente parara de brincar e, resolvera voltar ao lugar que pertencia: as profundezas de seu ser. Dentro de sua vagina. Itachi começou a se mexer, lento a principio, mas aumentando o ritmou das estocadas gradativamente. E logo, seus movimentos se tornaram vorazes e alucinantes, pois apesar de sua idéia ser prolongar o ato, estava sendo inclinado pelo desejo a se perder lá dentro.

A paixão estava tragando tudo, sua mente, seu corpo. Ele mal se reconhecia, não era comum deixar-se dominar pelo desejo e fazer sexo dessa maneira desvairado. Sempre tivera o comando de todas as situações, inclusive na cama, em um ato carnal. Não era só alivio, parecia algo a mais, algo que nunca estivera presente antes, com outras mulheres.

Talvez estivesse apenas cansado, precisando dormi por algumas relaxantes horas.

Não interessava a razão. Beijou-lhe a boca, aproveitando toda aquela paixão poderosa que chegava a transbordar, surpreendendo-se a si mesmo. Sua língua e seu pênis iam ao mesmo ritmo, rápido, mais rápido e ainda mais. Ia a um ritmo frenético. Doando-se inteiramente, sentindo-se vivo a cada estocada.

Até que junto com a jovem senhora Uchiha, chegou ao orgasmo, derramando mais uma vez sua semente no útero de sua esposa. Gemendo, ele se retirou de dentro dela e, acomodou-se ao seu lado na enorme cama.

"Saki...", murmurou-lhe o doce apelido.

Ela amava quando ele a chamava assim. Nunca ninguém a tratara de forma tão carinhosa. A não ser, é claro, de Sakura-chan... Porém, sempre fora o Naruto e para ela, não contava. Não estava sendo ingrata, apenas realista, pois nunca sentira nada a mais que um sentimento de amizade por ele. Irmão, talvez...Não saberia dizer, já que era filha única. Porém, era um carinho forte e indestrutível. Sabia que com o passar dos dias, sentiria muito a sua falta. Faria o possível para pensar que era uma nova missão separadamente, como outras que tiveram, quando ele estava treinando com Jiraiya-sama, ou até mesmo quando o time Kakashi foi separado para encontrar Uchiha Itachi.

Encontrar Uchiha Itachi...

Não é que encontrara mesmo. Bem, não fora da maneira que previra a principio. Não o encontrara, na verdade, e sim, fora levada até ele. Fora seqüestrada por um gigante azulado, com cara de tubarão que sabe muito bem como impor o medo e aterrorizar a sua vitima. Contudo, passado esse tempo todo. Não muito, apenas três dias. Mas de fato parecia uma vida inteira. O mundo mudou completamente. E, ainda sim, não saberia se devia agradecer a Kisame ou não, afinal, sem ele, Itachi estaria morto e ela sem marido. Sem conhecer um lado que o mundo não conhecia. Nem se fale a perspectiva de ter um bebê.

"Isso foi..."

"Em uma cama."

"... incrível!", concluiu animada.

Sakura não conseguia enxergá-lo muito bem, mas ouvir as batidas aceleradas de seu coração era muito mais do que podia esperar. Ele estava tão envolvido quanto ela. Talvez não fosse tão especial, pois Itachi não era virgem, mas ainda sim, havia algo de mágico no ar.

"É uma boa forma de descrever... isso.", ele disse, puxando ela para seus braços, aconchegando sua cabeça em seu peito musculoso.

* * *

Estava escuro em Konoha, uma noite sem lua e estrelas. Porém, o cabelo de Naruto chamava-lhe atenção, mesmo que não estivesse a sua procura. Mas, ele estava diferente, um pouco mais melancólico. Mesmo que nunca tivesse visto o garoto hiperativo que todos costumavam descrever.

"Posso me sentar com você?" Minako perguntou, agachando-se ao chão, e após estar sentada, cruzou as pernas em posição de chinês.

"É... Sim, pode se sentar."

Naruto levantou a cabeça para lhe responder, e Minako pode visualizar a presença de lágrimas em seus olhos celestiais. Sentia-se afetada com aquilo. Gostaria de poder consolá-lo, dizer que ficaria tudo bem. Gostaria de fazer tudo ficar bem para ele, que ninguém que ele se importava iria desaparecer de sua vista, mas não podia. Aquele era o mundo real, e mesmo que fosse árduo, um ninja vive sobre as perdas dos que passaram por sua vida.

Ele tinha que ser mais forte do que tudo, mais forte que a dor que suas perdas acarretavam. E, Minako, sabia que Naruto era. Um garoto não pode ser tão persistente por tanto tempo, e apenas com a primeira barreira deixar-se abater. Não um futuro Hokage, pois um líder não pode pensar com os sentimentos, e sim, como um todo. Deve fazer o que é melhor para a maioria, mesmo que signifique perder os que amam verdadeiramente.

"Sei que é difícil para você, mas a forma que nos fora ensinado a viver, não é uma tarefa fácil. Não para quem usufrui de sentimentos tão fortes.", ela disse.

Ele coçou a cabeça, e depois assentiu de modo distraído, como se não importasse.

"Eu sei", murmurou. "Eu sei como eles levam suas vidas, e como sempre foi, mas o problema está aí. É sempre a mesma coisa: regras. Se você deixar os próprios sentimentos de lado, no final, quem vai ser você? Não vai sobrar muito."

"Eles são..."

"... pessoas que são retratadas como uma lenda, mas..."

"Deveriam ser quem você segue!", a garota exclamou.

Ele a fitou profundamente, e disse:

"Quem lhe garante que foram humanos perfeitos, sem um deslize, sem uma mania, sem um erro?"

"Ninguém. Não foram invencíveis, mas... Você me pegou! Começo a entender porque acham que você é a melhor pessoa para ser o próximo."

"Não é tanta gente que pensa assim, Minako.", ele murmurou, sua voz mais baixa e deprimida do que antes. "Eles... vão embora. Morrendo, desaparecendo, partindo por ambição."

Palavras que vinham do sofrimento, da dor e agonia, que só os que ficaram sozinhos seriam capazes de entender. Você perder o que conquistou, e voltar à solidão. Era algo terrível.

O coração da garota doía tanto por ele quanto por si mesma. Compartilhava da mesma dor, não queria ficar sozinha.

"Não! Você não está e nunca estará sozinho.", declarou, segurando lhe braço com força.

"Minako..."

"Acredite em mim.", era apenas um fio de voz.

"Eu confio, mas, não tente me convencer a ir treinar com Fukasaku..."

"Você precisa ir. Pense um pouco sobre o que isso significa."

Naruto levantou-se e permaneceu de costas para sua mais nova companheira de time.

"O que eu preciso é encontrá-la.", ele sussurrou. "Eu tenho que encontrá-la. Ela deve estar precisando de ajuda, precisando de mim."

"Como você planeja fazer isso?", perguntou, enquanto tocava-o nas costas. "Nem mesmo os esquadrões da Anbu conseguiram. Bem, você precisa ir e, se você for, prometo que farei o impossível para encontrá-la para você e quando conseguir, você saberá..."

"Você está brincando comigo!"

"Oh, eu adoro brincar, mas, não, estou sendo totalmente sincera."

"Por quê?", estava perplexo. Ela não o conhecia, não chegara a conhecer a _sua_ Sakura-cha. Então, por que estaria tão interessada? Tão amigavelmente disponivel a ajudá-lo.

"Pergunta fácil.", ela respondeu, enquanto Naruto virava-se para fitá-la. "Porque ela é uma garota de sorte por ser amada por alguém como você."

**Continua...**

**Prévia do Próximo Capítulo:**

"_Como assim ele não quer acordar?"_

"_Algumas vezes a mente humana constrói barreiras. Uma culpa ou arrependimento, não se sabe a razão que ele possa ter para desejar... morrer._

"_Então, você não pode fazer muita coisa por ele?"_

"_É complicado dizer com certeza."_

/

/

/

_Foi com um golpe que caíra na água gelada, sem defesa, apenas afundando. Aquela imensidão que tinha a cor dos olhos dele, drenando o ar de seus pulmões, drenando-lhe a vida._

_Novamente naquela mesma situação. Mas, seu primeiro salvador, não estava mais entre os mortais. Morreu, e estava a um passo de acontecer o mesmo consigo. Não era um gosto amargo, era apenas ácido. _

_A água salgada já lhe entrava pelas narinas. Estava em pânico. Não podia morrer daquele jeito, tão insignificante e sem lutar. Porém, como salvar-se a si mesmo quando está afogando-se e não sabe nadar? _

_Sempre temera esse momento..._

**_Capítulo 14 – Afogamento._**

**Nota da Autora: **Mais um capítulo terminado. Meu terceiro hentai – para quem não sabe, escrevi uma one-shot chamada "Frenesi", e nela, está o meu segundo –, espero que gostem dele. Sou nova nesse ramo, então, estou à procura da melhor forma de descrever essa parte importante da história, ou melhor, são várias partes. Bem, preciso de opiniões, dizendo se estou melhorando, se devo voltar a escrever como no primeiro, de uma forma mais delicada... O que quiserem me dizer. Ah, agora teremos sempre a prévia para o próximo capítulo. Eu particularmente gostei bastante da maneira que ficou. Grandes emoções no próximo capítulo. Vamos mandar reviews para ele chegar rapidinho, hein? Beijos!

**Resposta das Reviews:**

**Nana Shimahara: **_Olá! Acho que é a primeira vez que você deixa review. Muito obrigada por ter me dado esse presente, significou muito para mim. Ah, Atos para mim foi algo maravilhoso de ser escrito, mas também muito complicado. É um assunto delicado que eu fiz o possível para ficar plausível com o que já vimos no mangá. A Sakura consolando ele foi a minha parte preferida, e a mais fácil de escrever. Acho que cenas românticas fluem mais rápido. Eu fico muito contente em saber que você está gostando tanto assim da minha história, e espero que continue apreciando. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos! _

**Anny SUH: **_Olá! Que bom que você aprovou o capítulo anterior. Ainda estou apreensiva com os meus hentais, mas acho que isso é normal. Quanto a Sasuke, ele vai aparecer bastante nos próximos capítulos, porém, ainda demora um pouquinho mais para ele encontrar o nosso casal querido. Posso adiantar que vai ser um choque. Eu demorei um pouquinho dessa vez, mas o próximo sairá mais rápido, assim eu espero. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Vanessa hime: **_Olá! Ah, adorei saber o que você achou isso do meu primeiro hentai. Obrigada pelos parabéns, e pela sua review, é claro. Beijos!_

**Luciaalmeida: **_Olá! As coisas no mangá estão descontroladas, surpreendentes e muito mais. A única coisa boa é que Kakashi-sensei está vivo. Obrigada pelos parabéns. E sobre o hentai, sou nova nisso, acho que com o tempo eu posso melhorar. Muito obrigada pelas suas reviews. Beijos!_

**ReshaAngel: **_Olá! Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado do capítulo anterior. Sobre ser menina ou menino, não posso revelar ainda, mas posso dizer que eu sei exatamente como vai ser, até já escolhi o nome. Ah, não se preocupe, o importante é que você voltou a deixar as suas reviews. Muito obrigada. Beijos!_

**Akaane-chaan: **_Olá! Que bom que está gostando da história, e espero que continue apreciando. Obrigada pelos parabéns pelo meu aniversário, significa muito para mim, e pela sua review. Desculpe a demora para postar esse capítulo. Beijos!_

**Brouillard: **_Olá, Dora! Eu fiquei muito feliz com a sua review. Nem sei o que posso lhe dizer, além de agradecer por todo apoio em minhas histórias. E sobre o que você falou sobre a Sakura no capítulo anterior, fez com que eu me lembrasse do papel dela nessa história. Pois, ela vai precisar lutar muito para manter o que conquistou e acima de tudo, pelos seus ideais. Está quase na hora dos vilões da história mostrar que respiram e pensam diabolicamente. A corda sempre arrebenta do lado mais fraco, então... vai sobrar para ela. Concordo com você sobre Naruto e Sakura, também quero vê-los felizes, juntos ou separados. Sinceramente, eu não quero que ela fique com o Sasuke no mangá, pois ele não a merece e duvido que Kishimoto faça algo para redimir isso. Que bom que você gostou do hentai do capítulo anterior, espero que goste desse novo. Foi sim o meu primeiro. Muito obrigada. Beijos!_

**Índia: **_Olá! Ah, que bom que você aprovou a primeira noite deles. Estou tentando me soltar um pouquinho, mas tentando evitar a vulgaridade. Sakura foi mesmo corajosa, afinal, a coragem é uma de suas características. Ela não podia deixá-lo escapar entre seus dedos. Espero que goste desse novo hentai. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Ioturaq: **_Olá! Que bom que você gostou. Eu fiz o melhor que eu pude, mas parece que para quem escreve, nunca fica bom o suficiente, sempre queremos algo melhor. Muito obrigada pelos parabéns pelo meu aniversário, e pela sua review, é claro. Beijos!_

**Guih: **_Olá! Eu fico feliz que tenha gostado do apelido e do capítulo. Ah, eu não sabia que era o seu aniversário. Parabéns atrasado, muito atrasado. Muito obrigada por todo o carinho. Gosto muito das suas reviews. Beijos!_

**Dlz: **_Olá, Dani! Muitíssimo obrigada. Fico muito feliz que você tenha aprovado. Vou continuar sim e tentar melhorar um pouco. Beijos!_

**Yakumo-san ou Yuki-san: **_Olá! Obrigada pelos parabéns pelo meu aniversário. Não precisa ficar triste com isso. Quem sabe no ano que vem? Ou quando você puder. Vou amar uma ItaSaku, sim! Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Bru Loup: **_Olá! É verdade, quase pegou o 300, quem sabe consegue o 400, não é? Acho que estou ficando ambiciosa. Surpreendi? Não era a minha intenção. Ah, que isso, eu adoro os seus comentários. Muito obrigada. Beijos! _

**Uzu Hiina: **_Olá, você voltou! Estava com saudades dos seus comentários, eles são sempre tão bem humorados. A história não acaba como você está pensando, não tem como Madara se dar tão bem assim, não em uma história escrita por mim. Aqui um vilão nunca se dará bem no final. Que bom que gostou do hentai. E, obrigada por lembrar-se do meu aniversário. Beijos!_

**Nati: **_Olá! Demorou, mas chegou, sim! Até eu fiquei aliviada em poder escrever. Ah, que bom que você aprovou. Eu também me derreti com o apelido. Bem, muita gente engravida de primeira, então, por que não? Achei que assim ficaria romântico. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Fernanda: **_Olá! Que bom que gostou do hentai. Foi difícil escrevê-lo a principio, mas acho que estou pegando o jeito da coisa. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**MimiHidalgo**: _Olá! Nossa! Eu estou sem palavras. Eu fiquei muito feliz com a sua review, porque é muito bom saber que tem pessoas que realmente gostam da minha idéia para essa história, mesmo que não deixem comentários, ainda assim estão acompanhando. Isso é ótimo, e o melhor de tudo é você ter começado a deixar o seu. Isso sim é maravilhoso. Eu amo receber as opiniões dos meus leitores. É uma grande retribuição. Ah, foi o meu primeirinho NC, fico muito aliviada em saber que a maioria o aprovou. Acho que ainda posso melhorar um pouco nisso. Desculpe, acabei demorando em atualizar mais do que eu imaginei. Culpa das provas e trabalhos da faculdade. Obrigada pelos parabéns pelo meu aniversário, e pela sua review, é claro. Beijos!_

**Hatake Sakura XD: **_Olá! Nossa, vou leu os 12 capítulos em apenas duas horas? Estou muito impressionada. Bem, fico feliz que tenha gostado. Demorei, mas finalmente estou atualizando. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**UcHiHa-DaRk-AnGeL: **_Olá! É verdade, você tinha sumido sim. Que bom que voltou. Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado dos três capítulos. Karin é mesmo uma garota sem noção e sem vergonha alguma, ainda irá aprontar muito. O sentindo de que Sasuke precisa dela é sobre suas habilidades, pois ela pode curá-lo em uma batalha. O que é algo muito importante. Ah, Minako, eu adoro tanto ela. Bem, não chegou a chamá-lo de velho, apenas se fez entender. É o jeito dela. Fico contente que tenha gostado do hentai. É você não pode ler, mas ler... Acho que é algo da consciência de cada um. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos._

**Thayná Mello: **_Olá! Que bom que você aprovou o capítulo anterior. Eu concordo com você, essa é a minha melhor história, modestamente. Sem dúvida é a que eu mais penso e me doou, é quase tão importante quanto o livro que estou escrevendo. Espero que goste desse novo capítulo. Muito obrigada pelos votos de felicidade e prosperidade. Obrigada pela review. Beijos!_

**Darema: **_Olá! É mesmo, estava ficando um lenga-lenga, mas eles tinham coisas mais urgentes para se preocupar. Agora a coisa decolou de vez. Muito obrigada por tudo. Beijos! _

**Lala-Hyuuga: **_Olá! Que bom que você gostou. Demorei a continuar, mas está aqui a atualização. Espero que você goste. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Shyzuka: **_Olá! Fico feliz em saber que vou amou o capítulo anterior. Ah, sei bem como é isso. O importante é que você deixou a sua review. Muito obrigada por ela, e por se lembrar do meu aniversário. Beijos!_

**Bmaciel: **_Olá! Pode deixar que irei sempre continuar. Fico feliz que você continue acompanhando a história. Que bom que aprovou o hentai. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**RosalindCullen: **_Olá! Que bom que está gostando da história e do capítulo anterior. Eu também amo Lifehouse, e acho que muitas músicas têm tudo haver com Itachi. Eu sei que demorei, mas aqui está a atualização. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Kanae-san: **_Olá! Assim você me deixa vermelha de tanta vergonha, tudo que posso fazer é lhe agradecer muitíssimo por todo o carinho. É ótimo saber que te viciei nesse casal maravilhoso que seria perfeito se o tio Kishimoto tivesse dado uma pequena chance. Bem, muito obrigada pelas suas reviews. Beijos!_

**holly f-: **_Olá! Nossa! Amei a sua review, demais. Fiquei muito feliz de você achar que história é assim tão boa. É uma pena a falta de histórias desse shipper em português, mas é aquele negocio, SasuSaku é uma febre que já não me contamina. Eu também amo Lifehouse de montão, acredito que terá mais músicas deles por aqui. Sim, foi a minha primeira NC-17, mas já escrevi a segunda em uma one-shot, e agora temos a terceira nesse novo capítulo. Espero que aprove. Muitíssimo obrigada pela sua review. Beijos._

**Ana Serena1: **_Olá! Que bom que você gostou. Demorei um pouco, sei, mas aqui está a continuação. Espero que continue acompanhando. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Alera: **_Olá! Que bom que resolveu não ser mais uma leitora fantasma, fico muito feliz com isso. Obrigada pelos elogios e pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Uchiha Téh-chan: **_Olá! Desculpa os atrasos que estão havendo na postagem dos capítulos, mas não precisa se preocupar com a chance de eu abandonar, por que isso jamais vai acontecer. Acho que até mesmo eu pensei que ela iria, mas não teria razão escrever essa história para no final eles nem chegarem a consumar o casamento, não é? Que bom que você apreciou o meu primeiro hentai, acredito que estou melhorando nessa área. Sim, eu já decidi o sexo do bebê, seu nome e sua aparência e também suas qualidades. Mas agradeço muito pela sua sugestão. Adorei a sua review. Claro que não fiquei com sono. Muito obrigada. Beijos!_

**Pérola: **_Olá, nee-chan! Seus comentários são muito divertidos. Ah, adorei. Muito. Ela tinha mesmo que agarrar ele, bem, acabou fazendo a sua parte e Itachi-kun acabou sucumbindo ao desejo. Pobre mortal. Não é um Deus. Daqui a pouco eu penso que ele é o Ares, maravilhoso Deus da guerra. Abafa o caso nessa questão. Oh, você gostou do hentai, que bom, fico muito feliz em saber. Hentai sendo de Itachi e Sakura tem que ficar selvagem, um tanto hot, e no chão... Okay, já parei as loucuras de minha mente insana. Muito obrigada pela review. Beijos!_

**Neko Sombria**: _Olá! Nossa, eu fico muito feliz em saber que você gostou da minha história. Alguém que eu admiro muito, pois tem uma super criatividade e escreve muito bem. Eu fiquei muito triste quando eu li os capítulos do mangá que Itachi foi se ferindo e depois morreu, mas ainda assim, como ninguém tocou em seu corpo e não sentiu o pulso ou o coração parar de bater, ainda tenho esperanças que ele esteja vivo. Pode ser coisa da minha mente, mas não deixo de acreditar que Kishimoto está guardando o retorno dele para um grande pico. Ah, eu entendo perfeitamente, também tenho faculdade e não posso atualizar sempre. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**mila-chan: **_Olá! Muito obrigada por contribuir com a cota. Ah, eu fico muito contente que você esteja apreciando a história. Hentai terá de uma forma razoavelmente, não todos os capítulos, pois essa não é uma história erótica. Mas, acredito que será na medida certa. Desculpe a demora. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Sarinha: **_Olá! Muitíssimo obrigada pelos elogios. Que bom que está gostando do enredo da história. Sei que demorei um pouco, mas fugiu das minhas mãos. Primeiro teve as provas da faculdade, depois bateu uma preguiça doida... Ah, desculpe. O próximo sairá mais rápido. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Grescia: **_Olá! Claro que vou continuar. Ah, é verdade, uma amiga minha está traduzindo ela para o inglês, mas parece que o pessoal achou que o inglês não está muito bom. O que eu acho uma pena, pois sei o tanto que ela tem se esforçado para traduzi-la. Bem, quanto à tradução não sei como vai ser, mas aqui vai ir de vento em polpa. Muito obrigada pelo apoio e por sua review. Beijos!_

**Vivian Hatake Malfoy: **_Olá! Que bom que está gostando da história! Nossa, eu também quando começo a ler algo é difícil conseguir parar. Demorei um pouquinho. Espero que goste desse novo capítulo. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Naty Zanini: **_Olá! Até eu não via à hora de escrever logo essa noite de núpcias. Estava difícil de sair. Você não costuma assistir Naruto, mas eu estou sempre te enchendo com isso. Desculpe. Que bom que aprovou o NC-17! Eu também não imaginava que ia ser daquela maneira. Acho que viciei. Muito obrigada por tudo. Pelos parabéns pelo meu aniversário. Pela sua amizade. Tudo. Beijos!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Título:** Uma Paixão Poderosa  
**Autora:** Thayaná  
**Beta:** Daisy  
**Casal:** Itachi & Sakura  
**Classificação:** T (13 anos)  
**Gênero: **Romance/Drama.  
**Sinopse:** Sakura almejava ser amada e construir uma família. Itachi precisava de um herdeiro, pois se caso algo desse errado em seus planos, esse iria completar sua missão. Porém, uma paixão poderosa entre ambos se torna inevitável à medida que o tempo passa, e eles se conhecem verdadeiramente.

**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao tio Kishimoto. Porém, Itachi é quase meu, preciso apenas assinar o contrato e trabalhar duro até juntar alguns milhões para conseguir comprá-lo finalmente.

**Nota da Autora: **Olá, minha gente linda. Eu estou até sem graça de fazer essa nota aqui. Afinal, hoje está fazendo dois meses que postei o capítulo anterior. Acreditem, fiz de tudo para postar a atualização hoje. Durante essa semana, passei todo o meu tempo livre escrevendo, e em fim consegui finalizar o capítulo. A razão de toda essa demora é bem simples. Primeiro, entrei de férias e como qualquer outra pessoa, quis aproveitar e me diverti fora de casa. Segundo, e a razão mais importante, tive problemas pessoais e emocionais. Fiquei muito deprimida, quase em uma depressão. Não queria escrever com medo de estragar a história, pois a situação estava tão ruim que eu não conseguia pensar na minha vida, imaginem nas situações da história? Bem, é isso, eu espero do fundo do coração que eu ainda tenha leitores. Ah, outra coisa. Vocês devem estar achando estranho o título desse capítulo, por causa da prévia que eu tinha colocado. Acontece que na hora de escrever, acabei mudando algumas coisas. Mas não se preocupem, no próximo capítulo teremos mesmo o "Afogamento". Já falei demais, vamos agora ao capítulo. Espero que gostem!

**UMA PAIXÃO PODEROSA**

**Capítulo 14 – Realidade.**

Sakura despertou antes do amanhecer. Seus olhos ainda estavam cerrados, pois suas pálpebras estavam pesadas, apenas sua mente trabalhava. Parecia que fora esmagada, mas tinha conhecimento da razão. Apesar de que a noite anterior fora tão intranqüila. Sabia que um pesadelo não era o culpado, por mais aterrorizante que ele pudesse parecer. Não, não era nada disso. Apenas precisava de um pouco mais de tempo para assimilar a idéia. Por mais maravilhosa que pudesse ser, precisava de seu próprio tempo. E depois... Bem, seria o momento de seu marido tomar conhecimento, isso é, se ele já não soubesse. Coisa um tanto difícil de acreditar.

Conseguiu abrir os olhos, com um pouco de esforço, percebendo onde se encontrava. Não era aonde, mas em quem. Ela estava deitada, – completamente – em cima dele, Itachi, seu marido. Era bom demais frisar essa palavra, era bom ter o direito de utilizá-la, não importava que fosse mais dita em um pensamento do que na realidade. Sempre desejou dizer: meu namorado, e conseguira: meu marido!

Era uma estranha posição. Ela não estava aconchegada a ele, e sim, estava deitada, com todo o seu peso sobre ele. Muito estranho, mesmo que Itachi nunca tivesse demonstrado isso, nunca parecera que se importava. Nem mesmo uma reação, mas era agradável. Sentia-se protegida e era exatamente isso que precisava quando teve seu primeiro pesadelo. Porém, jamais parecera tão nítido, tão verdadeiro, com tantos detalhes, como fora o seu último:

_Sakura sabia exatamente onde estava, pois conseguia sentir. Aquela sensação desastrosa em que se sabe onde se encontra, porque já passara por lá antes. Contudo, tornara-se a primeira vez por aquele prisma. Sentindo que já presenciara de outra maneira, mas por ser de outro ângulo, acabava tornando o momento... diferente. Palavra incoerente para uma situação desesperadora. Não se encaixava, mas era tudo que passava por sua mente._

_Encontrava-se na neve. Havia neve por todo lado. Seria que estava na Névoa? Pouco provável. Era muito mais que um simples lugar, era algo que instigava o derradeiro. Algo que instigava a sanidade. Algo relacionado ao poder de sua mente, confusa e desamparada. Totalmente indefesa, de certa forma. Porque sabia que não deveria lutar, sabia quando deveria desistir, e contra ele, nunca enfrentar, aprendera bem isso, apenas recuar e deixar a mente trabalhar. _

_Não fazia sentido algum. Porém, tinha certeza que por experiência de vida, aprendera agir assim. Parecia algo próximo, mas ao mesmo tempo, muito distante. Como um presságio, onde nunca devemos ignorar, e sim respeitar, sem deixar de seguir em frente. _

"_Ah, certo. Essa brincadeira desagradável está repetitiva pela primeira vez, mas porque dessa vez, minha barriga sumiu? Odeio esses jogos!"_

_Escutar sua própria voz em um pesadelo era realmente desagradável, e era horripilante usar a mesma descrição que usara nessa irrealidade. Tornava a coisa mais real. Quase tangível. Estava sentindo, observava, mas não tocava._

_Então, colocou suas duas mãos sobre seus cabelos róseos. Longos? Sim, estavam um pouco abaixo do meio das costas, com uma franja já comprida, que quase lhe alcançava os olhos. Estava com uma aparência péssima, deplorável. Usava uma espécie de vestido branco, ao menos deveria ter sido um, pois trajava apenas o que restara dele, estava tão rasgado, que era uma sorte não revelar suas partes mais íntimas. _

_Tentava parecer altiva, orgulhosa... Não demonstrar medo. Manter o queixo erguido, sempre, era o mais importante quando se tratava dele. O medo era o caminho para ter a alma despedaçada, aprendera isso a duras penas. Seus olhos lindamente verdes brilhavam tão profundamente que era impossível esconder o tremor que se abatia sobre si. _

"_Não passa de mais uma ilusão. Acalme-se!", afirmou. Em nenhuma vez desejou com tanta força estar certa. Sabia que as ilusões criadas por ele podiam tornar-se reais, sabia, mas... Oh, não aceitava, podia aceitar tudo, menos perder seu filho. Sua barriga não podia estar lisa, não aceitava. Tinha que cancelar aquela porcaria, antes que fosse tarde demais. _

"_Você tem absoluta certeza quanto a isso?"_

_A voz, sempre essa maldita voz. Não importava para onde a mandava, ele sempre falava. Como se tivesse as respostas para tudo, mas ele não sabia quem era ela, e sim, queria mondá-la. Criar uma nova personalidade, alguém sem desejos, quem não pudesse fazer suas próprias escolhas. Especialmente, não ficaria em seu caminho. Apenas desapareceria na hora estipulada. _

"_Eu não tenho mais a certeza sobre nada. Nada que esteja relacionado com você. Isso aqui...", Sakura abaixou-se e tocou o chão a sua volta. "Isso aqui é apenas o seu mundo... o mundo que você criou, ele não precisa ser a realidade. Ele não vai se tornar real. Irei voltar e conhecer o meu filho, e nada que você possa influenciar mudará isso."_

"_Muito corajosa. Mas como já lhe disse antes: você não tem esse direito, pois é fraca."_

_Todo seu direito era ter medo, ela sabia disso. Era tudo que estava sendo lhe permitido. Não, não era ela, apenas o que estavam forçando ela ser. _

_Seria o certo sucumbir a isso? Sabia que não, mas que alternativa tinha? Ser fraca... um fato que sempre a perseguia. Habilidades excepcionais, junto com poderes e uma mente brilhante, faziam um gênio poderoso? Não importava... Sim, já não importava que fosse fraca, porque não nascera para ser a salvadora do mundo nem alguém que fosse mudar drasticamente todo aquele perímetro a sua volta. Queria fazer a diferença, sim, mas não para o mundo, apenas para as pessoas que amava._

_Sim, era isso. Encontrara a sua resposta. _

"_Não tenho medo de você!" _

"_Realmente?", e de repente, ali estava ele. Materializado na sua frente. "Não acredito, Sakura. Você bem sabe que não pode me enganar, sabe que eu a conheço melhor do que jamais você pôde."_

_Ninguém a conhecia melhor do que ela própria. Era ridícula essa história de alguém ser tão próximo a esse ponto. Porque sempre existem fragmentos de nós mesmos que nunca são mostrados, apenas esquecidos nas profundezas de nosso ser. Alguns podem ser bons, em outros maus. Todos permanecem... Apenas você tem que decidir qual usará. _

"_Não, não tenho.", disse com firmeza, fitando-o com todo o desprezo que ele merecia. _

"_São apenas palavras."_

"_Eu não tenho medo de você!", gritou, com toda a força que tinha. Como jamais fora capaz antes. Mas naquele lugar, parecia que ela era capaz de fazer coisas, coisas impossíveis em outrora. _

_E sabia o motivo. Sim, descobrira e a esperança retornara para seu coração. Porque simplesmente esperava ser ela mesma, não queria ser, aprender ou entrar em qualquer alternativa que tomara antes. Fazia sentido. Ser você mesmo é a chave, ser forte ou fraca? É apenas o restante. _

"_Posso ser muitas coisas, mas nunca covarde. Nunca me acovardarei perante você, ou para qualquer outra pessoa. Não importa a situação."_

_Então, ele cansou das palavras e se aproximou dela, segurando firme em seus braços, levantando-a com brutalidade. Agora ele provaria a razão de a garota não ser merecedora da coragem, ela não podia ser corajosa, ele não deixaria. Porque ela era fraca!_

_Uma dor lancinante começou a se fazer presente aos poucos, como um formigamento, mas depois ficando mais forte, até que sua coluna ficou inflamável. A dor era tão forte. Entretanto, não importava, pois estava hipnotizada por aqueles olhos... Olhos malévolos, não eram mais negros. Não, eram escarlates. Um vermelho tão vivo, tão forte quanto o sangue. _

_Ele mataria quem ela amava, mesmo que não fosse através da morte. Aprendera que a morte era o melhor caminho muitas vezes, trazia a tranqüilidade, estancava a dor. _

_Não! Ela não era boa o suficiente para suportar... _

_Mangekyou Sharingan! _

Itachi normalmente não conseguia dormi, tinha um sono muito leve, quase como um cochilo apenas. E a agitação de Sakura não passou despercebida por ele, o que era muito normal. Ela parecia aterrorizada, fosse lá o que pudesse estar sonhando. Esperando que ela assim se acalmasse, ele a tomou nos braços, colocando-a em cima de seu corpo.

Não demorou muito para que Sakura logo se aconchegasse contra ele, descansando a cabeça em seu peito confortavelmente, e acalmando-se aos poucos.

Sakura só percebera quando acordara algumas horas depois, ainda no meio da madrugada, onde se encontrava, sentindo-se aquecida e protegida, apesar de sua nudez. Parecia um sonho, refletiu, e se aterrorizou com a lembrança do pesadelo. Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Um sonho, isso, era apenas um sonho. As pessoas vivem tendo sonhos estranhos, que não significam nada. Sabia que normalmente significavam o contrario da realidade. Então, era uma coisa boa. Coisas muito boas iriam acontecer.

Sim, sim, mude o foco!

Com certeza era melhor pensar na posição íntima que estava tendo com seu marido. Oh, idolatrava essa palavra. Era quase ridículo se importar por estar nua em cima dele, sendo que já estivera muitas vezes embaixo. Qual era a diferença, então? Não sabia, mas parecia mais prazeroso. E absolutamente, esse prazer não estava sendo levado para o lado sexual. Era mais profundo. Um tanto quanto inconveniente.

Resolveu permanecer quieta e aproveitar, mesmo que tivesse uma sensação inquietante que mandasse se afastar. Poderia ser o fato de estarem despidos? Oh, a timidez nem era tanta, pois ele era cego, não veria... Ah, nem a veria corando, mas tocava... Como pensar sobre isso?

Detalhes que deveriam parecer insignificantes depois de tudo que acontecera, mas não eram. Sua nudez era algo... Até para ela mesma. Não costuma ficar sem roupa nem mesmo quando estava sozinha em seu quarto, quando estava com preguiça de se vestir depois do banho. Isso jamais acontecera, vestia-se no próprio banheiro.

O que mais a espantava era como um toque podia significar muito mais que um olhar. Seus seios prensados contra o peito dele. Fechou os olhos, apenas sentindo, fazendo o pesadelo ser algo distante. Nunca acontecera de fato. Nunca aconteceria, estava certa disso.

Estava certa, estava segura, estava protegida... Com esses pensamentos voltara a adormecer, e dessa vez sem sonhos, apenas um sono tranqüilo, que seria reparador.

Itachi havia percebido que ela havia despertado, mas permaneceu imóvel, sem evidenciar que estava analisando suas reações. Analisando com os sentidos, claro. Acostumara-se a isso, a perda total da visão não lhe abalara, pois do jeito que estava não fazia diferença. Todo problema estava em ter perdido sua maior habilidade, sua maior fonte de poder. Sem contar que quando seu _Mangekyou_ estava ativado sua visão era completamente nítida. Por isso permanecia tanto tempo com ele. Custava muito caro, porque precisava de muito _chakra_ para isso, e quando por fim deixava seus olhos descansarem, tudo estava embaçado, sem tonalidade alguma. Contudo, as fortes dores de cabeça era o que mais o atormentava.

Livra-se das dores, mas perde a visão acompanhada do poder. Seria um lunático se não se importasse de maneira alguma.

Itachi preferia não pensar, mas não conseguia tal proeza, seu cérebro parecia que corria por conta própria. Indo muito a frente do desejado. Tente dormi, pensou, sabendo que não conseguiria, como sempre. Ainda mais com Sakura aconchegada a ele, era quase uma tortura. Uma deliciosa, mas ainda sim, uma tortura.

* * *

Depois de passado um mês que estava casada, Sakura não conseguia deixar de sentir uma mistura de tristeza, felicidade, inquietação, saudade... Entre muitos outros sentimentos. A novidade havia passado, mas seus sentimentos ficavam cada vez mais confusos. Não compreendia se estava feliz ou triste, nervosa ou ansiosa, preocupada ou sossegada.

Porém, tinha a certeza de não ter se arrependido da escolha que tomara. Não havia arrependimento algum em ter feito tudo ao seu alcance para permanecer casada e consumar sua união.

Seria uma estúpida se tivesse. Sua vida não era perfeita, mas de quem era? Não existe essa coisa de perfeição. O que é perfeito, afinal? Sempre usamos essa palavra para denominar algo importante que conseguimos ou deslumbramos. Algo que achamos bom demais.

Poderia dizer o mesmo da felicidade, não existia, pois não existe uma pessoa feliz. Apenas momentos de felicidade. Assim como momentos de tristeza. Por que as pessoas encaram as coisas tão pretas no branco? Ela mesma encarava assim.

Aquilo que estava vivendo era à vida e não um conto de fadas. Um mundo real, que algumas vezes, por alguns momentos poderia ser muito melhor do que todos os sonhos que já tivera em todos aqueles anos. Porque sua imaginação jamais lhe mostrara tanta...

Bem, estava vivendo uma nova vida. Por um sonho deixara para trás tudo aquilo que conhecia. As pessoas que amava e fazia parte de si. Pessoas com quem tinha uma história. Entre muitas conturbadas, outras mais fáceis de lidar, mas com o mesmo potencial de experiência. Porque cada uma delas estava presente dentro para que se tornasse o que era. Claro que umas mais importantes do que outras.

A vida era uma jornada, e ela nunca era caminhada sozinha.

Seu mundo mudara drasticamente. Seu mundo transformara-se no de Itachi. Um lugar a qual não tinha conhecimento algum. Porém, nunca se tem certeza absoluta no que se possa acontecer na vida por mais conhecimento que se tenha, não é?

Pensar nisso ajudava, mas não fazia desaparecer a crescente saudade de seus pais, seus amigos, sua mestra. Ah, Tsunade fora quase como uma mãe. Uma mãe diferente. Ela é tão diferente das outras pessoas. Uma mulher que se precisa decifrar, mas não espere achar uma resposta. Em muitos aspectos, irá encontrar os dois lados da moeda.

Agora, não havia ninguém ao seu lado. Ninguém com quem pudesse conversar abertamente. Ela não poderia falar com o marido, pois ele quase não falava. Certo, tinha que admitir que conversassem mais do que antes, mas ainda assim... E sentia-se envergonhada de ficar tagarelando e receber de volta apenas uma palavra como resposta.

Oh, Deus! Estava grávida! Queria gritar para o mundo, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria que ninguém soubesse. Não compreendia o que sentia. Não era exatamente isso que desejava? Por que se sentia assim? Não encontrava a resposta.

Porém, deveria ser que desejar muito uma coisa era diferente de conseguir. Queria um filho, seu filho. Sonhar não tinha conseqüências, mas quando se transforma em realidade não se pode dizer o mesmo. Uma criança vinha junto com grandes responsabilidades. E não teria ajuda para isso. Não seria paparicada.

Oh, céus, apesar de tudo, não entendia nada sobre bebês! Não sabia nada sobre essas coisinhas tão fofas e exigentes!

Estava quase entrando em desespero por causa disso. Quem sabe poderia recorrer a alguns livros como Sai? Era uma idéia, mesmo que não fosse muito sábia. Tinha oito meses pela frente. Havia tempo de sobra para aprender. A maternidade é um dom que você recebe quando der à luz. Sim, com certeza, no final tudo daria certo.

E nenhum pesadelo assombroso a convenceria do contrário.

* * *

"Não posso acreditar que aconteceu isso. Novamente. Parece até uma sina."

Jamais se interessara por aprender a cozinhar, e agora se arrependia muito. E como! Nossa, por que em todos aqueles anos que estivera observando a mãe a cozinhar, tantos pratos suculentos e de atrair um homem para o altar, não fizera nada para aprender? Mesmo que fosse apenas o básico, certamente já ajudaria bastante.

Não adiantava ficar chorando pelo leite derramado. O melhor que podia fazer no momento, era se focar nos livros de receita que comprara. Junto com outras sem fim de coisas, no segundo dia que chegara ao seu novo lar. Afinal, não trouxera nada consigo e no mínimo precisava de roupas novas e algumas coisas íntimas, imprescindíveis para sua rotina diária. Mesmo que uma delas tivesse sido um dinheiro jogado fora. Sua menstruação não descera! Estava com três semanas de atraso e sem falar em todos os seus enjôos. Também estava mais sensível emocionalmente, apesar de não haver chorado, até agora. Mas não achava que duraria muito.

Suspirou. Refletir sobre a sua nova situação transformara-se em uma rotina diária. Não que sua vida estivesse monótona, mas sempre passara bastante tempo antes, pensando o que seria do seu futuro, agora pensava em como estava o seu presente.

Futuro não fazia mais parte de um sonho, era realidade, não era mais ansiado. Apenas incerto, sem grandes probabilidades de acertos. Era mais saudável focar no presente, viver os momentos que são apresentados, sem arrependimentos e sem ansiar coisas que não virão.

De garota romântica, precisava tornar-se uma mamãe responsável.

Ótimo plano na teoria, quase inútil na prática. Porque tomar a decisão do que fazer, não mudava seus velhos hábitos de maneira alguma. Seus sentimentos continuariam a governar sua vida. Esse era o seu tipo de pessoa. Um ser um humano com defeitos e qualidades. Certo, mais defeitos do que qualidades. O ser humano é algo tão imperfeito.

_Imperfeito. _Aí seria que é algo ruim demais?

"Por que não deu certo?", indagou Sakura, muito mais para si do que para alguém, afinal só havia ela e Anto, um cachorro que estava mais para lá do que para cá, na cozinha. "Como? Que diabos! Não tem como uma pessoa normal não conseguir fazer maravilhosamente bem um facílimo sanduíche de pasta de toofu."

Pegou o livro nas mãos, nervosamente, lendo rapidamente todos os ingredientes e o modo de preparo.

"Oh, certo. Ainda vem dizendo que é super prático!", queixou-se. "Prático é a mãe!"

Escutou um ruído e virou-se a tempo de observar Anto ir deitar-se na soleira da porta. Ele estava se afastando dela. Será que estava rindo dela? Como se fosse possível um cachorro fazer tal coisa. Mas Pakkun até falava, então? Ah, aquela coisa pequena e metida. Pelo menos, Anto era mais bonitinho e não falava... Até onde ela sabia.

Talvez ele fosse quieto e preferisse o silêncio, assim como o dono, pois ele já era arrogante, assim como alguém que conhecia. Não muito bem, mas já tinha algumas respostas para mínimas perguntas. Alguma coisa era bem melhor do que nada!

Oh, céus! Sua mente era perigosa. Anto era apenas um cão. Não um _Ninken_! Decididamente não podia falar, não tinha super habilidades, mesmo que a essa altura da vida, já deveriam estar enferrujadas. E isso era apenas possibilidade louca, de uma mente fértil.

Caminhou em direção ao animal. Baixou-se perante ele, que não deixava de fitá-la com aqueles grandes olhos caninos. Sakura aprendera cedo que Anto não era brincalhão como as fêmeas, e sim muito rabugento. Não compreendia a razão de ele permanecer sempre perto dela, parecia até que estivesse vigiando-a. Sabia que era loucura da sua cabeça, mas...

"Você não vai fugir.", ela disse para ele. "Precisa experimentar um delicioso sanduíche de sei lá o que."

Por um momento, imaginou que o cachorro revirara os olhos. Mas não podia acontecer algo assim, não é? Da última vez e primeira que fizera o pobre comer seu macarrão, ele vomitara uma gosma amarela. Agora nem abria a boca enquanto estava na cozinha. Nem mesmo para mostrar seus grandes e afiados dentes.

"Tanto faz que a comida seja intragável. Um dia você gostará da minha comida, porque algum dia terei que acertar, finalmente a mão. É questão de tempo..." ela fez uma pausa, quando achou que ele a estava encarando. "É verdade. Você vai chorar do jeito dos cachorros, é claro, para pode se lambuzar com o meu tempero. Será algo respeitável!"

Anto apenas deitou a cabeça nas patas, sem deixar de fitá-la.

"Talvez não. Talvez você nem tenha mais paladar.", disse enquanto passava a mão direita sobre os pêlos sedosos da cabeça do animal. Dessa vez não houve rugido. "Hum... Anto. Lembrei do Pakkun por sua causa hoje. Acredita que ele disse há alguns anos atrás que usava o mesmo shampoo que o meu? Aquele cachorro sem vergonha, e ele nem é bonito.", ela sorriu com a lembrança. "Hei, falando nisso, acho que você precisa de um..."

Ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois foi vítima de mais um de seus terríveis enjôos. Normalmente acontecia pela manhã, uma única vez, mas nem sempre tinha essa dádiva. Alguns dias passava o dia inteiro com aquele gosto na garganta, mas ficava preso, sem sair. Era terrível. Preferia mil vezes colocar tudo para fora de uma vez.

Com a ânsia de sentir-se livre, acabou por vomitar na pia da cozinha. Sabia que não era algo muito higiênico, mas não tivera muita alternativa. Era na pia ou no chão. Sendo assim, fez um grande estrago. Colocou para fora tudo que havia sobrado em seu estômago que ingerira na refeição da noite anterior. Inclusive, acabara sujando seu sanduíche de pasta de toofu.

Oh, grande coisa! Não iria conseguir comer mesmo, então, não era algo para lamentação.

"Tudo bem.", murmurou com a garganta acida. "Assim está bem melhor."

Abriu a torneira, fazendo uma conchinha com as mãos para lavar toda aquela sujeira. Tinha um gosto tão amargo. Vinha de dentro, mas era tão desagradável.

Após a limpeza básica, juntou as mãos, deixando que uma boa quantidade de água se formasse para assim jogá-las em seu rosto. Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, e viu...

Aqueles olhos malditos. Era muito mais do que olhos. Era o significado que eles tinham. O que poderia fazer. Deixá-la a deriva. Como uma presa indefesa a espera do predador. A espera do golpe fatal, que nunca chegava. Porque ele queria dar-lhe uma lição. Porque ela tinha que se comportar perante a sua condição. Sem poder você não é nada, não pode enfrentar os poderosos. Essa era a lição. Os fracos são como escravos.

Seus pesadelos sempre lhe mostravam isso.

Um arrepio perpassou seu corpo. Estava morta de medo, mas o medo que sentia não era nada com o que sentia durante o sonho. Mesmo que lá estivesse com toda a valentia que pudesse esperar de uma garota. Ela parecia mais do que uma garota, parecia uma verdadeira guerreira.

* * *

Aquele parecia que seria um dia qualquer quando amanheceu na Vila Oculta da Areia, mas de alguma forma ele, Sabaku no Gaara, soube que seria diferente, quando direcionou seus olhos para ela. Uma garota loira, que perante seus olhos verdes se destacava na multidão. Não que ela fosse extraordinariamente linda, mas tinha algo que o cativava.

Algo dentro que o guiava direto para ela.

Parecia uma grande tolice. Contudo, sentia que não estava errado. Mesmo que quisesse estar. Havia realmente algo nela que o atraía. Como um ímã. Uma força que não conseguia fazê-lo deixar de observar todos os seus movimentos.

"_Gaara, você sabia que para cada homem sobre a face da Terra existe a sua cara metade?"_

_Ele permanecera sem ação. Sem falar, sem ao menos piscar._

"_Não? Nunca ouvira falar a respeito?", sem resposta, o homem idoso prosseguiu. "Para cada homem existe uma companheira, mesmo que algumas vezes a sua cara-metade possa já ter deixado o mundo, porém vivera no mesmo tempo que o seu. É o que conta. Não importa se o fim foi trágico ou não."_

"_Que historinha mais fora de moda.", fora a única coisa que afirmara._

"_Oh, sim. Deboche o quanto queira, meu jovem. Mas saiba que se você tiver sorte o bastante para encontrá-la... Quando a em fim avistá-la, saberá que esse velho conto é verdadeiro. Precisa apenas encontrá-la." _

"_Oh, sim. Como uma alma gêmea.", dessa vez gargalhou, debochadamente. _

"_Espero que tenha a boa sorte de encontrá-la para que assim morda essa sua língua descrente. E quando achá-la, jamais conseguirá tirá-la de sua mente, seu coração, da sua alma..."_

Balançou levemente a cabeça, fazendo com que seus curtos fios ruivos se mexessem. Cortara seus cabelos ontem, um pouco menor do que estava acostumado. Achou que ficara bom. Estava aceitando as mudanças, até mesmo indo atrás delas. Tudo estava mudando ao seu redor, ao menos tinha essa impressão desde o dia que passara a não carregar mais dentro de seu corpo Suna no Shukaru.

Ele morreu por causa daquele demônio. Porque queriam extrair o bijuu de uma cauda que habitava o seu corpo. Mas o destino quisera que ele voltasse. A pessoa que o amaldiçoara com tal sina fora a mesma que dera a própria vida pela dele.

Procurando a redenção. Achando-se velha demais para continuar vivendo. Talvez pudesse estar buscando mesmo a morte. Não importa, o fato é que a velha Chiyo sacrificara-se por ele. Morreu para deixá-lo viver. Ter uma segunda chance. Quem sabe agora possa encontrar dessa vez, o significado da tatuagem que gravara em sua testa?

_Amor._

Observando a linda garota que encantara seus olhos, estava começando a achar que pudesse mesmo existir algo assim. Um sentimento forte o bastante para fazer um humano perder a cabeça e ser capaz de tudo para conseguir que a pessoa que se ama permaneça a salvo?

Sentia algo por sua Vila, era verdade. Algo forte. Mas _amor_...

Aquele tipo que os poetas antigos descreveram em seus livros, seria mesmo que existia? Jamais gostara de dramaturgia. Sua bela e dramática infância já era história demais para a mente de uma pessoa, para quê ler mais desgraças?

Não precisava da resposta.

Quem poderia ser a garota, afinal? Nunca a tinha visto antes, isso era mais do que óbvio. Mas por que se importava tanto com isso? Com ela? Oh, lindos cabelos loiros. Um belo contraste com os seus ruivos. Seus olhos só poderiam ser escuros, pois se não fossem, não combinariam.

Ele precisava conhecê-la. Com essa idéia foi cortando caminho pela multidão. Aproximando-se da garota que roubara seus pensamentos, como nenhuma outra fizera. Ninguém nunca entrara tão inexplicavelmente em sua mente. E parecia que não iria sair tão cedo.

Não gostava disso. De maneira nenhuma. Mas que alternativa tinha? Sabia a resposta tão fortemente que fizera um impacto tão intenso martelar em sua mente. Odiava admitir, mas estava sentindo coisas que o assustava. Sentimentos por uma verdadeira estranha.

"Olha para mim Hatake!", Minako ordenou, odiando toda aquela porcaria de viagem. Aquilo não era uma porcaria de missão. Estava sendo feita de mensageira. Ela não era uma mensageira, era uma ninja. Por que tivera que vir acompanhando Kakashi, afinal? O que fora feito do garoto esquisito que vivia perguntando coisas estranhas?

"Pare de jogar sua raiva em cima de mim.", Kakashi respondeu, ainda lendo seu querido livrinho laranja, com um sorrisinho sonso.

"Que ótimo! Eu estava com vontade de matar alguém. Bem que poderia ser nossa querida Hokage, não é?", ela foi andando na frente dele. "Ainda mais por me mandar para isso aqui. O que é isso? Oh, Deus. Como é quente. Parece que estou sendo assada em um forno gigante...", continuava reclamando.

Então, ela perdeu a voz, surpreendendo o ninja copiador que já aturava a tagarelice da garota há horas. Porque ela viu alguém, olhou dentro de seus olhos, acompanhou seu olhar. Era um verde tão brutal. Minako poderia jurar que escondia muita dor e sofrimento, sentimentos que esse alguém preferia esconder. Porém, ela quase conseguia enxergar sua alma.

Jamais sentira algo assim... Tão intenso.

* * *

Aquilo deveria ser um suculento lamen. Mas de alguma forma turva e de conhecimento desconhecido, parecia mais uma pasta gosmenta do que qualquer outra coisa.

Sakura ergueu os olhos de sua tigela para ver o marido, que estava sentado na sua frente. Ele havia ingerido algumas pequenas porções daquela gosma nojenta que havia preparado tão inutilmente, mesmo que fosse de coração. O que não fizera nenhuma importância, a coisa ficara péssima da mesma forma. Não importava se fora feita de coração ou de má vontade.

Era intragável. Como poderia cozinhar tão mal? Tentara um prato tipicamente japonês, tão tradicional e o resultado fora assustador. Isso não era justo. Por que não conseguia fazer nada que prestasse? E por que diabos, Itachi não reclamava? Já percebera que ele não aprovava, pois ficava mexendo no macarrão, como reunindo forças para colocar em fim na boca e engolir o mais rápido que pudesse. O pobre coitado comia pouco. Nem chegava a ingerir metade do recipiente. Parecia que comia apenas o suficiente para se alimentar. E isso já durava um mês.

"Não está com fome, hoje também?" Sakura arriscou a perguntar. Ela era louca, pois queria que ele reclamasse. Contudo, não sabia ao certo a razão. Detestava reprimendas, e muito mais a própria comida.

Oh, como se importava com isso!

"Já estou satisfeito.", ele respondeu.

Que bela resposta. Apenas uma pequena frase. O que não era surpreendente, apesar de ele ter tentado nas últimas semanas manter uma estável conversa com a esposa. Porém, ele falava algo, ela se empolgava e não parava mais. Até era uma boa coisa, ótima na verdade, pois não precisava falar demais. Não era algo que ele estava acostumado. Mas agora se importava com isso. De certa forma, não queria parecer arrogante, não para ela.

Nunca havia sentido essa necessidade de conversar com alguém. Sabia que não era o fato de querer falar, mas sim manter-se próximo. Não queria que ela pensasse coisas negativas dele? Será que era mesmo isso? Oh, estava atrasado, porque o que mais ela sabia dele, eram coisas negativas.

Estava sentindo-se inexoravelmente estúpido ao pensar a respeito de uma tolice como essa. Para aonde ele estava redirecionando sua mente? Oh, Deus! Precisava voltar seu cérebro para os planos, as mortes, o que tinha que fazer. Não em isso...

E que comida!

Itachi não pensara que alguém pudesse cozinhar tão mal, mesmo sendo os pratos mais fáceis da culinária japonesa, mas ela, sua esposa, ganharia o troféu da pior comida. E ele comia. Incrivelmente sem nenhuma reclamação. Estava estupefato consigo mesmo.

"Sério?"

"Claro que sim. Não conseguiria comer mais nada...", _mesmo que eu tivesse muita boa vontade_, ele concluiu em pensamento.

"Mas você precisa comer melhor. Quem sabe eu possa fazer um chá com ervas para abrir o seu apetite."

Se o problema fosse o apetite dele. Itachi estava faminto, mas não descia mais nada. Já engolira em demasia aquele... macarrão.

"Que engraçado. Eu não percebi nenhum barulho vindo da sua tigela." Itachi a repreendeu. "Acho que você é quem precisa se alimentar melhor do que eu."

"Preciso, é?"

"Acho que sim."

Um silêncio constrangedor ganhou espaço no ambiente. Será que ele sabia? Ela não lhe dissera nada, mas Itachi era esperto demais. Agora estava apreensiva por ele achar que ela queria esconder a gravidez. Parecia quase um crime, pois uma mulher esconder do próprio pai da criança que ela fora gerada não era nada legal.

Hum... Não era certo. Sakura prendeu o fôlego, sem perceber que o fazia, estava muito receosa. Qual seria a reação dele, afinal? Não era para isso que aquela união fora formada? Eles ainda iriam fazer amor? Porque ele não a _amava_, e agora que alcançara seu objetivo... Poderia ser apenas _sexo_. Talvez o que eles estavam tendo seria apenas _sexo_.

Contudo, eles o faziam para gerar uma vida. Então, não transformava o ato em _amor_? Não sabia. Poderia dizer apenas por si mesma, não por ele. Ela não estava fazendo _sexo_, nunca o faria, pois esteve fazendo _amor_ com ele. Quase todas as noites e manhãs no último mês.

Seus tolos pensamentos foram sumariamente ignorados por ela mesma, ao ouvir vozes de pessoas dentro de casa. Mas precisamente na sala. Lugar onde não havia móvel algum. Já falara disso com Itachi, e ele disse que ela podia comprar ao seu gosto. Claro que não teve tempo nem disposição para isso ainda.

Hei, isso não importava no momento. Precisava ver quem chegara de supetão na casa dos outros. E quando foi que seu marido sumira da cozinha? Até Anto não se encontrava mais no recinto. Que porcaria de devaneio!

"Eu imaginava que ele estava bem.", enquanto Sakura caminhava, escutou a voz de Itachi. "Como isso chegou a tal ponto? Ele deveria estar sendo tratado por um médico, um bom ninja médico.", fez uma pausa. "Está assim a mais de um mês."

"Fizemos o que foi possível." Era a voz de Kisame.

"Fizemos é uma ova, _eu_ fiz o que estava ao meu alcance. Você, Kisame, ficou me enchendo a paciência e outras coisinhas a mais.", a voz de uma mulher.

_Tanta intimidade com eles. Quem poderia ser?_, Sakura perguntou-se.

"Chega. Eu já compreendi a situação. Nenhum dos dois parece que consegue usar o cérebro aqui..."

"O que você queria? Que o levássemos para Konoha?"

"Ao menos esperava que o trouxessem antes. Não um mês depois, quando apenas um milagre possa ajudar fazê-lo se recuperar. Agora não importa o quão boa uma médica possa ser... dificilmente ele acordará."

Sakura parou onde estava. Ela queria escutar o restante da conversa, mas não queria entrar na sala, pois não queria que parassem de falar por causa dela. Se pôs a imaginar de quem eles poderiam estar falando. E que raio de mulher, estava fazendo na casa dela? Sim, sua casa. Que raiva!

"Eu te disse...", a talzinha disse.

"Cale-se." Kisame rebateu.

Quando em fim Sakura se aproximou, não podia estar mais surpresa. Kisame tinha em seu ombro direito, nada mais e nada menos do que Jiraiya-sama! E bem, a mulher ao seu lado por mais bonita que pudesse parecer, não tinha brilho algum. Porque nada era mais assustador do que saber que Jiraiya... Oh, céus, pela conversa que ouvira ele estava muito mal. Ele não iria acordar? Ele morreria? Será que não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer por ele?

Esse mundo é uma coisinha injusta e ordinária. Não que ela tivesse tido uma relação íntima com o velho ninja, mas o pouco que conhecera dele, já fazia ter um carinho especial por sua pessoa. Diferente de todos os grandes ninjas experientes que ouvira falar e até conhecera, Jiraiya era o único que não era arrogante, ele não se vangloriava de todo o poder que tinha. Era um mulherengo? Sim. Achava-se o maioral? Sim. Porém, jamais usara suas habilidades lendárias para fazer pouco caso dos outros. Não, ele ajudava quem podia e mais necessitava. Tinha um grande coração.

**Continua...**

**Nota da Beta:** Ok. Concordo que senti falta de uns beijos e algumas cenas calientes. Mas ta ficando cada vez melhor. Concordam?

**Nota da Autora: **É verdade, faltaram beijos e outras coisinhas a mais. Infelizmente a história não pode ficar só nisso, não é? Ah, mas essas coisinhas não vão faltar no decorrer da história. Bem, é isso, não vou falar muito hoje. Só peço desculpas pelo atraso novamente, e agradeço todas as reviews que recebi. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Aconteceram coisas realmente importantes, mesmo que vocês, leitores, ainda não tenham percebido. Entretanto, vai chegar uma parte da história que vocês vão entender o que estou querendo dizer. Oh, sim, vão sim, talvez até voltem aqui para ler novamente. Por favor, encarecidamente peço que continuem a deixar suas reviews, e você que não deixa, comece a deixar. É algo muito importante. Preciso de energia para começar a trabalhar no próximo capítulo, e o que me abastece, são exatamente as reviews. Então, vamos lá, não é?

**Sobre a prévia: **Ainda está valendo para o próximo! Ah, sem brincadeiras. Terão prévias quando eu já estiver com o capítulo pronto no computador. Desculpe, mas na hora que eu escrevo, muitas vezes, acabo mudando uma coisinha ou outra. Mas sempre mantenho o meu enredo.

**Resposta das Reviews:**

**Vivian Hatake Malfoy: **_Olá! Ah, fico muito feliz que tenha gostado tanto assim do capítulo anterior. Eu fico toda emocionada quando elogiam um hentai meu, muito obrigada. Ainda sou nova nessa escrita, mas acho que da para melhorar bastante. A única coisa que eu não quero é cair na vulgaridade. Sabe, não tinha percebido que a fala do Itachi tinha ficado tão engraçada até você dizer. Escrevi no instinto e ficou. Desculpa, sei que demorei muito. Espero que ainda queira acompanhar a história. __Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Natiii: **_Olá, miga! Ah, que bom que está curtindo as cenas mais quentes. Quero dizer, a coisa vai entrar em vulcão, daqui a pouco. Demora só mais um pouquinho. Tenho que fazer jus ao nome da história, não é? No próximo capítulo, você descobre quem irá se afogar. Prometo que não demoro. Para o Naruto descobrir é complicado. O coitado terá muitos problemas para se preocupar. Que bom que está gostando da história. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Uzu Hiina: **_Olá! Se o Itachi fosse o vilão, ele iria se dar bem ao decorrer da história, mas teria um péssimo final como castigo de todos os seus atos terríveis. Isso que eu chamo de vilões. Mas aqui, Itachi é o herói. Fiquei sem entender. Qual casal se formou no capítulo anterior? Minako e Naruto são parentes, como eu já disse aqui antes. Ele pode não saber, mas ela sabe. Nossa raposinha não esta destinado a ser o par da garota misteriosa. Logo você vai descobrir quem será essa pessoa, espero que aprove. Claro, pode conseguir as 400, sim. Desculpe a terrível demora. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos! _

**UcHiHa-DaRk-AnGeL: **_Olá! Sua review foi à quarta, mas nem por isso foi menos importante do que as primeiras. A tal frase nem é tão engraçada assim, não é? Deve ser porque eu escrevi instantaneamente e nem pensei muito a respeito. Sobre o tamanho do hentai, pode deixar, farei as preliminares maiores daqui pra frente. Fico contente que tenha gostado do capítulo anterior e lembrado da Minako. Isso significa muito para mim. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos! _

**Pequena Perola: **_Olá! Você não demorou séculos para ler, não, só eu que demorei em escrever este aqui! Mas faz parte da vida.__Estou muito feliz em saber que você gostou do hentai. Como bem sabe, ainda estou aprendendo a escrever esse tipo de coisa. A casa de Itachi, eu passei um bom tempo pensando a respeito. Quase que fiz um castelo caindo aos pedaços, para dar o verdadeiro significado de 'abrigo', mas achei que ficaria melhor assim. O único cachorro que está com ele desde que nasceu é o Anto, então eles têm uma conexão especial, sabe? Vai perceber isso mais para frente. Ah, a pervertida interior da Sakura ainda demora um pouco para ser botada para fora. Não sei se quero que ela perca o seu jeito inocente. Isso meio que conquista o Itachi. Ah, Minako! A cena dela com Naruto foi fofa mesmo, mas também a prefiro com Kakashi. Apesar dos momentos dela com Gaara que acontecerão a partir do próximo capítulo, ser impagáveis também. Estou bem dividida quanto a isso. Bem, estou feliz de você estar aprovando meus hentais. Logo sai mais uma one-shot M. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Neko Sombria: **_Olá! Nossa, eu fiquei surpresa. Não imaginava que as suas histórias eram inspiradas na sua própria vida. Acho-as tão interessantes, apesar de eu não ter lido todas que você escreveu. Assim que eu tiver um tempinho, prometo ler todas. Sim, Itachi não pode ter morrido. E se morreu, foi por causa da doença e não do Sasuke. Foi difícil conseguir atualizar dessa vez, mas já me arranjei aqui. Espero conseguir voltar em quinze dias. Que bom que você gostou do capítulo anterior. Sakura está descobrindo os caminhos do amor de uma forma que ela nunca tinha imaginado antes. Mas não sei se a quero pervertida. Gosto da sua maneira inocente. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Lala-Hyuuga: **_Olá! Ah, que bom que gostou tanto assim do capítulo anterior. Fico feliz que o hentai tenha agradado. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Hatake Sakura XD: **_Olá! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo anterior. Não se preocupe, porque herói de história minha não morre, e se tiver exceção, acontece apenas no último capítulo. Desculpe a demora para continuar. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Thayná Mello: **_Olá! Ah, jura mesmo? Eu com talento para hentai? Nunca imaginei que alguém acharia isso, mas muito obrigada por alimentar o meu ego. Eu estou escrevendo, na verdade, dois livros. Um faz parte de uma saga e o outro, é apenas uma história pequena. Porém, acho que é o enredo mais interessante que eu já imaginei. Agradeço muito aos elogios. De coração. Desculpe toda essa demora para atualizar. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Darema:** _Olá! Sim, vamos ter que apagar bem mais que um fogo. Que bom que você está gostando. Muito obrigada por estar revisando os capítulos, e por sua review. Beijos!_

**India: **_Olá! Estou muito feliz em saber que você está gostando. Realmente ele está apaixonado, ela está apaixonada. O problema está em eles assumirem para si mesmos tal coisa, e muito mais em se declarar um para o outro. Desculpe por ter demorado tanto tempo. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**ReshaAngel: **_Olá! Nossa! Assim eu fico até vermelha. Que bom que você acha que os capítulos estão melhorando a cada capítulo. Isso me deixa no céu. Ah, Itachi é um amor, quando ele consegue colocar para fora seus sentimentos. Anto e Itachi têm uma conexão. Afinal, o cachorro é mais velho que ele. Espero que você goste desse novo capítulo. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos! _

**Zaltair: **_Olá! Uau! Muito obrigada por todos os elogios. Que bom que você gostou tanto assim. Pode deixar que vou continuar, sim. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Bru Loup: **_Olá! Que bom que você está gostando dos meus hentais. Ah, eu amo cachorros e um deles, o Anto, terá um papel importante em um determinado ponto da história. Logo vai perceber por que. As raças são lindas, sim, como eu queria ganhar um desses. Mas é melhor escrever que eu ganho mais. Aqui posso sonhar o quanto quiser. Bem, as mortes de personagens importantes ainda devem demorar um pouquinho a acontecer. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Brouillard: **_Olá! Não precisa se desculpar, você nem demorou tanto assim. Recebeu a minha mensagem privada? Espero que sim. Você está certa, Itachi e Sakura estão apaixonados e não vai demorar muito para que eles percebam isso. Mas, eles confessarem, vai ser outra história bem diferente. Cada um vai ter suas próprias razões. O que significa que o "Eu te amo", vai ser difícil de acontecer. Sobre Sasuke, esse está fadado a atrapalhar, afinal, é o vilão e não podia fazer menos do que isso. Porém, eu não acredito que se possa amar dois homens ao mesmo tempo, sim, você pode gostar de dois, mas não amar. Triângulo amoroso se tratando de uma história seria sobre o amor, não é comigo. Não se preocupe quanto a isso. Ah, sobre Minako e Naruto... Sim, eles são parentes. Já havia falado sobre isso antes. Mãe ela não pode ser, pois é mais nova do que ele. Mas ela o ama. Nos próximos capítulos alguns dos mistérios que cercam a garota irão ser revelados. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**MimiHidalgo: **_Olá! Eu amo as suas reviews, apesar de esta aqui ser a segunda. Acho muito importante os autores responderem, caso não o façam parece que não se importam de receber ou não, né? Que bom que irá mandar sempre. Fico muito feliz em saber. Sim, ainda sou novata em escrever NC, mas espero melhorar com o tempo. Tenho alguns projetos de one-shot – tudo M – para terminar de escrever. Quem sabe ganho um pouco mais de experiência, não é? Ah, Sakura já esta grávida, mas nem para Itachi ela contou ainda. Para ela encontrar o Sasuke demora um pouco ainda, até porque quando acontecer à garota estará com uma barriga enorme. Mas adianto que ele não vai ficar feliz, ainda mais saber quem é o pai da criança. Esse encontro acontecerá da pior maneira possível. Desculpe, eu acabei demorando muito, mas prometo que os próximos capítulos saíram bem rápidos. Espero estar postando o capítulo quinze daqui a quinze dias, se Deus quiser. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Uchiha Téh-chan': **_Olá! Ah, me enrolei um pouco com a prévia, mas logo terão as prévias direitinhas dos próximos capítulos. Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo anterior. E também do hentai, é claro. Muito obrigada pelo carinho, e pela sua review, é claro. Beijos!_

**Bianca: **_Olá! Leitora nova seja muito bem-vinda. Ficou muitíssimo feliz em saber que você está achando os casais divertidos, e que a história é original. Ah, Itachi não podia morrer. Não, ele não morreu. Não acredito nessa realidade do Kishimoto. Espero que goste desse novo capítulo. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Kanae-san: **_Olá! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo anterior. Assim como você, também sou apaixonada por cachorros. É verdade, Sakura é do Itachi, Naruto. Coitadinho dele, o pobre não sabe disso. Ainda vai sofrer muito, ainda mais quando descobrir. Autora malvada, eu sei. Espero que esse capítulo mate um pouco a sua curiosidade. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Shyzuka: **_Olá! Eu fico feliz que você tenha gostado. Oh, levantar cedo é horrível, ainda mais quando se dorme tão tarde. Parece que não está acordando e sim, abrindo os olhos logo após se deitar. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Yakumo-san ou Yuki-san: **_Olá! Oh, você me matou de curiosidade, literalmente. Claro que entendi o problema, não se preocupe mais com isso. Eu vou ler "Dúvidas", sim, e te mando review. Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior. Ah, eu gosto tanto da Minako. Não, ela é parenta dele. Tenho outros planos para ela, e para ele também. Apesar de Naruto não estar na minha listinha de romance, só na ação. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Jackeline Uchiha:** _Olá! Que bom que está gostando da história, e principalmente dos meus hentais. Espero que continue gostando do enredo. Desculpe a demora para continuar. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Dayane Manfrere:** _Olá! Que legal vê-la aqui. Fico feliz que esteja acompanhando e espero que continue gostando. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos! _

**Hyuuga Vikii: **_Olá! Que bom que gostou! Ah, também amo Itachi-kun. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**x Hunter-Nin:** _Olá! Oh, deflorar era usado muito antigamente. Acho que tenho lido muitos livros históricos, e Naruto é baseado em uma era feudal, então... Ah, o importante é que você conseguiu ler todos os capítulos. Tadinho do Itachi, você falando assim dele. Acertou sim, e estou devendo a sua fic. Vou escrever assim que der. O significado do masculino vai entender no próximo capítulo, juro. Kisame não é mais tão importante, mas já voltou a aparecer. Ah, o bebê já está crescendo dentro de sua mamãe, viu? A senhorita adora histórias trágicas. O sexo só quando nascer. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**VeronicaLee: **_Olá! Que bom que gostou da história. Itachi ainda vai mostrar o quanto pode ser carinhoso. Ele é um amor. Você vai ver. Desculpe por ter demorado tanto. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Dora Delacour: **_Olá! Nossa! Você não sabe o quanto eu gostei da sua review. Saber que você está apaixonada pela minha história... é tudo de bom. Que bom que sempre esteve acompanhando a história, espero que agora deixe suas reviews. É muito importante pra mim. Desculpe por ter demorado tanto, mas eu tive meus motivos. Farei o possível para não ocorrer novamente. E não se preocupe, escreva o quanto quiser, adoro ler as reviews. Não importando o tamanho delas, acho até que quanto maior, melhor. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Maryperola16: **_Olá! Que bom que você gostou. Fico muito feliz de você achar que eu escrevo bem. Desculpe a demora. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos! _

**UCHIHA LILITH: **_Olá! Que bom que gostou da história. Desculpe a demora para atualizar. Muito obrigada pelos elogios, e pela sua review também, é claro. Beijos!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Título:** Uma Paixão Poderosa  
**Autora:** Thayaná  
**Beta:** Daisy  
**Casal:** Itachi & Sakura  
**Classificação:** T (13 anos)  
**Gênero: **Romance/Drama.  
**Sinopse:** Sakura almejava ser amada e construir uma família. Itachi precisava de um herdeiro, pois se caso algo desse errado em seus planos, esse iria completar sua missão. Porém, uma paixão poderosa entre ambos se torna inevitável à medida que o tempo passa, e eles se conhecem verdadeiramente.

**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao tio Kishimoto. Porém, Itachi é quase meu, preciso apenas assinar o contrato e trabalhar duro até juntar alguns milhões para conseguir comprá-lo finalmente.

**Nota da Autora: **Olá, pessoal! Estou de volta com mais um capítulo fresquinho. Acho que dessa vez, não demorei nada, não é? Está bom, só um pouquinho. Mas, afinal, semana passada e retrasada foi época de provas e trabalhos na faculdade. Não podia me dar o prazer de escrever. Bem, gostaria de agradecer por todas as reviews que recebi. Vocês são uns amores. Porém, fiquei um pouco triste, pois os comentários caíram pela metade, e fiquei me perguntando se fiz algo errado. Eu não sei. Qualquer coisa, por favor, me diga. As reviews não são apenas para fazer elogios, e sim criticas construtiva, contanto que não sejam xingamentos. Digam simplesmente o que está passando pela mente, após ler o capítulo e eu ficaria muito agradecida. Vou parar por aqui, só quero dizer que não liguem para o nome do capítulo, pois eu mudei de última hora; o enredo continua o mesmo. Espero que apreciem e deixe suas reviews!

**UMA PAIXÃO PODEROSA**

**Capítulo 15 – Alarme.**

Ela deveria estar dormindo. O dia já havia amanhecido e com ele a promessa de mais um dia, um que ela sabia que seria bem chatinho, porque seria complicado. Para os seus sentimentos descontrolados, que estavam totalmente fora de foco. Era algo inaceitável. Porque ela era Minako, sabe? A garota que não pensa em garotos, nunca pensara antes, e não estava disposta a começar agora.

Que sensação horrível, tão detestável. Ela não poderia bancar a garota ridiculamente apaixonada. Ela odiava garotas apaixonadas. Porque era mesquinho e ridículo. Era exatamente o problema das mulheres. Ficavam apaixonadas e eram capazes de tudo por aquela pessoa, mas quando se tratava dos homens? Eles davam o seu jeito de conseguir o que queriam delas, incluindo uma bela cama de brinde.

Aquilo não estava bom. Nada bom. Estava péssimo.

Poxa, não deveria estar pensando nisso. Pensar nisso. Pensar em como seu próprio pai entrava nessa jogada. Na forma que ela sabia que seu amado pai não amava sua mãe. Sua mãe... era tão estranho, pois nunca a conhecera. A pobre morrera de parto, no seu nascimento. Mas de alguma forma, tudo que descobrira sobre seus pais, quase como se seu nascimento fosse algo errado. Quase pecaminoso. Eles não eram casados, mas sua mãe o amava e ele amava a outra mulher.

E o pior? Eles não eram casados, não um com o outro. Sentiu o drama? Minako nascera mesmo de um envolvimento pecaminoso, e ele nem ao menos estava apaixonado. Bem, é o que dizem, sim, exatamente como os boatos dizem, os homens podem estar apaixonados emocionalmente, mas na parte física da questão, eles acabam transando com aquelas que desejam, não importa que não seja o seu amor de fato. É quase como um detalhe, para eles pequeno, a mais.

Por isso ela não seria uma garota apaixonada. Não seria como sua mãe fora, e mesmo assim, a garota apaixonada casara-se com outro, um outro homem que não amava. Mesmo que tivesse boas razões para isso. Era tão atordoante. Deveria ter sentido tanta dor e sofrimento por causa do seu pai, e raiva e ódio por causa da sua rival. Como deveria ter sido mais fácil se ela não existisse, não é?

Mas ela existia e tudo mudava por causa disso.

"Esqueça essa história, certo?" Minako sussurrou para si mesma, claro, pois o quarto ainda estava escuro. Já que as cortinas estavam fechadas, para evitarem que a luz do sol entrasse. Não havia ninguém além dela própria no recinto.

Esquecer. Sim, seria ótimo, mas não era algo que pudesse fazer. Gostava de pensar que tinha tanto direito a vida quanto qualquer outra pessoa. Porém, sempre ficava um talvez, uma dúvida. Uma desculpa que a fazia enxergar o outro lado da vida, a realidade de como as coisas realmente poderia ser.

"Não! Sem chance de eu me esquecer de qualquer coisa, e muito menos de como eu nasci. É como um aviso, uma buzina eletrônica que me faz virar a cara para os apaixonados patéticos que nunca pensam. Onde foram parar a droga dos cérebros? Eu não sei. E o pior? Sim, voltando ao pior. Ele realmente era uma boa pessoa. Até os melhores homens se transformam em canalhas."

Não que ela gostasse de denominar ele assim, muito menos de pensar. Contudo, em algumas circunstâncias, era algo preciso. Porque nada era melhor do que a verdade: bonita, cruel e crua.

"Tudo era culpa daquele... daquele... Daquela coisa!", ela resmungou com uma raiva quase palpável, ao mesmo tempo em que cravava suas unhas na palma de suas duas mãos.

Sim, culpa dele. Completamente. Esteve tentando ao menos cochilar a noite inteira, mas toda santa vez em que fechava seus olhos, ela enxergava aquela imagem, aqueles olhos estupidamente verdes que clamavam sua total atenção. E não se tratava apenas dos olhos, era o que sua imaginação que começara a odiar, havia lhe mostrado.

"Corpo traiçoeiro e ridículo."

Como algo vindo apenas de sua imaginação podia mexer tanto com ela? Não podia. Essa era com certeza a resposta certa. Mas, tinha algo na maneira penetrante e perigosa que ele a olhara, não só no primeiro instante, permanecera assim o tempo todo, que fazia com que ela criasse armadilhas que iria acabar por matar seu espírito.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente que à primeira vista, ele fez com que ela se calasse. O que não era uma coisa boa. Ela gostava de falar, oras, mesmo que fosse um grande defeito, que não gostaria que existisse. Ainda sim era um problema dela.

Maldito olhos verdes, tão brutais que acompanhava um homem, que na verdade, era quase um garoto. Não quase, pois Sabaku no Gaara de fato tinha seus dezesseis anos de vida. Sim, ele definitivamente era um garoto. O que não era de todo mal, pois ela, Minako, também não passava de uma garota com seus quinze anos. Mas a diferença estava em ele ser o Kazekage de Suna. Ele era Godaime Kazekage.

Ela achara isso meio estúpido, pois esperava um grande líder e não um garoto. E deixara isso transparecer, como sempre, não conseguia segurar a língua. Bem, ele não ficara muito contente, mas não quisera matá-la. O que voltamos para outro ponto, pois Hatake Kakashi realmente entrara em sua lista negra, ele insinuou que ela era louca. Como poderia ser uma coisa dessas?

Bem, essa parte era bem desagradável. Deixara que sua língua ferina falasse por si mesma, muito mais do que desejava. Sim, parecia um pouco louca, para alguém que não a conhecia. Não que fosse confessar isso, nem mesmo em mil anos. Entretanto, o problema não era a sua língua, e sim o que olhos diziam, sem permissão alguma. Os seus, os dele, a vontade mútua de formar o conjunto de ambos.

Agora sabia o seu nome, quem era, mas não importava. Porque ele ainda era o cara com o olhar mais verde e brutal que jamais vira. Ele parecia tão perigoso, e ela adorava isso. Aquele ar de quem ninguém poderia deter, como um animal que não se deixaria ser domado. A arrogância era gritante vinda dele. Não era um ponto positivo, mas era tão atraente.

Minako estava irrevogavelmente atraída por Sabaku no Gaara.

Sempre preferira a crueldade da verdade à piedade em uma meia verdade, que não era menos de que uma grande mentira.

No mesmo instante, Minako estremeceu com tais pensamentos, não era algo próprio dela. Porque esteve tentando ser algo em que pudesse ser orgulhar por muito tempo. Sempre dizia que era por ela mesma, mas havia uma grande parcela que gritava que era por causa de seus pais, ambos falecidos, que poderiam vê-la, não é?

No espiritismo. Nada se morre, apenas se transforma. A alma é eterna, então, se ela realmente é eterna, as pessoas passam para outro plano. Esperando... Quem sabe, a reencarnação?

"Está bem, está bem. Eu prefiro voltar para as loucas imagens que minha mente super fértil, acabou por me mostrar a respeito do Kazekage. Porque voltar para essas indagações de morte... não vai fazer bem, de novo."

Entretanto, como poderia deixar que seu lado primitivo e nada esperto, tomasse conta de sua vida? Era tão ridículo, não podia ser mais uma garota tola e insignificante. Fora criada para ser algo muito maior. Devia isso à alma de sua mãe, afinal, ela morrera por sua causa. Chang fez o melhor para lhe ensinar isso. Na verdade, ela enfiara bem fundo em sua mente. Tão firme quanto lhe fez perceber que tinha que cumprir as responsabilidades de Minato, agora que ele não estava mais entre os vivos.

Não conseguia pensar claramente a respeito. Porque simplesmente estava acostumada com a idéia de ser o que precisava fazer. Porém, era viver a vida de outra pessoa, mesmo que seja uma pessoa que ela amava. Uma pessoa que ela gostaria que estivesse com ela, mas não estava. Morrera tão cedo. Ele se sacrificara, tal como um verdadeiro herói.

Quando se ouve falar a respeito, parece algo muito bonito, uma atitude nobre; porém, ninguém das pessoas que deveria fazer parte da vida dele. Não aquelas que ele deveria proteger que era um grande número, mas apenas aquelas que o conheciam de verdade. Não a lenda, mas sim, o homem. Essas sofreram com sua morte, e viam a horripilante cor da morte. Não, não havia nada de bonito em ser mais um herói que morre cedo demais.

* * *

"Você é costumado a ser chamado de sua Alteza?" Minako indagou, quando enfim se aproximou de Gaara, que estava com seus olhos penetrantes – que ela não queria vislumbrar – direcionados para a janela.

Porém, não era nada digno de um kage, o que passava por sua mente. Era a estranha atração e raiva que sentia da estranha garota que conhecera no dia anterior.

Em um maravilhoso momento, que incrivelmente não durara muito, ela poderia ser sim, a pessoa que involuntariamente estivera esperando, mas que não queria acreditar que por alguma hipótese buscava, e no momento seguinte, nada mais fazia sentido. Ela ainda era a garota loura que o deixara fascinado, e realmente ele acertara ao pensar na cor de seus olhos. Sim, eram escuros: cinzas, acinzentados, prateados.

O que ela não era, a garota que idealizara. Sua língua era ferina e desafiadora. Poderia acabar com o orgulho de um homem com poucas palavras. Não havia nada de doce e meigo naquela garota linda. Oh, sim, ela de perto era muito mais bonita. Mesmo que de longe estivesse protegido de seu cérebro nada amigável.

"Não nesse mundo.", ele respondeu, ainda sem se virar para ela.

"Oh, claro que não. Minha mente é meio louca. Não eu, só minha mente."

"Claro.", foi tudo o que ele dissera.

"Eu sei, você não deve ter um bom juízo de mim. Mas eu tenho que dizer que a culpa não é completamente minha, e também não queria que achasse que sou realmente uma louca que não tem medo das conseqüências."

Agora ela tinha uma voz tão feminina e doce, como aquela que ele havia imaginado antes de se aproximar da garota que ganhara sua total atenção. Sua voz não era mais irônica, mas seria possível que estivesse mesmo doce? Devia ser algo de sua imaginação.

"Normalmente, seria bem difícil eu estar falando algo assim.", ela continuou quando ele não disse nada. "Mas sei que não fui muito legal ontem. Então, eu só queria dizer... Hei, você poderia olhar para mim?"

Lentamente, Gaara começou a se virar, para assim encarar a garota. Ela não parecia mais tão doce, nem mesmo sua voz estava. Poderia dizer que estava um pouco irritada com a forma que ele lhe respondera, quase a ignorando.

"Você é o Kazekage e daí? Por isso pode ignorar as pessoas, é claro, e para mim está ótimo, porque assim não preciso dizer mais nada."

"Você é...", começou ele, sem conseguir dialogar algo racional.

Ela estava usando um casaco azul com capôs que cobria seus cabelos e lhe dava uma aparência muito estranha. Cadê sua linda garota de olhos prateados, cabelos louros e língua super afiada?

Bem, estava bem na frente dele, olhando em seus olhos. Apenas os lindos cabelos que chegavam até os ombros, que não. E sobre ser sua? Ela na certa o mataria só por ter passado algo assim por sua mente. Isso não significava que conseguiria, apenas que gostaria.

"Foi assim que eu comecei a minha última frase."

"Muito rápida."

"Rapidez é realmente meu segundo nome. Não que isso seja da sua conta."

Namikaze Minako era uma garota interessante. Ela fora a primeira pessoa que o tratara como igual, desde que se tornara kazekage. Na realidade, antes ele era tratado como um demônio, e não só como o recipiente de um. O que não importava, nunca fizera diferença. Para ninguém. Nem mesmo para sua própria família. Até mesmo seus irmãos: Temari e Kankurou. Eles o viam como um problema, uma arma, algo com muita importância, mas não como um irmãozinho que precisava ser protegido.

Claro que o relacionamento deles mudou, porque Gaara havia mudado. O que não mudara foi o fato de que estava totalmente sozinho quando mais precisara de apoio e carinho. No tempo que ele era um monstro, e que matar fazia parte da sua sobrevivência. E devia a Naruto quem ele se tornara, pois sem ele, ainda seria o mesmo. Ou já estaria morto.

"Você não me trata com o devido respeito. Tem alguma coisa haver com a minha idéia? Ou algum outro problema?"

A pergunta veio acompanhada de uma perigosa aproximação e daquele olhar penetrante. Sim, o mesmo que a fez querer encostar seu corpo... Está bem, não podia ser real. Ela nem mesmo sabia o que era aquilo. Uma garota totalmente inexperiente naquele respeito, que não interessava e sentindo desejos inquietantes. Se estivesse sozinha, suas unhas pagariam caro por tal façanha. Mas como não estava, paciência era tudo que lhe restava.

"Sério? Não me diga.", sua resposta não podia ser menos agradável. "Eu não entendo porque as pessoas acham que vocês se tornaram deuses, com o poder do céu e da terra, por causa de alguns pequenos detalhes."

Se ele fosse uma pessoa normal, no mínimo teria caído na gargalhada. No entanto, ele não era mais um na multidão. Sabaku no Gaara nem ao menos sabia o que era um sorriso, quanto mais uma gargalhada. E mesmo que assim fosse, tinha uma posição a seguir, e precisava manter o respeito, não importando sua idade.

"Você continua sendo um ser humano, não é?"

Que garota atrevida. Não havia nenhuma demonstração de medo e insegurança por ter falado demais, algo que não devia, estando em um país que não era o seu. Poderia estar infligindo leis rigorosas, que precisasse pagar com a própria vida. Não, ela na certa nunca ficaria intimidada por tão pouco.

"Você continua tendo língua?"

Ela o fulminou com os olhos. Que por um momento brilharam tanto que se tornaram azuis, como o céu em uma bela tempestade.

"Pelo menos eu sei juntar minhas próprias palavrinhas, o que não se possa dizer o mesmo sobre _você_."

"Pare de me chamar de _você_." Gaara ordenou. "Vai acabar virando um mantra."

"Claro que não. Estarei bem longe em breve de _você_. Sem tempo para virar o que seja."

Então, a fúria o atingiu, tão violentamente quanto aquela que costumava sentir na época em que ele precisava matar para ter a certeza de estar vivo. Mas estranhamente, parecia ser algo mais. Algo desconhecido que ele odiava.

"Pensei que tivesse que esperar aqui.", ele a lembrou em um tom de voz bem baixo, camuflando seus ridículos sentimentos.

Ela tinha que parar de fitá-lo daquele jeito. Seus olhos tão cinzentos, tão frios e penetrantes. Parecia como a morte, aquela que um dia quis tanto enfrentar.

"Não tem como ficar esperando noticias. É mais sábio com certeza, colocar as pernas em movimento e partir em busca do final dessa missão.", ela rebateu. "Viu só como não vira um mantra?"

Minako o deixaria louco. Sem dúvida seria melhor se ela partisse.

"Só se você e Kakashi tiverem fôlego para tanto."

"Pode apostar que eu tenho."

"Suas respostas são rápidas."

"Você é meio devagar, não é? Pensei que já tivesse saído do espanto que às vezes acabo proporcionando nas pessoas."

"Como?"

"Esquece. Lento demais."

Ela realmente era um espanto. Atordoante, inacreditável e alguma coisa que ele não sabia definir no momento.

"Oh, que bonitinho." Minako disse, pegando o copo de suco de laranja da bandeja que Matsuri viera servir Gaara.

Sem esperar por nada, ela bebeu tudo em um único gole.

"Mas..." Matsuri engasgou, sem saber como se expressar.

Gaara também não teve nenhuma reação. Ele não entendia porque Matsuri insistia em lhe levar sucos pela manhã, afinal não era uma empregada, e sim sua aluna, quando ele tinha algum tempo.

"Obrigada.", agradeceu Minako, percebendo o olhar da garota. Não sobre ela, e sim sobre o copo vazio e sobre Gaara.

Oh, era realmente bonitinho. Ele já tinha uma garota tolamente apaixonada.

* * *

"Ele tem alguma chance de ficar bem?" Itachi perguntou, enquanto percebia o fluxo de _chakra_ que emanava de Sakura.

E isso ocorria desde a noite anterior. Ela parecia que estava fazendo tudo que podia; tudo que conhecia quanto à _jutsus medicinais_. Por um momento, ele chegou a pensar se ela estava assim – tão preocupada – quando tratou da vida dele. Sim, tinha a resposta e não era das mais animadoras. Na certa, deveria estar na dúvida se o deixava morrer ou tentava de fato ajudá-lo. Não podia culpá-la por isso.

"Hum...", ela parecia que estava em algum outro mundo. Um que só o corpo pálido e inconsciente a sua frente fazia parte. "Eu não saberia dizer nem mesmo se ele conseguirá acordar novamente."

Jiraiya realmente deveria estar morto. Não porque ele merecesse o pior, mas pelo seu estado. Ele merecia mais a morte, era sem dúvida preferível a permanecer daquela maneira. Se ele chegasse acordar, no que se transformaria? O que ela sabia, sem sombra de dúvida, era que o _shinobi_ jamais voltaria a existir; não o que caíra naquele fático dia.

O que um _shinobi_ poderia fazer, quando se tem seu braço direito retirado para fora de seu corpo?

Uma boa pergunta, que só existia uma resposta. Ele já não seria mais um _shinobi_. Porque não teria mais suas mãos para fazer seus _jutsus_. O que seria de Jiraiya sem suas invocações? Sem escrever seus livros eróticos? Como ele ainda poderia viver, assim, dessa maneira? Muitas vezes, em certos casos, o lado emocional fala muito mais alto do que o físico.

"Acho que o problema estar em ele não querer acordar." Sakura disse, mas era apenas uma opinião, retirada de seu lado emocional.

Ela não poderia imaginar o que seria dele. Por um lado, queria que Jiraiya acordasse, queria ser responsável por isso, ajudar uma pessoa maravilhosa como ele, voltar à vida. Mas por outro, seria responsável por aquilo que ele acabaria se tornando. Que situação complicada.

Porém, como deixá-lo morrer? Como ser responsável por isso? O peso era demais para ela carregar. Precisava salvá-lo, não importando o que aconteceria depois.

"Como assim ele não quer acordar?", a pergunta de Itachi parecia mais como um rosnado, e não como a voz de uma pessoa.

"Algumas vezes a mente humana constrói barreiras. Uma culpa ou arrependimento, não se sabe a razão que ele possa ter para desejar... morrer."

"Morrer?", inquiriu, com uma voz visivelmente mais alta, mas estava longe de ser um grito.

"Não tenho certeza que é isso que está acontecendo.", respondeu rapidamente. Estava ficando cada vez mais nervosa, e as perguntas de seu marido, atrapalhavam ainda mais. Que hora mais agradável que ele escolheu para mostrar que fala como qualquer pessoa normal.

"Então, você está dizendo que não pode fazer muita coisa por ele?"

"É complicado dizer alguma coisa, nesse sentido, vida ou morte.", sussurrou, parando o fluxo de _chakra_, e respirando profundamente. Já estava ficando sem energia para continuar e o fato de ter costurado o braço direito dele – o que sobrara – ainda fazia aquela ânsia de vomito vir até a garganta e retornar para o estômago.

Sakura ainda estava meio atordoada. Por não saber o que pensar. Surreal era pouco para descrever o que estava vivendo. Jiraiya tão ferido, inconsciente, pálido e aderira a morte. Não parecia algo real. Um ninja lendário deveria ser invencível, não? Sem quedas, sem torturas, sem erros. Mas não era assim. Orochimaru também morrera; só que era diferente, pois era uma boa coisa. Este merecia a mais dolorosa morte que pudesse ganhar. Uma notícia dessas deixava as pessoas felizes, aliviadas.

Um novo ciclo estava se formando. Onde só restara uma _sannin_ para contar a história. Os outros caíram, cada um a sua maneira, por conseqüências de seu próprio passado.

Mas havia coisas mais importantes em que pensar, além da queda de uma lenda, que em breve acabaria sendo mais uma história junto com as outras. Mais uma, na qual ninguém teria certeza se fora verdade. Se realmente existiu.

Entretanto, o que Sakura mais se perguntava era a razão de Jiraiya estar justo perante ela, sendo salvo por Kisame? Mesmo que tivesse sido a mando de Itachi. Não fazia o mínimo de sentido. E tentar entender, ficava cada vez mais difícil.

A reflexão das últimas horas, fez com que pensasse em muitas coisas, levando-a a conclusão que estava longe de saber realmente o que acontecera em _Konoha_. O que de fato era a missão de Itachi. Sim, ele tinha que destruir o clã, massacrar as pessoas. Mas, e o depois? O que se transformara sua vida? Por que _Akatsuki_? Ele e o _sannin_ dos sapos eram aliados? Parecia alguma coisa do tipo. Porque, pensando melhor, Itachi poderia ser o contato que Jiraiya havia mencionado para Tsunade.

_Alguém confiável_, ele dissera, _mas que costuma fazer as coisas ao seu próprio tempo_, _sem pressão_.

Tudo bem, ela estava casada com um estranho. Um que não fazia muita coisa para se tornarem algo diferente disso. Apenas lhe contara o essencial e não voltara mais a esse ponto. E Sakura queria agora, mais do que antes, que ele confiasse nela. Mas não era algo que pudesse exigir, pois já percebera que seu marido vivia emum mundo dentro si mesmo. Ainda mais quando se pensa na amizade dele com Kisame. Aquela relação podia ser tudo, menos a de dois amigos que se conheciam há muitos anos, com um passado escrito, uma história vivida.

Ela ainda lembrava o medo que sentira naquela noite, e o fato de Kisame, ser realmente um assassino da Névoa. Será que ele tinha suas razões? Fortes razões nobres? Sakura não colocaria sua mão no fogo por ele.

Era fácil simpatizar com alguém que estava distante. Tentou mesmo, pois se não fosse ele, não estaria casada e grávida. Porém, ao voltar a ver lhe a cara, toda sua apreensão quanto a ele voltara. O medo, a raiva, algum sentimento horripilante no meio que não conseguia decifrar. Não entendia, mas sabia que era muito forte, até mais do que os primeiros.

Estava deixando que os seus pesadelos a impressionassem. Ela quase podia ver o que ele fez com aquela espada gigante na Névoa. Apenas fechava os olhos e enxergava. Mas jamais havia tido um pesadelo com isso. Estava realmente impressionada.

E aquela mulher que chegou com ele? Toda cheia de confiança para cima do seu marido? Oh, por favor, não precisava disso. Tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo, certamente não fazia bem para a mente de ninguém, muito menos a dela que estava sempre em movimento. Sabia bem que deveria fechar a porta da imaginação.

Que seja! Não iria se importar com a tal Akira... É, deveria ser esse o nome da mulherzinha de olhos violetas e cabelos estupidamente vermelhos. Cruz credo era uma cor viva demais. Quase deixava os olhos doendo. E esse quase era detestável. Bem, não importava que fosse bonita. Afinal, Itachi estava mesmo cego. Caso não estivesse, não podia fazer diferença também.

Com certeza, não estava prestes a ter pensamentos demoníacos, que envolviam uma tempestade de sangue devido ao belo e antigo ciúme. Porque não fazia sentido. Quem sente ciúmes, precisa ter sentimentos por uma pessoa. Amor, sim, paixão, sim. Duas palavras lindas, que amava. Contudo, nenhuma delas entraria na mesma frase que Uchiha Itachi, não é?

Só que ela era a esposa dele e tinha seus direitos quanto à fidelidade e tudo mais.

Voltou a respirar profundamente. Encontrava-se há horas tratando de Jiraiya, e ele ainda estava deitado em sua cama, já que não havia outra dentro da casa. Que ridículo. Havia tantos quartos vazios, sem nada.

Piorando a situação, Itachi ficara tempo demais, horas até, sozinho com Kisame e a tal Akira, fazendo sabe Deus o quê, no tempo que estava ocupada. Bem, ainda estava e ele estava com ela, mas sua raiva ainda não havia evacuado por sua linda e poderosa presença. Queria que fosse ele na cama. Assim, não precisaria se preocupar com outras coisas.

"Acho que por hora é o suficiente.", ela resolveu dizer, antes que ele proferisse algo. "Temos que deixar seu corpo se acostumar com a medicação e começar a dar algum resultado, satisfatório ou não."

Ele nada respondeu. Fabuloso, o homem só falava quando queria. Contudo, Sakura desejava que ele fosse, pelo menos, mais educado.

* * *

Certamente, ela não podia estar vendo o que seus olhos lhe mostravam.

"Uma ponte..." Minako murmurou, chamando assim a atenção de Kakashi para si.

"Sim, uma que você precisa andar por ela."

"Não é uma boa idéia."

Kakashi abaixou o seu livrinho laranja da cara e chegou mais perto da garota, observando-a, estudando-a, percebendo sua apreensão. Onde fora parar a garota atrevida que falava sempre o que vinha pela mente, sem pensar muito a respeito? Ela estava bem ali, mas um pouco chocada, por causa de uma ponte. Não esperava por isso.

"Você costuma ter algum problema com a água?", perguntou por fim.

"Não quando se trata da que eu tomo meu delicioso banho, ou a qual mato a minha sede fabulosa.", ela respondeu, desviando seus olhos e mirando a imensidão lá embaixo.

Poderia ser apenas medo de altura. Não, não era. Se fosse, ela não teria sido capaz de correr de uma árvore para a outra, como ambos haviam feito no caminho de ida para Suna.

"Tudo certo, mas você precisa se mexer. Agora!"

"Por que tem essa coisa no deserto?" Minako disse, sem levar em conta o que Hatake acabara de dizer. Ela estava, sem dúvida, mais preocupada com o calafrio que estava sentindo.

Não era uma garota idiota, mas seus pensamentos... Tinham que parar. Não agüentava mais voltar para aquele dia. Com o passar dos anos, transformaram-se em pequenos flashes, mas era o bastante para ter a agonia de volta.

"Por isso mesmo. E, no momento, não estamos na parte que tem areia."

"Eu não posso fazer isso."

"Vou precisar te carregar?"

"Oh, não. Nem pense nisso. Você estaria lá embaixo antes que pudesse ter a chance."

"Não vá contando com isso. Já que você não parece mais do que uma menininha morrendo de medo da água, ou será que é da grande altura assustadora?"

"Olha aqui..."

Mas antes que ela pudesse proferir sua frase que o deixaria em seu devido lugar, Minako foi atingida por uma _kunai_. Nada grave, apenas cravou fundo em seu ombro esquerdo, jorrando sangue deixando-a paralisada por alguns segundos. Foi à surpresa, por não estar esperando. Por estar com medo da água. Sim, ela não podia esconder de si mesma a sua fraqueza. Não havia vergonha sobre isso.

"Minako..."

Alguém a chamava, ela podia ouvir. O presságio da morte. Ela ouviu no mesmo instante em que olhou para a ponte. Estava lá o tempo todo.

"Você... está bem?", era uma pergunta.

Não deveria haver todo aquele barulho. Madeira quebrando? _Oh, Deus, segure a ponte bem firme_, foi o pensamento instintivo que ela teve.

"Consegue retirar a _kunai_?" Outra pergunta inconveniente, mas desta vez, vinha de mais perto, mais forte.

_Kunai_? O que era mesmo isso? Oh, então ela olhou para o chão a sua volta. E sentiu algo chutando suas costas. Em que momento ela caíra? Isso não importava. _Isso, você pode chutar o quanto puder, otário!_ Estava bem na sua língua, mas por alguma razão não saiu de dentro de sua boca. Certo, não deveria falar tudo que se vem à cabeça, não é?

Com as duas mãos apoiadas no chão, ela deixou que a dor que a lâmina fazia trabalhasse com o seu sangue, juntamente com a ardência que os golpes que sua coluna estava recebendo. Então, ela com firmeza agarrou os pés de seu agressor miserável e o torceu, usando seu _chakra_ para quebrar-lhe os ossos.

Porém, algo a pegou por trás, jogando-a quase que imediatamente para cima.

**Continua... **

**Nota da Autora: **Chegamos ao final de mais um capítulo. Eu sei que para muitos possa ter sido pequeno, ou simplesmente, não terem gostado, pois quase não tivemos Itachi e Sakura. Capítulo centrado na Minako que eu adorei. Sério, gente, eu realmente gostei desse. Bem, não se preocupem que no próximo teremos uma cena entre Itachi e Sakura, que é muito importante para o enredo dessa história. E sem dúvida, será mais do que uma. Desculpem mesmo por isso. Mas, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo em especial, e tentarei postar o próximo na semana que vem. Isso é, se vocês me ajudarem com as reviews, não é? Estamos quase nas 400 reviews, então, vamos ajudar a chegar lá. Por favor, sim?

**Resposta das Reviews:**

**Uchiha Anne: **_Olá! Ah, digamos que o pesadelo da Sakura é um presságio, algo que está por vir. Porém, não significa que será dessa maneira. Eu concordo, eles precisam, mas não é uma coisa tão fácil. Um casamento não muda as pessoas, são pequenas coisas que mudam. Com o tempo eles acabam se aproximando mais. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**VeronicaLee: **_Olá! Que bom que ficou feliz com atualização, espero que tenha ficado com essa aqui também. É verdade, Itachi é um amor e vai mostrar isso cada vez mais. Talvez demore só um pouquinho para sua esposa perceber isso. Sim, Sakura precisa aprender a cozinhar urgentemente. Sobre Jiraiya, é algo delicado, ele perdeu um braço. Como seria sua vida com essa nova realidade? Não, a mulher não é a Konan, é a Akira. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Brouillard: **_Olá, Dora! Muito obrigada pelo seu carinho e apoio. Eu realmente fico muito feliz com as suas mensagens. Sim, eu tenho lido o mangá, e estou meia sem reação, sem saber o que pensar ou como posso digerir, sabe? Sasuke aqui é um vilão, talvez não o pior de todos, pois vai ter suas boas ações e ainda terá consciência, mas fará coisas terríveis. Ah, os pesadelos. Sim, são um pressentimento e dos fortes. Porém, irão ajudar bastante quando chegar à hora. Nossa, o Gaara já era para ter aparecido nessa história há muito tempo, mas antes tarde do que nunca, não? Você entendeu direitinho a relação entre Itachi e Sakura, ela está sendo construída aos poucos. Eu acredito que o amor é assim, acho que paixão é instantânea, mas o amor, não. Espero que aprove mais esse capítulo. Beijos!_

**sakura haruno lima: **_Olá! Que bom que está gostando da história. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos! _

**Dayane Manfrere: **_Olá! Eu fico muito feliz que você tenha lido os capítulos que faltavam, e por ter aprovado os meus hentais. Ah, eu acho que o doze é o meu capítulo preferido até agora. Bem, quanto ao final feliz, eu espero que tenha, mas nunca se sabe se ocorrera, não é? Espero que goste desse novo capítulo. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Natiii Chéé: **_Olá, amiga! Que bom que você gostou da Sakura dona de casa, mas isso não vai durar muito, não. Pelo menos, por enquanto. Ela não nasceu para isso. Nem mesmo macarrão ela sabe fazer, não é? Ainda demora um pouco o Sasuke descobrir que eles agora são cunhados e que vai ser titio. Ela não contou da gravidez, porque estava com medo de eles pararem de ter relações. Passa cada coisa pela cabeça de uma garota, você sabe. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**MimiHidalgo:** _Olá! Que bom que eu tenho leitoras! Meu Deus, eu espero que não demore demais. Eu morreria se não pudesse escrever durante um ano inteiro. Ah, eu realmente amo os seus reviews, pois eles têm conteúdo e você diz o que pensa. Adoro isso. Confesso que tenho lido algumas histórias NC-17, a maioria Clois. Um dia, coloco o meu projeto com esse casal para frente. Sim, quando Sakua encontrar com Sasuke, acredito que ela estará com sete meses de gravidez. Sendo assim, vai demorar um pouco para esse reencontro, mas ele vai aparecer bastante muito antes disso. Não posso contar muito sobre os pesadelos, senão estrago a surpresa. Sim, Sakura vai cuidar de Jiraiya, só não sei se ele vai ficar bom, mas ela vai tentar. Não se preocupe, Itachi percebeu que ela está grávida, mas está esperando receber a notícia, entende? Eu tenho um pequeno resumo dos capítulos até um certo ponto da história, a coisa está bem adianta nesse meu rascunho, mas acabo sempre mudando algo na hora que o escrevo realmente. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos! _

**Darema: **_Olá! Pois é, vai começar a esquentar tudo. Mas o bebê vai demorar bastante para nascer ainda. Muita coisa vai rolar antes disso. Muito obrigada por ter revisado o capítulo e pela sua review. Beijos!_

**UcHiHa-DaRk-AnGeL: **_Olá! Fiquei muito feliz em saber que você gosta tanto assim de comentar sobre os capítulos. Ah, que felicidade. Eu amo ler as suas reviews. Sim, ela está grávida, mas terão problemas, sim. Não posso falar mais nada sobre os pesadelos, só que se prepare para o próximo, até que chegue a cena real. Eu também adoro o Anto. Minako e Gaara? Hum... O que você acha que vai acontecer? Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Uchiha Téh-chan: **_Olá! Que bom que você gostou do pesadelo, espero que goste dos próximos também. Sasuke já está nessa história, apenas não tem aparecido recentemente. Mas logo volta a aparecer. Nossa! Você tem muitas perguntas que eu não posso responder agora. Desculpe deixá-la preocupada, mas eu tive alguns problemas muito sérios mesmo. Bem, eu voltei, e estou escrevendo bastante. Muito obrigada pela sua reviews, ela me deu muita energia. Beijos!_

**Vivian Hatake Malfoy: **_Olá! Obrigada por entender. Eu me enrolei bastante, mas espero que não ocorra mais isso. Esse pesadelo é um presságio. Não posso falar muito sobre isso. Ela não contou, ele ia ficar feliz, mas não se preocupe, Sakura vai acabar contando, mais cedo ou tarde. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Naty Zanini: **_Olá! Finalmente mesmo. Fiquei muito feliz em saber que você conseguiu ler. O que posso dizer? Eu me empolguei em escrever coisas do gênero. Amiga, que bom que está gostando e que conseguiu rir um pouco lendo o capítulo. Itachi é mesmo muito esperto, mas tem que ser, não é? Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Flavia McCartney: **_Olá! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo anterior. Sakura pelo menos está tentando, não é? E quem sofre? Não é apenas o Anto. Ah, Naruto logo aparece novamente, prometo. Espero que goste desse novo capítulo. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**sakura05: **_Olá! Nossa! Você leu todos os capítulos bem rápidos. Eu fico muito feliz que você tenha passado a gostar de Itachi e Sakura juntos. É muito bom saber disso. Bem, Sakura ainda não superou a Tsunade, isso é apenas o que o povo costuma colocar em suas fanfics. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Kari Maehara: **_Olá! Sim, o mais novo bebê Uchiha está chegando! Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Maria Eugenia: **_Olá! Que bom que está gostando da história. Eu realmente fico muito feliz em saber disso. Tentarei postar os capítulos o mais breve possível. Ah, esse capítulo teve bastante Gaara e Minako, não? Espero que tenha gostado. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Mary Nakada: **_Olá! Que bom que está gostando. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Yakumo-san ou Yuki-san: **_Olá! Você voltou! Que bom gostou, Carol. Eu não demorei, não é? Oh, eu nem sei se ele volta a enxergar. Bem, eu sei, mas é surpresa. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Final Fairy: **_Olá! Nossa! Estou realmente muito feliz, por você virar fã de Itachi e Sakura, por causa da minha história. Oh, estou no céu. Não chora, não, que tentarei atualizar sempre o mais rápido possível. Obrigada pela sua review e por ter adicionado aos favoritos. Beijos!_

**Jord73: **_Olá! Seja muito bem-vinda à história. Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando. O meu casal preferido, como já deve ter notado é ItaSaku, mas eu gosto de NaruSaku também. Um dia ainda escrevo sobre eles. Até porque, acho que no mangá, eles ficarão juntos. Você não sabe o quão feliz me sinto ao ler sua opinião quanto a eu escrever bem, pois meu sonho é me tornar uma escritora profissional. Tenho feito o melhor para melhorar na minha escrita. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_


	16. Possibilidade

**Título:** Uma Paixão Poderosa  
**Autora:** Thayaná  
**Beta:** Daisy  
**Casal:** Itachi & Sakura  
**Classificação:** T (13 anos)  
**Gênero: **Romance/Drama.  
**Sinopse:** Sakura almejava ser amada e construir uma família. Itachi precisava de um herdeiro, pois se caso algo desse errado em seus planos, esse iria completar sua missão. Porém, uma paixão poderosa entre ambos se torna inevitável à medida que o tempo passa, e eles se conhecem verdadeiramente.

**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao tio Kishimoto. Porém, Itachi é quase meu, preciso apenas assinar o contrato e trabalhar duro até juntar alguns milhões para conseguir comprá-lo finalmente.

**Nota da Autora: **Estou aqui para postar mais um capítulo para vocês. Porém, eu gostaria de dizer algumas coisinhas que acho importantes. Pois, talvez, tenha ficado um mal entendido. Bem, em momento algum, Minako deixa de ser um personagem secundário, assim como todos os outros que não são Itachi e Sakura. Em segundo lugar, gostaria de falar sobre as reviews. Estou realmente surpresa como elas vem diminuindo, mas, quem sabe, seja por causa das provas, penso eu, talvez não. Entendo que muitos possam ter ficado decepcionados com o capítulo anterior, porém, sair sem deixar sua opinião, não resolve muito, não é? Espero fervorosamente que gostem desse novo capítulo, e deixem seus comentários para que eu possa saber o que estão achando. Porque só assim poderei continuar postando os capítulos no site. Sim, postando, pois nunca deixarei de escrever.

_Por favor, apreciem este capítulo, deixem suas opiniões e recomendem para seus amigos!_

**UMA PAIXÃO PODEROSA**

**Capítulo 16 – Possibilidade.**

_Eu estou grávida. _

Apenas três palavras, aparenteme_nt_e tão simples. Mas não era. Dizê-las em voz alta seria como uma confissão. Algo que poderia mudar tudo. Um relacionamento que começara da forma mais imprevisível e errada que alguém conseguiria imaginar. Um mês atrás, quando se viu casada e refletiu pela primeira vez com calma a respeito de sua situação, achou que aquilo era mais um acordo, não algo que envolveria sentimentos. Porém, nem em sonhos podia suspeitar que seu coração aos poucos assumisse o lugar de sua mente.

Não, não estava apaixonada. Não seria possível, não é?

Claro que não. Apenas não imaginava que ele fosse daquele jeito. Aquele homem era totalmente diferente de um assassino procurado e temido por todos. Ao contrário, mesmo não tendo certeza do que isso significava, Itachi parecia que simplesmente era o oposto do que parecia ser. Sim, não fazia sentido. Um mistério que parecia difícil de ser desvendado.

Na verdade, apesar de tudo, apesar dos beijos que a deixavam embriagada ansiando por mais, foi apenas no momento em que ele quis desfazer-se dela como se fosse um tapete que havia desistido da compra, sim, fora exatamente aí que seus sentimentos começaram a mudar em relação ao desvairado casamento.

Não era como se tivesse tocado uma campainha em sua mente, e tratasse de um desafio. Não... O significado era muito maior. Sem explicação, apenas estava lá impondo a sua vontade sem direito a discussão.

Talvez tenha sido no momento que ouvira ele sereferindo a si mesmo como um monstro. Ficara realmente abalada com tais palavras. Chocada? Talvez. Incrédula? Também. Horrorizada? Sim, era mais plausível. No entanto, ainda faltava alguma coisa, algo de fato importante. Mas não conseguia perceber o que podia ser, e não achava que perceberia assim tão fácil.

Precisaria de tempo. Um tempo que achava que não dispunha.

_Sim, fale para ele, não pode ser assim tão difícil!, _Sakura instigou a si mesma a abrir a boca e acabar com aquele suplí entanto, quando se pensa tudo é muito mais fácil com soluções simples, mas quando precisam entrar em prática... desmoronam.

"Você não vai comer?"

Sakura teve um sobressalto quando ouviu a voz forte de Itachi. Certo, ela gostava quando ele falava, mas não nos momentos que estava tendo suas indagações a respeito da vida, o que sempre estava ligado a ele.

Ninguém gosta de ser pega de surpresa, não é? E, ele começar a conversar é, sem dúvida, surpreendente, principalmente por estar com a mente em outro plano.

"Não. Por quê?"

"Por que o quê?" ele estava brincando, de fato com ela?

"O quê?", perguntou Sakura. Está bem, não fazia sentido, mas foi automático após ouvir a indagação dele, pois não podia ser realidade. Quem era aquele sentado a sua frente? Porque não podia ser o homem com quem havia se casado, certo?

"Você não comeu nada hoje, e quase nada ontem."

"Nem você.", ela rebateu. "Você também não comeu nada o dia inteiro."

"Não é a mesma coisa.", ele disse, calmamente. Depois de um tempo, voltou a se pronunciar: "Então, vamos nos alimentar, nós dois, agora!"

Que resposta, hein? Mas isso não significava, nem por um minuto, que ele soubesse que ela estava grávida, não é? Se soubesse, por que não teria perguntado ou tirado satisfação a respeito?

_Estava se transformando em uma lunática. _

Porém, não conseguia parar de ficar atordoada com o fato de Itachi se importar que ela se alimentasse bem, quando nem mesmo ele o fazia corretamente. Das duas uma: ele sabia que a esposa estava grávida ou a estava achando muito magra. Porque, fora essas duas alternativas, não haveria outra explicação, não é?

Exceto o pensamento de que precisava de uma médica forte e saudável, e não uma com quem precisasse se preocupar. Mas, ele insistir que ela comesse, já não era uma forma de preocupação?

Sim, era. Não que fosse de suma importância, mas contava de alguma forma. Mesmo que não soubesse a verdadeira razão que haveria por trás, afinal, as pessoas sempre têm uma força maior as guiando e normalmente, nunca fazem as coisas a troco de nada. Sempre há um motivo.

_E Itachi sendo quem ele é, deve se enquadrar muito bem nisso._

"Está bem, se você insiste tanto." Sakura arriscou depois que saiu de seu devaneio.

"Claro que sim. Agora pare de falar e coma."

"Você não sabe o que é falar de verdade, quando eu começar, descobrirá."

"Tenho certeza que não é algo difícil para alguém como você.", ele afirmou, e antes de continuar, foi tateando a mesa com as mãos, atrás do saco de pães que sabia estar em algum canto.

Sakura percebeu o que ele queria, então, decidiu pegar para ele. Já o que seu marido queria estava mais perto dela, e ainda tinha o fator que o estava vendo. Porém, na hora que ela conseguiu pegá-lo, as mãos do marido se entrelaçaram as dela no mesmo objetivo. E instantaneamente, sentiu uma estranha sensação percorrer todo seu corpo, o que era ridículo, pois ele a tocara apenas nas mãos. Meu Deus! Era a mão, e estava quase corada. Não ficava assim quando ele beijava cada centímetro de seu corpo. No entanto, nesses momentos, a paixão lhe governava, não deixando espaço para constrangimentos estúpidos.

"Você queria o pão, não?", a voz de Sakura saiu vergonhosamente fraca.

"Oh, sim.", ele respondeu, retirando a mão de cima da dela.

E quase que imediatamente, foi lhe entregue um pedaço de pão. O que ajudou muito na hora de ingerir a sopa que Sakura havia preparado. Parecia que era uma espécie de _Nori Soba_, mas não estava certo disso. Pois o gosto era intragável. Podia apostar que o macarrão havia grudado na panela e queimado um pouco, também.

Ela era a pior cozinheira que ele conhecia.

"Você é muito quieto, calado... Não sente falta de falar?" Sakura perguntou inquietamente, querendo se livrar daquela gororoba que ela própria havia preparado e fracassado miseravelmente.

"Não quando estou comendo."

"Isso é o tempo todo.", ela não se intimidou com a resposta curta, que parecia mais um alerta, como se não quisesse conversa, ou estaria se referindo a educação de falar de boca cheia? "Então? Você não quer comer isso."

"Eu costumo pensar, quando estou sem falar. É algo necessário. Silêncio ajuda muito. Pensar antes de fazer."

"Que interessante! Mas eu também costumo ter meus próprios pensamentos, o que não me impede de falar."

"Já que você insiste, o que está pensando?" ele inquiriu, deixando-a horrorizada com a simples idéia de ter que compartilhá-los.

"Isso é pessoal!", exclamou temerosa com a simples alternativa que ele pudesse ler seus pensamentos. Isso, sim, seria um grande desastre. Além da vergonha que sentiria.

Claro que sim. Não haveria desculpas, nem como inventar algo que a livrasse do constrangimento que lhe causaria, caso ele, realmente, pudesse ler seus pensamentos. Tudo que pensava, indiretamente ou diretamente, sempre estava relacionado com o dito cujo.

E agora, ele vinha com essa?! Mas, é claro, que seria ótimo se ela pudesse ter acesso aos pensamentos dele, nunca o contrário. Porque se ele conseguisse seria fatídico.

"Não precisa ficar desse jeito."

"Que jeito?!", ela inquiriu, nervosamente.

"Nervosa. Você está nervosa, pelo simples fato a menção dos seus pensamentos serem revelados. O que está parecendo algo interessante, mas infelizmente, não tenho esse poder."

"Graças a Deus." Sakura sussurrou, colocando as mãos na boca logo em seguida, esperando que ele não ouvisse.

O que, infelizmente, teve a certeza que seu pedido silencioso a Deus não fora ouvido, pois logo em seguida, Itachi afirmou:

"Você não confia em mim.", não era uma pergunta.

"Não, é... apenas, talvez, eu..." Sakura gaguejou, sem conseguir pronunciar uma frase coerente. Na verdade, não tinha a mínima idéia do que poderia dizer para o marido.

"Por que você confiaria, não é?"

_Ele estava esperando uma resposta_?, perguntou-se Sakura, em pensamento.

"Porque você é meu marido.", mesmo não precisando, ela quis responder. Queria deixar claro, que mesmo que não confiasse, ela gostaria muitíssimo de fazê-lo.

"Nosso estado civil não tem nada haver com isso." Itachi afirmou. "Sei que o fato de nós estarmos casados, não vai fazê-la confiar em mim, pois confiança se conquista aos poucos, e não se ganha do nada. Mas preciso que você confie em mim, aconteça o que for. Apenas confie em mim."

"Por que isso agora. Justo agora..."

"Porque é muito importante."

"Está acontecendo alguma coisa, não é?", ela indagou um pouco apreensiva. Precisava tomar conhecimento, saber a razão que o fazia manter aquela conversa. Realmente, o que ele falara, era a mais pura verdade. Confiança se conquista aos poucos...

O quão estranho aquela conversa ainda poderia ficar? Era muito difícil dizer, mas a questão estava em que Itachi queria sua confiança, isso deveria significar que confiaria nela também, certo? Ou talvez, só fosse valer em um lado. Só ela confiaria, ele não confiaria nela.

Se fosse isso, era no mínimo uma injustiça. Mas em que aspecto a vida era justa? Justiça estava se tornando algo raro, que chegava a escapar na ponta dos dedos, algo que precisava ser agarrado fortemente, antes que escapasse.

"Nada que você precise se preocupar." Itachi murmurou, enquanto a esposa ainda pensava nas últimas palavras dele. "Hei, ouça-me: não há nada de errado. Fique tranqüila."

"Eu acho que..."

"Apenas relaxe, esqueça isso e confie em mim."

"Não!" Sakura exclamou. Ela permanecia decidida a descobrir, precisava saber o que estava acontecendo. "Você confia em mim, Itachi?"

Ele não respondeu por um longo tempo, e ambos permaneceram em silêncio, mas quando Sakura iria lhe dizer o que estava pensando a respeito, Itachi começou:

"Se confiança para você, significa que irei confiar a minha vida a você... Sim, eu confio, confio com a minha própria vida. Mas existem coisas que você não entenderia se eu te contasse, e existe coisas que é melhor você não saber."

"Eu não estou entendendo. Tudo o que você acabou de dizer parece... eu não sei o que parece, mas..."

"Não pense, só confie em mim."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_A morte está chegando. A minha morte está se aproximando pelos becos imundos das redondezas, mas, de alguma forma, não é mais como no passado._ _Não me sinto mais como antes. Já não espero por ela e agradeço aos céus por me livrarem do meu fardo._

Parecia estranho, porém, Hisashi sabia o que estava acontecendo. Ele não precisava mais ler dentro de seu algoz para ter a sua resposta. Contudo, você não desejar mais a morte, não significa que ela não virá, não te perseguirá incansavelmente até obter sua alma.

A morte permanecia, infiltrando-se em sua alma, centímetro por centímetro.

Os olhos de um homem eram a janela que fornecia o seu poder. Seu poder... O poder da aberração que ele havia se tornado, pois era assim que seu pai o chamava. E estava certo. Porque nenhum garoto faria o que ele conseguia, nenhum jamais leria a alma de um homem pelos olhos.

Uma maldição para Raikage, uma benção para Uchiha Madara.

Amargura e frieza, fora apenas isso que recebera do homem que deveria ser o seu pai. Como se essa palavra pudesse ser usada, assim, sem nenhum afeto. Poderia? Estivera atrás dessa resposta, da mesma maneira que estivera atrás de sua morte, da pessoa que estava predestina a matá-lo. Não seria um pecador, seria assassinado, não cometeria um suicídio.

Entretanto, quando por fim conseguira ficar diante dele, percebera que não era aquilo que estivera ansiando por tanto tempo.

Hisashi não queria morrer, não mais, e isso ficara evidente. Mas somente no instante que lera dentro do Uchiha.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Saki?"

Ela seria capaz de interromper qualquer coisa que estivesse fazendo, deixar qualquer pensamento de lado à menção daquela única e pequena palavra. Ainda mais vindo daquela voz que mexia tanto com seus sentidos.

"Sim.", ela conseguiu responder, mesmo que as suas emoções estivessem despencando. Ficando fora de controle.

"Você não respondeu a minha pergunta. Pode confiar em mim?"

Sinceramente, ela não sabia. Como poderia confiar, sem pensar duas vezes, cegamente, em Itachi? Tudo que sabia dele, simplesmente não era o bastante. Porque ele era um estranho. Mas um estranho que se tornara seu marido. E, ainda tinha o fato, de que a maioria das coisas que sabia a seu respeito, vinha de boatos que as pessoas diziam. Que para sua infelicidade ou felicidade, não havia muita veracidade.

Itachi queria a sua confiança, e ela gostaria de dá-la a ele, mas como poderia ser capaz de tanto?

"Eu não sei. Mas quando alguém, do nada, pede que confie nela... Isso significa que é quase um adeus..." Sakura começou a dizer, sem ter muita certeza no que saia de sua boca. "Algo como: preciso dar uma saída, talvez eu não volte mais, pois posso morrer. Mas confie em mim, possa ser que a sorte esteja do meu lado..."

"Sakura!", ele a interrompeu. "Eu tinha conhecimento que sua imaginação era fértil, mas não sabia as proporções."

"Estou errada... por acaso?"

"Creio que sim."

"Você não vai sair para resolver alguma coisa que ficou sabendo por eles?"

"Realmente, preciso fazer isso. Não é algo perigoso, não, não agora. E mesmo que fosse, ainda assim, essa conversa não estaria significando um adeus."

"Por que precisa que eu confie em você, então?"

Eles permaneceram em silêncio por um longo tempo. Um silêncio constrangedor, até que o nome do marido de Sakura foi chamado:

"Itachi-san."

Uma voz feminina. Sakura revirou os olhos, com impaciência. Na verdade, ela queria esganar a dona da voz, mesmo que a interferência tivesse sido uma coisa boa. Ou talvez não, era difícil decidir.

"Você poderia vir aqui um instante? É importante." Akira disse em tom cauteloso, encostada na soleira da porta da cozinha.

Que mulherzinha era aquela? Meu Deus! Ela disse a palavra _importante_, bem debaixo dos ouvidos da esposa dele. Francamente, aonde o mundo irá parar? Sakura já ouvira muitas histórias do que, de fato, acabava sendo _importante_. Mas não estava com ciúmes dele, longe disso.

"Eu tenho que ir agora. Mas voltaremos a falar sobre isso." Itachi disse a esposa, ainda sentado confortavelmente em sua cadeira, sem responder a pergunta de Akira.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Por que diabos eu iria atrás do moleque?" Sasuke perguntou a Madara, sem fazer nenhum esforço para esconder o seu desapontamento, ou a sua irritação. Ambos estavam evidentes.

Uchiha Madara não fora pego de surpresa, é claro que não, mas não gostava do tom de voz de Sasuke. Para ele, aquele jovem era um pequeno vingador, quase um pirralho que não sabia muito da vida, porém, achava o contrário.

Um pirralho irritante que se deixava levar pelos sentimentos.

Não podia afirmar com certeza, pois aprendera com a vida que nada era certo, mas tinha um belo palpite, que a rebeldia e a natureza egoísta do garoto, não o ajudaria muito. Porque ele não se preocupava com os acontecimentos, com o rumo que seus próprios interesses levavam, apenas se importava em fazer o que estava em sua mente.

Exatamente como agora.

"Como?", indagou Madara, distraidamente. "Oh, sim, queira me desculpar. Por que você iria atrás do moleque? Porque ele é muito importante."

"Eu não me importo com ele."

_Claro que não, por que deveria, não é?_, perguntou-se Madara em pensamentos.

"Pois deveria.", o velho Uchiha preferiu dizer. "Hisashi é um garotinho muito poderoso, que tem um dom maravilhoso."

"Prefiro ir atrás do Hachibi!"

"Ah, não! O maldito Jinchuuriki não irá fugir se fizer algo primeiro, algo muito mais importante."

O sol entrava pela pequena janela lateral da sala, trazendo a luz amarela, aquela luz peculiar que um dia fizera sentido; um sentido que fora perdido através dos anos. Quantos anos ele tinha agora? Havia quantos que a matara? Não saberia dizer, não mais, e não queria se lembrar.

Porque voltar para aquela época era inútil. Passaram-se séculos, e nada poderia mudar esse fato. Só precisava achar um jeito de esquecer, ainda mais agora que estava chegando aonde deveria ter estado, quando a matou. Naquele fatídico dia. Sim, também fora um dia ensolarado, até muito bonito.

Porém, por mais que o Sol sempre voltasse, ela nunca voltaria. Por mais que ele a desejasse, sabia que esta era uma ambição que nem mesmo com todo o poder seria capaz de tornar realidade.

Não há volta para a morte, e nenhum arrependimento é permitido.

"Por que eu? Por que não você?"

Um brilho demoníaco passou pelos olhos escarlates de Madara, mas logo, desapareceu, pois seu autocontrole estava entrando em harmonia, ou melhor, voltando. Quando pensava nela, naquele dia, ficava perdido.

"Porque o garoto tem medo... medo... Não sei dizer ao certo a razão, mas você o atinge de alguma forma. Possa ser que ele tenha lido algo dentro de sua alma."

"Isso não faz diferença." Sasuke não entendia e nem queria, na verdade, ele não tinha noção do poder que um menino tão pequeno tinha que carregar.

"É exatamente nesse ponto que está se enganando."

"Acho que não.", o jovem e impaciente Uchiha respondeu com um suspiro. "Mas estou prevendo que irei atrás do pirralho."

Assim estava melhor, mesmo que não fosse o suficiente. Mas, ele sabia esperar, não passara dos cem anos sendo impaciente. Sim, cento e alguma coisa de idade. Apostava no três. Cento e três? Soava muito familiar, deveria ser isso.

"Entenda que um leitor é raro de ser encontrado, pois eles foram dizimados há muitos anos trás. Alguns clãs tinham medo do poder que eles constituíam. Um dom estranho que não era bem isso, apenas um _Kekkei Genkai_. Tal como o nosso, e outros clãs tem. Porém muito perigoso para um inimigo."

Madara sabia bem o que estava dizendo, pois estivera presente no local, mas perdera a chance de capturar um leitor com vida. O que fora uma pena. Um leitor adulto e forte, no seu auge que era capaz de enxergar qualquer coisa. Até mesmo o futuro.

E o garoto, Hisashi, não podia ser comparado com qualquer um deles, mas era alguma coisa. Uma coisa muito valiosa, para simplesmente deixar que Raikage o eliminasse. Ainda mais sendo um motivo tão tolo. Quem se importava, nos dias de hoje, com traição? Oh, os chifres sempre existiram, não é?

"Um clã dizimado... mas um. Mas, não sobrou nenhum membro?" Sua voz era gutural, impregnada com uma frieza que não mais sentia. Um clã dizimado sempre o afetaria. E o menino, agora, tinha a idade que ele tinha quando...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Um estranho sabor de sangue, de morte, como um manto escarlate a espreitava. Sim, poderia ser uma estúpida que acreditava com a força de todo o seu ser em presságios, agouros, superstições e o mais importante, ela acreditava nos espíritos. Em que nada morre; apenas se transforma. Tanto que naquele momento, poderia estar sendo observada por um. Por que não?

Minako sentiu seu coração bater mais fraco, cada vez desacelerando o ritmo, quase parando, por um pequeno instante, pensou que estava morrendo, mas logo voltou acelerar. Até mais forte que deveria ser o seu normal, como se estivesse sofrendo um ato inesperado. Alguma surpresa.

E o fato de estar ferida, não podia deixar de ser, não é?

Fora ferida no ombro esquerdo por uma _kunai_. Poderia tentar se desculpar, dizendo que no momento em que ocorrera estava distraída, com medo de cair na água. Era o seu pior pavor se tornando realidade. Mas apesar disso, não seria capaz de algo assim. Errar era humano, mas esconder a verdade, ainda assim era uma mentira.

Depois do estrago que a lâmina fizera, ainda havia o estado de sua coluna, por causa dos golpes que recebera, enquanto se encontrava com náuseas da perda de sangue e espantada com sua terrível presente situação, que não era das mais agradáveis.

Porém, ela reagira, não é? Não permanecera parada como uma lagosta, esperando ser degustada. Aquilo a enojaria completamente, ser a vítima é algo ridículo para alguém que tivera a sua educação, e mesmo tratando-se de sua própria vida, ela com certeza; nunca permitiria que sua dignidade chegasse a esse ponto.

Mas fora naquele instante, odioso e pecaminoso momento que fora jogada para cima que seu sangue gelou, porque cair na água estava fora de cabimento, mesmo que estivesse completamente saudável. Afinal, depois do que lhe acontecera aos quatro anos, não quisera se arriscar e assim, não aprendera a nadar. Nem mesmo gostava de banhar-se em banheiras.

Correr o risco era perigoso demais.

Não adiantava ter tais pensamentos, a perturbação que estava sentindo não a ajudaria em nada, apenas atrapalharia. Não que ela tivesse muitas alternativas, pois não era uma feiticeira e nem nada próximo a isso. Bem que gostaria, mas... Na certa cairia na água, seu pesadelo retornaria, e depois, talvez viesse à morte. Talvez pudesse ser algo indolor, não?

Quando achou que já estava descendo do seu lindo voou, Minako cerrou suas pálpebras fortemente. Seria melhor tê-las fechadas, estranho, nunca pensara em algo assim.

Sim, pensamentos incoerentes que nunca tivera antes, sempre acabavam passando por sua mente, na hora que se encontrava em perigo. Isso não significava que sua mente fosse das mais organizadas. Sabia que não.

Mas, não era certo, não estava se sentindo molhada e nem com falta de ar. Talvez seus pulmões estivessem sofrendo algumas pontadas, mas isso deveria ser por causa dos seus últimos ferimentos, não de um afogamento. Também não sentia suas doloridas costelas reclamarem do baque da madeira dura contra elas.

Então, a garota percebera o que havia acontecido. E o mais importante, onde estava; naquele exato momento. Não que fosse um lugar ruim e desagradável, mas não era um que poderia se orgulhar quando estivesse contando para os seus netos.

_Netos?_, ela era mesmo um serzinho anormal, de difícil compreensão. Alguns segundos atrás, só havia pensamentos para sua morte, e não era algo relacionado à sua própria vida, o futuro que poderia gozar. E no seguinte momento, estava pensando nas histórias que contaria para os netos.

"Então, você fala mais do que faz, não é?"

O que Hatake Kakashi estava dizendo? Mesmo que seus ouvidos não tenham sido afetados pela água, não pareciam estarem nas melhores condições. Porque ele não poderia estar insinuando que... Como poderia ser? Não, não poderia, mesmo que seu pequeno momento não tenha sido lá muito bonito.

"O que você está dizendo?"

"Você fala e eu faço o trabalho sozinho.", ele respondeu, segurando-a em seus braços. "Confesso que estava esperando um pouco mais da senhorita."

"Sozinho? Você é um idiota, quase cego, pois não enxerga os fatos mesmo que estejam grudados na ponta do seu nariz. E a minha voz está ficando cansada, falar com homens é sempre um grande trabalho."

A mão dele, masculina e forte, tocou de leve no ombro que ainda sangrava, e a garota soltou uma imprecação nada feminina.

"O que é isso? Está maluco?", gritou Minako, apenas se retesando quando percebeu que estava nos braços dele. Que mesmo não querendo admitir, havia sido salva por aquele homem que tanto a intrigava. Se não fosse ele, estaria nas profundezas daquela água pavorosa.

"Nenhum _obrigado_ de sua parte?"

Ela o olhou com desdém. O que poderia fazer? Ajoelhar-se aos pés do santíssimo que não fizera menos do que sua política de shinobi e beijar-lhe os dedos afetadamente?

"O que aconteceu?", ela resolveu ignorar a pergunta que lhe foi feita e descobrir o que fora de fato a realidade; e o que a sua tumultuada mente lhe pregara.

"Nós fomos atacados enquanto estávamos mantendo aquela pequena conversa frívola. O que foi um erro. Afinal, nos encontrávamos aqui, para uma missão. Onde tínhamos noção do perigo que corríamos."

Por que ele não lhe dizia os fatos que não estava ciente? Ah, os homens, essas são as criaturas que dominam a humanidade.

Tudo bem. Não seria ela, uma simples morta, que iria mudar um detalhe precioso como esse, de uma hora para outra. Mas os homens eram umas lesmas, isso era.

"Você os matou, ou quê?", impaciente, ela não deixou mais ele prosseguir com aquela ladainha detestável.

"Quase isso."

"Com você nunca é cem por cento. Já deveria ter percebido isso."

Talvez fosse melhor deixar a segurança daqueles braços, seu orgulho pedia isso, mas aquela posição era deliciosa, faziam seu braço esquerdo permanecer dormente, afugentando a dor. Só poderia ser isso, mas é claro que sim. Qual poderia ser a outra razão cabível?

E tudo acontecera muito rápido, mais rápido do que no momento em que a lâmina da _kunai, _que ainda se encontrava firmemente presa em sua pele a atingira. Os braços que a protegiam estavam ali, fazendo o seu trabalho, mas no seguinte instante, eles não mais rondavam seu corpo.

Depois disso, só fora sentir a pressão que seu corpo dolorido fizera quando caíra naquela grande proporção de água. E, sim, o barulho não fora dos mais agradáveis.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Itachi pressentia que o momento estava chegando.

Ele sabia que não podia continuar como estava, apenas vivendo um dia após o outro, com uma tranqüilidade que não conseguia sentir. Mas, a chegada de Kisame com uma nova noticia indesejada, mudara o rumo de seus planos. Se é que ele poderia os denominar dessa forma.

Achava que não.

Porém, estava certo que precisava começar a agir. Afinal, não havia mais utilidade alguma, fazer com que os outros pensassem que ele se encontrava morto. Só havia quando suas feridas permaneciam abertas. E além do mais, aquele com quem mais se preocupava, já estava ciente de sua situação.

Sabia que ele não estava morto.

Em breve, precisaria partir, pois não poderia ficar assim. Encontrava-se quase indefeso sem os seus olhos, a sua fonte de poder. Algo precisava tomar o seu lugar, e Itachi tinha plena consciência do que seria.

Mas sempre havia a possibilidade de fracassar, de perder a vida ao fazê-lo. No entanto, estivera correndo riscos por toda a sua existência. Porque aqueles que não o fazem, não conseguem nada. É a lei da sobrevivência, ele aprendera bem isso. Quando fora obrigado a se virar sozinho, sem poder confiar em ninguém.

_Confiança... _

Era um sentimento, talvez uma conseqüência. Todavia, não conseguira, não encontrara ninguém em seu caminho que pudesse; que merecesse essa confiança. Até agora. Por isso, ele compreendia o fato de Sakura não querer confiar nele. Simplesmente por ter passado pela mesma situação com milhares de pessoas anteriormente.

Porém, sua esposa era inocente. Não pertencia ao mesmo mundo que ele. Aquilo estava virando loucura, no que fora se meter?

Jamais deveria ter pensado em um casamento, pois não era um homem normal, não tinha uma vida normal. E não queria que ela fosse afetada, pelos horrores que a convivência com ele poderia causar.

Respirou fundo; por muito tempo teve toda a situação a sua volta sobre controle, mas de alguma forma inequívoca, Saki o deixava confuso. Ela deixava todo o seu mundo de cabeça para baixo, o que era uma novidade. Antes nada o pegava de surpresa. Atualmente, pensava mais nela, em seu estado sentimental do que nas coisas que deveria. E não achava que o bebê fosse a razão.

Ele estava se envolvendo emocionalmente, isso deveria deixá-lo irritado, mas não o deixava.

"O que aconteceu?", ele ouviu a voz da esposa, da _sua_ Saki. "Você está parecendo um pouco pálido. Não se sente bem?"

Sakura não esperou pela resposta dele, pois nem sempre elas vinham. Fato que estava começando a lidar melhor, por mais brava que algumas vezes ficasse.

"Você está com febre!", ela afirmou, com as mãos na testa do marido.

"Não. Estou perfeitamente bem."

Ela não respondeu por um momento, era bom dar o troco.

"Então eu que estou muito gelada, suponho.", sua mão esquerda havia descido para o rosto dele, enquanto a direita tocava a sua própria testa.

"Ficarei bem, em breve."

"Claro que sim. Porém, só depois de tomar uma infusão com ervas especializada.", rebateu, com preocupação.

Normalmente as febres dele ocorriam durante a madrugada, e iam embora logo pela manhã. Sim, já era de noite, mas ainda assim, era algo fora do normal. Se é que algo assim podia ser visto como natural.

Decidida a ir preparar algo para o marido tomar, Sakura retirou a mão do rosto dele, mas não conseguiu se afastar muito, pois ele agarrou seu braço esquerdo com firmeza. Algo bom. A doença não o deixava fraco _demais_.

"Apenas fique aqui." Itachi pediu, colocando a sentada em seu colo.

"Do mesmo jeito que você pediu minha confiança? Sem explicações? Sem fazer nada... Talvez, não sei... se existisse a troca de confiança. Quem sabe, eu também pudesse ajudá-lo. Da mesma maneira que posso afastar a sua febre."

Mas ele não queria que ela fizesse nada. Porque aceitar o seu pedido e colocá-la no mundo dele o destruiria, pois sua Saki acabaria mudando, sendo mais parecida com ele, e menos consigo mesma.

Por isso, nunca iria deixar que ela se envolvesse em seus problemas, claro, além do necessário, ela sendo a sua esposa. E sabia que não era justo; pedindo lhe a confiança, mas não fazendo o mesmo aos olhos dela. Pois confiava, sim, apenas não podia corrompê-la com o errante mundo em que ele fazia parte.

Com tais pensamentos, resolveu beijá-la, nesses momentos não existia nada além dos dois, e isso fazia o paraíso ser um pouco dele. Por um momento, Sakura não retribuíra o beijo, e quando ele pensou que não o faria, ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço e deixou que sua língua encontra-se com a dele, não tendo forças para resistir.

Era exatamente aquilo que ele precisava: o calor quente, suave e aconchegante de sua boca e de todo o seu corpo.

**Continua... **

**Nota da Beta: **Aaaaaaai que lindo. Finalmente ta rendendo assunto. Tava ansiosa pra acontecer algo. Mas a danada da autora sempre para na melhor parte. Hehehe

**Nota da Autora: **Sim, este beijo continuará no próximo capítulo. Não estavam pensando que eu iria pular, não é? Adoro escrever cenas de amor. Claro que isso não vem ao caso, no momento. Bom, acho que eu já disse tudo que queria na primeira nota, mas continuo pedindo suas opiniões, sim? Vocês não imaginam o quanto é importante. Afinal, só posto aqui por essa razão, pois acho bonitinho no Word.

_Por favor, deixem suas opiniões e recomendem para seus amigos!_

**Resposta das Reviews: **

**Darema: **_Olá! Nossa, o melhor capítulo? Isso me deixou muito, muito feliz. Porque sua opinião é muito importante para mim, e por o tal capítulo não ter sido muito apreciado pela maioria. Muito obrigada por todo apoio, por me ajudar com a revisão e por ser uma grande amiga. Beijos!_

**Yakumo-san ou Yuki-san: **_Olá! Eu sou malvada? Não diga. Ah, isso você tem que ler para saber, não vale contar. Que bom que está começando a gostar da Minako. Ela é uma boa garota. Sobre a visão de Itachi, não abro o jogo de maneira nenhuma. Mas, em breve, terá novidades quanto a isso. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Dayane Manfrere: **_Olá! Que bom que você gosta das minhas atualizações, espero não te decepcionar com esse novo capítulo. Sobre a Sakura, eu diria que ela não está sofrendo, isso é, no momento. Suas dúvidas são fichinha em comparação ao que a espera no futuro. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Soras: **_Olá! Fico feliz que você ache que eu escrevo bem. Nossa, que bom estar conseguindo manter a personalidade de cada personagem, isso é um pouco difícil em algumas situações, mas também é essencial, não é? Espero que goste desse novo capítulo. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Jord73: **_Olá! Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior, fico contente com isso. Bem, um capítulo com pouco Itachi e Sakura é algo raro, fique tranqüila quanto a isso. Ah, eu não acho que devemos fazer vilões e heróis, pois nós somos humanos e temos um pouco de cada um. Então, escrevo dessa maneira. Mas, claro, cada um puxa para um lado. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Nadeshiko Amamya: **_Olá! É ótimo saber disso, por favor, continue acompanhando. Eu tenho demorado nas atualizações, mas farei o possível para postar mais regularmente. Claro que sim, a maioria das cenas será de Itachi e Sakura, juntos ou separados. Saber que vai ser papai? Acho que isso não demora muito. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Nati: **_Olá! Ah, Minako tem todo o seu jeito de ser. Adorei a parte do suco também. Mas é claro, assim como você, fico ansiosa pelas partes de Itachi e Sakura. Sempre. Agora a situação dos nossos pombinhos vai se complicar um pouco, mas tenho certeza que as leitoras irão apreciar. Que bom que está gostando da história. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**uchiha lilith: **_Olá! Que legal! __Adorei saber um pouco da sua história e como ela é parecida com o que a Sakura está vivendo. Acho que a adaptação é realmente algo complicado, mas no final, tudo vale a pena, não é mesmo? Desculpe ter demorado tanto com a atualização. Espero que continue gostando. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Mila: **_Olá! Que bom vê-la por aqui novamente. Não se preocupe, os deveres em primeiro lugar, depois a diversão. Estou muito feliz em saber que está gostando da história. Claro que continuo, aqui está! Ah, Sakura não falou para ele que está grávida. Ainda. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Sakura05: **_Olá! Que bom que você está gostando. Aqui está a continuação. Espero que você aprecie. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Manu Moony: **_Olá! Seja bem-vinda! Estou muito feliz em saber que você gostou tanto assim da minha história. Nossa! Leu os quinze capítulos, assim, tão rápido? Porque, afinal, alguns são bem grandes. Os momentos entre Itachi e Sakura também são os meus preferidos. Espero que goste desse novo capítulo. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**UcHiHa-DaRk-AnGeL: **_Olá! O importante é que você apareceu. Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior. Sim, a história da Minako é interessante, pelo menos, eu acho que sim. Ainda há muita coisa a esse respeito para vir à tona. Verdade, pobre Jiraiya, mas não é culpa minha ele ter perdido um braço. Pode deixar que a Sakura irá fazer tudo que estiver ao seu alcance. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos! _

**Sakura-Cham18: **_Olá! Que bom que você está gostando da história. Aqui está a continuação. Sim, Sakura irá contar para Itachi que está grávida. Mas tenha um pouco de paciência quanto a isso. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Jaqueline Uchiha: **_Olá! Ah, claro que não, quanto mais elogios melhor, não é? Que bom que está apreciando a história. Fico muito feliz com isso. A continuação está aqui, espero que não se decepcione. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**FranHyuuga: **_Olá! Fran, que bom vê-la novamente aqui. Senti falta de seus comentários. Eu entendo, as pessoas andam sempre com pressa ultimamente, mas pode deixar reviews sem logar, certo? Nossa, realmente, realmente, fiquei triste com a sua opinião. Não gosta do rumo que a história tomou? Minako entrou no capítulo 6, e foi nesse capítulo o primeiro beijo ItaSaku, quando a história começou a tomar um caminho interessante. Bem, tudo que posso fazer é torcer que volte a gostar da história, e que não se decepcione ainda mais com ela. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Brouillard: **_Olá! O importante é que você apareceu. Agradeço-lhe muitíssimo por isso. Sim, chegamos aos 400, até passamos. Acho que esse novo capítulo recompensou o sumiço de Itachi e Sakura no anterior, não é? E olha, tivemos Sasuke também. No próximo teremos muito mais. Pois é, muitas pessoas não caíram nas graças de Minako a primeira vista, mas acho que vão entendê-la aos poucos, com os fatos sendo revelados. Acredito que o nosso casal não está tão longe assim de confiarem um no outro, mas são pessoas muito diferentes uma da outra, e isso complica muito. Vou parar de falar, pois se continuo, acabo contando tudo. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**MimiHidalgo: **_Olá! Surpreender os leitores é uma coisa boa, e você não viu nada, muitas reviravoltas estão vindo por aí. Eu prezo muito a sua sinceridade__e lhe agradeço muito.__Então, você acha que recompensei neste capítulo? Espero que a resposta seja sim. Ah, Sasuke encontrará a Sakura, mas e o Itachi? O que você acha? Quem vem primeiro? Não posso falar nada sobre o sonho, sinto muito. Também estou torcendo que Jiraiya fique bom e ajude nosso casal, pois eles precisarão. Amor é uma coisa muito forte, e só se ama uma pessoa na vida; gostar é outra coisa. Não sou fã de triângulos, mas ficará uma incomoda situação a primeira vista. Pode deixar que ela contará para ele , logo, logo. Que bom que gosta da Minako, eu a adoro. Bem, espero que continue gostando da história. Não posso falar muito, mas muitas emoções e provações vêm por aí. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Carol Julliao: **_Olá! Muito obrigada! Estou realmente honrada, a melhor que você já leu? Nossa! Ganhei o mês com isso. Bem, ela ainda não contou para o marido que está grávida, mas irá fazê-lo em breve. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Pitty-chan: **_Olá! Que bom que você gostou. Ah, logo a Sakura irá contar para ele que está grávida, e assim, você descobrirá a reação dele. Digamos que Sasuke não ficará feliz em saber que tem uma cunhada e muito menos por ser quem é. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Taciana: **_Olá! Seja muito bem-vinda! Muito para ela? Que isso, eles são perfeitos um para o outro, pois se completam. Minako não é irmã do Naruto. Ela já está grávida, e não sei se ela curá-la os olhos dele. Espero que goste desse novo capítulo. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Flavia McCartney: **_Olá! Não se preocupe com isso, eu entendo perfeitamente o seu problema. Agradeço por você dedicar um pouco do seu tempo para ler esta história. Nossa! Muito obrigada pelo seu apoio, pelas palavras amigas que me incentivaram muito. Estou super feliz em saber que está aprovando o enredo que a história está tomando. E, que bom que gosta da Minako. Espero que aprove esse novo capítulo. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Final Fairy: **_Olá! Minako é sim, muito atrevida. Você ainda não viu nada. Bem, a parte da ponte está apenas no começo. A luta ainda irá acontecer. Sobre Itachi e Sakura, espero que esse novo capítulo tenha recompensado o sumiço deles no anterior. Eu também quero que ela conte. Juro que sim. Logo estarei escrevendo essa cena. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Yasashiino Yume: **_Olá, Rafa. Tudo bem, e com você? Espero que sim. Você demorou, mas apareceu, e é isso que conta. Fico tão contente que você esteja começando a gostar do Itachi, e que minha história está contribuindo para isso. Pode deixar, é só você me perguntar que lhe conto o que é imaginação e o que é real. Ah, acho que meus personagens refletem muito, principalmente Itachi. Acredito que é uma marca minha. Bem, ele é um pouco grosso, um pouco carinhoso, e por aí vamos pra frente. Sabe que eu não gosto de NaruHina, porém, será necessário em algumas partes. Eu não confiaria no Kisame se fosse a Sakura, e você, conseguiria essa proeza? Acho que não. Tsunade e Jiraiya; gostei muito de escrever essa cena, e tem muito mais pela frente. Oh, passado que tem que ser desvendado. Muitos disseram que o casamento foi muito machista, que bom que você aprovou. Querida, fiquei muito feliz com sua review. Colocou-me lá em cima. Obrigada! Espero que continue gostando da história, e aparecendo por aqui. Beijos!_


	17. Entendimento

**Título:** Uma Paixão Poderosa  
**Autora:** Thayaná  
**Beta:** Daisy  
**Casal:** Itachi & Sakura  
**Classificação:** T (13 anos)  
**Gênero: **Romance/Drama  
**Sinopse:** Sakura almejava ser amada e construir uma família. Itachi precisava de um herdeiro, pois se caso algo desse errado em seus planos, esse iria completar sua missão. Porém, uma paixão poderosa entre ambos se torna inevitável à medida que o tempo passa, e eles se conhecem verdadeiramente.

**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao tio Kishimoto. Porém, Itachi é quase meu, preciso apenas assinar o contrato e trabalhar duro até juntar alguns milhões para conseguir comprá-lo finalmente.

**Música tema do capítulo: **Sia – Breathe Me.

**Nota da Autora: **Olá, queridas leitoras! Como vocês estão? Espero que bem, pois eu estou. Sei que demorei dois meses para postar esse capítulo e sinto muito por isso. No entanto, minha inspiração para escrever essa cena havia me abandonado... Bem, ela voltou com força total e... É melhor dizer isso na outra nota quando vocês já estarão por dentro dos acontecimentos. Mudando de assunto, mas mantendo quase no mesmo, minha inspiração voltou por causa do último capítulo do mangá. Vocês viram? Itachi voltou! Ah, eu nunca perdi a esperança e essa história é uma prova viva disso. De todas as formas, este capítulo está pronto e tem um conteúdo um pouco adulto. Acho que vocês sabem o que estou querendo dizer, não é?

Agradeço de todo o coração às reviews que recebi. Foram 38. Só perdendo para o capítulo 12. Fiquei imensamente feliz. Seria tão bom se fosse sempre assim, não é? Espero e tenho esperanças que vocês continuem a mandar seus comentários sinceros, e a gostarem da história. Caso desgostem de algo, falem a respeito. Ajudem-me a melhorar! Críticas fazem uma autora de sucesso.

Bom, sem reviews, sem atualização. Poucas reviews; acredito que irá demorar um pouquinho, pois ficarei na esperança de receber mais. Muitas reviews, capítulo 18 irá chegar rapidinho. Como devo viajar dia 18 e voltar dia 25. Se não der para postar até dia 17, só no dia 26. Estarei com o notebook, então irei escrever, mas sem internet. Agora é com vocês!

Espero que gostem do capítulo!

**UMA PAIXÃO PODEROSA**

**Capítulo 17 – Entendimento.**

**Help, I have done it again**

_Me ajude, tenho feito isso de novo_

"Hei, espere um minuto." Sakura pediu, afastando seus lábios dos do marido. Afinal, o homem estava com febre, e tinha a audácia de ter certos pensamentos que não deveria ter, não é?

O que ele poderia querer ao beijá-la daquela maneira?

A resposta daquela indagação já tinha conhecimento, obviamente. Passara-se mais de trinta dias, desde que perdera a virgindade. Apesar de ter sido de uma maneira memorável, lembrando, era um pouquinho constrangedor. A maneira que se atirara nos braços dele, oferecendo-se de todas as formas possíveis, mesmo sendo sua esposa. Esse fato amenizava as coisas, claro, mas ainda sim, a recordação não deixava de ser vergonhosa.

Não, isso está errado. Ela não se atirara nos braços fortes dele, não fez nada físico e nem tentou seduzi-lo. Primeiro, por que, como se deve seduzir um cego? E em segundo, não tinha a mínima prática nesse ofício complicado. Apenas havia feito o melhor que pôde com sua lógica, e conseguido o que queria.

No entanto, sabia que ele devia estar na dúvida, ou não teria aceitado permanecer com o casamento, apenas por causa de uma dúzia de palavras de uma garota impulsiva, que nem mesmo sabia o que estava dizendo. Só soube após ouvir a própria voz.

**I have been here many times before**

_Eu tenho estado aqui muitas vezes antes_

"Você está um pouco pálido."

"Eu estou bem.", ele continuava teimando que não havia nenhum problema com a sua saúde, como se a febre e a palidez que ostentava em seu semblante não fosse nada. Ah, os homens! Mesmo os amando, sempre dá vontade de matá-los. E, Sakura, tinha sorte em não amá-lo, não é?

"Não adianta eu dizer que não está.", poderia soar como uma pergunta, mas era uma afirmação.

"Concordo."

Por um momento, ela pôde imaginar como seria bom estrangulá-lo, devagar, aos poucos, e tão rápido quanto deixou sua fantasia transportá-la, estava de volta à realidade. Não podia fazer aquilo, apenas o pensamento deixava-a chocada. Ele estava doente, era seu marido. E, o mais importante de tudo, não acreditava que fosse capaz, fisicamente, de conseguir tal façanha.

Mas a prepotência do homem era intragável!

Com tais pensamentos em mente, ela fez aquilo que Itachi menos esperava no momento, o que ambos desejam, sendo sincera consigo mesma. Sakura o beijou. Não um beijo como já lhe dera antes, um leve roçar de lábios, mas sim um beijo que pedia passagem, que queria sentir a língua dele junto com a sua. Queria batalhar o direito daquele espaço que parecia tão limitado.

**Hurt myself again today**

_Machuquei a mim mesma de novo hoje_

"Sakura!" Itachi exclamou.

Chamando-a de Sakura? Nas poucas vezes que ele o fizera, parecia tão estranho. Como se não fosse certo. Não, não era. Mesmo sendo seu nome. O nome que seus pais havia lhe dado. Porém, não podia sentir nem sequer um fragmento de culpa, por seus pensamentos, não seria capaz.

"O que foi? Não era isso que você queria? Que havia feito antes?"

Ela lera em algum lugar que os olhos eram a janela ou a porta para se desvendar a alma, algo assim, um pouco diferente, na verdade. Mas o fato e o importante, era que os olhos de alguma maneira estranha e incomum ajuda conhecer melhor uma pessoa. Entender como ela está se sentindo em determinados momentos da vida, ou até mesmo saber se está apenas sendo sincera.

Perturbável. Sim, era perturbador pensar nisso no momento. Ele estava cego, no fim das contas, não adiantava olhar para aqueles olhos negros. Negros como a noite e outras coisinhas mais. No entanto, não conseguia parar de fitá-lo, não podia desviar o olhar dos olhos dele. Era algo forte. Intenso. Havia uma expressão naqueles olhos, não era algo simplesmente sem luz, sem foco. Deveria ser, sem luz, sem foco; mas não era assim. E isso era confuso por demais.

Preferindo a ação ao pensamento, Sakura sentou-se melhor no colo de Itachi e rodeou-lhe o pescoço com os dois braços. Por um momento que durou apenas alguns poucos segundos, mas que parecera a eternidade, apenas sentiu o coração de seu marido tão bem quanto era possível entender o seu próprio.

**And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame**

_E, a pior parte é que não tem ninguém para culpar_

Itachi queria poder vê-la. Enxergar aquela mudança, conseguir entender. Não estava contente com aquele relacionamento, porque ele não era apenas sexo, não era um vínculo para se ter algo. Tornou-se tão emocional. Algo perigoso e letal. Não era o que esperava, mas o encontro de peles, o cheiro do corpo dela... aquilo o seduzia de uma maneira incontrolável. Como uma droga, que a princípio você percebe que vai ficar viciado e não liga, só começa a se importar quando é estritamente tarde, e compreende que a liberdade virá após muita dor e sofrimento.

Ele estava morrendo. Aquela maldita doença permanecia tomando o controle, mas de alguma maneira, tinha algum controle, pois algo sempre gritava de dentro: "Ainda não. É muito cedo para ir aonde quer que seja." E então, refletia que talvez, apenas talvez, estivesse vivo simplesmente por não haver lugar para ele no Paraíso ou no Inferno. A Terra poderia ser o único lugar onde pudesse ficar.

Era loucura, sabia, mas toda a sua existência não havia se transformado exatamente em uma insanidade desenfreada? Não havia escapatória em sua vida, precisava enfrentar tudo que ainda estava em seu caminho.

E no momento, pensar em uma maneira de morrer... podia morrer de desejo, não iria se importar nem um pouco. Apesar do descontentamento, não era algo ruim. Além do mais, estava casado com ela. Algo que volta e meia era um dos tópicos de sua reflexão, pois era outra insanidade. Afinal das contas, sua esposa era um pouco mais do que uma criança. Tinha 16 anos. Deus! Como foi que não pensara nisso antes? Claro que pensara, mas não de forma mais racional, mais responsável.

Bom, não importava mais. A inocência da _criança_ já fora derramada e manchada. Pena que não fora com vinho.

**Be my friend**

_Seja meu amigo_

"Sem problemas para você, então?", ele perguntou, sua voz estava rouca e provocante, quase insinuante.

"Não há problemas nisso."

"Não?"

"Beijos e um abraço não tem como arrancar pedaços.", ela murmurou. "Ou estou enganada?"

Aquilo soava como uma provocação, mas não era o desejado, apenas saiu. Foi impossível deixar passar e não rebater os comentários de Itachi. E o pior, sentia-se bem com isso. Gostava de falar com ele, discutir, seria mais apropriado. Era algo tão empolgante, como se quando o fizesse pudesse preencher uma parte de seu ser.

Sakura passou as mãos pelo próprio rosto e se levantou, sorrindo, estava feliz. Porque não podia imaginar aquela pequena felicidade alguns poucos meses atrás. Nem teria como. Sua vida no momento poderia ser incerta, porém havia sempre aqueles momentos raros que fazia com que tudo valesse à pena e fizesse um pouco de sentido no meio de tanta loucura.

**Hold me, wrap me up**

_Me segure, me envolva_

Não demorou muito e Itachi também se levantou. Sem se aproximar, apenas ficou parado, bem perto da cadeira. Sakura ficou a observá-lo atentamente. Chegou a se perguntar, em um devaneio bem rápido, se ele tinha noção de onde ela estava. Se ele seria capaz de alcançá-la. E teve sua resposta quase instantaneamente, pois sentiu os lábios dele junto aos seus. Não era um beijinho inocente. Eradevastador. Itachi mordiscou-lhe os lábios fortemente, provocando-os. Estava queimando, e não era apenas de febre. Algo diferente estava acontecendo com ele, como se algo estivesse rompendo, deixando-o. Ele então a ouviu arfar, e afastou seus lábios apenas por alguns centímetros.

Eles haviam trocado vários beijos durante o relacionamento, mas nenhum fora como aquele, nem perto. Na maioria das vezes, Itachi era gentil, terno, carinhoso. No entanto, havia algo irremediavelmente diferente nele.

Incapaz de parar ou de fazer sua mente funcionar, a garota simplesmente seguiu os movimentos da língua dele, quando Itachi voltou a lhe beijar a boca. Prendendo um pouco seus lábios com os dentes, mordendo em uma fome desenfreada. Era um beijo rude. Seu marido nunca havia feito isso antes, mas era impossível protestar, não tinha forças para isso. Parecia que quem estava cega era ela.

Não era como se ele estivesse machucando-lhe fisicamente. Ele não estava dando-lhe uma surra, mas não imaginava que seria o tipo de pessoa que aceitaria um beijo desses. Porque beijo estava relacionado ao carinho, ao afeto entre duas pessoas, ao amor. E aquilo parecia ser tão carnal. Até mais do que o próprio ato sexual.

**Unfold me**

_Me descubra_

Estava completamente assustada, e incapaz de dar um basta na situação. Só conseguia permanecer agarrada a ele, deixando que o beijo aterrorizante continuasse. Uma ânsia de desejo por aquilo controlava todo o seu corpo.

Então, abruptamente ele cessou a pressão, permanecendo imóvel. Mas sua língua ainda continuou entrelaçada a dela por algum tempo. Até que ele se afastou.

"Desculpe.", ele disse. Desculpando-se pela primeira vez com Sakura. Não que fosse algo necessário, no entanto, ela sabia que ele não era homem disso. Ele não se desculpava, ele não agradecia, ele não fazia pedido algum... "Isso não deveria ter acontecido."

"Por quê? Por que não?", ela perguntou desconcertada.

"Você não entende, não é?" Itachi meneou a cabeça, e voltou a se sentar na cadeira.

"Não muito.", murmurou em um fio de voz.

"Simplesmente não foi algo certo. Nada honrado da minha parte... fazer algo assim com você."

"Oh, certo. Isso é uma daquelas coisas que os homens acham que tenham que fazer com mulheres da vida, aquelas que ganham para servir de qualquer forma?"

"Sakura!", exclamou estarrecido. Como é que ela metia aquelas idéias na cabeça? Será que ela lera alguns romances? Com aquele tipo de sensei... era melhor nem pensar.

"O que foi?!", perguntou de uma forma cômica. Todavia, antes que pudesse dizer algo mais, seu marido havia voltado a beijar-lhe os lábios, deixando-a excitada.

**I am small**

_Eu sou pequena_

Itachi não estava se importando, não como antes. Seu controle não estava completamente descontrolado. Mesmo assim, ele decidiu beijá-la novamente. Não iria repetir o ocorrido de alguns momentos atrás, não achava certo. Ele a beijava intensamente, mas carinhosamente, e repetidamente. Beijos longos e pequenos beijos estalados. Deixando-a sem fôlego, ao mesmo tempo em que apaixonada.

Enquanto a beijava, passava suas mãos por todo o corpo pequeno da garota, puxando-a gentilmente pelos quadris, fazendo-a sentir sua virilidade pulsante. Seu desejo estava nas alturas, mesmo que tentasse se controlar, a situação estava muito complicada. Mas não iria mais se comportar como um animal. Não com ela, não novamente. Sakura não merecia, ela merecia amor. Um amor delicado e amável.

Mesmo que não fosse sua natureza, ele queria ser para ela. Itachi queria ser o melhor homem para ela. Tinha noção que era diferente com ela, alguém totalmente diferente. Alguém que podia ser classificado de normal, não que essa fosse à melhor palavra. Contudo, não conseguia entender nada que fosse relacionado à sua esposinha delicada.

E ela era linda para ele, mesmo que não soubesse muito bem como era sua aparência. É claro que conhecia cada curva de seu corpo, já sentira cada músculo e já a vira antes quando enxergava. Mas sinceramente, nunca havia parado para prestar atenção. E agora se arrependia amargamente.

**I'm needy**

_Estou carente_

Sem interromper a corrente infinita de beijos, Itachi foi empurrando com toda gentileza que possuía Sakura para trás, intercalando beijos por todo o rosto da garota, não deixando nunca os lábios por muito tempo. As costas da senhora Uchiha encontraram a parede fria e dura, e o senhor seu marido apoiou as mãos ao lado do corpo dela, prendendo-a, fazendo-a cativa de sua vontade.

"O quê?"

Ele aproveitou os lábios entreabertos dela e sua língua invadiu profundamente, com muita firmeza. Com o propósito do que queria conquistar, e tendo certeza do que seria preciso ser feito para tanto.

Porém, os lábios, mesmo tentadores, já não eram suficientes. Ele precisava de mais, muito mais. Por isso, as mãos dele estavam ganhando passagem pela saia do vestido que Sakura vestia. Sua ereção em toda glória fazendo pressão contra o ventre dela.

"Como?", Sakura perguntou, arregalando os olhos e espalmando as duas mãos no peito do marido, com a intenção de afastá-lo.

"Sim. Não há outro lugar disponível, não é?"

"Mas, isso é..."

"Natural..."

"Não, não é. Chama-se loucura."

"É amor.", ela estancou ao ouvi-lo, não tinha como fazer qualquer som que fosse. "Nós estamos fazendo amor.", e então, a realidade voltou. Não era o amor que imaginara. Não era realmente o seu tão idealizado "Eu te amo".

**Warm me up**

_Me aqueça_

Enquanto ela pensava no amor, Itachi havia descido a calcinha da garota até as pernas, tocando gentilmente cada pequena parte do corpo da esposa até os pés, onde deixou a peça íntima. E no caminho de volta para cima, já não era as mãos que estavam no comando das carícias excitante e sim os lábios luxuriosos e quentes.

Ergueu seu vestido até a cintura, tendo assim livre acesso a sua intimidade. Seu perfeito recanto tão desejado e tão amado. Beijou a feminilidade, mas não se demorou muito ali e continuou subindo, e levando consigo o vestido. Até que chegou à altura dos seios, e já não fazia diferença ficar segurando aquele pedaço de pano. Sendo assim, ele o retirou pela cabeça da sua Saki, muito gentilmente.

Sem vestido para atrapalhar, voltou-se para os seios da sua garota, tocando-lhe os mamilos com os dedos para logo em seguida colocar um deles na boca, e começou a provocá-lo com a ajuda dos dentes. Porém, não se demorou muito. Não era capaz de esperar. E sabia que naquela posição era sempre rápido e muito prazeroso.

**And breathe me**

_E me respire_

Quando ele a deixou por um momento, para poder enfim tirar a própria calça, juntamente enrolada com a cueca que usava, Sakura conseguiu entender o que estava acontecendo, o que estavam prestes a fazer. Ali, na cozinha, ao lado da pia onde por muitas vezes precisara lavar o rosto por causa de seus pesadelos que a atormentava até mesmo durante o dia; e os pratos sujos e pegajosos da comida que sempre tinha que ser jogada fora.

Eles iam mesmo fazer a amor na cozinha. E em pé. Nem mesmo ela havia imaginado algo assim, pois quando pensava a respeito, pensar em fazer amor, não idealizava uma posição, nem mesmo uma cama, eram apenas dois corpos unidos.

Itachi a penetrou de uma só vez, e seus olhos negros estavam mirando os da esposa, tão esverdeados e vivos. Aquela pérola negra não tinha luz, sabia disso, mas essa razão não convencia muito naquele momento. Eles pareciam que diziam algo... Algo que não conseguia compreender, talvez nunca conseguisse.

"Itachi.", ela gemeu, sua voz estava fraca, e parecia que iria despedaçar. Precisou colocar as mãos sobre os ombros do marido para conseguir manter o equilíbrio.

"Está tudo bem.", ele disse, enquanto puxava ela um pouco para cima. Era uma grande diferença de altura, e naquela posição notava-se um pouco mais. Quando se sentiu confortável o suficiente, começou a se mover dentro dela. "Você vai gostar bastante disso, mas lembre-se que não deve gritar, não estamos sozinhos. As paredes hoje têm ouvidos. E eles vão escutar se você o fizer."

Sakura não respondeu, era preferível dá-lhe um soco, e bem dado para deixar uma bela marca. O que, afinal, ele estava fazendo com ela? Era uma menininha inocente até o mês passado e agora estava fazendo amor, para usar o termo bonito, na cozinha. Quem poderia imaginar tal coisa?!

A boca dele voltou a se apossar da dela com paixão. Ele sentiu o protesto silencioso da esposa, achou que deveria ser por causa do que havia dito. Afinal, estavam na cozinha, mesmo que existisse a porta de madeira, não fazia idéia se estava trancada ou não. Bem, trancada não devia estar, mas esperava que estivesse encostada. Não importava, pois os chakras de Akira e Kisame estavam longe e fora eles, estavam perdidos em seus próprios corpos.

**Ouch I have lost myself again**

_Ai, eu me perdi de novo_

"Não devíamos fazer isso... aqui."

"Já estamos fazendo."

"Itachi!"

"Não tem como voltar no tempo."

"Itachi...", e a voz dela foi morrendo aos poucos, sentindo o prazer do êxtase, o ritmo intenso e prazeroso com que ele a investia, com movimentos cadenciados e firmes. Não existia uma maneira de voltar atrás, não havia como resistir, só podia arquear os quadris o máximo que conseguia para senti-lo mais forte dentro de seu corpo.

O prazer estava superando o limite do suportável, estava virando uma tortura deliciosa. Tê-lo tão intimamente, dentro de seu corpo, dividir aquele espaço... Tocava profundamente sua alma.

"Saki", isso, Saki, estava tão bom. Nenhum deles gostaria que parasse, poderiam ficar juntos naquela posição para sempre, mas infelizmente a natureza não era tão bondosa assim. "Oh!", ele respirava com dificuldades, e Sakura um pouco preocupada, prestou bem atenção nas suas reações, mesmo que estivesse um pouco cega pela paixão que ambos compartilhavam.

Itachi contorceu-se um pouco, gemendo, algo estava realmente fora de controle. Devia ser seu corpo, como nunca antes estivera. No entanto, era mais, mais estranho, o ar chegava a lhe faltar. O prazer selvagem que sentia não podia ser o responsável. Sua respiração chegava a ser barulhenta... muito perturbável. Mas, de alguma forma, não conseguia parar com as investidas, e agora estavam tão rudes quanto apaixonadas. E, no momento em que os espasmos estavam tomando conta dele, seus olhos que sempre se mantinham abertos podiam... Era... simplesmente... impossível...

**Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found**

_Me perdi e não há lugar nenhum pra me encontrar._

**Continua... **

**Nota da Autora: **Esta cena realmente irá continuar da onde parou no próximo capítulo! Alguns podem achar esse capítulo um tanto quanto pequeno, mas precisei parar aí. Achei que essa parte para um final de capítulo e final de música; ficou ótimo. Tirem suas próprias conclusões quanto ao final. Itachi volta a enxergar, ou ele tem um ataque do coração e morre? Também pode ser outra coisa qualquer, porém, o próximo capítulo acontece coisas importantes. Chegou à hora de movimentar essa história, coisas importantes acontecerem e sairmos do tédio, não é?

Já sabem que a postagem do próximo capítulo depende apenas de vocês, não é? Estou super inspirada. Por mim postava vários capítulos em janeiro. Tanta história para contar ainda. Mal posso esperar para saber a reação de vocês, sobre umas cenas que estou escrevendo.

Como as férias estão acabando, vamos aproveitar, certo? Espero que o ano de 2010 tenha começado muito bem para vocês. E vamos mandar reviews, também! Beijão e até aproxima, espero que muito em breve.

**Resposta das Reviews:**

**Luciaalmeida: **_Olá! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo anterior. Bem, Sakura não contou para ele que está grávida, mas se Itachi sabe ou não, é outra história. Você parou de ler o mangá em que capítulo? É difícil fazer um resumo sem saber disso. De qualquer forma, só penso que Itachi apareceu! Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Dayane Manfrere: **_Olá! Poxa, infelizmente tenho que parar de alguma forma, e confesso, gosto de finais que deixem as leitoras curiosas quanto ao próximo capítulo. Mas acredito que o final desse aqui foi mais cruel, não é? Não consegui resistir. Sasuke em breve terá grande participação nessa história, acredito que irá gostar. Obrigada pelos elogios e por deixar sua opinião. Beijos!_

**Darema: **_Olá! Que bom que está gostando dos acontecimentos. E você tem razão, eles são muito, muito complicados. Muito obrigada pela review e por estar me ajudando com a revisão. Beijos!_

**Yakumo-san ou Yuki-san: **_Olá! Que isso. Eu sou muito boazinha, isso sim! Apenas paro na hora que tenho que fazê-lo, só isso. Claro, pode deixar, estarei sempre continuando. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Carol Julião: **_Olá! Você me deixa até sem graça, com tantos elogios assim. Mas pode ter certeza que eu agradeço de todo o coração e fico realmente muito feliz com eles. Acabei demorando um pouco com a continuação, mas espero que continue acompanhando e gostando. Nesse capítulo tem muito mais do que beijos... Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Thayê: **_Olá! Que bom que gostou tanto assim. Continuação sempre; é claro! Espero que continue acompanhando e gostando. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Manu Moony: **_Olá! Entendi. Eu também fico com vontade de ler mais, querendo saber o que vai acontecer pela frente. Fico feliz em saber que você está gostando, e de você achar que está bem escrita. Tenho feito o meu máximo para isso acontecer. Sim, os sentimentos são complicados, mas vão aparecendo. Jiraiya e Sasuke aparecem no capítulo 18, sem falta. Grandes surpresas estão chegando. Espero que continue gostando. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Mila: **_Olá! Poxa, não é a minha intenção, juro! Logo, logo ela terá que dizer com todas as letras que está grávida. E não pode demorar muito, não é? Ah, muito obrigada pelo apoio e por levantar o meu animo, espero que você esteja certa. As cenas dele diminuem em certos capítulos, mas aumentam em outros. Preciso manter um enredo na história. Espero que continue acompanhando e gostando. Obrigada pela review. Beijos!_

**Kaemily:**_ Olá! Acho que com este capítulo descobriu a resposta, não é? Bem, não foi dessa vez, mas logo ela vai ter que contar com todas as letras. Fico feliz que esteja gostando da história. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Pequena Perola: **_Olá! Nossa! É muito difícil para mim responder uma review sua, pois já lhe disse tudo o que podia e o que não podia sobre essa história. De qualquer forma, vamos tentar esse desafio. Também acho que Itachi deva ser quentinho e Sakura é sortuda demais, por mais pesadelos aterrorizantes que ela possa ter. Itachi, ter pesadelos, vale a pena. Acho que você demorou porque estava ocupada, não? Também acho que ela vai ser boa mãe. Sim, Anto assustado com a comida dela, mas ele nem liga tanto assim. Gaara e Minako ainda vão dar o que falar. Itachi é o homem que toda mãe quer como genro. Passado da Minako vem mais aí, capítulo 18 mais uma parte da bomba. Realmente eu gostei de escrever a cena dela com Gaara. Minha mente está queimando de tantas possibilidades com esses dois, mas não esqueço nunca do nosso querido sensei pervertido. Nossa! Se eu pudesse sentar no colo dele. Meu Deus! Hisashi vem aí. Capítulo 18, também. Papo de confiança dá tédio, eu sei, mas esse vai servir para alguma coisa. É porque a mente da Minako não para nunca, ela precisa disso, sabe? E finalmente consegui postar o capítulo 17. Espero que tenha ficado tão bom quanto você estava imaginando. Muito obrigada pelas suas reviews. Beijos!_

**pa_pop_back: **_Olá! Que bom que está gostando. Vou continuar sim. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Nine: **_Olá! Eu diria que é mais paixão, mas o amor também está lá. Que bom que está gostando da história. Itachi tem uma mente interessante e nessa história temos um ótimo destaque nisso. Demorei, mas estou aqui continuando, espero que goste. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Brouillard: **_Olá! Não precisa se desculpar, o importante é que você apareceu. Fico sempre muito feliz com as suas reviews. Somos duas, então, pois Sasuke para mim é passado e Itachi é presente. Mas nem me atrevo dizer quem é o futuro. Kishimoto adora nos surpreender, não é? Confesso que as cenas entre Itachi e Sakura são as melhores de escrever, são as que me deixam mais empolgadas. Porém, preciso trabalhar os outros personagens, manter um enredo na história. Ah, Minako e Kakashi, você não tinha dito algo sobre ela e Gaara? Não posso dizer se rola ou não, pois estraga a surpresa, não é? Ela é bem diferente dos dois. Concordo, Madara é um ótimo vilão e Sasuke está aprendendo direitinho. Logo terá flashbacks do passado do Uchiha imortal. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Artemis: **_Olá! Nossa! Obrigada. É ótimo saber que tem gente que acha que eu escrevo tão bem assim, isso me deixa muito empolgada a escrever cada vez mais. E ainda mais saber que está começando a gostar do casal por causa da minha história. Estou lisonjeada, de verdade. Sim, essa fic é bem grande e ainda tem muita coisa pela frente. Espero que continue acompanhando e gostando. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Uchiha Téh-chan: **_Olá! Fique tranqüila que enquanto eu tiver reviews, não pararei de postar novos capítulos. É que às vezes dá um desanimo a quantidade de comentários, vendo que as visitas são muitas. Recebo até favoritos e não deixam reviews, isso desanima muito. Mas voltei a ficar animada. Desculpe a demora. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Jord73:**_Olá! Eu fiquei sem palavras. Sua review fez toda a diferença para mim. Fico feliz em conseguir passar isso para você. Nunca parei para pensar dessa maneira, mas estava achando que eu tenho narrado muito os sentimentos dos personagens, até deixando um pouco os diálogos de lado. Acho que tenho que dividir um pouco melhor isso; espero conseguir melhorar um pouco mais esse ano. Agradeço de coração os elogios, fiquei realmente muito feliz com eles. Obrigada pela review, também. Beijos!_

**Nati: **_Olá! Pois é, teve que mudar, afinal já não são completamente dois estranhos. Já puderam passar um tempo juntos, se conhecerem um pouquinho, pelo menos. Ela e o bebê se tornaram a família dele, é por isso a preocupação e Sakura é cabeça dura, ela tem que contar logo. Minako é maluquinha, mas também adoro ela. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Flavia McCartney: **_Olá! Ah, que bom que a história está te agradando. Você me deixa sem graça com tantos elogios. Eu tenho feito o que posso para deixar a história o mais real possível, isso é a mais pura verdade. Hum... Kakashi não largou a Minako, ela caiu acidentalmente. Isso você descobre no próximo capítulo. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**FranHyuuga : **_Olá! Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior. Fico feliz com isso. Eu tenho tentado descrever da melhor forma possível o relacionamento de Itachi e Sakura, algo que vai crescendo aos poucos, sem pressa. Acho que essa frieza do Itachi é uma coisa muito de aparência, no fundo ele não é assim. Pelo menos, é o que o Kishimoto nos fez aparecer, na minha humilde opinião. Não precisa agradecer, é bom receber críticas, se cresce muito com elas. É bom receber comentários sinceros, sei que minha escrita não é perfeita, mas tenho noção que estou melhorando aos poucos. Comparando os primeiros capítulos para este aqui. Bem, eu acho que sim. Espero que continue acompanhando e gostando da história. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**UCHIHA LILITH: **_Olá! Que isso, você nunca me enche. É bom saber disso, pois também sou viciada no Itachi. Não é a toa que só escrevo fanfic's ItaSaku ultimamente. Não consigo mais imaginar outro homem para descrever. Eu espero que sua internet volte logo, é muito ruim ficar sem. Acho que eu não sobrevivo um mês inteirinho. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**MimiHidalgo: **_Olá! Claro que não era para você. Foi apenas um aviso para algumas pessoas, que insistem em dizer que tenho centralizado muito a história na Minako, o que não é verdade. Ela aparece em uma cena a cada capítulo. O importante é que você apareceu, fiquei muito feliz com isso. Já estava sentindo falta da sua review. Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior. Então, Itachi não é bobo, não é? Ele tem que perceber essas coisas. Mas a doença dele não foi causada pelo Makoto, e sim pelo Sharingan, o quê aquele desgraçado fez foi dar medicamento para a doença se adiantar nos sintomas. Ah, o encontro entre Itachi e Sasuke está bem próximo, muito mais do que você possa imaginar. Sobre os pesadelos não posso dizer nada, por mais que eu queira, mas logo terá mais uma partinha dele. Porque Jiraiya é uma pessoa maravilhosa, é só por isso que eu disse que ele pode ajudar o casal. Nossa! Essa história de amando e gostando... quanta volta! Acho que essa resposta será respondida quando os três estiverem frente a frente. Acho que não é possível falar nada antes disso. Logo nosso leitor entra em ação, também. Espero que goste desse novo capítulo. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Guih: **_Olá! Quem bom vê-la por aqui novamente. Você tinha sumido. Ah, essa do hospital é brincadeira, não é? Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior, espero que goste desse também. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Soras: **_Olá! Ele não pode ser fraco, não é? Os homens também têm como descobrir uma gravidez, e ele sendo um gênio... A comida não é diferente, é ruim mesmo. Pobre homem, cego e passando fome. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Thayná Mello:**_Olá! Tudo bem, você está perdoada apenas por ter voltado a deixar a sua opinião. Eu entendo perfeitamente, preguiça é nossa pior inimiga. Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior. Obrigada pela sua review e pelo apoio. Beijos!_

**UcHiHa-DaRk-AnGeL:**_ Olá! Não se preocupe com isso. Fico feliz que tenha conseguido deixar o seu comentário, mesmo que com um pouquinho de atraso. Sakura é possessiva, natural os ciúmes. Minako não sabe nadar, ela já se afogou antes; por isso o medo da água. Que bom que gostou. Obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Carol: **_Olá! Que bom que está gostando da história. Infelizmente é verdade, existem poucas fics desse casal em português, mas tem crescido consideravelmente. O que é uma coisa muito boa. Eu demorei, mas está aqui a continuação. Pode deixar que não vou abandonar esta história. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Palomapop12: **_Olá! Não, claro que não. Minha intenção nunca foi parar de escrever, apenas de postar, é diferente. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**kaminari no chikara: **_Olá! Pronto. Continuando bem aqui. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Fefê-chan: **_Olá! Que bom. Fico muito feliz em saber que você está entrando nas graças desse casal tão maravilhoso. Agradeço todos os elogios. Espero que continue gostando da história. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**LolyBunny: **_Olá! Que bom que gostou da história. Concordo, Itachi é lindíssimo. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_


	18. Insólito: Parte 1

**Título:** Uma Paixão Poderosa  
**Autora: **Thayaná  
**Beta:** Daisy  
**Casal:** Itachi & Sakura  
**Classificação: **T (16 anos)  
**Gênero: **Romance/Drama

**Sinopse: **Sakura almejava ser amada e construir uma família. Itachi precisava de um herdeiro, pois se caso algo desse errado em seus planos, esse iria completar sua missão. Porém, uma paixão poderosa entre ambos se torna inevitável à medida que o tempo passa, e eles se conhecem verdadeiramente.

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao tio Kishimoto. Porém, Itachi é quase meu, preciso apenas assinar o contrato e trabalhar duro até juntar alguns milhões para conseguir comprá-lo finalmente.

**Nota da Autora: **Olá, pessoal! Realmente, nossa! Não acredito que finalmente eu estou postando esse capítulo. Antes de mais nada, sinto-me na obrigação de relatar algumas coisas que aconteceram na minha vida, que ajudaram na demora de mais um capítulo desta história que se continuar nesse rumo, será sem fim.

Bom, todos lembram que eu avisei que iria viajar, não é? Eu fui e foi muito bom, melhor que o esperado. Porém, quando voltei... o rumo da minha vida mudou. Por quê? Eu drasticamente decidi desistir do meu curso na faculdade, ou seja, desisti de letras – português e literatura – e cai de cabeça em três vestibulares de universidades diferentes. Agora, gente, eu sou uma estudante de direito. Certo, todo mundo que conheço ficou surpreso, podem ficar também. No entanto, direito é um sonho antigo. E a coisa está muito pesada. Estou cheias de trabalhos, provas me breve e seminário mais perto ainda.

É isso, gente, mas eu continuo amando escrever e prometo dessa vez que vou tentar não demorar tanto. Apesar de estar sem tempo nenhum. Sai de casa às 6 da manhã e voltei um pouco antes das 17. Oh, vida, sim, essa é a minha vida.

**Nota sobre esse capítulo: **Fiquei meio apreensiva de postá-lo, pois pode parecer meio bombástico e as coisas vão ficar cada vez mais fortes. Temo que muitas pessoas deixem de acompanhar e de deixar seus comentários. Mas não posso deixar de escrever o que eu quero por causa desse medo, afinal, um escritor escreve para si mesmo e não para os outros. Simplesmente porque só se pode ter acesso a própria mente, essa é a razão, não que não se importe com opiniões alheias.

Como _Montesquieu_, um grande filosofo da história e do direito constitucional, disse: _não julguem da leitura de um momento, e sim, aprovem ou condenem, toda a história, e não algumas frases._ _Se quiser descobrir a intenção do autor, esta só poderá ser bem avaliada na intenção da obra._

Pois bem, espero que possam apreciar este capítulo. Por favor, deixem seus comentários. E agradeço todos que sempre passam por aqui e contribuem com sua opinião. Elogios e criticas são super bem-vindos.

**UMA PAIXÃO PODEROSA**

**Capítulo 18 – Insólito: Parte 1.**

_**80 anos atrás... **_

Não havia nem mesmo se passado dez anos, quase oito, sendo mais preciso, mas mesmo que ela estivesse velha e corcunda, como poderia esquecer o momento em que mudara seu futuro para sempre?

Não existe um modo de criar uma discussão quanto a isso. Nada poderia desbancar a forte convicção de uma garota que estava muito a frente do seu tempo, que não achava que precisava ser submetida aos homens, quando tudo que uma mulher naquela época fazia era para o bem-estar de seu pai, depois marido e filhos.

A guerra. Sim, foi ela, a primeira guerra do mundo _shinobi_ que mudara sua vida. Entretanto, o que poderia ser tão drástico para mudar tanto a vida e o futuro, no caso, de uma menina de doze anos? Sendo a idade que ela tinha na época da guerra. Já que as mulheres, mesmo crianças, deveriam ser protegidas, jamais deveriam entrar no páreo, em grau de igualdade com os homens.

Mas, ela era... Senju Jandi.

Na verdade, seu nome era Jandia, porém ela odiava e fuzilava quem se atrevesse a usá-lo. Apenas seu irmão mais velho, Senju Hashirama conseguia tal proeza. Para ele, as coisas deveriam ser como eram. Como foram destinadas a ser, não deveriam ser mudadas.

Todavia, o novo líder Senju, líder apenas depois da morte de seu pai... Não era algo tão recente assim, pois já passara quase oito anos. Oito anos que ele aprendeu que a vida não se tratava apenas de fazer o que era melhor para a maioria, mas o que era certo. Aprendeu que não deveria arriscar a vida de ninguém, mesmo se essa vida pudesse ser a garantia de uma longa era de paz entre outros clãs.

Seu pai precisou morrer para isso... Há oito anos. Um tempo que não voltaria, quando ele percebeu que nem tudo deve ser como a sociedade dita. Por isso tornou-se um chefe de clã totalmente diferente do que imaginou que seria. Não como seu pai, mas talvez, um pouco de cada um. Como ele, mas como si próprio, também.

Aos dez anos, Hashirama perdeu sua mãe. Ela não era uma Senju, apenas a segunda esposa que o pai – com toda a sua valentia em não se deixar ser apanhado pelas regras – escolheu para ser sua nova companheira. Isso acarretou sérios problemas dentro e fora do clã, mas Daisuke, não se importou e alegou que já havia casado antes por obrigação, pelo clã e não voltaria a fazer mesmo.

Um pouco depois que completara vinte anos, fora a vez de Daisuke sucumbir à morte e foi de uma forma que ninguém jamais estivera esperando. Está certo que era uma guerra, e na guerra qualquer um está sujeito a morte... Bem, ninguém fora tão afetado quanto Jandi. Porque ninguém amara Daisuke como Jandi, não como um chefe de clã deve ser amado e respeitado, mas sim com um amor incondicional. Um amor que estava muito longe da morte.

Algo que a deixou diferente. Algo que aparentemente Hashirama não sentia, sempre resguardando seus sentimentos e adaptando a frieza que um chefe de clã deveria ter; uma coisa que seu pai não fora capaz de ter, sempre se deixando levar pelos sentimentos. Tanto que seus quatro filhos só estavam vivos por ele ter sucumbido ao amor, o que não deveria quando se tem o peso de centenas de vidas nas costas.

Agora, depois de oito anos, tentando ser pai para as suas duas irmãs menores, pois aos doze anos você precisa de um pulso firme, precisa ter limites e por mais que o pai não concordasse, precisava respeitar e seguir as regras criadas pela sociedade _shinobi_.

Agora, chegara o momento de novos passos.

Não se sentia totalmente confortável com isso, não estava feliz em ser odiado pela sua irmã mais nova. No entanto, Jandi precisava de freios, e o casamento era o caminho mais indicado a percorrer.

Ela não crescera para ser esposa, a esposa devotada e que respirava pela boca do marido, Hashirama reconhecia isso. Mas ela precisava mudar. Não podia mais achar que era um homem com todos os seus direitos. Ela era uma mulher e tinha que começar a se comportar devidamente como uma.

Com esses pensamentos, resolveu seguir os conselhos dos anciões do clã e casá-la com Hyuuga Eri, líder dos Hyuuga.

Não fora uma decisão fácil, e muito pior quando precisou informar para a noiva que estaria casada e pertenceria a outro clã no dia que completaria vinte anos. O que era em menos de quinze dias.

_Senju Jandi não estava preparada para receber uma notícia como essa, nem fisicamente e muito menos emocionalmente. Porque jamais pensara que esse dia chegaria. Estava certa que seu irmão entendia que ela era diferente das outras garotas. E ele devia a sua liberdade. _

_Mas, ele realmente, realmente acabara de dizer que ela fora prometida ao líder do clã Hyuuga? Como isso poderia ser verdade? Não fazia sentido, nunca, jamais poderia fazer. Era inconcebível. _

"_Eu acho que estive nadando muito no lago e entrou litros e litros de água em meus ouvidos." Jandi disse, quando conseguiu articular a sua respiração. Manteve-se, orgulhosamente, olhando bem fundo, dentro dos olhos do irmão mais velho._

_Já tinha um tempo que Hashirama estava tentando, sem muito sucesso, evidentemente, forçá-la a ser mais como sua irmã gêmea, Gandi. O que era ridículo. Jandi amava a irmã, mas sentia o dever de protegê-la dela mesma, pois a irmã era aquilo que os homens queriam, ou seja, a garota estúpida que vive por eles, como eles desejam. _

_Mas não importava o quanto ele tentasse, ou o que fizesse, ela seria ela mesma e ponto final. Ninguém lhe tiraria a liberdade que tinha direito. Nenhum homem seria capaz de obrigá-la a ser o que não era. Não pretendia se casar, nem ter um monte de filhos, e simplesmente viver gorda, escutando choros de crianças e ter que abrir as pernas quando assim o seu marido quisesse. _

_Teria que se manter firme, mais uma vez. Hashirama já tentara casá-la com vários Senju. Por que um Hyuuga seria diferente? Iria se manter firme, isso mesmo. E nada mudaria. Continuaria sendo ela mesma. Senju Jandi, não uma garota, mas alguém que sabe o que quer._

_Não ligaria para as ameaças de espancamento do irmão. Ameaças que eram respondidas no mesmo tom: "Se conseguir me pegar.", ela sempre dizia e eles, algumas vezes, chegavam a berrar. Hashirama jamais aceitava que sua irmã pequena e delicada, falasse e enfrentasse-o dessa maneira, no entanto, nunca chegou perto de cumprir suas ameaças. O máximo que chegava a fazer quando ela passava dos limites era trancá-la em seu quarto. O que nunca adiantava, pois a garota fugia e o deixava em estado de nervos._

_Mas agora a situação era realmente seria e nada iria acontecer sem uma boa tempestade. _

"_Você disse Hyuuga? Casamento? Meu nome? O que está pensando?" Jandi prosseguiu com seu interrogatório, enquanto o irmão perdia a paciência. Com ela não era possível ter tal sentimento. "Andou comendo minhocas?" _

"_Chega!", ele disse pausadamente. "Estou apenas te informando, não pedindo sua opinião, pois já conheço a sua dramaturgia há anos."_

"_Dramaturgia. Como tem coragem de falar assim da minha vida?"_

"_E o que isso se tornou, então?", voltou a inquirir._

_Os dois sabiam que aquela conversa não iria levá-los a lugar nenhum, mas não havia uma maneira de passar por isso sem tê-la. Era quase como uma tradição. Hashirama já havia forçado Jandi a se casar algumas vezes antes, porém, todos os noivos tinham sido Senju. Homens jovens, um ou dois anos mais velhos que ela, pois parecia ser o certo. Mas agora com a proposta do Hyuuga, a coisa realmente iria dar certo dessa vez. Um homem dez anos mais velho, sim, tinha que ser a escolha indicada. Um homem capaz de domar a indomável. _

"_Malditos anciões!", a garota de quase vinte anos murmurou._

"_O que você disse!?"_

"_Eu disse: Malditos anciões, e ainda digo mais, vermes desprezíveis.", sua voz aumentou com uma proporção incrível, mas não chegou a ser um berro. Apesar de tudo, Jandi havia sido obrigada a ter aulas de etiquetas, precisava saber como uma dama deveria se comportar. Infelizmente, usava roupas masculinas! _

"_Como tem coragem de berrar isso?"_

"_Isso não foi um berro!", ela gritou. "Isso sim foi um berro!"_

"_Você é impossível!"_

"_Como se você fosse um santo!"_

_Havia algo aterrador no miserável Hyuuga. E ela sabia o que era exatamente: Não o conhecia. Como se livraria desse homem de uma maneira amigável? _

"_Não faça isso comigo. Você não pode fazer isso comigo!", ela continuou. Quem sabe o coração falasse mais alto._

"_Você precisa disso.", ele apontou para as roupas dela. "Olhe para você. Parece um homem. Um moleque.", sua voz foi ficando mais suave. "Jandia, você é só uma mulher, tem que se comportar como uma. Está na hora."_

"_É Jandi. E para quê? Para ser como sua ridícula esposa? Não há personalidade! Ela respira só quando você está presente e... conta-te tudo o que aconteceu ao seu redor. Desprezível!" _

"_Jandia!"_

"_Minha roupa! O que há de errado com ela?! Não está rasgada.", ela deu voltas, olhando as suas costas._

"_São masculinas. Céus, são calças."_

"_Oh, Deus. Não se meta. Não falo nada de você não usar saias."_

Não fora um momento bonito entre dois irmãos que se amam, mas não fora a pior discussão quando o assunto era casamento. Então, tudo bem. Ela nem havia chegado a dizer que ele a estava vendendo, como sempre gostava de frisar.

Ele não pensava assim, não realmente.

Era algo sem lógica.

Bem, não importa. Chegara o grande dia. Ela estava se casando. Parada enfrente a Hyuuga Eri. Faltavam duas etapas para a cerimônia, enfim terminar, mas iria dar certo.

Só ficaria tranquilo quando terminasse, mas agora, ela voltava para o quarto. E depois de uma hora voltava, e teria a troca da água sagrada, onde os noivos beberiam do mesmo cálice e teria uma pausa de quase duas horas, pois precisavam da lua para os noivos proferirem o tão aguardado "sim".

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"_Não devíamos fazer isso... aqui."_

"_Já estamos fazendo."_

"_Itachi!"_

"_Não tem como voltar no tempo."_

"_Itachi...", e a voz dela foi morrendo aos poucos, sentindo o prazer do êxtase, o ritmo intenso e prazeroso com que ele a investia, com movimentos cadenciados e firmes. Não existia uma maneira de voltar atrás, não havia como resistir, só podia arquear os quadris o máximo que conseguia para senti-lo mais forte dentro de seu corpo._

_O prazer estava superando o limite do suportável, estava virando uma tortura deliciosa. Tê-lo tão intimamente, dentro de seu corpo, dividir aquele espaço... Tocava profundamente sua alma._

"_Saki", isso, Saki, estava tão bom. Nenhum deles gostaria que parasse, poderiam ficar juntos naquela posição para sempre, mas infelizmente a natureza não era tão bondosa assim. "Oh!", ele respirava com dificuldades, e Sakura um pouco preocupada, prestou bem atenção nas suas reações, mesmo que estivesse um pouco cega pela paixão que ambos compartilhavam._

_Itachi contorceu-se um pouco, gemendo, algo estava realmente fora de controle. Devia ser seu corpo, como nunca antes estivera. No entanto, era mais, mais estranho, o ar chegava a lhe faltar. O prazer selvagem que sentia não podia ser o responsável. Sua respiração chegava a ser barulhenta... muito perturbável. Mas, de alguma forma, não conseguia parar com as investidas, e agora estavam tão rudes quanto apaixonadas. E, no momento em que os espasmos estavam tomando conta dele, seus olhos que sempre se mantinham abertos podiam... Era... simplesmente... impossível..._

Sakura não conseguia desviar o olhar. Como se algo dependesse disso, algo importante. No entanto, não existia uma razão coerente para tal, pois o olhar de uma pessoa não muda nada. Uma observação em suma faz alguma diferença por um paciente, não é? Então, por que não podia desviar os seus olhos dele? Por que seria mais forte do que ela?

Podia ser porque aquilo mexia diretamente com ela.

Os olhos dela demostravam muitas coisas, mas nada relevante; nada que precisasse de atenção. Estava apenas espantada, assustada, aterrorizada. A simples e fria incompreensão que assola a mente do ser humano. A raça denominada a mais fraca, mas que também é a mais inteligente, e sendo assim, precisa sempre compreender tudo que está acontecendo ao seu redor.

No entanto, os olhos dele eram importantes. Não por causa da sua deficiência visual, um fato que não deveria ser contestado, mas por algo indefinido que gostaria muito de entender, mas não era suficientemente capaz para tanto.

Mas... como? Afinal, quando você perde a luz de seus olhos, eles ficam sem foco. Ou pelo menos, deveriam ficar. Entretanto, os olhos de Itachi estavam tão fixos nos dela quanto os dela não eram capazes de piscarem para seguir qualquer movimento dos dele. E então, do nada, para deixá-la mais apavorada, seu marido começou a tremer compulsivamente, e o rosto se contorcendo de uma forma quase sobre-humana.

Poderia ser prazer, por que não? Afinal, era algo cabível depois do que ambos praticaram há alguns momentos atrás. Sim, ele já tivera prazer em seus braços antes, mas nunca conseguira assistir, nunca tivera tal coragem. Também nunca fizeram amor daquela forma. Animal, selvagem, impropriamente.

Oh, meu Deus!, se tivesse forças teria gritado, mas não tinha e nem coragem; além do mais, teria que desviar os seus olhos dos dele e não podia. A preocupação estava aumentado. Seu estado não era normal, antes, quando faziam antes, ele gemia e só, não havia essas contorções. Que estranho!

Com uma respiração audível e o batimento tão acelerado, obviamente havia algo errado. Subitamente, Itachi pressionou-a fortemente contra a parede, deixando-a espantada. Oh, certo, ele ainda se encontrava dentro dela e estava realmente muito vivo. Tanto ele quanto o Junior. O que deveria ser uma felicidade, pois era uma prova que apesar de seu estado de saúde não estar 100%, também não estava tão mal assim.

E vergonhosamente para ela, olhando-o daquela maneira, não queria, mas seu clímax veio de uma forma tão selvagem e violenta, tragando-a tal como um oceano em uma tempestade. Não há como pará-lo, apenas se pode rezar e esperar passar para descobrir o que sobrara dos restos.

Tudo que por alguns segundos passara em sua mente fora: "Incrível." E isso a fizera se sentir um pouco desconfortável, pois agora que estava voltando a si tinha certeza absoluta que o problema dele não era uma forte apetite sexual. Realmente havia um problema. E ela era uma desavergonhada! Como fora capaz de fazer aquilo? Naquele lugar e daquela forma?! Era... como... não havia explicações para algo que pensava ser impossível, porque ela não era aquele tipo de garota.

Itachi já não tinha o controle da situação, o que era péssimo, mas seu corpo estava tragado e por mais que ele quisesse, quem o controlava não fora o prazer; mesmo que seus espasmos tivessem sido suficientemente fortes para conseguir tal proeza.

Sem forças, ele acabaria esmagando Sakura contra a parde que minutos atrás só servira como um apoio para realizar o que ambos queriam, por não ser possível fazer em uma cama. Claro, já haviam feito em um chão sem cama, mas a relva servira muito bem; não estava duro. Não tem como esquecer a primeira vez, não é? Mesmo quando não se é a primeira vez no sexo, a primeira vez com uma determinada mulher também conta muito. Ainda mais que sua própria primeira vez fora na floresta quando era um menino, quase um ignorante no assunto.

"Não podia desabar em cima dela.", pensou ele, fazendo forças para clarear as ideias e recobrar o controle de seu corpo desobediente. Todo seu corpo latejava e sua cabeça doía profundamente, sem descanso. Era algo tão forte, na mesma proporção de antes, o que sentia antes de perder a visão e precisava recorrer aos malditos remédios que conseguia com Macoto.

Aquela porcaria que só lhe fizera mal!

Infelizmente para o seu orgulho, Itachi desabou e esmagou a jovem esposa completamente contra a parede, quando perdera o apoio das mãos contra a parede. Quebrando o contato visual que ambos haviam criado. Um contato um tanto quanto diferente.

Sem forças para suportar o peso do marido, Sakura foi a primeira que chegou ao chão, sendo uma especie de amortecedor, e perdeu o fôlego com aquilo em cima dela e... ainda dentro.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Foi com um golpe surdo que caíra na água gelada, sem defesa, apenas afundando. Aquela imensidão que tinha a cor dos olhos dele, drenando o ar de seus pulmões, drenando-lhe a vida.

"Minako!" Uma voz a chamava, mas estava tão longe. Tão difícil de saber de onde vinha exatamente. Porém, ela conhecia muito bem o dono daquela voz. Era dele. Estava certa disso.

Encontrava-se novamente dentro da água fria e congelante.

Novamente. Estava lá de novo. Com seu pulmão gritando. Ficando sem ar. E tudo que havia era a mais profunda imensidão de água. O que era demais se você é pequena e frágil aos 4 anos de idade.

Não entendia por quê estava acontecendo isso, pois fizera exatamente como ele lhe dissera para fazer. Claro que sim, não? Ela precisava concentrar chakra nos pés para andar por cima da água, e fora o que fizera. No entanto, caíra sem a proteção que tanto confiava, e o que era pior: tinha absoluta compreensão que não fizera nada de errado.

Como isso podia acontecer?

Não. Ela não podia errar. Os gênios não costumam errar. E Chang lhe dissera que precisava ser como ele. Precisava continuar de onde ele parara, porque era a maior herança que poderia receber. E, desta vez, ela podia ter fracassado vergonhosamente, mas tinha que ter uma segunda chance. Era um direito de todos, não é?

Seu pai havia lhe dito.

"Papai!", ela conseguiu gritar com dificuldade, colocando a cabeça para fora da água por alguns instantes.

"Minako!", seu pai lhe gritara de volta.

"Papai!", voltara a chamá-lo, enquanto ingeria uma grande quantidade da água salgada. "Eu... ah... nossa! Eu... eu caí. Cadê você?"

Não houvera resposta.

Fora o barulho da água, o silêncio era assustador.

Oh! Ela gostaria que sereias realmente existissem e pudesse ser uma delas. Assim, não estaria com medo da água, que quase sempre alegrava o seu dia. Não estaria com medo e nem se afogando; muito menos sofrendo com as consequências.

Seu coração se apertou junto com a falta de ar, enquanto seu corpo era tragado para baixo. Seus pequenos braços só conseguiam se debater, já não tinham utilidade. Não conseguia mais respirar. Nem pelo nariz e nem mesmo pela boca. Tudo que conseguia era ingerir uma grande quantidade de água.

Então, de repente, não existia nada.

"Minako...", era a voz do seu pai. Ela estava ouvido e estava tão perto. Tão agradável e tranquilizadora. Quase palpável, mas seu pequeno corpo inteiro doía. E havia um movimento sendo feito no seu peito. E não percebera, mas estava colocando água para fora, fora do seu corpo, saindo de sua boca.

E o nada virou os braços do seu querido papai.

Nunca deveria tê-lo deixado ir sozinho. Deveria ter sido mais firme, até mesmo podia tê-lo seguido. Mas não fora capaz de enfrentá-lo quando teve a chance e deixou-o morrer. Sozinho. Não o salvara quando ele precisara dela, mas ele a salvara quando ela precisara e não podia esperar que ele a salvasse de novo.

Novamente naquela mesma situação. Mas, seu primeiro salvador, não estava mais entre os mortais. Morreu, e estava a um passo de acontecer o mesmo consigo. Não era um gosto amargo, era apenas ácido.

A água salgada já lhe entrava pelas narinas. Estava em pânico. Não podia morrer daquele jeito, tão insignificante e sem lutar. Porém, como salvar-se a si mesmo quando está afogando-se e não sabe nadar?

Sempre temera esse momento...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A cabeça de Itachi estava confusa, porém, ele não perdera a consciência na queda. Estava lucido. Mesmo que um pouco incapacitado para se mexer, não encontrava um ponto de apoio. De repente, sentia um frio terrível que não conseguia entender. Certo, sem a proteção de roupas, qualquer um sente frio... no entanto, há alguns instantes atrás estava sendo consumido pelo calor da paixão.

Alguns instantes atrás encontrava-se bem. Ou pelo menos, relativamente bem.

Ele aspirou o ar, logo em seguida tendo um arrepio. Sua nuca estava encharcada de suor. Gostaria de parar de tremer, mas não era algo que pudesse controlar.

Maldição!

Não só estava doente, como se sentia doente e fraco. Como um velho decripto. Sendo que ele estava na flor da idade, tendo seus vinte e um anos; praticamente recém completados. E sem forças até para se separar da jovem que sabia que estava machucando com o seu peso; machucando e amassando. Que coisa irritante.

Uma dor lancinante tomou conta de sua cabeça, tão forte quanto... quanto nada. Jamais sentira algo assim. Não havia um sinônimo que pudesse empregar. Seus olhos ardiam como nunca e seus músculos tremiam, enfim, estava todo ferrado.

"Hei...", a voz dela era vacilante.

Ele a entendia. Só que o barulho da voz dela acarretou em um estrondo dentro de sua mente. Terrível, além do suportável que ele conseguia aguentar.

"Não fale, por favor."

"Por favor, de novo?", a garota sussurrou tão baixo sem perceber que abria a boca, e quando se deu conta, logo colocou as mãos sobre os lábios.

Não iria responder, obviamente. Entretanto, não podia ficar no jeito que estava. Precisava se separar dela um pouco, vestir a calça e a blusa, quem sabe conseguir um casaco; até mesmo um edredom. Isso sim seria uma boa opção. Algo que lhe traria algum conforto. Bem quente. Queria sentir o fogo, por mais que estivesse pelando em febre.

Seguindo a lógica por mais que o corpo atrapalhasse, Itachi levantou-se de uma vez só e seu corpo, consequentemente, não aguentou a manobra. Se alguém lhe perguntasse não saberia responder, pois fora rápido demais. Reuniu as poucas forças que lhe restavam e separou seu corpo do da esposa, desvencilhando-se para conseguir levantar-se e procurar suas roupas... Porém, inacreditavelmente a sua dor na cabeça aumentou deixando sua vista embaçada...

Gloriosamente embaçada.

Bem pior do que estava antes de perder a visão total. Que parecia que não era total, porque as cores eram vivas. Mesmo que não pudesse dizer estar enxergando algo. Cores... realmente. Não preto, nem cinza. Ele viu mesmo o rosa dos cabelos da sua Saki, os lindos olhos verdes. Bem, não os olhos, só a cor.

Que confusão.

Mas por Deus, sua vida inteira não era uma grande confusão? Certamente. Começando pelos assassinatos que presenciara um pouco antes de completar cinco anos, indo direto a quase perder a vida por ser uma testemunha de algo odioso e precisando ser salvo por ninguém menos que o quarto Hokage.

E a preocupação do homem que tinha o peso de milhões de vidas nas costas mudara a sua vida. Porque ele, Itachi, era apenas um menino insignificante perto de um homem tão grandioso, mas esse mesmo homem não se importara em arriscar muito para salvá-lo. Inclusive certificando-se que esse menino ficaria a salvo, e sem sequelas emocionais. Por isso, talvez, proteger Konoha fosse tão importante. Afinal, Minato morrera para isso, nenhum shinobi poderia se importar com isso.

Aprendera sua lição e tentara, mas...

Sua queda foi feia quando bateu fortemente a cabeça no chão duro e frio. Mas antes, definitivamente, teve o prazer de ter sua vista clareando.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Quantos anos tinha agora?

Oito anos de idade. Não ela, certamente. Mas sim a sua criança. Idade tal que um clã foi dizimado, não um clã comum, apenas o seu clã. Onde ela era uma princesa, e seria rainha.

No entanto, estava viva, não por sorte; pois não acreditava nisso, simplesmente não poderia ser algo cabível. Sabia que estava viva pela gravidez que nem ela sabia existir, como também nenhuma outra pessoa a sua volta sabia. Mas o desgraçado, no entanto, salvara-a por causa de uma criança que idolatraria se fosse um menino... o que não acontecera.

E então...

O inferno que achava que estava vivendo quando conhecera o mundo real, pois ficara sozinha a merce da realidade sem ninguém para fazer as coisas por ela, viera à tona quando tivera a sua menina. Alguém que não tinha a honra de ser uma Uchiha.

Por que diabos não era um varão?

Porque essa história de sorte não existia e aquele que deveria ser o seu marido, destruíra tudo; mesmo que não houvesse conseguido eliminar a ela e a sua criança que com certeza seria algo indesejável para o terrível Uchiha Itachi.

Cretino miserável que acabara com tudo... que precisava estar morto.

**Continua...**

**Nota da Beta: **Só posso dizer uma coisa: "Meu Deeeuuss!!! Quero ler o cap 19 logo!"

**Nota da Autora: **Sim, já temos realmente uma herdeira. E como sou muito boazinha, adianto que seu nome é Miki. Não me recordo agora, mas o significado é algo relacionado com futuro. No próximo capítulo, coloco o significado exato. E claro, vamos conhecê-la. Mudando de novo, por que 80 anos no passado? Isso é super importante, porém, vão entender mais pra frente. Minako... certo, papai dela foi revelado, não é? Lembrança de quando ela tinha 4 anos de idade, ela ainda está se afogando. Ninguém vai salvá-la? E sim, nosso casal a partir de agora sofrerá uma mudança radical. Nosso herói... ah, espero que tenha transmitido um pouco de emoção. Mas não me atrevo a dizer o que aconteceu com ele. Agora, quem está pensando que Sakura está apagadinha, esperem o próximo; talvez vocês descubram que nada é o que parece.

Gente, poucas reviews para chegarmos as 500, então, vamos ajudar e comentar apenas no que passa pela mente de vocês após a leitura. Isso é super importante para mim. Sei que o capítulo está pequeno, porém, tamanho não é documento. Não adianta ser enorme e ser uma porcaria. Apesar disso, espero que o próximo seja bem maior do que esse.

Que tal 30 reviews para o capítulo 19 ser postado? Oh, isso não é pedir demais, não é? De qualquer forma, se não alcançar a meta, irei postar no mês que vem e se alcançar em uma 1 semana, tentarei trazer o capítulo o mais rápido possível. Adoraria postar toda semana. Sim, sonhar é tão bom.

Obrigada por tudo!

**Respostas das Reviews:**

**LolyBunny: **_Olá! Bem, eu fui capaz de parar, porque achei que ficou um bom final de capítulo. Confesso, eu gosto bastante de deixar os meus leitores curiosos. Acho que vou me mudar para o gênero do mistério. É tão interessante. Oh, Itachi para você? Isso não é possível. Ele tem dona! Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Jord73: **_Olá! Fico muito contente que você tenha gostado do capítulo anterior, e o que achou desse? Sua opinião tornou-se importante para mim. Hum... ele recuperou em partes, penso eu. Talvez no próximo tenhamos uma surpresa boa ou ruim. Quem sabe? Ah, não, eu não sou malvada. Nunca consigo dizer um "não", sei, péssimo defeito. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Nine: **_Olá! Sim, sim, mais um capítulo. Ele voltou a enxergar? Espero que tenha gostado. Sakura-chan? Ela é inocente, ainda sim, pois não é algo apenas de corpo e sim de alma. Talvez não concorde, sou tão puritana. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Dayane Manfrere: **_Olá! Por favor, não morra. Quem iria aturar minhas perguntas inconvenientes sobre coisas que tenho vergonha? Ah, brincadeirinha, tá? Fiquei muito feliz em saber que você gostou tanto do capítulo anterior. Mas pode deixar que ainda vou superar o capítulo 12 na sua opinião, espere e me aguarde, moça. Sim, sim, as coisas vão mudar drasticamente. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Brouillard: **_Olá! Nossa! Que bom que você apreciou o capítulo anterior. É verdade, sexo para mim não é grande coisa, precisa-se ter amor, paixão ou no minimo ter muito carinho para com a outra pessoa. Eles estão confusos, por isso, tenho que escrever confusamente. Logo eles percebem que estão apaixonados, mas muitos problemas acontecerão e abalarão a vida do nosso casal especial. Um deles: Miki! Não que seja um grande problema, mas o casamento aconteceu por causa de um filho e a criança já existe há anos, mesmo que, de fato, Sakura esteja grávida. É, sem dúvida, algo que abala uma garota. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Soras: **_Olá! Certo, esperando... Respirando melhor? Nossa! Adorei a sua review, seu comentário, foi tudo de bom, realmente! Que bom que o capítulo anterior conseguiu te passar todas essas emoções, isso me deixa muito contente. Ele vai se mostrar cada vez mais fofo. Quero um para mim! Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Jêéh Dark Angel:** _Olá! Nossa! Você leu muita coisa e em tão pouco tempo. Fico muito agradecida por acompanhar a minha história, e mais ainda por estar gostando. Prometo que logo a Sakura vai contar para o seu maridinho que o bebê dele está dentro dela. Sobre ser menino... bem, isso é segredo. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Flavia Francisquini: **_Olá! Você sempre tão gentil comigo, sempre me dando a maior força, deixando-me sem palavras. Tenho novidades sobre o livro, mas isso depois conversamos melhor. Agradeço imensamente todo o seu apoio. Obrigada de verdade. Beijos!_

**Kaemily: **_Olá! Hum... logo. Está bem, capítulo 19, 20 ou 21. Falar exatamente perde a graça. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Nati: **_Olá! Ah, eu tentei. Que bom que aprovou. Adoro aquela música e achei que combinava e me aventurei em mais um capítulo com música. Verdade, se morrer, está mais que satisfeito. Viu só? Sou super boazinha. Ela conta nos próximos capítulos. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Hatake Lali: **_Olá! Nossa! Confesso que me perdi um pouco na sua review. Meu Deus! Não lembro o capítulo exato, mas você já deixou review uma vez antes e desapareceu. Fico contente que tenha voltado e continue deixando a sua opinião. Agradeço os elogios a minha escrita. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Manu Moony: **_Olá! Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior. Sempre fico insegura quando a cena é "desse tipo", ainda não me sinto segura o suficiente com elas. Novata nessa escrita, mas acho que estou melhorando, não é? Ideias não me faltam. Voltou a enxergar? Acho que esse capítulo já respondeu. Ah, não, Kishimoto nos enganou, ele merece a morte. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Bru Loup: **_Olá! Oh, sim, na cozinha. O lugar do melhor prazer do dias, não é? Brincadeirinha, não pensei que sou pervertido, certo? Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Darema: **_Olá! Gostei, gostei... fumaça é algo legal. Muito obrigada por sua ajuda e por sua review. Beijos!_

**MimiHidalgo: **_Olá! Tudo bem, sim, apesar do cansaço físico e emocional que estou sentindo. Meu Deus, claro que não era para você. Já que a senhorita nunca me disse algo relacionada a Minako, e sempre é tão gentil e compreensiva comigo. Gosto tanto dos seus comentários. É o tipo de leitora que eu espero ansiosamente a review chegar, e quando não chega, fico triste. Ainda bem que sempre chega. Obrigada! Essa NC foi bem complicada de se escrever, mas achei que foi a minha melhor. O que você acha? Pois é, parece que o mistério se foi, olhinhos voltando a vida, não é? Maneira estranha? Só um pouquinho. Desculpe a demora, realmente queria postar antes, mas não deu mesmo. Vou tentar atualizar mais rápido, mas não posso prometer um dia certo. Ah... o encontro entre irmãos está chegando. Já um certo trio, esse, hum... quem sabe? Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**UcHiHa-DaRk-AnGeL: **_Olá! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo anterior. Menina, você nem sabe os lugares loucos que as pessoas costumam fazer isso... só rindo. Bem, prazer demais não foi, de fato, o que aconteceu. Bem, acho que nesse novo capítulo você teve a sua resposta. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Fefê-chan: **_Olá! Ah, foi um hentai bem complicado de ser escrito. Que bom que o meu esforço valeu a pena e você aprovou-o. Espero que goste desse novo capítulo, também. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Final Fairy: **_Olá! Que bom que você voltou! Ah, ficou ausente mais de um capítulo... Voltou a enxergar, não é? Espero que isso seja algo bom para ele. Ainda estou pensando a respeito disso. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Afrodite: **_Olá! Que bom que achou isso do capítulo anterior, fico feliz. Você achou que tinha acontecido, exatamente o quê? Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Luanny: **_Olá! Aqui está a continuação. Espero que goste. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Pequena Perola: **_Olá! Que bom que achou isso, nee-chan. Eu também queria ser a Saki, ela tem uma sorte e um azar que é incrível. Sei sim, mas já te adiantei muita coisa, não foi? Daqui a pouco você sabe mais do que eu. Eu achei que foi o meu melhor hentai, mas não acho que é pra tanto... vergonha. Já disse sim, Minako logo volta. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Andressa: **_Olá! Que bom que gostou da forma que eu escrevo. Demorei, não é? Não foi por mal, juro. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Yakumo-san ou Yuki-san: **_Olá! Leu duas vezes? Escrevi confusamente? Oh, enxergar... não foi? Espero ter matado um pouquinho a sua curiosidade. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Guih!: **_Olá! Fico contente que tenha gostado do capítulo anterior, foi complicado para escrevê-lo. Nossa, sinto-me aliviada, não quero ser responsável por ninguém ir ao hospital. Não é um bom lugar para se visitar. Feliz 2010 bem atrasado para você também. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Carol Julião: **_Olá! Que isso. Essa história está apenas no começo. Precisava desenvolver um relacionamento entre eles, agora o enredo pode ser desenvolvido de uma trama mais consistente. Acredite, isso que não termina tão cedo. Demorei menos, ainda falta 5 dias para fazer 2 meses, desta vez. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Kaminari no Chikara: **_Olá! Não quero te matar. Bela comparação. Obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Dora Delacour: **_Olá! Sabe, eu também queria ser cativa dele, mas nem todas tem tanta sorte, não é? Ah, senão estou enganada, você deixou uma review no capítulo 13... Mas depois não mandou mais, até pensei que havia se decepcionado com a história. Bem, que bom que está aqui outra vez. Espero que continue deixando review. Muito obrigada. Beijos!_

**Luciaalmeida: **_Olá! Não se preocupe. Danzou já foi para o outro mundo, sendo Hokage ou não. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_


	19. Insólito: Parte 2

**Título:** Uma Paixão Poderosa  
**Autora:** Thayaná  
**Beta:** Daisy  
**Casal:** Itachi & Sakura  
**Classificação:** T (16 anos)  
**Gênero:** Romance/Drama

**Sinopse: **Sakura almejava ser amada e construir uma família. Itachi precisava de um herdeiro, pois se caso algo desse errado em seus planos, esse iria completar sua missão. Porém, uma paixão poderosa entre ambos se torna inevitável à medida que o tempo passa, e eles se conhecem verdadeiramente.

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao tio Kishimoto. Porém, Itachi é quase meu, preciso apenas assinar o contrato e trabalhar duro até juntar alguns milhões para conseguir comprá-lo finalmente.

**Nota da Autora: **

De que maneira estou postando um novo capítulo hoje? Apenas 18 dias depois de ter postado o anterior. Como isso é possível?! Ah, eu gostaria de ter uma resposta genial, mas não tenho. Apenas posso dizer que estou animada com a história, como sempre. E estou fazendo de tudo para conseguir postar os capítulos com uma regularidade de quinze dias; talvez por isso os capítulos possam parecer menores e realmente estão. No entanto, estão sempre ultrapassando 4000 palavras. Acredito que seja um bom número, não é? Já que eu não penso em capítulos, e sim em cenas. Não há um número deles, há acontecimentos para acontecer na história.

Preciso dizer que fiquei um pouco triste e decepcionada. Recebi apenas dezesseis reviews no capítulo anterior. É algo muito triste para uma fanfic que já chegou aos quarenta e quase sempre têm trinta. Talvez a decepção tenha sido recíproca e vocês desistiram de mim. Talvez seja a demora. Então, resolvi fazer o impossível para ter capítulos quinzenais, mesmo que eles sejam um pouco menores do que o meu habitual. Espero que não se importem.

_Por favor, deixem reviews para que isso seja possível. Conto com vocês!_

Espero que gostem desse novo capítulo!

**UMA PAIXÃO PODEROSA**

**Capítulo 19 – Insólito: Parte 2.**

Olhando para ele, percebeu os olhos girarem e depois seu corpo sendo derrubado; a cabeça batendo fortemente no chão.

Estava perplexa. Não porque não esperasse que ele jamais pudesse desmaiar, mas por tudo o que estava acontecendo nas últimas horas. Não parecia o seu mundo. O último mês parecia surreal. Mas era a sua nova realidade.

E tudo o que pôde fazer foi vê-lo cair.

Saiu um som de sua boca, algo aflitivo. Olhou para um lado e para o outro. Talvez procurando achar algo... alguma ajuda. Mas, por Deus, que ajuda poderia encontrar naquele momento? Uma ajuda não era bem-vinda. Céus, ambos estavam nus.

No entanto, ajuda é ajuda, só não seria muito honrado...

"Itachi..." Sakura murmurou e rapidamente se agachou perto dele, não se importando com a sua nudez. Não era um problema. Ele sim poderia estar com um problema e um grave. Ele batera a cabeça. Itachi batera a sua cabeça fortemente no chão! O que iria acontecer?!

Sua respiração tornou-se rápida e angustiante. Mas... por quê? Já vira ele entre a vida e a morte, sua vida muito mais para lá do que para cá e não sentira isso. Então, por quê? Algo realmente mudara. Era como se uma parte sua não pudesse deixar que ele ficasse assim. Uma parte enorme de todo o seu ser.

"Itachi... Itachi, Itachi.", proferia seu nome como um mantra, chocalhando o marido, inconsciente. E apenas parou quando sentiu algo pegajoso... algo que por Deus... não, não queria sentir.

Sangue, não!

"Ita...", sua mão vermelha parou no ar. Sangue na nuca, na testa, até mesmo no cabelo. Por que foi mexer justamente na cabeça dele?

Deixou os braços caírem no chão, ao lado do corpo desfalecido, respirando fundo. Ou pelo menos tentou, fez o melhor que conseguiu, sem dúvida. Certas vezes tentar é muito mais valido do que conseguir. E Haruno... Oh, não seria Uchiha? Tanto faz. Sakura sempre tentava até não poder mais e mesmo derrotada continuava com a esperança que dá próxima vez seria diferente, de alguma forma.

"Itachi, vamos, acorde. Só... apenas, por favor, abre os olhos. Levante-se!"

Não era nenhuma estúpida, mas o seu pedido foi. Naquele estado, se ele pudesse ouvi-la já seria algo extraordinário, coisa que não sabia e nem tinha como descobrir. Então, o quê? Não sabia... apenas estava entrando em desespero exatamente porque sabia que não estava preparada para ficar sem ele. Perdê-lo quando ainda estava se acostumando a tê-lo.

"Não. Não. Não. Não. Não!"

Percebeu o que fazia quando o barulho deixou seus ouvidos. O que não era importante... mas precisava se vestir. Barulho faz com que as pessoas curiosas apareçam. Até as que faziam de tudo para não cair na curiosidade apareciam para xeretar.

Bruscamente se alongou para ter acesso à peça de roupa que estava ao seu alcance, e sem ao menos pensar por um segundo, vestiu-a. E... era uma camisa preta e grande. Não era sua, certamente. Mas fazia diferença?

Um barulho lá fora, bem perto. Nada como o seu barulho de poucos instantes atrás, esmurrando o chão enquanto clamava por "não"... Mas, céus, cadê o maldito vestido?!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Oh, sim, era bonito. Muitíssimo!

Miki, uma menina de apenas 7 anos de idade, gostava muito das cidades onde haviam muitas pessoas. O comércio sempre chamara a sua atenção. A troca de favores; mercadorias por dinheiro, onde incluía umas guloseimas de graça, apenas para um possível cliente experimentar.

No entanto, algo naquele dia estava terrivelmente errado. Ela sentia. E estava longe de ser por causa do homem que a principio lhe parecera misterioso. O homem que chegara na noite anterior à sua casa, se é que pode chamar aquela montanha de palha com tal nome. Porém, onde se protegia da chuva e do sol, não era de suma importância no momento, e sim aquele ser um tanto quanto bizarro.

Sua mãe ficara apavorada, sabia, mesmo ela querendo disfarçar. Mas não fizera nada para fazê-lo partir. Deixara-o entrar e repartiu a pouca comida que ambas tinham. Estranho. Mika, sua mãe, uma mulher jovem demais para ter uma filha da sua idade, não costumava ser bondosa e a semelhança entre os três no pequeno cômodo fora constrangedor e palpável. Fora então que o clã Uchiha viera em sua mente, pois sabia que seu pai era um Uchiha e que exterminara toda a sua gente sem nenhuma piedade.

E aquele homem... era Uchiha Madara.

Poderia ser o seu pai?! O homem que a mãe odiava e amaldiçoava com todas as forças dela e da terra se isso fosse possível. Não tinha um nome, mas não era idiota; na verdade, seu cérebro trabalhava muito além do normal para a sua idade. Não tinha nome, mas tinha pistas. A maior delas: Konoha.

Konoha deveria ser sempre, porque compreendia que proferir com profundidade o sobrenome que deveria carregar não era aconselhável, e ela, de forma alguma faria alguma coisa que pudesse lhe prejudicar. Era uma menina, uma mulher... ou quase. O importante é que entendia como os homens ditavam o mundo tanto quanto deles, quanto de todos.

Saberia a verdade, de uma forma ou de outra.

"Uchiha...", o nome ia sendo perdido com o barulho das danças e da música que um circo fazia para ganhar umas poucas moedas.

No entanto, a pequena menina só se deu conta que ela devia ser a "Uchiha", quando fora drasticamente puxada e virada, bruscamente. O que deixou seu ombro delicado um pouco dolorido.

"Isso é novo para mim.", rebateu, suavemente.

_Suavemente... _sempre usava o cérebro, a sua inteligência e sempre saia ganhando. Por que seria diferente com esse ser que entrara de uma hora para outra em sua vida sem ser convidado?

"Miki." Madara disse, com uma voz fina, com certeza ridicularizando o nome nada importante, mas era o seu e melhor do que um na qual nunca fora chamada. Além do mais, gostava de Miki por alguma razão incompreensível para ela. "Está melhor, princesa?", ele continuou, no entanto a cada letra a voz estava tomando forma.

Ela não o respondera. Não. Seria preciso algo realmente bom. Mas ela estudou aquele homem desprezível. Era bonito, a seu ver, pelo menos. Cabelos negros e longos com ondas suaves que qualquer mulher mataria para ter um igual. Olhos negros, como não? Fácil de encontrar por aí. E, claro, um bom corpo. Não que ela soubesse muito desse tipo de assunto, mas, não era cega e tinha uma percepção incrível.

30 anos... ele parecia ter 30 anos. No entanto, algo dizia que estava terrivelmente enganada e com certeza não estava acostumada e nem gostava de se enganar.

"Você me disse que iria me mostrar."

_Céus, mostrar o quê?_

"Ah... sim." _Quando eu descobrir o que você quer_, continuou em pensamento.

"Então?"

"Hum...", e antes que ele pudesse segurá-la pelos braços ou por qualquer outra parte que não fosse a cabeça, pois era irreparável um ferimento neste local, ela escapuliu de suas mãos ansiosas, indo ao encontro de alguns homens.

Certo, estava ali. Tirara a fantasia e era simplesmente ele. Tudo para fazer aquele encontro o mais natural possível, mas a fedelha sempre dava um jeito de escapar de suas mãos, como se soubesse o que lhe aconteceria quando fosse pega.

Naquele momento, Madara refletiu se realmente fora uma atitude sábia da parte dele, salvar Mika quando ela deveria ter morrido há 8 anos atrás. E quando a menina nasceu, pensou que tivesse falhado em seus conceitos, mas agora percebendo a astucia da pequena garota com ares de ser alguém muito importante... Não parecia ter sido uma má ideia.

Não quando o sexo feminino sempre podia servir de isca.

Além disso, ela deveria ser mesmo filha de seu pupilo impertinente. Outro maldito desgraçado que não morria. Mas há o velho ditado: "Algumas vezes para se ter um trabalho bem-feito, somente fazendo-o pessoalmente."

No entanto, ainda tinha alguns dados para serem jogados com Itachi. Ou o melhor, alguns dados... peças para o seu pupilo lidar e quem sabe se sobrevivesse, ele próprio teria que se encarregar de algo que passara dos limites do suportável.

Agora preferia se encarregar da filhinha endiabrada que não sabia de nada.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**80 anos atrás...**

_Hashirama..._

_Eu pensei no que fazer hoje, e pensei que isso é um grande absurdo. Mas, como não obedecer ao o que você, o chefe do meu clã me obriga? E, além disso, você é o homem, que apesar de tirano, tem a minha vida nas mãos. Simplesmente o homem que responde por mim. Como se eu fosse sua propriedade, igual a um pedaço de terra ou a sua égua reprodutora. _

_Eu faria qualquer coisa por este clã. Qualquer coisa por qualquer Senju. No entanto, aceitar me casar com um... homem. Não vou me alterar mais do que já me alterei, por causa desse... homem._

_Goste você ou não, não sou como as outras mulheres. Jamais vou baixar a minha cabeça e deixar que vivam a minha vida. Lembre-se que não sou como você, sou como meu pai e vivo pelas regras dele, ou seja, por mim mesma... pelo meu coração._

_Sei que estar indo embora é errado, e vai deixar o clã em uma situação difícil, porém, não posso ter um destino como, vossa graça, deseja. Eu sou o que sou... sempre. _

_Preciso te dizer que o passado nunca vai morrer, não importa o que você possa fazer. _

_A promessa que você quis que eu fizesse, deu-me forças para abandonar o meu clã, essa atitude é quase uma traição, para muitos, não para mim. A honra que preciso seguir é comigo mesmo, com meu pai, que me ensinou tudo que um homem deve seguir. Ensinou a você também. E, pode esbravejar, dizendo que não sou um homem, e sim uma mulher. Isso é tão você._

_Meu irmão... não se preocupe comigo. Viverei uma vida feliz, exatamente como você me pediu. Serei realmente feliz, claro que a minha maneira. E, se algum dia puder, por favor, perdoe-me._

_Atenciosamente: _

_Senju Jandi. _

Ela havia fugido, abandonando tudo; inclusive ele.

Após ler a horrível carta deixada pela irmã, Senju Hashirama não encontrava palavras para descrever o que sentia ou o que pretendia fazer. Precisava tomar algumas medidas, mas quais?

Isso estava realmente acontecendo com ele?! Por Deus, como? Que diabos ela pensava que estava fazendo, afinal? Será que não sabia que ao fugir faltando apenas os "sim", dela e do noivo... aquilo era suicido.

Agora o Hyuuga tinha a vida dela nas mãos. Tinha o direito de matá-la. E o que ele poderia fazer agora? Acabar com a sua honra, acabar com o valioso nome dos Senju e protegê-la enfrentando outro grande clã que estava coberto de razão?

Poderia fazer tal coisa?!

Então, a maldita conversa que eles tiveram há alguns minutos clareou a sua mente... Porque a sua irmãzinha podia como nenhuma outra fazê-lo ficar de mãos atadas e a culpa aflorar na sua mente. As palavras que foram proferidas pela sua boca. Elas não poderiam ser deixadas pelo vento que entrava pela janela do quarto dela.

"_Tudo certo, não?" Era uma pergunta desnecessária, pois ele podia imaginar que ela estava gritando e amaldiçoando o que ele a fez fazer. Mas precisava dizer alguma coisa antes que tudo estivesse acabado._

"_Sim, Nii-sama.", respondeu. Algo que não tinha valor algum. Permaneceu de costas, sem olhá-lo e ambos sabiam que nada estava bem._

_O que dizer? Que sentia muito por ela odiá-lo? Que sentia muito por ela não entendê-lo? Que estava certo em ser um tirano que não descansou enquanto não a vira casada? Não podia, apenas percebia que deveria aconselhá-la, pela última vez._

"_Você passou por um longo caminho. Mas finalmente está casada...", o que faltava era mera formalidade. "Tenho certeza que irá agüentar o que te espera daqui pra frente. O seu caminho será bom..."_

_Jandi tinha um único foco, enquanto o mesmo discurso de sempre era proferido. As palavras mudavam, mas era o mesmo enredo. Sempre que deveria encontrar a felicidade servindo ao homem que fora escolhido para proteger e prover as suas necessidades, mas que deveria cuidar dele e dos filhos que o Senhor iria lhe abençoar._

_Era apenas uma vida de escravidão. _

_E definitivamente não fora criada para isso. Por que um homem ou todos eles não podiam simplesmente fazer as tarefas domésticas? Por que nem sequer podiam tomar banhos sozinhos? Por que não cozinhavam? Não. Eles precisavam de escravas, ou seja, mulheres submissas como a esposa patética do seu querido irmão que não tinha vontade própria e nascera e fora criada para agradá-lo._

_Não, tinha que haver uma maneira. Nem em mil anos podia se tornar esse tipo de pessoa. Por Deus, não queria, não podia deixar que a escravizassem. E ela era uma Senju, como se casaria com o velhote dos olhos esquisitos?_

"_Lembre-se de ser devota ao seu casamento, seu esposo é um bom homem.", a voz forte do irmão a tirou de suas divagações inúteis. "Certamente o Senhor os abençoará com muitos filhos homens e saudáveis..." _

_Claro que tinha que ser homens. Ou então, seria outra tragédia, como ela._

"_... seja feliz."_

_Feliz? No que ele queria dizer com "feliz"? Como ela poderia ser feliz sendo tirada de sua liberdade. Em pouco tempo não seria mais que uma escrava infeliz e quem sabe, por sorte, de porcelana. _

"_E esqueça o passado.", ele apenas sussurrou, mas tinha certeza que Jandi podia escutá-lo._

_Como ela poderia esquecer-se do passado? Como ela poderia se esquecer dele?_

_Quando ele juntara as mãos de ambos e dissera: "Você sabe, não é? Eu desejo que possamos passar o resto de nossas vidas juntos.", e apesar das conseqüências do momento, fora a coisa mais linda e a mais triste que já ouvira. Então, quando o vira partir precisou ir atrás dele, abraçando-o por trás. _

_O beijo que se seguiu não fora tão importante. O que importava de fato é quem eles eram; não seus sentimentos. Não haviam nascido para permanecerem juntos._

_Membros de clãs rivais nunca ficavam juntos._

_E o desastre provou isso._

"_Cinco anos.", ela murmurou sem conseguir evitar. _

_O tempo que o vira pela última vez... sangrando._

"_Você sabe que deve esquecer. O passado deve ficar no passado."_

"_Sim."_

"_O sangue derramado... espero que tenha sido o suficiente."._

"_Ele..."_

"_Foi para o seu bem!"_

_Sim, ela acreditava nisso. No entanto, mesmo assim, era muito difícil. E mesmo contra a sua vontade, não conseguia manter a sua alma longe da tristeza e finas lágrimas desciam por sua face. Lágrimas de saudades, de tristeza e de amor interrompido._

"_Jandi, eu amo você." Ela olhou para o irmão, percebendo toda a sinceridade naqueles olhos profundos. "Eu quero que você seja feliz. Pode apenas me prometer isso?"_

_Queria que fosse feliz, mas como ser feliz daquela maneira? A promessa não dizia a forma... Então, precisava seguir aquela promessa até o fim._

"_Acho que posso te prometer isso."_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Esse tipo de coisa só acontecia com ela, obviamente. Por que Deus se incomodaria de fazer outras pessoas passarem por situações tão inusitadas quando tinha _Sakura_; e suas reações eram tão dramáticas que ficavam cômicas, divertidas ao extremo?

_Certo, pelo menos não estava mais nua._

Sim, no entanto, por mais preta e longa que uma camisa pudesse ser ainda não era algo descente e confortável.

_Quero pelo menos a minha calcinha._

Enquanto sua cabeça dava voltas, pensando em vez de agir. Parecia uma idiota bêbada, sendo que nunca ficara nesse estado. Nem sequer bebera saquê em toda a sua vida. Era um pouco patético, obrigara-se admitir.

De qualquer forma, no momento, era algo tão irrelevante quanto reclamar e tentar decidir se estava arrependida do que acontecera. Porque fora bom, mas era errado, não? Muito errado, tinha que ser. Pessoas normais não saiam transando na cozinha, Deus! Elas faziam amor de noite, na própria cama e de forma descente, acima de tudo.

Então, como ficava?

A cabeça doía abominavelmente, o estômago começara a se irritar novamente; pela razão que não tinha conhecimento e... Ela só queria que a cabeça parasse; o estômago também. Queria claro, encontrar a sua calcinha, o seu vestido e se tornar apresentável novamente. Também queria que Itachi acordasse e que com isso pudesse deixá-la aliviada.

Para ser apenas uma coisa, eram bastantes coisas.

"Minha calcinha.", realmente precisou proferir. Claro que fora quase um sussurro imperceptível.

Não perdera tempo, levantando um pouco a camisa que batia nas suas coxas, e logo estava mais _apresentável_. Sentia-se melhor, afinal era uma questão resolvida e isso só podia ser uma coisa muito boa, de fato.

_Certo, acalme-se e... _

"Meu vestido!", ela voltou a sussurrar.

O vestido não viera sozinho, mas sim acompanhado de uma calça preta. Claro que a calça não lhe pertencia, teoricamente. Porque tudo que era do marido e deveria ser dela também, não é? Pela lei. Bom, mais ou menos. Não exatamente.

Demorou um pouco mais de um minuto para poder desenrolar e separar as peças que estavam amarrotadas.

_O que algo apressado não faz?_

Por fim conseguiu o seu intento e não demorou muito para se vestir. Esquecendo que estava ainda com a camisa preta um tanto grande para o seu tamanho, deixando uma embolação embaixo do vestido. Ficara no mínimo um pouco estranha. Bem estranha, na verdade. Mas por que se importar?

O barulho lá fora se fez presente, ainda mais alto do que antes. O que não era bom. Então, ela olhou para Itachi. Estendido no chão. Seu coração se apertou. Não era uma coisa bonita de se ver. Dava muita pena vê-lo naquele estado. Tão novo e havia algo há mais. Jamais se sentira assim antes por qualquer outra pessoa. Mas também, nunca tivera alguém tão _próximo_ na mesma situação.

_Quando eles se tornaram tão próximos? Tão parte um do outro? _E não era uma referência ao ato de amor que faziam com regularidade nos últimos trinta dias.

Deixando os pensamentos de lado, decidiu que precisava vestir a calça em Itachi. Não podia ficar pelado, pois era vergonhoso, apesar de bonito. É sim, mas só para ela, não é? Não tinha cabimento ele ficar daquele jeito na cozinha.

Para começar, nunca deveria ter ficado nu no meio da cozinha.

Ouvira que não precisava necessariamente ficar sem roupa para se fazer amor.

E o ruído de passos do outro lado da porta cessou e o estrondoso barulho da porta se abrindo tornou-se real e aterrorizante. Porque não poderia ser mais... O quê, afinal? Como classificaria? Só entendia que estava envergonhada; querendo que algo se abrisse para poder se atirar e ser poupada do vergonhoso momento.

Era tão visível que estava com a camisa preta de Itachi por trás do vestido. Tão visível que ficara nua na cozinha. Tão visível... Oh, Céus, nem um pouco difícil de imaginar o que acontecera entre quatro paredes. E a posição que ela estava... Oh, oh, oh...

Só queria colocar a calça no marido, nada mais.

Todavia, será que parecia que estava tirando?

Àqueles olhos negros, naquela pele e rosto horripilante, que a miravam de forma asquerosa... fez renascer: um nojo, um medo e uma raiva antiga pela mesma pessoa. Algo que outrora achara que havia ficado no passado. Porém, não tem como se enganar o que os olhos descrevem.

E aqueles olhos diziam...

_O quão grandioso pode parecer à morte? _

_Ter feito algo sem volta parecia estranho, embora tenha sido necessário. Mas mesmo assim, ainda ficava a dúvida dos "por que" fora o caminho escolhido. O que jamais teria volta. E exatamente por isso, tornara-se grandioso. _

_Os assassinatos que cometera foram distintos e muito bem calculados. Porém, nenhum deles podia ser comparado ao grande número em massa de mortes que fizera na Névoa; o tornado um homem famoso. Apesar de ninguém lhe chamar de homem. Eram sempre apelidos ridículos, mas que não havia influência em sua pessoa. Não deixava ser atingido._

_Porém, sempre havia uma razão para os seus atos._

_E a traição era algo comum em seu mundo. Mesmo que dessa vez não estivesse pensando em tal coisa; nem contra tal pessoa. Porque, apesar da cumplicidade por interesse, sabia que ganharia muito mais o deixando vivo. No entanto, não havia alternativa. Só precisava liberar e encontrar uma outra pessoa para comandá-lo e achar que estava no comando._

"_Então, o que você acha que eu deveria fazer?"_

_Era uma pergunta simples, mas o homem que a fazia não era comum. Com certeza, a resposta não faria a mínima diferença com os seus passos seguintes. Afinal, quem se importa com a opinião alheia jamais teria conseguido a imortalidade. Não teria chegado aos 103 anos de idade._

"_Como se atreveu a salvá-lo?" _

_Dessa vez não estava sendo tão paciente quanto antes._

"_Qualquer explicação que eu possa lhe dar não fará diferença, ou fará?" Kisame indagou, sabendo o que aconteceria. Ou ele morreria, ou mataria._

"_Oh, não me entenda mal, caro amigo. Não sou uma pessoa com a mente travada, posso entender muito bem os seus motivos e relevá-los.", disse Madara, formulando não exatamente o que estava em sua mente. "Mas para isso precisa-se de cooperação."_

"_De que maneira?"_

"_Caminho errado. Suas respostas parecem bromas. E eu não tenho a sua idade, quando você nasceu eu já era quem eu sou. No entanto, sei que o salvou por uma razão. Também sei que não são nada sentimentais."_

"_Certo. Não existem sentimentos em seres como nós.", rebateu Kisame. _

"_Fale só por você."_

_Hoshigaki Kisame não disse mais palavras. Aquela tola conversa parecia que não os levaria a nada. Porém, era imprescindível que ela continuasse acontecendo, pois no final teria que sair algo dali. _

"_Poupe saliva, Hoshigaki. Estou por dentro das coisas mais importantes. Ou seja, sei do casamento e da garota. Coisa surpreendente, mas quem é ela, afinal?", quis saber o experiente Uchiha._

_O homem tubarão fez algo parecido ao que uma pessoa normal seria um levantar de sobrancelhas, mas nele parecia uma parte da testa sendo erguida. Tenebroso. _

"_Qual é o seu nome?"_

"_Sakura."_

"_Sobrenome?"_

"_Uchiha._

"_Não! Dos seus pais, anta!"_

_Era um novo apelido, ninguém nunca havia o chamado assim. Mas ele não podia ser estúpido ao ponto de deixar sua raiva tomar o controle. Seria perigoso, pois sabia que Madara era perigoso. _

_Não sabia exatamente quem era o homem por trás da máscara; da fantasia de Tobi. Mas, com certeza, era um homem a ser temido e sempre agir com cautela quando o assunto estiver ligado a ele. Sendo assim, a melhor maneira seria esperar o momento oportuno, então respondeu:_

"_Haruno."_

"_Gozado. Tenho uma boa memória, mas este nome... Jamais passou pelos meus ouvidos."_

"_Certamente que não.", o azulado dissera cinicamente. _

_Claro que o imortal não estava feliz. Não gostava de ser enganado, passado para trás por vermes insignificantes que se achavam muito espertos, mas que na realidade era a escória da humanidade. Mas não faria um grande carnaval. No fim, tudo sairia a sua maneira._

_Além do mais, quando tivera a notícia pelos mercenários que Macoto havia sido morto e Itachi estava vido e mais ainda, casado com uma garota bem nova, e um pouco estranha. Cabelos róseos. Não podia negar que ficara contrariado e com um pouco de raiva. Uma vontade incrível de tomar uma atitude. Coisa que não podia, precisava determinar tudo com antecedência._

_Então, primeiro passo que seguiu: matar os miseráveis que não fizeram o trabalho como deveria. Eles estavam sendo pagos. Só era um bando de inúteis, e a morte dos desgraçados quase não lidera prazer. Porém, ver sangue sempre lhe era prazeroso; apenas por isso valera à pena._

_E o segundo, fora mostrar para Zetsu o que acontecia com idiotas, como ele, que não cumpria com as ordens dadas ou tentava enganar a sua pessoa. Não iria cometer o mesmo erro novamente, afinal, fora tão bonzinho com ele. Dá próxima__vez, logicamente que não existirá, seria a morte pelo fogo negro. _

_Restara-lhe Kisame._

_E esse devolveria o que lhe tirara: Itachi._

"_Deixando meu bom humor de lado..." Madara disse, com seu tom natural, forte e áspero. Nenhum Akatsuki jamais o ouvira falar dessa maneira. "Eu deveria matá-lo. Todavia, o que ganho com isso? Além do sangue, é claro..."_

_Hoshigaki podia ver os temidos olhos do seu adversário, tão vermelho, tão sangue. E sabia até onde podia enfrentar seus oponentes. Madara não deveria ser um deles. Mesmo com todo o seu chakra, não seria algo recomendável. _

_O primeiro ataque, quando feito na hora certa, a surpresa do momento..._

"_Fará algo interessante por mim, não é? _

"_Como o quê, por exemplo?", o gigante azulado engoliu em seco, muito nervoso._

"_Vais tornar realidade aquilo que não deveria ter mexido, assim sua miserável vida continuará seguindo." _

**Continua... **

"_Não feche a janela sem antes deixar o seu comentário!_**"**

**Nota da Autora: **Será que estão lendo tudo? Bom, de qualquer forma, já estou acabando. Aqui, quero só pedir humildemente os comentários de vocês. Fiquei tão triste com o desaparecimento de tantas pessoas que sempre apareciam. Mas, agradeço muitíssimo todos aqueles que aparecem sempre, apenas algumas vezes ou aparecem pela primeira vez. Pelo tráfico sei que tem muita gente lendo, então, deixem seus comentários. Por favor!

**Esclarecimentos sobre a história: **Pelos comentários acho que não entenderam ou não se lembraram quem é Hashirama Senju. Pois bem, ele é o 1º Hokage de Konoha. Mas na época que estou contando – 80 anos atrás –, o país do fogo ainda não havia sido formado. Eram vários clãs, cada um em seu território e havia algumas reuniões entre eles. E muita coisa foi pesquisada, e há fatos que o próprio Kishimoto nos esclareceu. Estou mantendo a rivalidade entre os Senju e os Uchiha.

Com certeza, essas partes serão muito importantes. Vão entender quando estivermos mais adiantado na história. E fiquem sabendo que, não importa o personagem e o que ele faz, está abrindo caminho para os protagonistas. Porque tudo leva para Itachi e Sakura. Talvez não esteja claro agora, mas até o final tudo fará sentido, prometo!

Mesmo coisa sobre Minako. Ela pode não ser original do mangá, mas seus pais são e até o seu irmão. E ela existe nessa história realmente por uma boa razão. Mas não vou falar muito. Minako é como o Dourado. Ou você a odeia ou a ama. Fazer o quê?

Se for para esclarecer, temos a filha do Itachi. Bem, a mãe dela é basicamente criada pelo Kishimoto, de certa forma. Porque ela era a namorada – quase noiva – de Itachi antes do massacre. Agora, o que aconteceu e como ela está viva... Isso vocês vão ter que esperar a narrativa dos próximos capítulos, certo?

**Respostas das Reviews:**

**Darema: **Olá! Você daqui a pouco está lendo a minha mente... É muito legal parar nesses momentos! Que bom que está gostando. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!

**Dayane Manfrere: **Olá! Não! De forma alguma, você não pode morrer. Acalme-se um pouco que ainda vêm muitas bombas por aí. Uma por capítulo; está bom, não é? É verdade, ele tem mesmo uma filha e a cada capítulo até o grande encontro saberemos como é essa história. Fico contente que tenha gostado da mudança, mas de fato, não era a isso que estava me referindo. Na verdade, tem relação com o nosso casal e outros envolvidos que estão ligados ao coração deles. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!

**Flavia Francisquini: **Olá! Nossa! Você sempre acaba comigo. Sou muito tímida, sinto muita vergonha... de tudo. E você vem logo citando essas frases maravilhosas, de autores estupendos. Como fico? Não sei. Agradeço imensamente pelo grande elogio. Fico feliz que esteja gostando do enredo da história. Sim, ele tem uma filha e isso vai dar o que falar. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!

**Florzitinha: **Olá! Fico contente que esteja ansiosa, e olha que nem demorei dessa vez. Pois é, Itachi está voltando a enxergar, não posso negar isso. Espere só o próximo capítulo que tem a cena que realmente temos o fato concretizado. Agradeço muito a boa sorte, sabe, acho que estou precisando. As provas estão chegando. Obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!

**Jord73: **Olá! Eu também achei que ele ficou. Primeiramente não foi tão intencional assim, mas acabou que se tornou e agora não entrego nada facilmente. Só digo que no último capítulo ninguém terá dúvidas de nada. Tudo estará perfeitamente esclarecido. Oh, sim, Itachi tem realmente uma filha. Porém, ele não tem conhecimento sobre esse fato. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!

**MimiHidalgo: **Olá! Nossa! Nem me fale. Mas sabe, eu acho que direito é a minha verdadeira vocação, tudo está sendo tão interessante. Desde pequena que queria fazer direito, mas por outros fatores acabei que decidi fazer letras e de repente, mudei. Só que não desisti de letras, vou esperar as coisas se arrumarem e volto para letras. Tenho que terminar, não é? Falando da história: fico muito contente que tenha gostado da nova NC que já está velha, logo deve vim uma por aí e eu não quero dizer que é no próximo capítulo... Pois é, Itachi está voltando a enxergar; mas isso não vai ajudar muito ele. Acho que na nota e nesse capítulo já foi esclarecido que ele tem mesmo uma filha, não é? A coisa fica interessante quando ele descobrir. Boa sorte no último ano de Faculdade. Sortuda! Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!

**Yakumo-san ou Yuki-san: **Olá! Nossa! Muita gente está dizendo que está lendo duas vezes. Sou a culpada, confesso. Vou tentar melhorar, na medida do possível. Itachi, na verdade, tem uma filha, não uma esposa. Isso vai ser esclarecido em breve, com todos os detalhes. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!

**Fefê-chan: **Olá! Ah, que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior. O começo é um flashback. Fatos que aconteceram há 80 anos. Acho que talvez agora com o meu esclarecimento possa entender um pouco melhor. Qualquer coisa... pode me perguntar. Sim, a Sakura está grávida. E a confusão vai começar... Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!

**Veronique Byron: **Olá! Que bom que você gostou. Ah... também adoro quando ele a chama de Saki. E a primeira vez saiu tão natural. Espero que continue acompanhando. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!

**Brouillard: **Olá! Obrigada, Dora! Parabéns para você também. Medicina é muito difícil, não é? Só gostando muito. Adoro animais também! Que bom que você aprovou o capítulo anterior. Sim, ele tem uma filha e isso muda meio que o enredo. Na verdade, sempre foi esse; mas vocês não sabiam. Digo isso porque a história é sobre Itachi e Sakura se envolverem a princípio para ter um filho, mas espera aí... ele já tem uma filha. E agora? Como você acha que a nossa garota imatura vai lidar com isso? Bem, logo teremos mais da Minako, apesar de que será mais Kakashi do que ela, no próximo capítulo. Oh, sim, estou por dentro do mangá. E é difícil de acreditar mesmo enxergando com meus próprios olhos. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!

**Raven perola negra: **Olá! Foi uma maratona mesmo. Três dias. Fico contente que tenha chegado até aqui. Bem, digamos que no mangá nem tem como ser a favor deles, por isso nem alego nada nesse sentido. Eu também sou mais de ler livros. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!

**LolyBunny: **Olá! Sim, ele tem uma filha. Surpreendente? Não, ele não foi um mau menino. Só safado! Itachi está guardado a sete chaves, não tem como roubar. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!

**Nati:** Olá! Calma, calma. Eu precisei parar aí. Mas no próximo capítulo é que entendemos o que realmente aconteceu. Não, Miki é apenas a filha do Itachi. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!

**Eleinad:** Olá! Que bom que gostou da história. Espero que continue acompanhando e gostando. Também acho isso a respeito de Itachi e Sakura. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!

**Makachan1:** Olá! Que bom que está gostando. Postarei mais logo. Agora as coisas vão andar mais aceleradas. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!

**kimiisama:** Olá! Nossa! Muitas pessoas já quiseram me matar pelo cabelo do Itachi, mas ninguém falar nada antes sobre o Gaara, pois o que eu fiz com ele foi só cortar as pontas; coisa muito normal que todos nós fazemos quase todos os meses para dar força no cabelo, não é? Oh, mais a tesoura ainda não parou, está vindo mais por aí... Brincadeirinha, viu? Estou muito feliz de saber que você gostou tanto assim da história. Bem, uma pena não ter gostado da Minako. Apesar de ela ser personagem original, tem muito haver com todo o enredo. Ela é filha e irmã de personagens existentes no mangá. Sobre a classificação, agora apesar de T, está 16 anos, então leia quem quiser. Mas estou pensando em mudar para M. Logo eu decido isso. Oh, sou maluca? A arte de escrever nos dá tudo, não há um limite. É o que acontece comigo. Escreve tudo que vem a minha mente, sem medo. Adorei o seu comentário, muito sincero. Espero que continue acompanhando e gostando da história. Obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!


	20. Insólito: Parte 3

**Título:** Uma Paixão Poderosa**  
****Autora:** Thayaná **  
Beta: **Daisy **  
Casal: **Itachi & Sakura **  
Classificação: **T (16 anos)  
**Gênero: **Romance/Drama

**Sinopse: **Sakura almejava ser amada e construir uma família. Itachi precisava de um herdeiro, pois se caso algo desse errado em seus planos, esse iria completar sua missão. Porém, uma paixão poderosa entre ambos se torna inevitável à medida que o tempo passa, e eles se conhecem verdadeiramente.

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao tio Kishimoto. Porém, Itachi é quase meu, preciso apenas assinar o contrato e trabalhar duro até juntar alguns milhões para conseguir comprá-lo finalmente.

**Nota da Autora: **Olá, pessoal. Eu voltei! Bem, primeiramente eu deveria me desculpar, mas acreditem ninguém queria tanto que esse capítulo estivesse aqui antes. Aconteceram muitas coisas, e realmente, Direito não é brincadeira. E não tenho vergonha de dizer que quase nem estudava quando estava fazendo Letras. Porém a coisa agora é diferente, e por incrível que pareça estou hiper feliz. Não vou me estender muito. Só quero esclarecer que Insólito sempre foi programado para acontecer tudo que está, mas como eu acho que capítulos com mais de 15 páginas ficam cansativos, resolvi dividir em 5 partes. Espero que não se importem e continuem acompanhando. Sobre um acontecimento nesse capítulo. Se lembrem que lembranças são acontecimentos do passado, não fiquem chateados com algo assim.

Boa leitura!

**UMA PAIXÃO PODEROSA**

**Capítulo 20 – Insólito: Parte 3**

_O que os sonhos significavam? Não apenas para uma pessoa determinada, mas em geral, e porque de uma forma ou outra, sempre acabavam dizendo alguma coisa? Mesmo que fosse complicado de lê-los, entendê-los na real, no entanto, estavam ali por alguma razão. Uma forte razão que deveria ser levada em conta._

_E dessa vez, esse novo pesadelo, não estava sendo como das vezes anteriores. Não que não fosse bastante aterrorizador, mas encontrava-se em um ângulo completamente diferente. Porque não era um forte sentimento de dor que vinha de dentro, era um medo de algo que estava chegando. Estava bem ao seu alcance, apenas faltava... um passo._

_Ainda assim, era um pesadelo, mesmo que brutal e inacreditável. Apenas precisava despertar para o mundo real. Estava quase acordada, porém algo a mantinha lá. Não tinha bem explicação, era um fato._

_Ela queria muito chorar. Seus olhos estavam além de cansados; até mesmo lagrimosos, mas as gotas não saiam. Nem sequer uma umidade. Dentro era sangue, mas em seu rosto, como sempre, nada. E isso, isso era terrível._

_Por outro lado, como poderia se dar o prazer de chorar quando estava em tal situação? O choro seria um sinal de fraqueza e certamente não queria tal afronta. Ser firme é ser forte. E a brutalidade que estava sendo infligida a ela não faria o que todas as suas perdas fracassaram. Não se tornaria agora uma inútil que não é boa para nada._

_Aquele ser indigno que __estava sobre ela__ não era alguém que pudesse esperar compaixão. Nem mesmo poderia ser considerado como um ser humano. Havia muito, muito tempo que essa pessoa mudara perante ela. Não tinha mais um coração e sendo assim tentava pensar que não tinha como ser atingida emocionalmente por ele. Mas ideias e pensamentos nem sempre são a realidade da situação, elas são, muitas vezes, o que gostaríamos que fossem, não o que realmente são._

_O fato era que não existiam mais forças, nada que pudesse fazer. Não dera o seu melhor, porque ela não podia ser só aquilo. Era uma shinobi completa. No entanto, dera o melhor que pôde nas circunstâncias que se encontrava e fez algo que não esperava. Fez aqueles malditos olhos vermelhos não serem suficientemente poderosos._

_Mas... Fora uma pancada forte demais. Sangue jorrava para todos os lados, sangue de sua intimidade e ainda assim, ela não podia mexer nem sequer um músculo e não era quem sempre fora. Ser violada por quem um dia amava e pensara ser amada... não havia uma explicação. Só queria acabar com aquilo._

_E tudo porque caíra antes de matá-lo._

_Então quando pensara que a dor de seu corpo estava competindo com a dor que sua alma estava enfrentando nos últimos três anos fosse impossível de ser superada, ele começou a se movimentar e ela não podia aguentar, tampouco se mexer e fazer algo. Qualquer coisa. Não dava, não era algo meramente humano._

"_Todo mundo está longe", ela pensou, com as palavras na boca. Teriam saído se tivesse alguma força para pronunciá-las. Mas não havia, então ficou dentro de seu ser. "Eles sempre me deixam para trás, mas... dessa vez..."_

_A morte seria assustadora, no entanto, da mesma forma, seria uma benção. Mas como morrer e deixar simplesmente ele se dar bem? Saindo-se impune de tudo o que fez, seus crimes sendo levados pelo vento e tendo a certeza que ninguém seria páreo ou corajoso o suficiente para detê-lo. Ou até mesmo suspeitar de quem ele era e o que fazia._

_Então... não morra..._

_Seus olhos verdes estavam tão escuros e olhar naqueles vermelhos, vendo o prazer daquele diabo perante um orgasmo assustador, por um momento, apenas lhe fez ver que fora ingênua._

_Não podia esperar que alguém a salvasse, mas... a escuridão estava vindo e não esperava ter o fim como aquele. Todavia, sua vida inteira talvez não tenha valido muito. Seus erros contra sua honra. Erros em perceber o caráter de uma pessoa._

_Queria ser diferente do que fora se tivesse uma chance. E... tudo piorou com a brutalidade da retirada com muita força, tirando o verme de seu campo de visão e aparecendo dois rostos que amava, porém seus olhos só conseguiram se fechar para não se abrirem mais. _

Sakura não saberia dizer se em seu pesadelo realmente acabara morrendo dessa forma penosa ou apenas acordara dele. Apesar da crueldade que estava sendo afligida no sonho que era terrível, não podia deixar de confessar que queria, precisava descobrir os próximos acontecimentos. Porque fosse o que fosse, sabia o quão real ele era.

Afinal, o que significava?

Primeiro fora a ilusão que sofria pela falta de sua barriga, que estava grande e depois ia desaparecendo, porém não sabia a razão. Só que algo, alguém lhe fizera algo; tornando tudo muito difícil. Respirar não era a mesma coisa. Porque você tem que querer respirar e já não estava certa se valia a pena. E então, indo direto para aquele estupro e talvez morte...

Tão trágico. E o pior, tinha a certeza, por sua alma que passara por coisas incomparáveis. Um sentimento de que se uma pessoa carregasse um sofrimento muito grande, apenas tinha que ir; mas não fora e só guardou dentro de si mesma os cargos que a vida lhe dera. Como se visse o passado, mas e se fosse o futuro?

Passado, futuro... destino. Tinha que parar de pensar, se não podia parar de pensar nisso. Era trágico demais para ser verdade. Não podia acreditar que era de fato o seu destino que estava por vir. Mas então, por que tinha tais sonhos mirabolantes?

Conseguiria permanecer viva por quanto tempo?

Parecia que estava no começo do fim. Onde suas expectativas não pareciam muito boas, mas era tudo que tinha. Talvez, o começo do fim tivesse sido quando entrara naquele quarto, porque independente do que acontecesse não tinha muito haver com ela. Não se nunca tivesse se casado com Uchiha Itachi, sabia disso. Todavia, como se arrepender?

Em seus sonhos... ele nunca estava.

Isso sim significava algo. Entretanto, como compreender esse "algo" em questão que era o difícil. Porque nada desde o começo daquela jornada que talvez tenha dado início quando o próprio Time 7 fora criado fazia o mínimo sentido. Não entendera os _irritantes _daquele dia entre ela, Naruto e Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei era tudo, menos o que ela esperava. E o encontro com Orochimaru, mudara sua vida drasticamente, assim como do seu time querido.

"Itachi?" Sakura sussurrou abrindo seus olhos para a luz que estivera por um tempo sendo privada, por escolha própria, pois não sabia mais o que pensar. E precisava muitíssimo entender a situação.

Primeiro, eles fizeram amor na cozinha, Itachi ficou estranho, então desmaiou levando-a junto consigo para o chão. Depois, tentara vestir a ambos quando Kisame aparecera e os olhara daquela forma... como se... se ela fosse a escória da humanidade. Não, na verdade, como se ela fosse uma vadia encontrada na sarjeta. Mas independente do medo que aqueles olhos lhe projetaram, felizmente, fora rápido, pois o homem que a raptara de seu próprio quarto no meio de Konoha não ficara muito e não fizera perguntas.

Em seguida, aquela mulher desconhecida aparecera na _sua cozinha, _e ficou óbvio que ela notara a blusa grande por baixo do vestido e seu marido estendido no chão, inconsciente. Mas seus olhos não pareceram julgá-la. Apenas perguntara se precisava de ajuda, quem sabe tirá-lo da cozinha para deitar Itachi em uma cama ou algo mais confortável que o chão, pois assim talvez fosse mais fácil cuidar dele.

Simplesmente não tinha como Sakura ter alguma reação, porque choque é uma palavra muito trivial, estava aterrorizada demais para se importar ou preocupar-se com aquela mulher que a princípio significava alguém que não queria perto, todavia, agora estava querendo ser prestativa, mostrando solidariedade. No entanto, seria burrice de sua parte confiar de olhos fechados.

Involuntariamente das horas que estavam passando, ainda se encontrava sentada no chão da cozinha, tendo Itachi deitado bem perto. Entretanto, não estavam mais no chão duro e sim por cima de dois edredons e cobertores com alguns cobertores, para aquecê-los. Jiraiya-sama ainda estava na cama do casal.

Ela não imaginava o que aconteceria com o velho e simpático escritor de romances eróticos. Nem mesmo sabia o que aconteceria com ela. Não estava certa se estava a salvo ou por quanto tempo. E até mesmo se estava fazendo as escolhas certas. Mas o último mês fizera coisas sem pensar, no impulso e estava refletindo agora.

Na verdade, tinha que reconhecer que parte de sua determinação para permanecer com Itachi vinha do amor... Sabia disso, claro, mas não era o sentimento por um completo estranho. Era óbvio que não poderia ser. Não faria sentido. Sim, era o bebê, tinha que ser ele. Que a impulsionava por aquele homem, o estranho que mudara a sua vida. Por causa dele havia um novo ser dentro dela. Precisava ser grata por isso.

Porque conseguia lembrar-se, agora, com muito mais clareza, de todos os sonhos que tivera durante muitos anos. Estranho, sim, mas a verdade. Ela realmente sonhara com ele, sabia como ele era, emocionalmente falando, mesmo que não tivesse um rosto formado. Ainda sim, podia ouvi-lo.

Seu bebê.

Inacreditável, não? Sim, parecia impossível, mas fizera por onde para torná-lo real. E isso, era tudo que importava. Porém, não podia deixar de pensar se fora o caminho certo, pois ser mãe era um tipo de amor confiável e intransferível. Contudo, não fora esse amor que tanto sonhara, não é? Sim, fora, mas não solitariamente.

Se ela queria ser amada, deveria ter voltado para casa. Não era viável ter pensamentos além dos que ela própria havia estipulado serem permitidos. Segurança, de fato poderia ser algo bom, mas parecia meio patético. Ninguém consegue proteger os sentimentos. Eles existem para serem usados, e talvez esmagados, algumas vezes.

De repente, sua mente pareceu um labirinto, suas emoções até pouco tempo transparentes, tornaram-se escuras, difíceis de serem descobertas. Seus sentimentos estavam descontrolados, deixando-a cansada, pois era uma complicação a mais. Entendê-los, nunca precisara pensar a esse respeito. Bem, até o momento. Estava completamente perdida, pela primeira vez, em suas indagações.

Sakura sonhara com um amor.

No entanto, parecia que não era uma coisa que merecesse a honra de usufruir, apesar de ter conseguido um casamento, e agora um bebê. Um que subitamente parecera o começo de todos os seus problemas. Quando ele não estava em seu ventre, tudo parecia mais fácil, mais imaginável.

Mas com a certeza de sua presença, tornara as coisas reais, até demais. Fazendo-a enxergar pontos de si mesma que não gostaria. Que não queria ter que encarar. Afinal, o que havia feito? Tinha se casado. Sim, e isso era quase um crime. Não contra as divindades, mas contra si mesma.

Ela deveria amar outra pessoa, não?

A pergunta era: para onde fora todo o seu amor? Ela não podia responder, talvez não fizesse mais parte dela. Talvez fosse algo de momento, ou uma obsessão, onde colocamos nossos sonhos e apostamos em uma mera ilusão.

Sim, poderia ser exatamente isso. Poderia nunca ter amado de verdade. Talvez só tivesse se iludido, não é?

Nem mesmo ela, no momento, entendia essa fixação, esse desejo tão abrasador de ser amada. Ter alguém que se importe com seus sentimentos, com suas feições, com seu estado. Mas amor é muito mais do que isso.

Ele não a amava.

Ele não se importava.

Ela fora apenas uma garota que fora escolhida para a missão.

Contudo, essas três frases eram apenas isso. Frases construídas de palavras. Onde estava a verdade nelas? Como poderia ter certeza? Não podia, apenas sabia que a vida iria mostrar as verdades e mentiras de seus loucos pensamentos incoerentes.

Porém, ela, uma grande idiota, estava indiscutivelmente apaixonada – ou assim pensava – por Uchiha Itachi, o seu estranho mais querido. Mas que não podia ser amor. Porque quando você ama conhece-lhe a alma... tudo de quem você ama. E não sabia muito de Itachi, não podia confiar do que ouvira e lera a respeito dele. Nada era confiável. Muita gente o odiava e o queria morto.

E ela salvara-lhe a vida. Muitos poderiam matá-la por isso. E os sonhos viam-lhe a mente e quando acontecia, tentava acreditar que estava sendo muito impressionada por uma coisa de nada. Podia ser simplesmente culpa.

Culpa pelo que fizera. Por um estranho e uma vida sem segurança nenhuma, deixara a sua família, que detestava admitir, não era muito ligada. Sentia-se como uma completa estranha entre seus pais e parentes. Todavia, sentia muito a falta dos seus amigos, de Konoha que era muito, muito importante para ela. Aqueles muros tinham um ar mais puro para ela.

Mas especialmente sentia-se culpada por causa de Tsunade, mesmo a Hokage não tendo tempo, treinara-a com carinho e pulso forte, ensinando-lhe coisas que nunca fizera por outro aluno independentemente de qual força seu sobrenome trazia.

Na verdade, Senju Tsunade não ligava muito para isso.

Como seus sonhos tornaram-se uma verdadeira confusão? Não saberia dizer. Mas suas indagações sobre o amor e sua própria vida se misturaram. Ela misturara os dois irmãos em sua cabeça, mas nem mesmo assim, se enganara para quem se tratava seus sentimentos. Não, seria impossível.

Sua mente empregava a palavra de que não podia deixar de amar alguém que sempre estivera lá. Mas lá, seria onde? Sempre estivera vislumbrando, sendo ignorada ou recebendo palavras rudes como resposta.

Agora que fizera amor e tivera relações de verdade, de muitas formas. Seu amor por Sasuke começava a parecer pequeno e mesquinho. Exatamente como ela costumava ser aos doze anos de idade.

_Irritante..._

Não parecia ser amor, mas... O que poderia ser, então?

_Amor..._

Enganar-se era tão fácil.

Sakura, finalmente, podia entender que havia feito isso. Porque ela, sim, usara o desejo pela maternidade para manter aquele casamento. Mas era o desejo de permanecer com Itachi, de fato, que a fez querer ficar com ele. Mesmo que não fosse fértil, e ele, por causa da doença, não pudesse ter filhos, ainda assim queria permanecer junto a ele.

E pensamentos desse tipo, estavam fazendo a enlouquecer, aos poucos, definhando a lucidez de sua sanidade. Entretanto, tinha que encarar a verdade, respeitar seus desejos. Mesmo que isso não a levasse a parte alguma.

O que sentia realmente?

Parecia completamente contraditória.

_Uma paixão poderosa_ que a levava a tudo que nunca pensou que fosse capaz, mas sem _amor_?

Porque quem ama confia, e ela não estava certa a esse respeito.

Mas confiança é conquistada aos poucos. Não adquirida por causa de um casamento.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Ele, sem dúvida, era o seu salvador e o seu destruidor.

Sem Uchiha Madara tudo teria acabado no dia do massacre, mas por que ele quisera, fora salva e tudo mudara. Já não existia a sua vida, no meio de todas aquelas pessoas que sempre a tratara como a uma verdadeira princesa. E tudo por uma pessoa, nos dois casos. Por Itachi, pois ele matara a todos e por Madara, era a herança dele. Quando se é a bisneta do maior e temível Uchiha de todos os tempos, você se torna altamente importante. Porque você é como ele no fundo, e as pessoas temem as conseqüências.

Num momento tudo estava perfeito, só faltava pouco, tão pouco para Konoha ser o que tinha que ser e no seguinte momento tudo estava destruído para sempre. Porque aquele país que não começara da forma correta perdera todas as pessoas que deveriam ser de fato quem precisariam ser os governantes.

Então estava de pé, frente a ele, e no seguinte momento estava no chão com muito sangue deixando seu corpo. Tão rápido, quase sem dor. Um poder incrível, algo que naquele instante não conhecia. Naquela época, não era uma grande ninja. Não era boa o bastante para fazer algo, defender-se ou ajudar alguém, impedir aquilo. Não fez nada, porque não era capaz; apenas deixou a escuridão chegar.

"Por que diabos você está aqui, agora?" Mika perguntou para alguém que há oito fora seu salvador e destruidor, não por tê-la deixado com vida, todavia, fora o que ele a obrigara fazer depois. Um demônio. Não, ele era mil vezes pior.

Madara estava distraído, não acontecia muitas vezes. Porém, na frente de Mika, que na verdade, não era esse seu nome verdadeiro; porque o nome de antes era um tanto quanto ridículo, assim pensava e então simplesmente resolvera o problema; não precisava bancar o tolo e nem mesmo o guerreiro. Podia ser o homem, sem coração e escrúpulos sim, ainda assim diferente.

"Como vai? Não quer se sentar? Com fome?", sua voz era quase infantil e brincalhona, mas Mika sabia o que significava. Era letal. "É assim que você deveria me tratar, não?"

Mika ficou em silêncio, não por que não sabia o que dizer, mas por medo. Sabia o que podia acontecer. Mudara nos oito anos, não tanto para transformá-lo em história, uma coisa que muitos tentaram e não conseguiram ter êxito algum, lamentavelmente.

Odiava Itachi por ter matado seu irmão primeiramente, odiava o desgraçado por ter acabado com seu clã, seu reino. Então odiava ele por ter tirado sua virgindade, sendo que ela era um ano mais velha que ele. Para ser franca, eram apenas dez meses de diferença, não que importasse. Nada que fizesse diferença, quando eram noivos e só precisariam que ele completasse dezoito anos. Um homem perante a lei. E... agora odiava Madara muito mais. Pelo que ele fizera com ela, para torná-la uma verdadeira _Uchiha. _

"_Você vai chegar ao fundo do poço e quando chegar, será forte. Vai ser alguém. Então, me agradeça em alguns anos."_, ele dissera cinicamente. Ainda não agradecera e nem tal ato estava em seus planos, contudo, agora tinha poder por causa de suas atrocidades.

"Tudo bem.", ele disse abruptamente. "Não quero você mesmo. Certo, que você me decepcionou em alguns momentos, mas não tem remédio. Veio uma menina. Não gosto muito de meninas, mas tem que servir, não?"

"Do que você está falando?"

"A pirralha dos infernos vem comigo, agora.", então sua gargalhada veio. "Gostei da forma que você usou o seu _agora_. Ficou parecido?"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Aquilo realmente teria que acontecer algum dia, então por que não hoje, agora? Ele teria tempo, mas ela não. Estava chegando o dia do inevitável. Justamente quando o relacionamento de ambos estava caminhando para algo mais sério. Quando ele a buscava com necessidade, de alguma forma, perto dela, era melhor. Sabia o que sentia. No entanto, não faria diferença, não podia. Amy apenas iria morrer por suas mãos._

_Amy era noiva de Itachi, de fato, mas não era algo meramente pelo clã. Assim como todas as gerações anteriores, o herdeiro da mais alta estripe do clã Uchiha deveria se casar com a herdeira. Ambos Uchiha e que fossem primos, porém no mínimo deveria ser de 2º grau, nunca de primeiro. Pois caso contrário, seria um incesto e isso significava herdeiros defeituosos. Uma grande vergonha para a honra do clã que estava mais interessado em glória, era o que a honra significava para eles. _

_Mas Itachi e Amy haviam se aproximado muito nos últimos anos, tanto que tinham um relacionamento intimo; coisa que só precisariam após o noivo completar dezoito anos, idade a qual os casamentos Uchiha eram oficializados perante a lei._

_Assim sendo, por que ela deveria lhe dar sua virgindade antes da data? Ele sabia, ela não tinha idéia porque o iria fazer, apenas que iria acontecer. O último encontro deles fora... quente. E ao esperá-lo, encostada naquela árvore, afastada do mundo das outras pessoas, estava lhe dando permissão de tomá-la. A idade não importava. Não importava que tivesse quatorze anos e ele treze anos. Eles tinham os instrumentos necessários. Deveria ser suficiente._

"_Amy.", ele a chamou se aproximando pouco a pouco. "Você sabe o que vai acontecer, não é mesmo?"_

_Sim, sabia, mas o quão certa de querê-lo fazê-lo é que não. Porque algo estava realmente estranho. No último encontro, na noite anterior, Itachi e ela quase fizeram o que não deviam e o que certamente fariam agora; faltaram as roupas que talvez os segurassem e não deixara a ambos prosseguir com tal insanidade. E agora?_

"_Sim.", com apenas uma palavra selara o acordo que não pudera na noite anterior. Era só o que Itachi esperava._

_Então como a menina corajosa que era foi se aproximando dele até que não houvesse um único centímetro de distância entre ambos._

"_Eu quero você." Tais palavras foram ditas calmamente, com muita certeza. Pois o realmente o queria. E deixou bem claro isso, em um tom mais firme e alto. "Eu realmente quero você."_

_Itachi não dissera nada, Amy não esperava que ele dissesse. Tudo que ela esperava dele era que a beijasse e assim ele fez._

_Estava beijando-a, com as mãos em sua nuca, por baixo dos longos cabelos negros. Isso era a novidade de quarenta e oito horas. Na outra noite suas mãos estavam firmemente em seus seios. Achava que ele ia chegar lá, só não era aquele momento, ainda. _

_A língua dele enfim adentrara a sua boca de forma impiedosa, mas a sensação era maravilhosa, tão excitante. Podia sentir o membro dele excitado, duro, vivo. Não que houvesse tocado ou visto, no entanto, já ouvira coisas a respeito de pênis, não podia negar. Não era de seu feitio achar que era completamente ingênua. Só por ser uma Uchiha, não tinha cabimento ser. Estava no sangue. _

_Quando o beijo teve o seu fim, Amy parou de flutuar e se pôs a pensar se deveria fazer realmente aquilo. Era Itachi, mas mesmo assim, não era de verdade uma coisa a qual estivesse pensado que faria tão cedo. Aquilo era sexo, e sexo tinha seus riscos. Será que eles saberiam fazer? Tinha certeza que seria a primeira vez de ambos. E então? O que aconteceria? Se algo desse errado e...?_

_A mão por dentro de sua blusa larga, acariciando seus seios, de fato, falava muito mais que sua estúpida consciência. Porque tudo acontecesse na hora que tem que acontecer e não como um simples homem decidiu. Pela moralidade._

_Itachi não percebera que a noiva estava com dúvidas, pois na noite anterior fora ele que parara e fora ela que o convencera de que no dia seguinte poderiam fazê-los, pois estariam mentalmente preparados. Estava na hora, dissera ela. _

_Tudo o que ele estava pensando era que seus seios eram firmes e empinados; e sua pele muito agradável de tocar e acariciar. Precisava tocá-lo, como antes, mas não sob a roupa. Já passaram dessa fase. E apesar dos mamilos já estivessem bastante excitados, enrijeceram incrivelmente quando foram apalpados de forma quase carinhosa. _

_Amy gemeu. Então tocá-los não era mais suficiente. Precisa demais. Queria sentir o gosto, precisava, ansiava. Sem demora retirou aquela blusinha que nem era tão bonita. Os seios eram mais, muito mais. _

_Sem nenhum pedido que lhe desse permissão para tanto, abaixou a cabeça meio que inclinando o corpo musculoso devido aos treinos que gostaria de escapar a cada manhã e primeiramente passou de leve a língua, molhando o ponto principal de seus pensamentos naquele momento. Não tardou muito e estava com um dos seios rosados e virginais dentro de sua boca a prová-lo, degustá-lo. Só o som dos gemidos de sua noiva que o distraiam de sua agradável missão. _

_Também percebeu quando seus cabelos começaram a ser puxados, mas não havia problema. Assim como seu ventre se contraia com a descoberta de sensações novas, Amy também deveria ter os seus tempestuosos sentidos à prova. Seu sangue poderia estar fervendo como o dele; seus ouvidos podiam estar aleatórios, como os dele. _

_Separou-se dela calmamente, recuperando seu controle que costumava ser tão forte. Abriu o cobertor que trouxera entre as folhas de outono. E simplesmente se despiu dos pés a cabeça. A moça poderia ter fugido, ele se deu conta quando sua nudez tornou-se um fato, mas depois de vê-lo como viera o mundo, fizera o mesmo e simplesmente fora se deitar no coberto como alguém, mais uma vez, que sabia exatamente o que queria._

_A única coisa a fazer, mais uma vez ele fez; que foi seguir o mesmo caminho que sua companheira. Com a diferença que se deitou por cima dela. Juntando seus corpos excitados em descobrir o que não conheciam até determinado momento. _

_Não podia ficar apenas ali, por isso a beijou profundamente e pôs a tocar-lhe os dois mamilos de forma mais insistente do que havia feito antes. Apertou-os de leve, e o gemido dela retornou para os seus ouvidos. _

"_Agora, não é?"_

"_Você acha que dá para esperar... Amy?" Sua voz estava, pela primeira vez, rouca. Não séria como de costume._

_Com tudo resolvido, os olhares de ambos falaram por si só e ela abriu suas pernas o bastante para Itachi conseguir se acomodar confortavelmente entre suas coxas, separadas como deveria ser. O ato que mudaria tudo iria se iniciar e não teria mais volta._

_Realmente era a primeira relação amorosa de Uchiha Itachi, não tinha muito jeito, como de se esperar de um iniciante. Todavia, seu cérebro falava pela experiência que faltava e também podia contar com seu instinto que era ótimo e aguçado. Sendo assim, com a ajuda de suas mãos foi guiando o membro rijo de encontro a doce feminilidade de Amy. _

_O membro de seu noivo estava entrando e ela só podia tremer porque estava totalmente vulnerável e nunca se sentira tão bem, como se antes tivesse lhe faltado vida. Um sentimento que não poderia descrever facilmente. Só que ele chegou a sua abertura e tudo mudou. A dor era demais e... Oh, devia parar logo ou... Queimava tanto. Como algo que começara tão bem, com tanto prazer, poderia mudar tanto? Não fazia sentido. Mas muitas coisas também não faziam e precisavam ser aceitas. Sim, só aceite. Uma hora vai ter que chegar ao fim._

_Investindo fundo, Itachi ultrapassou a barreira que havia entre os dois __corpos. Apesar__do ar frio da noite estavam __suando__, quente e frio ao mesmo tempo. Mais uma coisa sem importância naquela noite. Porém o grito dela tinha, e para isso ser resolvido, ele simplesmente voltou a beijá-la e deu início aos seus movimentos dentro da feminilidade de sua noiva. E só foi parar e descansar por um segundo quando toda a extensão de seu membro estava dentro dela e soube até onde era possivelmente humano chegar. E quando seus movimentos voltaram, estavam mais rápidos e firmes, em um ritmo pulsante. Algo estava faltando, apesar do calor abrasador e delicioso. Suas investidas eram rápidas e profundas cada vez mais... e então quando seu corpo foi sacudido por espasmos e seu primeiro clímax chegou quando ainda estava dentro dela... ele entendeu._

_Porém, não entendeu nem ficou sabendo o que eles fizeram. Nem em sonho imaginou o que havia criado. Uma coisa que sem ter o mínimo conhecimento poderia ter destruído sem ao menos conhecer o mundo. Um lugar que por muitas vezes é duro e cruel demais. _

A consciência de Itachi retornou, tirando ele de uma lembrança que há muito tempo havia esquecido. Porque assim era melhor. Tanto que não recordara que já havia deflorado anteriormente, que sua esposa não fora à primeira. Mas o que importava?

Com certeza... por ele tê-la matado há oito anos.

Quando uma pessoa que você ama morre a dor é terrível, mas quando uma pessoa que você ama morre por sua culpa a dor é insuportável. E o que se sente quando uma pessoa que você ama morre por suas próprias mãos? Por que você a matou?

Por isso não lembrava, não queria e estava bem assim.

Como não se lembrava da própria mãe, e também do pai. Mesmo que o relacionamento de ambos fosse tão distante. Simplesmente porque toda a pressão que recebia desse para ser o invencível era estressante.

Esquecera deles. Porém não conseguia dormir desde que os matara.

Fez com que suas pálpebras se abrissem e por um instante tudo o que vislumbrou foi novamente a escuridão, porém pouco a pouco, a luz foi tomando forma. E o teto que conseguia fitar era branco, liso e incrivelmente bonito.

Estava enjoado. Tudo balançava, pois sua visão estava tão ruim quanto se encontrava momentos antes de perdê-la completamente. No encontro com Sasuke.

_Sasuke._

Pela primeira vez pensara no irmão caçula. De como as coisas não estavam saindo como planejado. Se houvesse realmente morrido... Teria morrido em vão.

"O que aconteceu?" Itachi perguntou.

Sakura encontrava-se sentada ao seu lado e se assustou muito. Não imaginava que de repente o homem – seu homem – fosse acordar do nada e perguntar o que havia acontecido. Mas o melhor seria o que estava acontecendo com tudo ao redor.

"É... É... É...", não conseguiu responder, por mais que tentasse. O que ele queria? Que ela falasse, descrevesse o que haviam feito ali, na cozinha?

"Eu desmaiei."

"Sim." _Só mais uma vez_, pensou em silêncio.

"Quanto tempo durou?"

"Algumas horas.", respondeu.

Poderia falar sobre o sangue, mas não achava que ele fosse ligar ou se importar. Certamente Itachi estava acostumado em jorrar sangue para fora e com desmaios. E sempre parecia se recompor sem problemas após isso. O que deveria fazer, então?

"É... está sangrando."

"Hum... Ah.", ele sentou-se abruptamente, percebendo o edredom macio em que estava. Não pensou em fazer desculpas. Olhando ao redor, ainda estavam na cozinha. Não tinha importância, por isso não precisava fazer perguntas.

E onde o sangue já estava seco, não doía.

"Foi só a queda.", respondeu o que estava pensando, sendo muito sincero porque não tinha motivos para ser diferente.

Olhou pela primeira vez para ela. Diretamente. E seu coração deu um disparo e logo voltou ao normal. O sonho, que era muito mais pesadelo, mexera com ele. Porém poder enfim olhar para Saki teve um sentido muito maior. Porque era real, presente. O que realmente importava.

Sem nenhum aviso, Itachi fez uma coisa que nunca antes fizera e nem ele ou a esposa imaginara possível.

Chegou para o lado e deitou a cabeça no colo da esposa, que se encontrava sentada bem perto dele. Pegou-lhe suas delicadas mãos, enquanto segurava a esquerda firmemente com a dele, como em um abraço, a outra colocara sobre o próprio rosto.

Sakura não pensou, apenas tendo a mão onde estava... acariciou-lhe o rosto.

Itachi teve seu primeiro sono sem sonhos ou pesadelos daquela forma, depois de oito anos de perturbação e insônia. Finalmente ele conseguiu dormir. Sua Saki conseguira lhe trazer a paz que necessitava e naquele momento... estava feliz e amando.

**Continua...**

**Nota da Beta: **Quantas novidades surgindo, meu deus! Adooooreeeei a cena. Muito fofa.

**Nota da Autora: **Então? O que vocês acharam? Ainda tenho leitoras? Esse capítulo era para ser postado no dia 12 de junho (meu aniversário) ou no dia 15 de junho (aniversário de 2 anos dessa querida fanfic), mas como fora semana de provas, não deu certo. Sinto muito não ter conseguido. E por causa disso, estou querendo postar 1 capítulo por semana até dia 2 de agosto que é quando as minhas aulas voltam. E depois tentar manter quinzenalmente ou mensalmente no máximo. Realmente sinto muito ter ficado tanto tempo sem postar.

Bem, não desistam dessa história... porque eu não vou, nunca estive tão animada com ela antes. Podem acreditar, a coisa está pipocando na minha mente. Um spoilers?... _"O que uma promessa significa para você? Não havia dito que seria a última vez? _– Frase podendo mudar relativamente, podendo eu ter uma inspiração, mas o final de _Insólito_ é isso aí. Um encontro para lá de emocionante. Não vou dizer com quem, não é?

Gente, Amy é Mika. Mika é Amy. E... acho que ficou bem explicadinho como Itachi tem uma filha de 7 anos, sendo que ele tem apenas 21 anos, não é?

Ah, não fiquem tristes que logo teremos mais uma noite – ou será manhã – apaixonada pelos nossos protagonistas. Passado é passado, não é? Mas e quando ele vem à tona? Como fica? Para essas e para saber quem é o pai da Minako... leia o capítulo 21 que será postado no sábado que vem se tiver no mínimo 15 reviews nesse capítulo.

Obrigada e fiquem com Deus!

**Respostas das Reviews:**

**MAKACHAN1: **_Olá!__Obrigada! Que bom que você está gostando. Apesar da demora, está aqui. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Larissa: **_Olá! Ah, que bom que você acha isso. Espero que você continue gostando da história. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Flavia Francisquini: **_Olá! Que isso. Suas reviews não são sem graças, e eu gosto muito delas. Sempre sinto falta quando você demora passar aqui, já que você nunca me abandona. Fico realmente muito agradecida. Que bom que gostou do nome da Miki, logo ela vai conhecer o papai e arranjar muita confusão na vida dele e aparecer muito na história. Olha, daqui a pouco eu solto tudo... Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Guih: **_Olá! Não é verdade? Ou você odeia ou ama o Dourado... pelo menos quando o BBB estava fazendo aquele sucesso. E a Minako, eu recebo reviews de gente dizendo que ela é perfeita e de outras pessoas, dizendo que ela é a pior parte da história. Que bom que gostou das duas partes anteriores. Obrigada pela boa sorte. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**MimiHidalgo: **_Olá! Sim, precisamos, até porque se gostamos de fazer algo, não se torna uma obrigação e sim um prazer. Tenho que admitir que letras é muito chato. Tivemos NC nesse capítulo, mas não é dessa que eu estava falando, fique tranqüila. Em breve, nosso lindo casal vai comemorar o primeiro bebê. Muito novo para ser pai mesmo, mas quem manda o homem ter relações sexuais aos 13 anos? Ah, jura? Quer que o filho da Sakura e do Itachi seja menino? Por que a preferência? Pois é, Madara vai mostrar as garras logo, logo. Hum... Sakura não deve demorar voltar, mas não há um capítulo especifico. Mas adianto que tem o encontro dela com o Kakashi-sensei antes de Konoha. Agradeço muito a boa sorte na faculdade. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Belly: **_Olá! Que bom que você está gostando da história. Espero que continuem acompanhando e gostando dela. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Kimiisama: **_Olá! Nossa! Não me mate! Sei que demorei trilhões de anos, mas juro que nunca mais demoro tanto tempo. Palavra de honra. Sabe, os capítulos nem são tão pequenos assim. Mais de 5 mil palavras. É muita coisa, não? Não era bem aquilo que eu queria dizer dos cabelos do Gaara, você me interpretou errado. Só quis dizer que não fiz nada radical. Está melhor assim? Mas eu bem que gosto de escrever algumas polêmicas, parece que os cabelos deles viraram isso... Ah, Minako, entendo, muita gente é assim. Verdade, Hinata? Sinceramente eu detesto essa personagem. Mas nem gosto de falar muito sobre isso, já que não gosto dela, não comento porque não tem por que eu falar mal. Não me traria nada de bom. Não consegui te add no Orkut. Deu página não encontrada. No meu perfil tem o link do meu. Me add você lá. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Bela21: **_Olá! Bem-vinda, leitora nova! Sim, Itachi tem uma filha. Acho que foi bem explicado nesse capítulo como aconteceu, não é? Bem, sofrer é sempre preciso na vida como nas histórias, não é? Mas fique tranqüila que não espero separá-los agora... Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**LolyBunny: **_Olá! Ah, que bom vê-la por aqui. Espero que já esteja curada, né? É verdade, essa história está ficando bem complexa. Espero que esteja gostando. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Yuna Queen: **_Olá! Nossa! Que bom que gostou tanto. Fiquei muito feliz de você achar que eu escrevo bem, acho que esse é o maior elogio para alguém que gosta de escrever tanto quanto eu. Agradecida. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Brouillard: **_Olá! Ah, elas voltaram. Quero dizer, muitos leitores novos apareceram. Mas isso é uma coisa ótima, não é? Espero que continue assim mesmo com a minha demora em postar esse novo capítulo. Pois é, faculdade cansa, boa sorte na sua. Espero que goste desse novo capítulo também. Nesse temos novos mistérios e o começo das revelações. Muitas estão por vir, na verdade. Madara não quer atingir a Miki, pois tem o seu próprio sangue, mas quer usá-la. Você está certa, Sakura vai ser algo que Madara não estava contando e que mudará o rumo dos acontecimentos que estavam previstos em sua mente. Sobre a Minako... você acertos em partes, mas não exatamente do jeito que você está presente. Ela vai ajudar muito. Que bom que você gosta das minhas explicações. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Darema: **_Olá! Pode deixar que não vou mais demorar. Fico feliz que você esteja gostando. Muito obrigada pela ajuda e pela review. Beijos!_

**Dayane Manfrere: **_Olá! Não demorou, não. Eu sei que tá meio complicado, mas em breve tudo vai fazer sentido, pois tudo vai se interligar. E outras coisas mais fortes irão acontecer. Não precisa se desculpar, eu entendo. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Nati: **_Olá! Isso é verdade, a Sakura sofre muito. Mas vida de mocinha de história de drama e romance é assim mesmo, não é? Ela é uma comédia em quase todas as situações. Bem, Kisame é um dos vilões e vai fazer qualquer coisa para livrar o próprio pescoço. Ela descobriu que está grávida, só está escondendo o jogo ainda. Que bom que está gostando. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Summer: **Olá_! Desculpa, acabei demorando demais. Espero que possa me perdoar por isso. Que bom que está gostando. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Soras: **_Olá! Espero que você não esteja achando as coisas ainda mais confusas. Mas com o tempo tudo será devidamente explicado, prometo. É só uma questão de paciência. Pode ficar tranqüila que o nosso querido Itachi não vai morrer. Como eu poderia matá-lo? Não teria um pingo de lógica isso. Que bom que está gostando da história. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Raven perola negra: **_Olá! Bem, digamos que o choque que a Sakura vai ter ao descobrir que o seu marido já tem uma filha de 7 anos vai ser no mínimo interessante. Mas imagina só... se fosse com você. Como se sentiria? Não é algo fácil de aceitar. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Anne: **_Olá! Nossa! Você ler a fic há mais de 1 ano e só agora deixou review? Oh, Meu Deus! Estou surpresa e feliz por você estar acompanhando a história há tanto espero. Só espero que a partir de agora passe a deixar seus comentários. Espero que continue gostando da história. Em breve mais revelações. Ah, acho que só contagio porque sou viciada. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Veronique Byron: **Olá! O que vai acontecer? Bem, não vai ser o dia mais feliz na vida da Sakura, mas em breve você descobre isso. Espero que continue gostando da história. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!

**Angel Cullen McFellou: **_Olá! Seja bem-vinda a história. Pois é, minha mente está ficando complexa e complicada demais. Mas logo, logo tudo vai se interligar e fazer sentido nessa história. As revelações estão aparecendo aos poucos. Fico muito contente que esteja gostando. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Sthe: **_Olá! Que bom que você gostou. Desculpe, eu sei que demorei, mas a tão esperada continuação está aqui. Espero que esteja do seu agrado. Coitada da Akira, nem conhece a mulher direito e já odeia. Que coisa. Itachi não está morrendo, mas na sua situação e com tantos inimigos... nunca se sabe. Vamos ver como e quando esse bebê vai nascer. Obrigada por todas as suas reviews, eu adorei. Beijos!_

**Final Fairy: **_Olá! Bem, o nome da criança é Miki. Ela foi feita há 8 anos quando seus pais tinham 13 e 14 anos. Pois é, vai ser um pânico só para a madrasta dela. Mas os momentos entre a esposa do papai e ele próprio vão ser fofos, tudo por culpa dela. Coitada da Sakura, ela é uma comédia ambulante. Eu até fico com pena, mas história é história. Itachi está bem, fique tranqüila. Que bom que está gostando. Desculpe a demora. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_


End file.
